El Guerrero de Blanco
by El Legendario
Summary: Un chico con poderes únicos llega a Arendelle, donde conocerá a las jóvenes princesas Elsa y Anna,así comenzando una serie de sucesos que los llevaran a varias aventuras y por el camino descubrirán diferentes misterios sobre su futuro.(re-escrito)
1. CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA DE RIDEN

**HOLA A TODOS LOS FANS DE FROZEN, SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE VOLVI A RE-ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA. BUENO HAY VARIAS RAZONES, LA PRIMERA ES QUE MI ESCRITURA ERA PESIMA PERO GRACIAS A LOS CONSEJOS QUE ME DIERON OTROS USUARIOS DECIDI EMPEZAR DESDE CERO, LA OTRA RAZON ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON LA PC Y TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENIA YA ECHO, SE ME BORRARON Y DEBIDO A QUE LA COMPUTADORA NO ERA MIA SINO DE LA RESIDENCIA DONDE ME QUEDABA, BUENO SE IMAGINAN EL PROBLEMA QUE TUVE POR ESTAR SIEMPRE EN ELLA.**

 **LES AVISO QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA SERA LA MISMA, PERO CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS EN LOS CAPITULOS Y ACONTECIMIENTOS, Y POR SU PUESTO CON UNA MEJOR GRAMATICA PERO SI AUN TENGO DEFICIENCIA LES PIDO QUE ME AVISEN POR REVIEWS O PM.**

 **ENTONCES COMENCEMOS.**

 **CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA DE RIDEN.**

Arendelle un reino conocido por todos por tener un clima bastante frio, con casas hermosas y habitantes muy amables, era gobernado por el Rey Agdar y la Reina Idun, ambos eran grandes monarcas, cada persona del lugar reconocía su liderazgo y su capacidad de llevar al reino a un bienestar económico sin precedentes, pero algo cambio de un momento a otro, las puertas del castillo fueron misteriosamente cerradas, prohibiéndole el paso a cualquiera que no tuviera permiso de los reyes.

Esta acción provoco que se empezara a correr un rumor de que la familia real fue hechizada, al principio la gente no creía tal cosa, pero al pasar de los días la situación iba empeorando, los comerciantes e incluso representantes de otros reinos no se atrevían a venir, por el simple miedo de quedar atrapados por la supuesta maldición. Esto llevo a Arendelle a una crisis económica, que iba empeorando día a día, pero lo que sus habitantes no sabían era que la princesa heredera del reino, tenía el poder de congelar cualquier cosa y que hace días tuvo un accidente que le costó la relación con su hermana.

En el castillo, más precisamente en la habitación de la Princesa Elsa, esta se encontraba sentada en su cama llorando, desde lo ocurrido con su hermana decidió apartarse de ella, le dolía que ya no pudiera jugar o ver su cara, pero era por su bien y el de todos que ella tuviera sus poderes ocultos. Desde que tenía memoria nunca había tenido miedo de usarlos, pero ahora eso cambio.

Debido a su soledad empezó a leer varias historias sobre héroes que salvaban a las personas de villanos muy poderosos. Al principio les pareció fascinante pero lo que la ponía triste era que la mayoría de los héroes no tenían poderes en su lugar siempre los malos lo tenían, por lo que empezó a sentirse como un monstruo.

-No entiendo porque siempre los malos son los que tienen los poderes- exclamo molesta, algunos poseían el poder de volar, a ella le gustaría tener ese poder, imaginándose entre las nubes y poder tocarla le daría mucho gusto. Pero era un sueño tonto de una niña tímida e insegura.

-Que tonto-dijo molesta, lazando el libro que tenía al lado hacia la puerta, donde noto una pequeña sombra debajo de ella, era obvio quien era.

-¿Elsa y si hacemos un muñeco?-canturrio un pequeña voz detrás de ella, era su hermana Anna, desde que se encerró en su cuarto, la pequeña no dejaba de venir para tratar que saliera, y siempre venía con la misma frase, ella se rio, esas palabras eran como un tipo de código mágico, que le permitía a Anna hacerla jugar con ella. Ahora solo eran palabras vacías. Por lo que miro la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero jugar Anna, vete, no ves que quiero estar sola-la regaño pero su hermana no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices que me vaya?, acaso estarás ahí para siempre-grito, Elsa se había puesto odiosa, ahora no jugaba con ella, no entendía porque, pero de un momento a otro su amistad se había ido como si nada.

-Es por que no te quiero cerca, ¿no lo entiendes?- le grito, su hermana tenía cinco años y hacerla entender algo, era difícil, aun así no la iba a dejar entrar.

-Bien, entonces me quedare aquí sentada y no me quitare hasta que salgas-respondió enojada, a lo que procedió a sentarse. Elsa miro su sombra quedarse quieta en el lugar, era obvio que no se movería, pero conociendo a su hermana se quedaría dormida en unas cuantas horas, así que agarro otro libro y empezó a leerlo. Pasaron las horas, donde poco a poco iba anocheciendo y como era de esperarse Anna se quedó dormida en el lugar. En ese momento los reyes iban llegando y a ver a su hija menor, La reina no dudo en cargarla para poder llevarla a su cama.

-Ve como esta Elsa, tal vez también está dormida- dijo la reina a su esposo, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Anna.

El Rey saco unas llaves y puso una en la cerradura, así abriendo la puerta. Era precavido no podía dejar a Elsa completamente aislada de todo y tener llaves propias le aseguraba poder entrar a su habitación cuando él quisiera, pues claro, cuidando que Anna no lo viera.

-Hola Elsa, ¿ya estas lista para dormir?-pregunto viendo a su hija que ya tenía su pijama puesta, está a verlo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, al rey le daba gusto ver sonreír a su pequeña, pero le daba una gran tristeza tenerla encerrada en el castillo, debido a que era muy joven, nunca la dejo salir a hacer amigos, y eso le aliviaba, no se imaginaba el dolor que sentiría su hija si tampoco pudiera ver a sus amigos ya con no ver a su hermana era suficiente.

-Bueno, entonces acuéstate en la cama y te contare una historia, ¿Qué dices?-A lo que su hija con una gran sonrisa rápidamente se subió y se arropo, esperando a que su padre le contara una historia. Agdar se sentó a su lado y le acaricio su cabeza, por lo que procedió a contarle la aventura de un caballero que rescato a una princesa que estaba encerrada en un castillo por un temible dragón, la niña escuchaba la historia atentamente, le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, e incluso llego a pensar que un príncipe vendría a liberarla de su prisión, pero eso era ridículo algo así no podía ocurrir.

-¿Papá crees que un día conozca a mi príncipe?-pregunto inocentemente, provocando que el rey se sorprendiera, su hija era muy joven para pensar en esa cosas y pues claro el chico que llegara a estar con ella tenía que ser aprobado por el. No iba a dejar que cualquier hombrecito se le acercara a su hermosa nena o sino sufriría las consecuencias de su ira.

-Si mi amor, un día veras que ese hombre llegara, pero aun eres muy joven, así que será mejor que pienses en ser una buena niña y terminar tus estudios para ser reina-respondió con una sonrisa, esto fue suficiente para que Elsa se durmiera, por lo que el rey le dio un beso en la mejilla y procedió a retirase. Pero a cerrar la puerta, la niña abrió uno de sus ojos para verificar si su padre se había ido, y se bajó de su cama para poder ver por la ventana, le gustaba ver las estrellas para poder pedirles un deseo.

-Ojala pueda estar con mi familia nuevamente estoy harta de todo esto, quiero tener una segunda oportunidad-dijo comenzado a llorar en el marco de la ventana, provocando que la habitación empezara a congelarse.

A varios kilómetros del reino en medio del bosque. Se encontraba un chico que no aparentaba de tener más de doce años, tenía una apariencia algo extraña, su cabello era blanco y tenía unos ojos platinados, además que su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta desabrochada de color negro con franjas blancas y debajo de esta una camisa del mismo color, igual que sus pantalones, pero en su pecho tenía una emblema parecido a la cara de un dragón.

-Qué lindo bosque, espero tener tiempo de explorarlo, pero será mejor buscar un lugar para dormir-exclamo alegre, no tenía miedo de andar solo por la noche, de hecho le gustaba estar a estas horas por un lugar nuevo. Pero fijo su mirada en un enorme castillo qué se veía desde ahí. Por lo visto era un nuevo reino, esto lo alegro, pero su rostro cambio a uno de asombro cuando empezó a sentir una energía muy poderosa.

-¿A quién le pertenece esta energía?, será mejor investigar- Por lo que fijo su mirada al frente y mostrando un media sonrisa, empezó a correr, pero lo increíble fue que dejo una estela blanca en dirección por donde se había ido. De un momento a otro apareció en la entrada del pueblo, a esas horas no había nadie por las calles por lo que comenzó a caminar, así viendo cada casa y negocio.

-Este sitio es muy bonito, tal vez me quede por un tiempo, pero necesito saber de dónde viene esa energía- a concentrarse pudo verificar que la energía provenía del castillo, esto le dio curiosidad, al parecer un integrante de la familia real tenia poderes. Desde que tenía memoria ha tenido la extraña habilidad de sentir la energía vital de las personas, además de otros poderes como súper fuerza o la capacidad de volar y por su puesto su increíble velocidad, no sabía si era de nacimiento ya que nunca conoció a sus padres, pero sabía que tenía que usar estos poderes para un bien mayor.

-Bueno entonces tendré que ir al castillo para saber quién posee este poder, tal vez podamos ser amigos-dijo con una sonrisa, durante sus viajes a conocido a algunas personas que han tenido algún poder, pero lo lamentable era que querían usarlo para lastimar a los demás o sacar provecho de sus habilidades para cometer crímenes, a él le enfurecía personas así, pero algunos lo hacían para vengarse de las personas que los molestaban. Esa era otra razón por la que no mostraba casi siempre sus poderes, la gente era demasiado intolerante hacia aquellos que eran diferentes, incluso hubo un momento donde ayudo a un hombre y este le había dicho monstruo.

-"En verdad que las personas son demasiado ignorantes, pero espero que eso cambie"-pensó mientras seguía su camino, pero algo rápidamente llamo su atención. De un lugar que se parecía a una casa de doble piso, salían dos mujeres empujando cada una a un hombre. El peliblanco se paró y se les quedo mirando con curiosidad, uno de esos hombres era calvo y el otro tenia cabello negro. Pero dedujo que estaban borrachos, por la forma que hablaban y caminaban.

-Vamos Lily, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a mi casa y pasamos un buen rato?-dijo el calvo. A lo que la mujer puso un cara de asco y le dio una cachetada, dejando al hombre sorprendido.

-Eres un marrano Jorge, será mejor que te vayas antes que me hagas molestar-respondido enojada la mujer, el chico a ver su vestimenta de mesera, dedujo que trabajaba en el lugar. Esta tenía un cabello castaño suelto y tenía ojos azules, pero el hombre se acercó y la sujeto del brazo izquierdo.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema, lleva años que tu esposo murió y tienes a tres hermosas hijas, te aseguro que puedo ser un buen padrastro-afirmo con una sonrisa que tanto a las mujeres y al chico le daba asco. Era obvio que pensaba algo más de solo ser un padrastro.

-Mejor vete, estas borracho y espero no verte por aquí de nuevo-dijo apartando su brazo, pero todo cambio cuando escucho el grito de su hija, a mirar vio que el amigo de Jorge la estaba sujetando por el cuello, su corazón le empezó a retumbar por el miedo, pero cuando iba a ir a ayudarla el calvo la sujeto de la misma forma, el olor a alcohol le daba nauseas. Pero en ese momento empezó a llorar.

-Por favor Jorge no le hagas nada a Analy, hare lo que quieras, pero déjala ir-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el hombre se burló de su petición, le gustaba ver suplicar a una mujer.

-¿Quién te dijo, que yo le hare algo?, el que la hará varias cosas a tu hija será Brando-dijo señalando a su compañero, que había colocado un cuchillo en el cuello de la muchacha.

-Sera mejor que la lleves adentro y asegura que sus hermanas no interfieran, después me encargare de ellas-ordeno a su amigo.

-Por favor, suéltame-suplico Analy, estaba completamente asustada, estos hombres iban a hacerle cosas horribles no solo a ella sino a su familia. Donde estaba la policía cuando se necesita.

El chico se quedó viendo la escena con el ceño fruncido, en verdad que había hombres asquerosos que solo querían aprovecharse de las mujeres. Dio un suspiro y se acercó por la espalda al tal Brando, y toco con su dedo el hombro del sujeto. Este se sorprendió y a voltease miro a un chico de cabello blanco mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunto asustado por la apariencia del chico, soltando a la chica, pero el peliblanco se limitó a darle un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared. Tanto el calvo y la madre de la muchacha, se quedaron helados a ver como un extraño niño había golpeado al hombre.

-¿Está bien señorita?-pregunto a lo que Analy lo veía sorprendida, no solo por lo que había echo sino por su hermosa apariencia, podría jurar que el chico era un Ángel que vino a salvarlas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin quitar los ojos de encima del chico, a lo que este le dio una hermosa sonrisa, que la hizo sonrojar.

-Me llamo Riden, Riden Bleach- respondió alegremente, se sentía bien en ayudar a alguien en especial a aquellos que realmente lo necesitara. Pero después desvió la mirada al calvo, que había soltado a la mujer y sacado un cuchillo, el hombre lo veía enojado, pero el simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú?, y ¿porque demonios golpeaste a Brando?-pregunto, estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones ese chico había parecido de la nada, y dada su vestimenta parecía un fantasma. Pero no iba a dejar que un fenómeno interrumpiera su momento. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico apareció en frente de él, mirándolo con esos ojos grises que expresaban una calma aterradora.

En ese momento del mismo edificio salieron dos chicas idénticas de cabello rubio, que rápidamente se acercaron a su madre. Está a verlas no dudo en abrazarlas, de igual manera la otra chica se acercó a su familia, y todas se quedaron observando lo que pasaba en frente de ellas.

-Mami, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una de las rubias viendo la situación, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el chico de cabello blanco, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, nunca había visto a un chico así.

Mientras tanto Jorge miraba al chico sin mover ningún musculo, era tanto el miedo, que su cuerpo no respondía.

-Deberías tratar mejor a las mujeres, me molesta que hombres como tu quieran abusar de ellas-exclamo Riden.

-No sé a qué te refieres, solo quería pasar un buen momento con ellas-respondió con una sonrisa, pero tenía que aprovechar la cercanía para poder clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello, tenía que matarlo antes que le hiciera algo.

Pero cuando iba a atacarlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, a bajar la mirada vio que el chico le había dado un puñetazo. Provocando que su mirada se fuera nublando hasta caer inconsciente en el piso.

Las mujeres quedaron heladas por la fuerza que tenía, pero se sorprendieron cuando de repente el chico había aparecido enfrente de ellas con una sonrisa, pero este miro a las niñas de cabello amarillo, provocando que estas se asustaran.

-Guau ustedes son gemelas, eso es increíble, nunca había visto a unas tan cerca-exclamo con alegría, sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres. Al parecer este chico no quería hacerle nada malo, por lo que la mujer mayor tomo la palabra.

-Hola joven, te agradezco mucho habernos ayudado, pero ¿Quién eres?-dijo Lily, la apariencia del chico le parecía extraña pero su personalidad daba una sensación de seguridad, que la tranquilizaba.

-Como dije antes, me llamo Riden Bleach, me da gusto que estén bien-respondió con una sonrisa, que a la mujer le pareció bastante tierna. Pero para una de las gemelas le pareció algo sospechoso, ese chico le daba mala espina, algo le decía que tenía que alejarse de él.

-Hola soy Amber y es gusto en conocerte, ¿eres un ángel?, ¿un fantasma?, o algún tipo de brujo-saludo la otra gemela, a Riden le pareció muy gracioso la forma tan animada de expresarse de la chica, pero lo que la daba curiosidad era la mirada enojada de su hermana, por lo que decidió en acercarse, pero está a verlo se puso detrás de su hermana mayor.

-No te me acerques fenómeno, o te golpeare- amenazo la chica, provocando que su hermana mayor la viera molesta, sabía que su hermanita tenía una actitud gruñona y era muy difícil caerle bien, pero eso no justificaba la forma de hablarle al chico que las ayudo.

-Ursa no seas maleducada, ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?-dijo Analy por lo que miro al peliblanco, este se había quedado confundido por la forma de actuar de la chica, pero volvió a sonreír, no le molestaba su actitud, ya que en varias ocasiones le habían tratado así.

-Lo siento Joven Riden, pero mi hermana es algo difícil de tratar, pero le aseguro que no quería ofenderlo, ¿verdad Ursa?-pregunto mirando a su hermana, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, no iba a disculparse con un chico raro.

-Sí, Ursa es una amargada, pero descuida a veces se la baja lo de vieja gruñona –rio Amber, ganándose una mirada asesina de su gemela. Riden noto que ambas tenían personalidades opuestas. Algo común entre gemelas ya que si tenían la misma forma de ser, los demás las confundirían todo el tiempo.

-A todo esto yo me llamo Analy, como veras trabajo junto a mi madre y hermanas en nuestro bar-exclamo la chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, debía admitir que la chica tenía una personalidad agradable. Pero después fijo su mirada en el letrero del edificio y pudo leer "Bar de las Sirenas", un nombre único para un lugar así, pero después un ruido sonó en el lugar, algo parecido a un gruñido, asustando a todas las mujeres.

-DIOS MIO ES UN MONSTRUO-grito Ursa, pero a ver como el sonido venia de Riden, aún más le dio medio, ya que posiblemente el chico iba atacarlas.

-Perdón por eso, es que tengo hambre-se disculpó el peliblanco, ganándose una mirada compasiva de la señora Lily, al parecer el chico se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Joven Riden, por salvarnos le invito en comer todo lo que quiera, es una manera de pagar lo que ha hecho por nosotras, ¿Qué le gustaría comer?. Por lo que el chico sonrió, la comida era una de las cosas que le gustaba del mundo, especialmente los dulces y chocolates, pero pensó que era mejor pedir una buena comida.

-Bueno le agradezco por la oferta por lo que quiero, Pollo con arroz, maíz, espagueti, pescado y tal vez varios chocolates-empezó a pedir, y así continuo por varios minutos, provocando una mirada de asombro por parte de todas. Por lo visto el chico llevaba tiempo sin comer para pedir esa cantidad de comida.

-Entonces entre con nosotros que pronto le daré lo que me pidió-dijo Lily para luego entrar junto a su familia, no le molestaba la cantidad de comida que pedía el chico, de hecho tenían muchos suministros por lo que no le molestaría darle un buen festín al peliblanco.

-"Cielos que bonito lugar, sí que cuidan su bar"-pensó Riden a entrar y contemplar el interior del negocio, pero Ursa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye raro será mejor que no te robes nada, o te juro que yo misma te hare sufrir – amenazo la gemela gruñona, a lo que el chico afirmo con su cabeza. Era mejor seguirle la corriente, él no era un ladrón, pero era mejor evitar cualquier problema innecesario.

-Ursa déjalo en paz, sí que eres un fastidio- hablo Amber, su hermana sí que era una molestia.

-No hables Amber, ¿acaso te gusta este fenómeno?-dijo enojada, pero Amber se sonrojo por lo que había dicho, no le gustaba, pero si le parecía atractivo, de hecho en ver mejor a Riden y notar lo bien formado que tenía su cuerpo, hizo que se sonrojara más.

El chico por su parte las miraba extrañado, podría decirse que esas dos no se llevaban muy bien. Paso un tiempo hasta que Lily y Analy salieran de la cocina con varios platos de comida.

-Riden aquí está la comida que nos pediste, espero que pueda ser suficiente-exclamo Lily, pero literalmente le había traído varios platos con comida para poder alimentar a ocho personas, pero cuando el chico comenzó a comer, se quedaron impactadas como se acaba los platos uno a uno, esto hizo que Ursa empezará a temblar, mientras que las demás lo veían con la boca abierta.

-"Si que llevaba tiempo sin comer"-pensó la Lily a ver como Riden terminaba con el ultimo plato, así dejando una montaña de ellos en la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida, permítame en ayudarlas a lavar los platos- Iba a tomar los platos pero Analy lo detuvo.

-Está bien así, además la que le toca hacer este trabajo es a Ursa-dijo dejando sorprendida a su hermana.

-¿Por qué yo?, a mí me tocaba limpiar las mesas-reprocho, pero su madre se acercó a ella y la miro severamente. Haciendo que se asustara, una de las cosas que quería evitar era ver a su madre molesta.

-También lo vas hacer, es una forma de castigarte, por sacar malas notas, y por decirle fenómeno a Riden- ordeno para luego ver al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarnos y espero volverlo a ver por aquí- por lo que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla , provocando un sonrojo en el chico, así que lo acompaño a la salida, pero noto que los dos hombres seguían en el suelo inconscientes, esto le provoco un risita, el chico les había dado su merecido.

-Sera mejor que llame a la policía, son malos sujetos, pero no deberían estar aquí afuera, podrían enfermarse-sugirió el chico, incluso personas como ellos merecían algo de compasión.

-Lo hare joven Riden, ¿Pero dónde vive?, nunca lo había visto por aquí- Un chico como él no era difícil de olvidar y pensó que su padres lo estaban buscando.

-De hecho, soy nuevo en el pueblo, y solo vine a investigar algo, pero le prometo que vendré a visitarla- Así el chico comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Lily se quedo mirando el camino para luego entrar a su bar, ese niño le había caído bien, pero a ver el alboroto que hacían sus hijas menores, no dudo en regañarlas.

-¿Y ahora por qué pelean?-dijo molesta, a lo que sus hijas las miraron asustadas.

-Es que Ursa me lanzo agua sucia y mojo mi ropa-dijo Amber llorando.

-Pero fue ella quien comenzó, me arrojo un trapo sucio-se defendió Ursa. La mujer suspiro, un día de estos las gemelas le iban a provocar un infarto.

Pasando un tiempo caminando, Riden llego al castillo, a verlo se quedó maravillado por lo bello que era, pero después vio a varios guardias custodiando la puerta, el chico empezó a escanear las energías y sintió una fuera de lo común, así que miro ese punto donde se suponía que se encontraba la persona que tenía ese poder. Así que usando su velocidad, paso al lado de los guardias que vigilaban, haciendo que sus sombreros se cayeran.

-Guau, ¿sentiste esa brisa?-pregunto uno recogiendo los sombreros.

-Sí y ¿no viste una mancha blanca que paso al lado de nosotros?-dijo el otro, mientras agarraba su sombrero, en esta época el viento se comportaba de una manera rara. Por lo que siguieron con su rutina.

En el techo del castillo se encontraba el peliblanco, mirando a los dos guardias que había burlado, era tan rápido que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, pero después miro una ventana que estaba en una de las torres, de ahí provenía esa energía, por lo que comenzó a volar hacia alla y a llegar pudo ver a una niña de cabello rubio casi blanco con una pijama de color azul claro, esta estaba llorando sentada en un rincón.

Riden se sorprendió no solo por su apariencia sino el hecho que su habitación estaba congelada, a tocar el vidrio, pudo sentir un frio algo extraño, pero con cuidado abrió la ventana y entro a la habitación, la niña no habida notado su presencia. Pero verla de esa forma le daba tristeza.

-"Pobre, seguro también la tratan mal por sus poderes"-pensó para luego acercarse y empezar acariciar su cabeza.

-No llores pequeña, todo estará bien- dijo, pero la pequeña a sentir una mano tocándola, se levantó de repente, provocando que su cabeza chocara con el chico, el golpe se sintió como si hubiera golpeado una pared. Riden se le quedo mirando preocupado.

-Ay, eso me dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no quise asustarte- se disculpó, pero Elsa se le quedo mirando sorprendida, como se había metido a su habitación.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto temblando, ese chico se veía raro, pero después se fijó en sus ojos platinados, se quedó sin habla, no sabía lo que pasaba pero no podía dejar de verlos.

-Soy Riden Bleach y perdona por la manera que entre, lo que pasa, es que te vi llorando y quise saber porque y además también posees poderes como yo- Elsa se quedó impactada por lo que dijo, ¿Cómo que también tenía poderes?, así que se relajó y miro al chico parado en frente de ella.

-Bueno, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no deberías estar aquí y ¿acaso también tienes poderes? -pregunto a lo que el chico comenzó a flotar y seguido levanto su cama. Esto dejo a Elsa con ojos abiertos y sus labios tratando de formular alguna oración. Riden a mirarla decidió bajar la cama y se acercó a ella, por lo visto sus poderes la sorprendieron más de lo que debía.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito haciendo que se tapara sus oídos, pero el grito alerto a todo el castillo. Por lo que tanto los Reyes y los guardias se pusieron en marcha a la habitación de la princesa.

-Oye, ¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto, pero de repente la niña lo abrazo, dejando confundido al chico.

-Sabía que no era la única, lo sabía –exclamo emocionada, había descubierto a otra persona que tenía poderes, así no se sentiría sola otra vez.

-Eres una niña muy simpática y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?- A lo que la niña dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Soy la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle-se presentó haciendo una reverencia. Riden se alegro por esto y aparte se sorprendió que una princesa tuviera poderes, mayormente los que había conocido eran personas de clase baja. Pero su momento fue arruinado cuando la puerta fue abierta con fuerza, mostrando al Rey y a varios guardias.

-¿Elsa estas bi….-pero a ver a su hija con un chico de cabello blanco, lo había dejado impactado. Pero después frunció el ceño.

-Deténgalo-ordeno, a lo que los guardias agarraron ambos brazos del chico, evitando que se fuera, pero Riden estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué lo arrestaban?

-Papá él no me hizo nada –pero el Rey la ignoro y ordeno que llevaran al chico a su oficina. Elsa se quedó quieta completamente asustada, que tal si su padre lo mandaba a ejecutar o algo peor, pero en eso llego su madre junto a Anna, que a ver la habitación de su hermana quedo sorprendida.

-Elsa, ¿Por qué tu cuarto tiene hielo?-pregunto la pequeña, pero ella y su madre se le quedaron mirando preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa, te hizo algo ese niño?-exclamo Anna señalando al peliblanco que era llevado por los guardias.

-Hijas será mejor que nos vayamos a mi habitación, a esperar que va hacer su padre con ese chico- Idun sabía que su esposo no le haría nada malo, pero era muy sobreprotector con sus hijas, y posiblemente lo obligaría hacer algo.

A llegar a la oficina, el rey se sentó en su silla, y empezó a mirar fijamente a Riden, este contemplaba el lugar, era muy elegante, bueno que se iba a esperar de la oficina de un rey.

-Bien chico será mejor que comiences a explicar porque estabas en la habitación de mi hija-dijo seriamente, pero Riden lo miro con una sonrisa, le parecía gracioso la cara que ponía el señor pero era mejor hablarle con respeto ya que no quería hacerlo molestar mas.

-Bien señor, le explicare todo desde un principio – respondio con una sonrisa, a lo que comenzó a explicarle con detalle todo lo ocurrido desde que llego a Arendelle, e incluso sobre sus poderes, esto dejo a Agdar completamente sorprendido, al principio no le creyó de sus poderes y a ver una demostración de su fuerza y velocidad, no pudo negarse a creerle.

-Vaya chico, en verdad eres alguien único, pero de todas maneras no debiste entrar así a la habitación de una princesa, sabes que puedo mandarte a ejecutar por esto ¿verdad?-dijo calmadamente, Agdar era un hombre que le gustaba resolver las cosas de manera pacífica, pero a saber que este chico tenia poderes más peligrosos de los que sus hijas, no dudo en pensar en como retenerlo en el castillo.

-Bien Riden, por lo visto hubo una equivocación pero será mejor que vaya con mi familia para explicarle lo ocurrido-dijo levantándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta.

-Está bien para mí y me da mucha curiosidad sobre los poderes de su hija-afirmo, por lo que ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la habitación de los reyes y durante el camino Agdar le empezó a explicar sobre los poderes de Elsa.

-Así que nació con ellos, pero ninguno de ustedes posee poderes y ¿Cómo pudo nacer con ellos?-pregunto, el asunto le parecía raro, bueno él tampoco sabía dónde venían los suyos, pero en este caso si se podría saber.

-No lo sé, es algo que empezó a los cuatro años, pero decidimos dejarlo así, Idun cree que fue una bendición que naciera con ellos, pero todo cambio desde el accidente-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Accidente?-pregunto curioso. Por lo que el rey le comenzó a contar lo ocurrido con Anna, sobre los Trolls y porque la princesa tenía un mechón blanco.

-Cielos ya entiendo porque estaba llorando-afirmo

-Sí y después decidimos en aislarla de todo, hasta que pudiera controlarlos-Riden lo miro seriamente, esa parte no le gustaba, pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Rey Agdar que tal si me quedo aquí y ayudo a Elsa a controlar sus poderes-sugirió alegremente, ganando una mirada sorprendida del Rey.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?-pregunto no muy seguro, pero después se dio cuenta que no solo podría funcionar sino que era una forma de tener a Riden vigilado, un chico con esos poderes podría ser de gran ayuda.

-Sí, ¿entonces qué dice?-El rey lo miro seriamente y después sonrió.

-Trato hecho muchacho, pero será mejor darle la noticia a Elsa- cuando llegaron a la habitación pudieron ver como Anna brincaba en la cama, mientras que Elsa estaba sentada en ella.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime- repetía varias veces la pelirroja mientras saltaba, desde que habían llegado Anna no había parado de preguntarle a Elsa del porque su habitación tenia hielo, la reina no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, pero las exigencias de su hija le empezaba a molestar. Pero a ver la llegada de su esposo junto al niño de cabello blanco, la tranquilizaba.

-Eres tú-dijo alegre Anna bajando de la cama y corriendo a ver al chico, le daba curiosidad sobre su cabello y ojos.

-¿Porque tienes el cabello blanco?, ¿de dónde eres? , ¿Tus padres tienes el mismo color de cabello?, ¿tienes hermanos?- y así siguió por un buen rato hasta que su madre la detuvo. A lo que el rey empezó a hablar.

-Elsa este chico tiene poderes igual que tú y decidió quedarse para ayudarte a controlarlos-dijo sorprendiendo a toda su familia, en especial a Anna.

-Agdar aquí esta Anna –dijo alterada su esposa pero el rey la miro con una sonrisa.

-Decide que debemos dejar que Elsa y Anna vuelvan a convivir juntas, lo hago por la razón que vi mi error en haberlas alejado-afirmo provocando una sonrisa en Elsa, pero Anna aun no entendía de que estaban hablando.

-¿Cómo que poderes?-pregunto, pero a recordar el hielo que había en la habitación de Elsa, un pequeño dolor le empezó a dar en la cabeza, haciendo que recordara ese pequeño detalle. Por lo que miro a su hermana y corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Es cierto se me había olvidado, tú haces magia-dijo alegremente, dejando sorprendidos a sus padres y a su hermana, ¿cómo había recordado? .Elsa no sabía si sentir felicidad o temor por saber que su hermana recordaba sus poderes.

-Bueno esto es inesperado, pero creo que es lo mejor, tener que explicarle todo iba hacer algo molesto- exclamo el rey. Por lo que vio a Riden y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ambas. Este entendido y se puso en frente de ellas, donde las dos se quedaron viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Bueno espero que seamos grandes amigos-dijo levantando su mano, y mostrando una sonrisa angelical que hizo que ambas princesas se sonrojaran.

-Siiiiii, un nuevo amigo –dijo la pelirroja abrazando al chico, a lo que este le correspondió, Elsa también le alegraba tener a alguien como ella, pero no quería abrazarlo, en su habitación lo había hecho, pero se dio cuenta después que fue muy impulsiva y eso no era la actitud de una futura reina, por lo que se limitó en darle la mano y sonreírle.

Pero algo le quedaba en duda a la reina.

-Joven Riden, ¿Dónde están sus padres?-pregunto haciendo que el chico bajara la cabeza con tristeza. Esto confundió a todos, pero el rey sabía el porqué. Por lo que Riden volvió alzar la cabeza y las miro con una sonrisa.

-Soy huérfano, nunca conocí a mis padres, desde los seis años he andado solo viajando por varios lugares- Esto dejo sin habla a la reina como a sus hijas.

-Perdón por eso, no lo sabía-se disculpó Idun, pero sus hijas veían a Riden con lastima. Elsa pensó que sus padres lo abandonaron por tener poderes y Anna que apenas sabía que significa esa palabra, por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza, ella no se imaginaba en no tener papi y mami, por lo que pensó que el chico estaba muy solo.

-No se preocupen, siempre le veo el lado positivo a las cosas, así que será mejor olvidarlo ¿no creen?- pero en ese momento su barriga volvió a sonar.

-AAAAAHHHH, UN MONSTRUO-grito Anna.

-No solo es que tengo hambre -rio el chico, a lo que el rey lo vio con lastima, tenía que darle algo de comer.

-Entonces Riden, ¿Qué tal si te damos algo de comer? Y luego vamos a enseñarte la habitación en donde te quedaras-sugirió, algo en el chico le daba la sensación que podía confiar en él. Por lo que todos salieron de la habiatcion rumbo a al gran comedor.

-Esperen y ¿Cómo fue que olvide la magia de Elsa?-pregunto Anna, dejando a su familia sorprendida, al parecer tenían que explicarle sobre los trolls.

Riden la miraba con una sonrisa.

-"Por lo visto, me gustara estar aquí"-pensó, para luego seguir su camino junto a la familia real de Arendelle.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **ESPERO AMIGOS QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA QUE ME QUISIERAN HACER. BUENO ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	2. CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER PASO

**HOLA AMIGOS LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, COMO NOTARAN, MEJORE LA ESCRITURA, Y SEGUIRE HACIENDOLO DURANTE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS.**

 **UNA IDEA QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ES HACER UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE PODAMOS COLOCAR NO SOLO IMÁGENES DE FROZEN, SINO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE LAS HISTORIAS DE FANFICTION, Y TAMBIEN SOBRE LAS NUEVAS QUE APAREZCAN. UN EJEMPLO ES CON MI HISTORIA DE "THE LOUD HOUSE", DONDE UN USUARIO AVISA SOBRE LOS CAPITULOS Y FANFICS QUE HAN APARECIDO DE LA SERIE.**

 **SI LES GUSTA MI IDEA DE FACEBOOK AVISENME POR PM, O HABLEN CON LOS OTROS USUARIOS A VER SI ALGUNO QUIERE HACERLO.**

" **MADAME PURPLE" SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO, TAL VEZ PUEDAS HACERLO, YA QUE TIENES UNA CUENTA DONDE PUBLICAS SOBRE TU HISTORIA, SI ACEPTAS ME AVISAS.**

 **BUENO HABLANDO DE MI HISTORIA, LAS PAREJAS DE HELSA O JELSA, PODRIAN PASAR O NO, YA QUE HANS TENDRA QUE PASAR POR VARIAS COSAS PARA QUE ELSA LE AGARRE CONFIANZA. Y DE MI OC SU NOMBRE SE PRONUNCIA "REIDEN BLEICH".**

 **ADEMAS JACK FROST TAMBIEN APARECERA, PERO SERA MÁS ADELANTE.**

 **ENTONCES VAMOS AL CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER PASO.**

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Riden al castillo, la noche que llego, el rey lo había invitado a comer, más fue la sorpresa cuando el chico se había comido todo lo que le había puesto en la mesa de un momento a otro, los sirvientes tuvieron que moverse con rapidez para traerle varios platillos y la vez llevarse los platos que dejaba, lo reyes no podían creer que un chico tuviera ese tipo de apetito, pero agradecían que tuviera modales al momento de hacerlo.

Elsa y Anna quedaron impactadas por su forma de comer, pero pensaron que se debía a que no había comido durante días, después del momento escalofriante lo llevaron a una habitación de huéspedes, para así darle un lugar para dormir.

Al día siguiente, los dos niños empezaron a conocerse, incluso a Anna la dejaron estar cerca de los dos, con la condición de no jugar con sus poderes, eso molesto a la pelirroja, pero a jugar con ellos, esa molestia se le iba pasando, ya que por fin podía convivir otra vez con su hermana. Entre sus juegos estaba el escondite, los atrapados, e incluso Riden quiso jugar a las muñecas y a tomar el té. Al principio les pareció raro que un niño jugara a ese tipo de juegos, pero el peliblanco afirmo que no había nada de malo ya que si era para hacerlas feliz no habría problemas.

Los días siguientes Elsa estaba nerviosa en estar cerca de Anna, no quería repetir el accidente, ya que sus poderes se salían de control de repente, pero gracias a que su padre asigno unas horas para que Riden y ella usaran sus poderes sin estar cerca de Anna la tranquilizaba, igualmente en ese periodo de tiempo tuvo varios problemas en usarlos, con el miedo de hacerle daño al chico, pero el peliblanco afirmaba que no pasaría nada. Así empezaron a entrenar para lograr dominar sus poderes a la perfección.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto la niña mientras veía a Riden en frente de ella, esperando que lo atacara.

-Sí, solo lánzame un rayo y yo lo atrapare- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, desde que comenzaron a entrenar la chica dudaba varias veces en lanzar un rayo, mayormente se limitaba en hacer una bola de nieve y de ahí no pasaba.

-Pero no sé si pueda controlar la fuerza en la que salga-afirmo, desde el accidente lanzar un rayo podía provocar un gran desastre.

-Sí, solo cálmate y concéntrate, tienes que saber controlar tus poderes, además estamos en el jardín aquí si llegas a congelar algo, no sería problema- menciono, Elsa a mirarlo tan feliz le daba confianza, algo en ese chico le daba alegría pero no sabía por qué. Así que empezó acumular energía en sus manos y miro a Riden con determinación.

-De acuerdo, aquí voy- lanzo un rayo directo al chico, este por su parte se quedó quieto y recibió el impactado de lleno, esto hizo que Elsa se tapara la boca con sus manos debido al susto, ¿Por qué no se había movido?, pero quedo asombrada viendo que estaba ahí sin ningún rasguño.

-Vez te dije que no pasaría nada-dijo sonriente, pero la niña se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo, Elsa le dolió la mano, pero el chico la miraba con curiosidad. Mientras que ella se la sobaba, no entendía porque su cuerpo era tan duro, sintió como si golpeara una pared.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?, deberías avisarme antes-dijo para luego agarrar su mano para verificar si no se había roto un hueso, la niña hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la toco, Riden la veía preocupado. Elsa lo miro fijamente, él era muy amable, con el poco tiempo que llevan juntos había visto que era un chico muy simpático y respetuoso. A cabo de unos minutos que el chico le había sobado la mano, el dolor empezó a desaparecer, al parecer no era nada grave.

El peliblanco suspiro, pero tenía que estar pendiente si Elsa lo volviera a golpear, no quería hacerle daño, no entendía a veces su extraña resistencia, una vez cuando aún no sabía volar se cayó desde un árbol muy alto y se dio justo en la cabeza, pero no había sentido nada, de hecho desde que tiene memoria la veces que ha recibido un golpe de cualquier tipo no sentía nada.

-No deberías hacer eso, mi cuerpo es muy duro, si me golpeas sin avisar puedes salir lastima y a todo esto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo sonriente, a lo que la niña le frunció el ceño.

-Por haberte quedado quieto, me dijiste que ibas a detenerlo, no dejarte golpear por él, no sabes que pude congelar tu mente-regaño, si cometía el mismo error posiblemente sus padres la volverían apartar de todo, pero el chico se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, sabía que le había mentido, desde un inicio iba a detenerlo, pero después pensó es dejarse golpear, solo por mera curiosidad.

-Perdón, no lo volveré hacer, pero descubrí que soy resistente al hielo-se rió, ganándose una mirada molesta de Elsa, a veces el chico era despreocupado, actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Bien, ya no quiero entrenar más, no lograre nunca controlarlos-dijo triste, mientras veía sus manos, sus poderes comenzaron a congelar la parte del piso donde estaba, Riden se dio cuenta y se acercó para a acariciar su cabeza, Elsa se incomodaba por la forma que la trataba el chico, era muy cariñoso, pero el contacto físico le molestaba desde el accidente, pero admitía que la hacía calmar un poco.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, he notado que tus poderes están ligados a tus emociones, eso es importante- explico para luego irse a sentar debajo de un árbol, la niña hizo mismo, ambos se quedaron viendo el lago que estaba en frente de ellos, era muy bonito, incluso había un grupo de patos que nadaban en él, Riden le gustaba ver como la madre pato cuidaba a su pequeños, era una madre asombrosa , le recordaba un poco a su abuelita, ese pensamiento le dio tristeza, haciendo que Elsa lo mirara con curiosidad.

-¿Riden te pasa algo?-dijo Elsa preocupada, era raro verlo así. Esto hizo que el chico reaccionara y volviera a sonreír.

-No es nada, solo me dio hambre- para luego reírse, la chica le daba risa su actitud, siempre le daba hambre.

-Entonces qué tal si vamos a comer algo y después jugamos un rato- dijo Elsa, aparte tenían que hacer su tarea, y eso incluía a Riden ,ya que su padres le habían colocado los mismos tutores que a ella, con la diferencia que tenía que quedarse más tiempo y aparte le mandaban más tareas que al chico. Por la simple razón que tenía que saber muchas cosas para llegar a ser reina, eso a veces le disgustaba.

-Tienes razón, ya fue suficiente por hoy, pero dimos un gran paso, ya usas tus rayos-dijo, A lo que Elsa lo miraba con una sonrisa, tenía razón, pero la parte de recibir el golpe directamente no le gusto para nada.

-Bien, vamos a pedirle a Gerda que nos de unas galletas-sugirió con una sonrisa la princesa, las que más le gustaba eran las de chispas de chocolate, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, por el camino hablaban sobre su tarea de matemáticas, Riden era muy inteligente, sabia cosas que ella apenas empezaba a ver, bueno que se iba a esperar si él era mayor, lo curioso de todo es que el chico le afirmo que nunca había ido a una escuela, pero desde pequeño se las pasaba en una biblioteca estudiando.

-¿En serio te la pasabas leyendo?, eso es increíble y yo que había pensado que no sabías nada- dijo con una sonrisa, Elsa podía ser a veces algo chistosa, no quería molestarlo, pero que alguien se pasara viajando por mucho tiempo, no se tomaría la molestia de abrir un libro.

-Oye no seas así, gracias a mis viajes pude aprender muchas cosas, por ejemplo una vez estuve en parís y digamos que pude aprender su idioma-dijo con orgullo, no era para presumir ,en algunas ocasiones se ha topado con alguien que hablaba un idioma diferente, por lo que se tomaba el tiempo para entenderlos, e increíblemente lograba hacerlo.

-Guau eres asombroso, ojala yo tuviera esa suerte, nunca he salido del castillo, solo en ocasiones donde salíamos a pasear en el carruaje- Riden se sorprendió, eso era horrible, estar todo el tiempo encerrada no era bueno para ella, tanto para su salud y estado social, pero a darse cuenta de cómo estaba antes que el llegara, se imaginaba que estaría así durante mucho tiempo. Se rio sobre eso, ¿Cómo es posible estar años encerrada en su habitación?

-Bueno cuando tengas el permiso de tus padres, puedo llevarte a unos de los lugares que visite, quizás aprendas algo de otras culturas- dijo, haciendo que Elsa sonriera con un brillo en los ojos, sería fantástico, pero después puso un rostro triste.

-No podría, mis poderes llegarían a dañar a alguien-exclamo viendo al suelo.

-Por esa razón es que debemos entrenar para poder controlarlos, así podrás salir y conocer el mundo y yo lo hare posible, te lo juro-dijo alzando su mano derecha y colocando la izquierda en su pecho, haciendo que Elsa le regalara una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo viendo a los ojos platinados del chico.

-Lo prometo-afirmo dándole una sonrisa encantadora. A lo que la princesa se le quedo mirando por un momento para luego levantar su mano, Riden se quedó confundido por el gesto, pero después cerro su mano para dejar el dedo meñique.

-¿Promesa de meñique?- exclamo, a lo que Riden hizo lo mismo.

-Promesa de meñique- dijo juntando sus dedos, algo era seguro, ahora tenía la obligación de no solo ayudarla a controlar sus poderes sino en llevarla a recorrer el mundo. Ambos se echaron a reír y después llegaron a la cocina, donde todas las cocineras estaban trabajando para hacer la cena. Una de ellas los vio y se acercó. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, no parecía ser tener más de quince o quizás dieciséis.

-Hola Princesa Elsa, ¿que se le ofrece? –saludo haciendo un reverencia, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que veía a la joven heredera.

Elsa la miro con curiosidad, no la había visto antes en el castillo, y eso que conocía bien a todas sus sirvientas.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿pero quién es usted?-pregunto con educación, como futura Reina tenía que saber que personas estaban es su castillo, por si acaso hubiera algún ladrón o alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su familia. La chica la miro sorprendida, pero decidió presentarse.

-Me llamo Emily su majestad, acabo de empezar hoy- respondió nerviosa, Elsa se le quedo mirando seriamente, algo en esta chica le daba mala espina, pero Riden la veía con una sonrisa, a escanear su energía supo que estaba muy nerviosa, eso era una de las cosas que pasaba con los trabajadores, algunos con tan solo ver a un rey o una reina se asustaban, pero su temor parecía ser por otra cosa.

-Hola Emily, mi nombre es Riden y es un placer conocerte-Saludo, a lo que la chica lo vio sorprendida, ¿Quién era el?, no sabía que había un príncipe aquí, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su cabello y su extraña vestimenta.

-Es un placer conocerte, ¿eres parte de la familia real?- pregunto a lo Riden se rio, por lo visto lo había confundido.

-No solo soy un amigo de las princesas, pero vivo aquí en el castillo- contesto sonriente, a lo que Emily sonrió, ese chico tenía una personalidad agradable, Elsa los miraba con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón no le gustaba que Riden hablara con ella.

-Bueno a todo esto, ¿Qué se les ofrece?, porque necesito terminar mis labores- exclamo a lo que Riden le pidió galletas de chispas de chocolate y otras de vainilla, la chica fue a buscar las galletas y al momento regreso, Riden las tomo y se dispuso a irse, pero noto como Elsa miraba a Emily, le parecía raro su actitud. Se acercó a ella, haciendo que esta lo viera molesta.

-"Ay canijo, ¿ahora que hice?"-pensó en ver eso ojos azules viéndolo fijamente, admitía que eran bonitos, pero de esa forma le daba pavor. Elsa salió de la cocina, para después seguirla, algo le molestaba, ¿pero qué?, logro alcanzarla, pero esta última miraba al suelo molesta.

-Elsa- la llamo haciendo que parara, esta lo miro y después hablo.

-No me gusta esa chica, algo anda mal con ella-dijo, haciendo que Riden la mirara extrañado, el chico no entendía su repentina desconfianza hacia la nueva sirvienta, a él le parecía buena persona y de hecho lo era, su alma no había ninguna pizca de maldad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ella era muy amable, y si te refieres a la forma que actuaba, estaba nerviosa-defendió a la chica, pero Elsa lo fulmino con su mirada, le irritaba la manera que la defendía, al parecer le había caído bien, pero sentía como su corazón empezaba a dolerle. No entendía porque pero a recordar a Riden sonriéndole a la chica le molestaba. Incluso tenía ganas de llorar.

-Bien si quieres estar con ella, entonces ve, no te detendré, mal amigo-dijo a punto de llorar. Riden la miro sin entender nada, ¿por qué le decía eso?, al parecer pensaba que iba a sustituirla por Emily.

-Elsa apenas la conozco, pero yo soy tu amigo, y no dejare sola, solo porque conocí a otra persona- Afirmo acercándose a ella, esta última lo miro con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Riden le pareció extraño su repentina tristeza, a lo que le acaricio la cabeza, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Somos amigos Elsa, y eso nada lo cambiara, pero no debes sentirte así solo porque hable con ella, además hacer nuevos amigos es importante para la vida- dijo, él tenía amigos en varias partes y cada uno tenía su forma de ser. La amistad se basaba en eso, aceptar a todos sin importar sus defectos.

-Está bien, creo que exagere, prometo no volverme a comportar así- dijo con pena, ella no sabía mucho de tratar con otras personas, más aun con el miedo de perder el control ,de hecho por la rabieta que tuvo, había congelado el piso. Riden tenía razó, sus poderes se descontrolaban por sus emociones, por lo que estar calmada y feliz le ayudaría a ocultarlos.

-Así se habla, será mejor comernos las galletas y guardarles algunas a Anna, además hablando de ella, es raro que no viniera a vernos- dijo para luego buscar su presencia, no tardo en localizarla en una habitación con otra persona.

-Está en clases extras, es debido a que no entiende en sus clases normales- exclamo Elsa, apenas su hermana empezaba a ver lo básico, pero era tan distraída que no podía entender muy bien, Riden la miro con una sonrisa, eso era de esperarse con Anna.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a terminar nuestras tareas para dar tiempo a que termine, para así jugar- Elsa asintió por la idea y se dispusieron en ir a la biblioteca del castillo para poder hacerla. Al pasar las horas ambos lograron terminar, unas ecuaciones matemáticas habían enredado a la rubia, pero el chico la saco de dudas, así se dirigieron al gran comedor donde ya estaban los reyes y Anna sentados, esta última se veía agotada.

-Hola Anna, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto el peliblanco, a lo que esta volteo a verlo, con unos ojos decaídos, al parecer estaba muy cansada.

-Es por las clases, el maestro me repetía las mismas cosas cada momento, hasta que tuve que aprenderlas y eso me dejo cansadita-dijo la pequeña, tanto a los reyes y a los niños le pareció tierno su explicación, pero era primordial que aprendiera todas esas cosas o sino no serviría de nada.

-Creo que no jugare después de comer, tengo gana de cerrar mis ojitos y no abrirlos por mucho tiempo- dijo la pequeña bostezando, por lo que se dispuso a comer después que las sirvientas terminaran de colocar todos los platillos, pero en donde se iba sentar Riden tuvieron que colocar más de lo normal. Debido al apetito voraz del chico, los reyes no le molestaba la forma que comía, por lo decidieron darle más comida.

Todos comenzaron a comer, por su parte Elsa estaba viendo su plato sin ánimos, por lo que el Rey la miro preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo Elsa?, no has querido tocar tu comida, paso algo en tus practicas con Riden- dijo Agdar mirando al chico, no pensaba que Riden le había hecho algo malo a su hija, pero le preocupaba que tal vez Elsa pudo salirse de control, incluso tuvo la idea de colocarle guantes, pero el chico le dijo que no sería necesario. Ya que podría empeorar la condición de su hija.

Elsa lo miro sorprendida, para luego mirar al peliblanco, este simplemente se quedó mirando al rey. No quería decirle que Riden había sido golpeado por unos de sus rayos, podría enojarse.

-Claro que no su majestad, de hecho Elsa hizo un gran avance hoy, empezó a usar sus rayos de hielo con facilidad y no hubo ningún problema- respondió el peliblanco, ganándose una sonrisa del rey y una mirada atónita de la princesa, incluso la reina sonrió. Por lo visto Elsa poco a poco iba recuperando su capacidad de controlarlos.

-Pero hay algo que descubrí, Elsa pierde el control cuando se asusta, es posible que esa sea la razón por la que sus poderes se descontrolan- explico, los reyes lo miraron sorprendidos para luego verse entre ellos, Riden los miro con duda, al parecer sabían algo que el no.

-Bueno Riden, antes de ocurrir el accidente Elsa usaba sus poderes fácilmente, en ningún momento se habían salido de control, pero después Elsa empezó a congelar todo con tan solo tocar algo-dijo el Rey, mientras que Elsa se ponía triste y una extraña brisa fría empezó a ocurrir en el lugar, alertando a todos en el salón. Riden proceso lo que había dicho el rey y a ver como la princesa empezaba a perder el control se dio cuenta de algo.

-PUES CLARO-grito asustando a todos los presentes. Por lo que miro con una sonrisa a Elsa. Esta última lo miraba asustada provocando que pusiera su manos en la mesa y congela una parte de ella, haciendo que los reyes tomaran a Anna y se apartaran. Viendo eso Elsa se alteró más provocando una brisa más fuerte, haciendo que poco a poco se congelara todo el salón.

-Espera Elsa no te alteres, acabo de descubrir por qué tus poderes se descontrolas- dijo Riden acercándose a ella, lo bueno que el frio no le afectaba. Pero la niña se empezó a retroceder, no querían lastimarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres Riden?-pregunto la reina mientras tenia a Anna entre sus brazos, lo bueno que ella se había quedado dormida por lo cansada que estaba, por lo que no vio lo ocurrido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la princesa de hielo, mientras veía sus manos, sus poderes estaban comenzado a ganar fuerza.

-Es simple, dime, ¿Cuándo jugabas con Anna, que era lo que pensabas de tus poderes?-pregunto a lo que Elsa lo miro con curiosidad, ¿ a qué quería llegar? Pero a pensar en eso y ver a sus padres decidió responder.

-Que eran hermosos, me gustaba mucho jugar con ellos, de hecho se me hacía fácil hacer cualquier cosa, como muñecos, colinas e incluso hacia nevara, pero desde que le hice daño a Anna empeze a temerles, incluso deseo que se vayan- respondió a lo que Riden chasqueo los dedos, confundiendo más a la familia.

-Excelente ahí está el problema, debido a que empezaste a odiarlos hizo que se salieran de control y dime otra cosa, ¿cuándo te molestabas empezabas a congelar todo?- haciendo que Elsa lo mirara sorprendida, a recordar, en varias ocasiones se había molestado pero nunca había perdido el control, así se dio cuenta a que se referiría, incluso sus padres lo habían notado.

-Es cierto- contesto sorprendida. -nunca me había ocurrido esto hasta el accidente- ganándose una mirada de satisfacción del chico. Era muy lista.

-Exacto Elsa, la respuesta es que nuevamente ames tus poderes, piensa en los momentos felices que pasaste con ellos, tus poderes son hermosos de hecho a mí me gustaría tenerlos- afirmo el chico con una sonrisa, a lo que Elsa empezó a recordar esos buenos momentos donde todo era felicidad, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el salón empezó a descongelarse, sorprendiendo a los reyes.

-Lo hizo- dijo sorprendió el rey, a lo que la reina miraba feliz lo ocurrido. Por su parte Elsa veía todo sin poder creérselo, en verdad había descongelo algo, nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera antes del accidente, pero dejo el lugar lleno de agua, algo menor, pero lo había logrado. Riden se acercó y puso su mano en su cabeza. Ganando la atención de la chica, la temperatura del lugar regresaba a la normalidad.

-Elsa te diré algo sobre mis poderes yo al principio no sabía controlarlos, pero no solo la práctica me ayudo, sino el hecho de que los acepte como parte mi-dijo haciendo que Elsa lo mirara sorprendida, nunca pensó que Riden hubiera pasado por lo mismo que ella.

-Veras, al principio pensé que era un fenómeno, pero me di cuenta los hermosos que eran, por así decirlo los amo y ellos me aman a mí, si piensas en las cosas maravillosas que podrías hacer con ellos, harás que ellos cooperen contigo para lograrlo, piensa que son tus mejores amigos- dijo con una sonrisa, pero Elsa aún tenían sus dudas.

-¿Pero si lastimo a alguien?-pregunto a lo que Riden le sonrió.

-Eso es lo de menos, yo una vez pensé en eso, pero descubrí, que eso forma parte de la naturaleza de cualquier cosa, eso depende de cómo tú quieras usarlos, lo que paso con Anna te enseño esa lección, pero lo que cuenta es que no querías hacerlo a propósito- Elsa se sorprendió por lo que dijo, en verdad ella no tenía la intensión de congelar su mente.

-Un ejemplo sería un perro, este tiene unos dientes muy filosos, si él quiere dañarte te morderá, pero sino el té dará cariño, por esa razón tienes que saber que puedes hacerle algo bueno o malo a esas personas, pero debes darte cuenta en que momento y lugar debes hacerlo, para bien o para mal, pero en tu caso es para el bien-Explico, los reyes se sorprendían de lo sabio que era el chico por la edad que tenía, Agdar tenía que admitirlo, iba a ser un gran hombre en el futuro, por su parte Elsa lo miraba con una sonrisa, lo que le dijo le había abierto los ojos, ahora veía sus poderes de otra manera. De hecho la mayoría de los villanos de sus libros decían que amaban sus poderes, pero ellos los usaban para dañar a otras personas pero ella no quería usarlos así. Ella quería ser una heroína.

-La respuesta es el Amor, cuando los amas ellos te amaran ti, además divertirse con ellos es un pilar fundamental, en mi caso me gusta volar a altas alturas y ver todo- Los reyes quedaron impactados, era parecido a lo que le había dicho Gran Pabbie, el miedo la haría perder el control, pero el amor lo contrarrestaba. A lo que el rey se acercó a su hija, que no paraba de mirar con felicidad sus manos.

-Elsa me doy cuenta lo tonto que fue en separarte de Anna, tuve que intentar enseñarte a controlarlos-dijo el rey viendo a su hija con pena, había cometido un error y como buen rey debía admitirlo. Elsa lo miro sorprendida, pero le dedico una bella sonrisa.

-No te preocupes papá, yo al principio lo había aceptado pero ahora sé que estuve equivocada- respondió dándole un abrazo, Agdar le correspondió el gesto, y no tardo la reina en acercarse, incluso Anna se había despertado y aun con algo de sueño se dispuso a abrazarlos.

-Somos una familia feliz-dijo la pequeña dormilona. Haciendo reír a su familia.

Riden por su parte miraba el momento con algo de tristeza, le recordaba las veces que su abuelita lo abrazaba, pero a su vez sentía una gran felicidad por haber ayudado a Elsa, pudo sentir su aura y noto que ya no estaba alterada como lo tenía al principio ,eso era una gran comienzo.

-Riden ven aquí, también te mereces un gran abrazo- dijo alegre Elsa, haciendo que el peliblanco los mirara asombrado, todos estaban esperando a que viniera a unirse.

-Pero yo no soy parte de su familia, ¿no sería una falta de respeto?-dijo, el llevaba poco tiempo aquí y creía que sería una mala idea interrumpir un momento así.

-Claro que no pequeño, has hecho algo maravilloso y te mereces nuestro respeto- afirmo Idun, haciendo que el chico sonriera y no dudo en unirse a ellos, era lo bueno de los reyes no les importaba el nivel social de las personas, eran gobernantes admirables. Así tuvieron por un buen rato.

-Le pediré a Kai que llame a algunos sirvientes para limpiar el salón, será mejor que vayan a dormir- sugirió el rey mientras salía del comedor, a lo que la reina cargando a Anna se dispuso a irse junto a los niños. La reina llevo a Anna a su habitación, mientras que Elsa era acompañada por Riden, a llegar a la puerta, miro al peliblanco.

-Riden desde ahora, estaré dispuesta a practicar sin ningún miedo, quiero controlar a la perfección mis poderes, e incluso volveré a jugar con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa, ahora quería ser una heroína como en sus cuentos.

-Eso es genial Elsa, ya verás que desde ahora todo saldrá bien, la práctica hace al maestro y te aseguro que estaré ahí, hasta que lo consigas –dijo levantando su pulgar. Esto hizo sonrojar a la pequeña. A lo que le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco, ya que el peliblanco era casi el doble de alto que ella, Riden no dudo y a estar al mismo nivel, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al chico. Elsa lo miro igualmente sonrojada, nunca había besado a alguien así, pero el se lo merecía.

-Gracias, te veo mañana-dijo para luego entrar a su habitación dejando a Riden aun impresionado sobre lo ocurrido, pero después sonrío y se retiró a su habitación.

La Reina Idun, que había visto lo ocurrido se limitó a sonreír, por lo visto su hija empezaba a tener cierto sentimiento hacia el peliblanco, por lo que regreso a su habitación donde pudo ver a su esposo ya vestido con su pijama.

-Riden sí que es un gran chico, me sorprende su manera de ser, tiene todas las cualidades para ser un excelente líder- exclamo Agdar, mientras se acostaba en la cama. Pero su esposa se empezó a reír, esto lo confundió.

-Querido creo que Elsa esta empezado a tener sentimientos hacia él, no me sorprendería que terminara enamorándose en un futuro-dijo, para después contarle ocurrido hace unos momentos, el rey tenía la cara como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pero después suspiro.

-Bien, creo que eso lo venía venir, pero aun no saquemos conclusiones, Riden me cae bien, pero puede que Elsa encuentre otro amor, aun es pequeña, puede conseguir a otro hombre en el futuro-explico, él se había enamorado varias veces pero al final termino casándose con Idun.

-Bueno eso es cierto, ¿pero no te gustaría que el fuera nuestro yerno y el futuro rey de Arendelle?- haciendo que su esposo la mirara con una sonrisa.

-Si eso ocurre, sería un honor, el chico es muy tenaz y tiene todas las características de una gran Rey, por lo que no me molestaría que el fuera mi sucesor- termino de decir, para que luego su esposa se colocara su pijama, y se dispusieran a dormir.

Mientras todos dormían, una sombra caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, esta iba rumbo al jardín, tuvo que ocultarse de varios guardias presentes en el lugar, lo bueno que la visión era mínima por la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que no notaron su presencia. Al cabo de un rato se habían ido, la sombra siguió su rumbo hasta estar cerca de una de las paredes del jardín donde pudo ver a un hombre escondido entre los arbustos. Este salió y le mostro una siniestra sonrisa.

-Vaya sí que eres buena es escabullirte, por lo visto nadie sospecha de ti, ¿me trajiste los objetos?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La sombra se acercó y lo miro fijamente, para luego pasarle un saco, en él había varias joyas y diamantes, que había sacado del castillo.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?-pregunto, su voz daba a entender que era una mujer. El hombre la miro con una sonrisa burlona, esto le daría una gran ganancia, pero aun quería más, no todos los días era sencillo infiltrarse en el castillo.

-Pues claro que no mi amor, esto solo es un aperitivo, tienes que seguir sacando todo lo que tenga valor- dijo molesto, poniendo nerviosa a la mujer.

-Pero ellos puedes darse cuenta, y no quiero terminar congelada- afirmo. El hombre la miro confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.

-La Princesa Elsa tiene unos extraños poderes de hielo, cuando entre me dijeron sobre eso, pero hoy note como me miraba enojada, tal vez sospeche-dijo, para que la luz de la luna mostrara su rostro, se trataba de una chica de cabellos negro y unos ojos azules.

-Emily por favor, lo que me dices es ridículo, ¿acaso es una bruja?-pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-Si lo es, incluso cuando estaban comiendo los pude ver, es increíble pero algo espeluznante, congelo todo el salón -exclamo asustada, le parecía fantástico hacer eso, desde pequeña los cuentos de hadas que leía mostraban poderes muy asombrosos, por lo que jugaba a que era una bruja o un hada. Pero algo era seguro esos poderes podían dañarlos.

-Papá debemos irnos ahora, si nos descubren podemos terminar en la orca o peor- sugirió, a lo que su padre la miro seriamente.

-Escucha Emily, llevamos tiempo robando, la banda se molestara sino volvemos con un gran botín, además sobre esa niña, tal vez podamos sacarle provecho, les contare lo que viste, para ver si podemos secuestrarla- dijo siniestramente, una niña con poderes de hielo sería codiciada por muchos, no solo por lo depravados que abusarían de ella, sino podría ser usada como un arma, que cualquier reino quisiera tener, las posibilidades de ganar una montaña de dinero eran ilimitadas.

-Excelente, sabía que venir aquí nos traería suerte, bueno hija, me siento orgulloso, cada vez te pareces a tu madre-rio para luego abrazarla. Pero la chica lo miraba con tristeza, ella sabía que su familia era una horda de ladrones asesinos, pero ella sentía que podía hacer más que solo robar y matar.

-Bien Emily, regresa al castillo en algunos días te diré lo que piensan los demás, pero recuerda en traerme más joyas y cualquier cosa que encuentres- ordeno para luego darle un beso en la frente, esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Así que su padre procedió a escalar las paredes e irse. La chica vio por unos momentos por donde se había ido y suspiro.

-Vaya padre que tengo- dijo para luego dirigirse al castillo, su familia podían ser malos pero siempre se cuidaban entre ellos. Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, planear un secuestro no era sencillo, aún más siendo el de una princesa, que además tenía poderes de hielo.

-"Espero que todo salga bien"-pensó, algo era seguro, tenían un trabajo muy difícil de cumplir.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **¿QUE PASARA CON ELSA AHORA QUE SABE CONTROLAR SUS PODERES?**

 **¿EMILY Y SU FAMILIA LOGRARA SECUESTRAR A ELSA?**

 **¿RIDEN DESCUBRIRA EL PLAN ANTES QUE OCURRA?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO, VIERON QUE CAMBIE TODO LO OCURRIDO EN LA VERSION ANTERIOR, PERO LES DIRE QUE UATU SI VA APARECER, PERO SERA MAS ADELANTE, YA QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS QUE COLOCAR ANTES DE METER LA DEL MULTIVERSO.**

 **OTRA DE LAS COSAS ES QUE RIDEN IRA CONOCIENDO A LAS OTRAS PRINCESAS, PERO TENGO DUDA EN INCLUIR A TIANA, YA QUE NO SE SI SU EPOCA ES LA MISMA QUE LA DE ELSA. PERO CON LAS DEMAS NO TENGO PROBLEMAS.**

 **UN DETALLE QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE ELSA PUEDE VA TENER PROBLEMAS EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES CON SUS PODERES, PERO AHORA QUE VOLVIO A QUERERLOS PODRA CONTROLARLOS MEJOR.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO, ES QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDRE QUE VOLVER A MI CIUDAD Y AHÍ NO TENGO COMPUTADORA, POR LO QUE LA ACTUALIZACION DE LA HISTORIA VA A RETRASARSE POR UN TIEMPO INDEFINIDO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATARE TODO LO POSIBLE DE CONTINUARLA.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y ADEMAS ENVIENME SU OPINION SOBRE LA IDEA DE HACER LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DE LAS HISTORIAS. SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	3. CAPITULO 3:PODERES OCULTOS

**HOLA AMIGOS SE PREGUNTARAN COMO ESCRIBI, BUENO DIGAMOS QUE TUVE UN PERCANSE, POR LO QUE AUN NO REGRESO A MI CIUDAD, PERO TAL VEZ ME VAYA ESTA SEMANA, POR LO QUE VOY APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO PARA DARLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **LAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR DEBIDO A LA EXISTENCIA DE RIDEN EN ESTE MUNDO, ASI TENDRE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ALTERAR VARIAS HISTORIAS ORIGINALES DE DISNEY, PERO LES PIDO SI ME PUEDEN DAR ALGUNA IDEA DE QUE HACER CON LAS HISTORIAS DE LAS PRINCESAS.**

 **FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE SINO A DISNEY.**

 **CAPITULO 3: PODERES OCULTOS.**

A la mañana siguiente cada uno de los miembros de la familia real se despertaba para comenzar en hacer sus labores, pero más aún la princesa Elsa, desde que pudo volver a controlar sus poderes, quería sacarles provecho al máximo, lo sucedido anoche le dio a ver que puede hacer cosas maravillosas con ellos, por lo que decidió irse rápido a cepillar sus dientes y arreglarse para salir a entrenar con Riden.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, saludaba a todo aquel que se le atravesara, a los sirvientes les sorprendió lo alegre que estaba, ya no era esa chica tímida e insegura, que siempre trataba de evitar el contacto con la gente, verla de esa manera les causo una gran alegría, Elsa siguió su camino hasta ver a Kai que se encontraba hablando con una de las sirvientas, pero a notar que se trataba de Emily , la nueva sirvienta que había empezado ayer, le provoco un breve ceño fruncido, esa chica le caía mal, pero le había prometido a Riden que la trataría bien, a llegar, Kai volteo para poder verla , este le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días su alteza, ¿Cómo amaneció?- Saludo haciendo un pequeña reverencia, la pequeña se veía muy feliz, bueno el sabia lo ocurrido la noche anterior donde supo por parte del Rey que Elsa había logrado controlar sus poderes gracias al joven Riden, un chico muy alegre y respetuoso.

-Buenos días señor Kai, estoy muy bien y lista para comenzar un gran día- Respondió con una sonrisa que sorprendió al hombre, en verdad la situación la había cambiado. Por su parte Emily la veía con una sonrisa forzada, seguía poniéndose nerviosa frente a ella, mas fue su miedo cuando la joven la miro con esos ojos azules penetrantes, su mirada mostraba como si quisiera leer su mente o algo parecido.

-Bue… Bueno días su alteza- Saludo nerviosamente haciendo una reverencia algo torpe, Elsa se le quedo mirando por un segundos, para luego responder a su saludo, le gustaba como actuaba la chica frente a ella, por lo visto la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Buenos días señorita Emily espero que se encuentre bien para poder hacer su trabajo correctamente- Exclamo con una seriedad digna de una futura reina, a Kai le dio gracia la forma que lo dijo, al parecer la joven empezaba actuar como tal, mientras que a Emily le dio un susto, en verdad que cuando se proponía la niña podía ser algo aterradora, no se imagina como se vería enojada, trago saliva y la miro algo preocupada.

-Claro su alteza cuente con ello- Dijo para luego marcharse del lugar, igual que estaba de espalda podía sentir la mirada de la princesa clavada en ella.

-"Dios Mío, no sé qué haré si descubre lo que hago"-Pensó, el plan de secuestrarla terminaría muy mal, ojala su padre le traiga la noticia que la banda se negó en hacer algo así, ellos habían secuestrado a otras princesas, pero no a una con poderes de hielo, además tal vez no le creerían, algo como una niña con poderes de hielo se escuchaba completamente estúpido, pero aun pudieran dar la opción de secuestrarla, con o sin poderes una princesa valía mucho.

-Espero que no lo hagan, si hubiera sabido lo que había aquí, nunca hubiera aceptado entrar como sirvienta- Se dijo a sí misma, para luego seguir su camino.

Kai y Elsa vieron marcharse a la nueva sirvienta por el pasillo. A la rubia le gusto la forma que la había espantado.

-Por lo visto ya conoce a la nueva sirvienta, ella apareció de repente para poder trabajar aquí, pero debido a la poca mano de obra que teníamos, la tuvimos que contratar, es una chica muy educada y tiene 17 años, llego al pueblo hace dos semanas- Explico Kai, viendo que Elsa no dejaba de mirar por donde se había ido. Esta giro su cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y su familia?- Pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa. Tenía que saber ese detalle.

-Vino sola, según nos dijo tuvo que irse para conseguir trabajo, ya que su familia es muy pobre, de hecho pidió trabajar el doble, para ganar más dinero para así mandarles un poco a ellos, algo muy generoso de su parte- Respondió el hombre, por ese motivo la pusieron hacer varios trabajos a todas horas, su situación era de respetarse.

-Oh bueno, que chica tan generosa- Exclamo la rubia, para volver a ver por donde se había ido.

-"Algo me parece sospechoso, sobre ese asunto"-Dijo, para ver a kai nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias por la información, ¿pero sabe dónde está Riden y mi hermana?- Pregunto.

-Estas en el gran comedor, ya se encuentras desayunando su majestad-Respondió con una sonrisa, de hecho el peliblanco ya se había acabado una gran cantidad de comida, no entendía como un chico de su edad tenía esa capacidad, llego a pensar que el niño tenía un pozo sin fondo en su estómago.

-Gracias, iré para allá, que tenga un bonito día- Dijo para luego irse al comedor, tenía muchas ganas de jugar con los dos.

En el gran comedor, Riden ya había termino de comer, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, una de ellas, visitar el pueblo, con el fin de visitar la nueva dulcería que había abierto, le encantaba los dulces y tenía ganas de saber qué tipos tenía el nuevo lugar. Anna estaba también terminando de comer, ella estaba muy emocionada, Riden le había contado sobre que Elsa pudo al fin controlar sus poderes, incluso le dijo que podían jugar con ellos, esto le causo una enorme alegría, jugar otra vez con su hermana le daba gusto, tal vez podían hacer muñecos de nieve.

-Oye Riden, ¿Vas a jugar con nosotras?, espero que también me muestres lo que hacen tus poderes- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero ahora no, voy a ir a ver una dulcería que abrió en el pueblo, pero jugare después con ustedes, incluso les traeré varias golosinas- Afirmó, dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña, esta se entristeció al principio pero a saber que le iba traer dulces volvió a sonreír. En eso vieron como Elsa entraba al salón, está a verlos corrió directamente hacia la pelirroja, dándole un fuerte abrazo, esta última se quedó sin habla, por el repentino gesto que hizo su hermana mayor.

-Anna estoy tan feliz, puedo controlar mis poderes y te juro que desde ahora los usare con cuidado- Dijo con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Anna la viera con felicidad.

-¿Entonces es en serio?, ¿vas a jugar nuevamente con ellos?- Pregunto, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

-Claro que sí, pero espero que me perdones por congelarte la mente, no fue mi intención- Exclamo algo preocupada, su hermana tal vez le había guardado algo de rencor por lo ocurrido. Pero en su lugar la pelirroja volvió a abrazarla.

-Eso fue un accidente, yo nunca estaría molesta contigo eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a querer muchísimo-Respondió, por lo que Elsa le correspondió el abrazo.

Riden las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, ver el momento entre hermanas le daba una gran alegría. En eso se dio cuenta como las sirvientas venían a recoger sus platos, por lo que se acercó.

-Permítame ayudarles con eso, yo los ensucie y como hombre que soy lo llevare a la cocina- Dijo usando su velocidad para recoger todos los platos, la mujeres que estaban ahí se quedaron impactadas no solo por haberse movido tan rápido, sino por lo caballeroso que era.

-Pero joven ese es nuestro trabajo no debería hacerlo- Exclamo una de las mujeres. Por lo que Riden le dio una sonrisa que las hizo sonrojar.

-No se preocupe, además yo no soy un príncipe para que tengan que hacerlo, de hecho desde ahora las ayudare en hacer las tareas del castillo- Exclamo sin quitar su sonrisa, al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero a ver como los sirvientes trabajaban arduamente, tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo era como una manera de recompensar a los reyes por su hospitalidad.

-Eso es muy caballeroso de su parte, ¿pero está seguro?, nosotras estamos acostumbradas a trabajar mucho, no queremos molestarlo- Menciono otra que se veía más joven que la anterior.

-Por supuesto, de hecho hablare con los reyes y les diré que desde ahora las ayudare-Las mujeres quedaron cautivadas por lo humilde que era el chico, mayormente los invitados de la realeza, eran demasiado odiosos y abusaban de su hospitalidad, incluso en varias ocasiones los insultaban, llamándolos sangre sucia o puercos, pero él era diferente.

-De acuerdo si usted lo desea acompáñenos- Dijo con una sonrisa la más joven. Para así tomar los platos de las princesas e irse a la salida. Pero en eso Elsa se le acercó al peliblanco con una cara de preocupación.

-Pero Riden, ¿no íbamos a entrenar?, tenía muchas ganas de enseñarte varias cosas, que no podía hacer antes- Pregunto, no quería que el chico se fuera, iba a mostrarles como hacia nevar e incluso en hacer muñecos de nieve. Pero este con una sola mano sostuvo la montaña de platos que tenía y levanto su pulgar.

-No te preocupes claro que entrenaremos, pero cuando termine de ayudarlas, tengo que ir a una dulcería en el pueblo, así que juega con Anna y cuando vuelva te juro que me gustara en ver lo que puedes hacer- Dijo, para luego irse con las sirvientas, Elsa se le quedo mirando algo triste, pero después sonrió, Riden era un gran chico que siempre quería ayudar a otros.

-Elsa, ¿y si hacemos un muñecooooo?- Exclamo su hermana, haciendo que empezara a reír, la frase volvía a tener su magia. Por lo que ambas salieron al para comenzar a jugar.

El peliblanco había llegado a la cocina donde había muchas personas que caminaban de un lugar a otro, le sorprendía lo trabajadores que eran, por lo que dejo los platos cerca de un pote con agua, y busco algo de jabón, a tener los instrumentos listos, a una velocidad monstruosa, empezó a lavar cada uno de ellos. Su velocidad le permita limpiarlos de una manera rápida y aparte dejarlos completamente relucientes, que hasta se podía ver su reflejo. Los trabajadores dejaron de hacer sus cosas para prestarle atención, todos tenían la boca abierta en ver como la montaña de platos del lado izquierdo del chico desaparecía y aprecia al lado derecho completamente con todos los platos limpios. En un momento el chico había terminado no solo en limpiar los platos sino las bandejas y otros utensilios que estaban sucios en la cocina.

-Bien ya está todo listo, ¿hay algo más donde pueda ayudarlos?- Pregunto a la mujer joven de antes, pero esta se había quedado estupefacta en su lugar. Pero después miro al chico, que tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, también tenemos que lavar la ropa- Respondió algo nerviosa.

-No diga más, yo me encargo- Y de la misma forma desapareció de la cocina dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la ropa, y las agarro dejando a las personas que estaban ahí impactadas de ver como toda la ropa había desaparecido. Pero una de las sirvientas tenía un jabón en las manos. Pero de repente apareció Riden con la ropa sostenida con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo el jabón de la mano de la mujer.

-Disculpe necesito esto, por cierto lindo cabello, adiós- Dijo para luego desaparecer. Dejando con los ojos abiertos a la mujer.

-¿Ese no era el chico que es amigo de las princesas?- Pregunto uno de los guardias que estaba con la mujer, mientras veía la cortina de humo que había dejado el peliblanco.

-Creo que sí y por lo visto es cierto lo que me habían dicho de él, también tiene poderes- Respondió la mujer sin quitar su rostro sorprendido. Le habían contado que el chico también tenía unas habilidades raras, pero nunca lo había visto usarlas.

-Vaya que locura- Exclamo el guardia, no se esperaba algo así, pero ¿Qué iba hacer con la ropa?. A salir vieron como el chico estaba lavando todo de una manera rápida, que los tendederos se llenaron en un instante con la ropa ya lavada. En el lugar también estaban los trabajadores de la cocina, que por mera curiosidad salieron a ver que hacia Riden.

Todos veían asombrados como el chico había termino de lavar toda la ropa, para luego aparecer en frente de ellos con el pulgar en alto.

-Ya termine, si me lo permiten tengo que ir hacer algo importante, nos vemos luego y que tengan un buen día- Se despidió, para luego dejar el lugar rápidamente. Todas las sirvientas se acercaron a ver su trabajo, se sorprendieron por lo bien lavado que estaba todo, incluso la ropa blanca que tenía varias manchas que no se podían quitar habían desaparecido.

Uno de los hombres de la cocina, algo gordo y de cabello negro se acercó a la mujer que le había dicho sobre la ropa al peliblanco.

-Nelly, ¿Por qué ese chico nos ayudó?- Pregunto, a lo que la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros le contesto.

-Se ofreció y no solo eso, nos va ayudar todos los días ¿no es verdad Señora María?-Afirmo con una sonrisa, el chico la había impresionado.

La otra mujer que hablo con Riden, la miro, esta era algo mayor, ya que tenía algunas canas en su cabello negro.

-Si Carlos, el joven Riden va hablar con los reyes para ayudarnos en nuestras tareas, me parece tierno y bondadoso la manera de ser del joven, es todo un caballero- Respondió con una sonrisa, ese chico para tener 12 años era muy maduro. El hombre llamado Carlos las vio con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que chico, pero espero que sepa cocinar tan bien como limpia- Exclamo con una sonrisa, la velocidad del chico podría ayudarlos mucho en la hora de preparar la comida, incluso tenía pensado en enseñarle a cocinar algunos platillos.

Por lo que cada uno de ellos regresó a terminar en hacer sus labores, por lo visto iban a tener una gran mano de obra en el lugar.

En el pueblo, el peliblanco contemplaba la dulcería frente a él, era muy bonita, tenía un brillante color rojo en sus paredes, sobresalía de los demás edificios del lugar, parecía que el dueño quería llamar mucho la atención, debía que suponerse ya que si quería atraer a los niños tenía que identificar el lugar. Por lo que entro y se quedó asombrado por la variedad de dulces que tenía, que iban desde galletas hasta chocolates de todos los tamaños.

-Órale que lugar tan hermoso, al parecer estaré aquí muy seguido- Dijo para luego reírse, le gustaba mucho los dulces. En eso noto a un chico que parecía ser mayor que él, este lo miraba con curiosidad, pero después sonrió.

-Bienvenido amigo, ¿Qué se te antoja?, escoge lo que quieras estoy a la orden- Exclamo el chico.

Riden sonrió, el muchacho parecía muy amigable.

-Hola es un placer, bueno quisiera galletas de chispas de chocolate, algunos caramelos y también varios chocolates, por favor-Pidió, tenía que llevarle algunos a Elsa y a Anna, o se enojarían con él, en especial la pelirroja. Por lo que el chico empezó a tomar cada cosa que le había pedido y se lo entrego en dos bolsas. Después miro al peliblanco fijamente, le parecía rara su apariencia.

-Toma, aquí esta lo que me pediste, ¿pero cómo vas a pagar todo esto?, espero que tengas suficiente dinero- Exclamo el chico, esperaba que el peliblanco no fuera un ladrón y se fuera sin pagar. Pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Riden le saco una bolsa llena de dinero. Dejándolo con los ojos abiertos.

-Aquí está el dinero y quédate con el cambio, me gusta este lugar, por lo que espero que se mantenga por mucho tiempo- Dijo, mientras el chico revisaba todo el dinero que tenía la bolsa, se dio cuenta que había más de lo que le debía.

-¿Pero estas seguro que quieres darme todo esto?- Quería verificar le parecía raro que un chico regalara el dinero como si nada.

-Claro, además vendré cada día a comprar aquí, así que me veras seguido-Dijo para luego reírse. El muchacho se le quedo mirando sorprendido y luego sonrió, no se creía lo que veía, el chico de aspecto extraño era muy generoso.

-Gracias amigo, me da gusto en tener a mi primer cliente recurrente- Exclamo, por lo que ambos rieron. Así que Riden se dirigió a la puerta, pero el chico le volvió hablar.

-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre- Menciono, era importante saber cómo se llamaba su cliente y sobre todo si iba a regresar. Por lo que el chico se giró, mostrando una sonrisa y sus platinados ojos que emitían un tipo de brillo.

-Me llamo Riden Bleach, es un placer, lamento no quedarme a charlar pero necesito regresar al castillo- Seguido salió de la tienda, dejando al chico confundido. ¿Acaso dijo castillo?

-¿Riden Bleach?, que increíble nombre, como me gustaría llamarme así- Afirmo con una sonrisa, al parecer había conocido a un chico genial, algo le decía que el peliblanco iba a tener varios problemas, suspiro y empezó a limpiar el mostrador, su familia lo iba a regañar sino mantenía el negocio limpio.

El peliblanco seguía el camino al castillo, ya se había comido parte de los dulces, pero había guardado una parte para sus amigas, mientras caminaba notaba lo concurrido que era el pueblo, habían desde vendedores de frutas, hasta gente haciendo algún tipo de acto para ganar dinero, le parecía fascinante todo eso, pero sería en otra ocasión para poder visitarlos, en eso fijo su mirada al frente donde pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió.

-"Wow, ¿Qué es eso?"-Pensó cuando miraba a un tipo de animal muy pequeño, tenía pelo y unos pequeños cuernos, este estaba comiéndose una zanahoria, el peliblanco no dudo en acercarse, el animal se le quedo viendo con curiosidad, para luego terminar de comer su zanahoria y acercarse a él, el chico se agacho y empezó a acariciarlo en la cabeza.

Por lo visto al pequeño animal le gustaba sus caricias, pero viéndolo bien juraba a verlo visto en alguna parte, siguió acariciándolo hasta que se dio cuenta lo que era.

-Eres un bebé reno, vaya nunca había visto uno en la vida real solo en libros, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás perdido?-Pregunto a lo que este se apartó de él y empezó a caminar hacia un puesto donde había pedazos de hielo, el reno le hizo señas indicándole el pequeño puesto. Riden le dio gracia la actitud del pequeño animal, al parecer entendió la pregunta que le hizo. Eso le pareció increíble, pensó que tal vez desarrollo el poder de hablar con los animales o algo así.

-Sven, ¿Qué haces?, te dije que te quedaras cuidando el negocio- Escucho una voz que venía del otro lado del negocio, en eso pudo ver a un niño de cabello rubio acercándose, podía jurar que tenía la misma edad que Elsa o más. El chico llego y vio al reno algo molesto pero después desvió la mirada hacia a él. Al principio lo miraba con curiosidad pero después cambio a una de felicidad.

-Hola, ¿deseas comprar hielo?, te lo juro, son los mejores del pueblo, mi nombre es kristoff y estoy para servirte- Se presentó con una sonrisa orgullosa, Riden lo miro con curiosidad, el chico parecía ser el dueño del negocio y aparte del pequeño reno, ya que este no paraba en hacer pequeños saltos a su alrededor.

-Bueno es un gusto, me llamo Riden, pero temo que no vengo a comprar hielo-Dijo poniendo la mano en su cabeza, por lo que el rubio cambio a un semblante triste, en verdad esperaba que comprara su hielo, este suspiro y se sentó en una caja que parecía servirle como silla, el reno lo vio con tristeza y empezó a acariciarlo en la pierna, al parecer sabía que su amigo estaba triste.

Riden lo miro con lastima y se acercó a él, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con curiosidad.

-No te pongas triste, si quieres puedo comprar tu hielo, toma- Dijo sacando otra bolsa donde tenía mucho dinero. Tanto el niño como el reno vieron asombrados la cantidad que tenía la bolsa, pero después miraron al chico.

-Espera, ¿Por qué quieres comprar el hielo?- pregunto, algo en esto le parecía extraño.

-Porque te quiero ayudar, por lo visto no has tenido un día muy productivo- Respondió viendo como su negocio tenía varios pedazos de hielos, que comenzaban a derretirse. El chico lo miraba sin poder creerse que ese era el motivo, a lo mejor quería burlarse, como los otros bravucones, pero el chico le entrego la bolsa. Dejándolo dudoso.

-Quédate con todo, no necesito tanto dinero, pero tu si, además te serviría para comprarle más zanahorias a tu reno- Exclamo, haciendo que el pequeño animal empezara a dar saltitos alrededor de él, al parecer ya le había caído bien. Kristoff lo miraba aun asombrado, no podía creerse lo que hacia este chico.

-Gracias amigo, pero, ¿Cuántos te llevaras?-Pregunto.

-Todos- Menciono dejando al chico con la boca abierta. Mientras Sven lo miraba feliz.

-Pero ¿Dónde vives?, tendrías que llamar a varias personas para llevártelos antes de que se derritan- Afirmo, por lo que el peliblanco le sonrió, él tenía la manera de hacerlo.

-Tengo un particular conjunto de habilidades únicas- Menciono con una sonrisa, dejando aun sin entender a los dos presentes. ¿A qué se refería con habilidades únicas?, lo siguiente que paso fue que el peliblanco apareció de repente en frente de su negocio y apilo todos los hielo haciendo una torre con ellos. Lo más increíble que los tenía sostenido con un solo brazo. El chico de blanco lo miro y levanto su pulgar.

-Regresare en unos minutos- Dijo para luego desaparecer dejando una pequeña cortina de humo en el lugar, dejando a Kristoff y a Sven con la boca abierta.

En la cocina del castillo estaban la señora María y Nelly terminando en preparar un té. Pero de repente Riden apareció en frente de ellas con una torre de cubos de hielo, dejándolo en el lugar. Estas últimas se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero traje estos hielos para conservar la comida y bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego- Dijo para luego irse nuevamente del lugar. Las mujeres parpadearon unas cuentas veces para luego suspirar.

-¿Crees que ahora trabaja como recolector de hielo?-pregunto Nelly, mientras bebía algo de té para calmar los nervios.

-Como hizo hoy, no me sorprendería, ese joven tiene la capacidad de hacer lo quesea- Rio María, aseguraba que Riden iba a estar envuelto en muchos problemas. Pero en eso entro Carlos con varios kilos de carne.

-Santo cielo, ¿Cómo sabían que necesitaba hielo?, pero creo que se le paso la mano- Dijo asombrando, ganándose una risa de las dos mujeres.

En unos cuantos segundos el peliblanco había regresado al negocio de kristoff, donde este seguía con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo?...- Trato de preguntar pero Riden lo interrumpió.

-Lo hice, bueno siéntate te lo voy a explicar- Riden y Kristoff se sentaron a hablar, donde le explico sobre sus poderes e incluso que vivía en el castillo. El rubio no daba crédito lo que escuchaba, el chico era asombroso, sus poderes no le causaba miedo, de hecho su familia adoptiva le había contado sobre la existencia de seres como él.

-Guau, eres increíble yo quisiera tener esos poderes, imagínate las posibilidades- Exclamo alegre. Se imaginaba levantando enormes pedazos de hielo o volando entre las nubes.

-Gracias, pero necesito volver, tengo que llevarle algunos dulces a las princesas- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien y te agradezco por comprar mis hielos, espero volverte a ver por aquí, incluso te puedo presentar a algunos amigos que te caerían muy bien- A kristoff no le importaría mostrarle a los trolls, según el gran Pabbie, solo las criaturas mágicas podían verse sin ningún problema, ya que para él , Riden era una criatura mágica.

-Oh eso sería fantástico, me gusta conocer a nuevas personas, bueno adiós-Dijo para luego irse caminando rumbo al castillo.

-Riden sí que es genial, ¿verdad Sven?- Pregunto, mientras el pequeño reno asentía. Pero de repente alguien lo empujo, dejando caer la bolsa de dinero al piso. El golpe que se dio lo dejo con una molestia en el brazo, y había ensuciado su ropa, a levantarse se percató de la presencia de una niña de cabello rubio que lo miraba burlonamente. Al parecer ella lo había empujado, esta estaba acompañada por un niño que parecía ser mayor a ella y al lado de él había un niño gordito, además había una niña de cabello castaño que lo veía de la misma forma que la rubia.

-Vaya, si es el niño reno por lo visto te fue bien hoy- Dijo viendo con una sonrisa el negocio vacío. Kristoff la miraba asustado y después noto como uno de los chicos que la acompañaba agarraba la bolsa con el dinero.

-Mira lo que tengo Ursa, al parecer el enano hizo una fortuna- Dijo el chico revisando la bolsa.

-Excelente, bien enano tu deuda esta saldada, pero espero que mañana tengas el doble de lo que ganaste hoy, ¿quedo claro?- amenazo Ursa, le gustaba atormentar a todos los niños pequeños, era su forma de divertirse, le parecía bien pasar tiempo con sus amigos y molestar a los mocosos del pueblo.

-Oye Ursa que tal si lo golpeamos un poco, comí muchos dulces y tengo ganas de sacar toda la azúcar de alguna forma- Dijo el chico mayor chocando sus puños, le gustaba golpear a los pequeños, pero debido a que le han dado cosas buenas, Ursa ha impedido que los golpee.

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos para luego ver a Kristoff, que no se había movido del lugar, esta le dio una mira macabra, que hizo que el rubio tuvieras ganas de orinar.

-Bien, esta vez te dejare golpearlo, solo porque no te he dejado golpear a los otros, así que has lo que quieras Len- Dijo alejándose, mientras el chico le daba la bolsa con el dinero para luego dirigirse hacia el rubio que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos del susto. Incluso Sven se veía asustado, no podía hacer nada con ese bravucón, si fuera más grande le daría su merecido.

-Bien enano voy a disfrutar esto- Exclamo para luego alzar su puño derecho para acertar el primer golpe. El rubio se cubrió con sus manos, y espero el impacto, pero nunca llego, en su lugar sentía como algo caía al suelo, a quitar sus manos se asombró por lo que vio. En frente de él estaba Riden parado con una sonrisa y tirado en el suelo estaba Len.

-Me molesta la gente que abusa de los demás, oye Kristoff ¿estás bien?- Pregunto a lo que este le afirmo con la cabeza. Después el peliblanco se dirigió hacia los otros niños, que se habían quedado impactados sobre lo ocurrido, cuando Len levanto su brazo para golpear al rubio, el chico de cabello blanco apareció detrás de el por arte de magia y de repente este cayó al suelo.

-"No puede ser, ¿Qué hace el aquí?"-Pensó asustada Ursa, cuando Riden se puso enfrente de ella y le mostro una sonrisa. Al parecer no estaba molesto pero aun su presencia le daba miedo.

-Hola Ursa, me podrías devolver esa bolsa, le pertenece a mi amigo- Dijo señalando la bolsa de dinero, a lo que esta se la entrego sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba tan asustada que era mejor hacerle caso. Riden después se acercó al rubio y le dio la bolsa, para luego irse del lugar, pero sin antes voltear a ver a la rubia.

-Ursa salúdame a tu familia y por cierto que lindo vestido traes puesto, además llévate a tu amigo solo esta inconsciente, pero ya despertara- Menciono para luego marcharse con Kristoff, que aún no podía entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Lina revisa a Len, como eres la hija del médico del pueblo sabrás tomar su pulso-Ordeno a la niña de su grupo. A lo que esta procedió en hacer lo dicho.

-Ursa ¿quién demonios era ese niño? Y ¿Por qué lo conoces?- Pregunto el niño gordito. Igual que todos se había quedado asustado por la presencia del chico, pero Ursa lo fulmino con la mirada, no le gustaba las preguntas sobre su vida personal.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe y será mejor que ayudes a Lina en despertar a Len o te juro que te daré una golpiza- Amenazo, haciendo que el chico se asustara y se acercara a la otra chica que movía frenéticamente al mayor de todos con el fin de despertarlo. Lina no sabía que le había hecho el peliblanco, pero lo dejo fuera de combate, lo bueno que daba algunos respiros, dando a entender que seguía vivo.

-"Tendré varios problemas si me sigo topando con ese fenómeno, pero creo que ya no voy a poder acercarme al niño reno"-Pensó molesta Ursa, había perdido a unas de sus víctimas que más dinero le daba. Pero aun así le quedaban otros que podía explotar. Suspiro y fue a verificar como estaba su amigo.

Mientras tanto con Kristoff y Riden, estos iban caminando hacia el castillo, el rubio no había dicho nada desde que se fueron, seguía impacto por lo ocurrido, por su parte Riden iba hablando sobre lo delicioso que sabían los chocolates que había comido, no entendía la tranquilidad que poseía el chico, ni siquiera hablaba sobre lo ocurrido hace rato, como si no le importara, por lo que se detuvo, haciendo que el peliblanco y Sven lo miraran extrañados.

-Kristoff, ¿Qué sucede, te duele algo?- Pregunto Riden, creía que se lastimo por la caída de hace rato. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero pedirte las gracias, por haberme ayudado, pensé que Len me iba a golpear, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Pregunto, todo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, solo vio al bravucón en el suelo y a Riden parado con una sonrisa.

-Bien, lo único que hice fue ponerme detrás él y darle un leve golpe en el cuello- Respondió dejando a rubio sorprendido, Riden le había contado que era tan rápido que todo a su alrededor se congelaba, por lo que su explicación tenía sentido.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabias que no lo ibas a matar?, creo que lo dejaste medio muerto o algo así-Exclamo algo preocupado. Por lo que Riden lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Veras una vez leí sobre las partes en donde estaban los nervios de las personas, por lo que supe en qué punto darle para poder noquearlo, es sencillo solo le di un golpecito en un nervio que podía dejarlo noqueado por unos minutos- Explico dejando al rubio y al reno con los ojos abiertos, en verdad que tenía que enseñarles este chico a los Trolls.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese al castillo, ya voy retrasado, así que cuídate y nos veremos mañana, ah y otra cosa espero que me presentes a tus amigos- Exclamo haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

-Claro ya verás que te van a caer bien- Afirmo con el pulgar en alto. Haciendo que Sven saltara de la emoción.

Seguido el peliblanco desapareció del lugar. Había conseguido a un nuevo amigo y esperaba con ansias en conocer a los amigos del rubio. Algo le decía que iban a ser asombrosos.

Al cabo de un momento apareció dentro de castillo, sorprendiendo a uno de los guardias que estaba ahí, este era el mismo que estaba cuando el peliblanco se había llevado la ropa. Este se le quedo mirando asombrado sobre su repentina aparición, pero después lo saludo.

-Hola amigo, creo que ya volviste y ¿Qué traes ahí?-Dijo señalando la bolsa que traía consigo. Este respondió a su saludo, para luego mostrarle el contenido.

-Son dulces para las princesas- Respondió, a lo que el guardia le sonrió, este chico si era considerado.

-Que bien, ellas están en el gran salón, y te sorprenderá lo que están haciendo- Exclamo para luego irse del lugar, por lo que Riden desapareció para llegar a la puerta del gran salón, esta era enorme, pero sintió como el poder de Elsa se desataba , por lo que abrió la puerta y se quedó maravillado por lo que veía. El salón estaba lleno de nieve y en medio de todo, estaban Elsa y Anna jugando a las guerras de nieve.

Estas se veían muy felices, por lo visto estuvieron jugando desde que se fue y lo mejor era que la rubia se veía en perfecto estado, su energía fluía de una manera tan calmada y reluciente, Riden no dudo en acercarse y cuando estas lo vieron salieron corriendo hacia él.

-RIDEN- Gritaron emocionadas mientras lo abrazaban.

-Sabía que llegarías, ven a jugar, que Elsa ha hecho mucha nieve- Exclamo sonriente la pequeña pelirroja. A lo que Elsa se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Riden las miro con una sonrisa y le entrego la bolsa con los dulces.

-Aquí están los dulces que te prometí Anna, traje suficiente para las dos- Dijo mientras la pequeña agarraba la bolsa y empezaba a comer todo dulce que sacaba. Por lo que Elsa tuvo que acercarse para agarran algunos, su hermana se los podía acabar todos sin darle.

-Riden, ¿Qué te parece?, pude congelar todo sin ningún problema, incluso hice varios muñecos de nieve, ven te quiero presentar a alguien-Dijo Elsa emocionada, para después dirigirse a una parte donde habían varios muñecos de nieve, pero se puso detrás de un que tenía una aparecía adorable. La rubia le agarro los brazos de madera y empezó a moverlos.

-Hola soy tu amiguito Olaf y me encantan los abrazos- Saludo el muñeco, con la voz de Elsa, provocando que Riden y Anna se rieran. Pero Riden noto que le faltaba algo importante.

-Hola Olaf es un placer en conocerte, pero te falta una nariz-Dijo para luego sacar una zanahoria que le había dado Kristoff para luego colocársela al muñeco.

Pero cuando Riden puso la nariz, tanto el cómo Elsa empezaron a brillar, haciendo que Anna quedara fascinada por los colores que tenían.

-¿QUE PASA?-Grito asustada Elsa mientras veía como su cuerpo brillaba de un color azul. Riden por su parte tenía uno blanco. Podía sentir como sus poderes se salían sin ningún motivo, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que ambos brillos pasaron al muñeco de nieve, haciendo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente de él. Lo que vieron los dejo impactados, ambas energías crearon un tipo de esfera brillante que rodeaba al muñeco. Los tres niños no comprendían lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?, Olaf está dentro de esa pelota de azul y blanco- Exclamo Anna fascinada, por su parte el peliblanco y la rubia veían la esfera sin articular ninguna palabra. Pero poco a poco la esfera se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta desparecer adentro de Olaf.

Los tres niños vieron con curiosidad al muñeco, algo le había pasado, le habían salido dos nuevos montículos de nieve debajo, como si fueran sus piernas, pero el resto era normal.

-Guau quedo más lindo- Dijo Anna acercándose a verlo. Riden por su parte sonrió, no sabía que había pasado, pero sintió una sensación rara cuando las energías se unieron.

-Sí, se ve genial – Exclamo para luego acercarse.

-Sera mejor que descongele todo, no quisiera que algo más pasara- Dijo Elsa para luego levantar sus manos para que la nieve desapareciera. Lo ocurrido no la había asustado, de hecho sintió algo muy agradable cuando empezó a brillar, se sintió diferente como las otras veces que usaba sus poderes. Así que termino en descongelar todo, incluso a los muñecos, pero Olaf no había desaparecido.

Lo miro extrañada, pero extendió sus manos hacia él, pero no pasaba nada. Esto la dejo confundida. Todos vieron al muñeco sin entender lo que pasaba, seguía ahí intacto y eso que empezaba hacer calor.

-Sera mejor llevarlo cerca de una chimenea para que se derrita, creo que mis poderes quedaron agotados después de usarlos tanto hoy- Sugirió, para que Riden lo levantara y lo llevaran a la habitación de Anna, al peliblanco le parecía raro que el muñeco no empezara a gotear, pero tenía una sensación rara a tocarlo pero no sabía que era. Llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja y encendieron la chimenea y lo dejaron ahí, tenían luego que limpiar el charco de agua que dejaría, así que salieron para seguir jugando.

A llegar la noche regresaron a la habitación y notaron que Olaf ya no estaba, por lo que supusieron que se había derretido. Pero algo que no cuadraba.

-Oye y ¿dónde está el agua?- Pregunto Anna, viendo con curiosidad el lugar donde lo habían dejado.

-Tal vez una de las sirvientas la seco, sabes que ellas entran aquí para acomodar el desorden- Menciono su hermana.

-Vaya me da lástima, me gustó mucho como había quedado, pero será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana volveremos hacer otro- Dijo el peliblanco para luego salir junto a la rubia, dejando a Anna en su habitación, en el pasillo ambos hablaban de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese brillo?, nunca me había pasado- pregunto Elsa.

-No lo sé, pero se sintió bien, tal vez sea un nuevo poder que desarrollamos- Respondió Riden, durante sus viajes, habían aparecido sus poderes, es posible que él y Elsa hubieran obtenido uno nuevo.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, será mejor saberlo controlar, no me asuste, pero sentí algo maravilloso cuando sucedió- Menciono la rubia, quería volver a brillar, algo le decía que ese brillo era especial.

-Dale por hecho- Respondió con una sonrisa el peliblanco, por lo que ambos comenzaron a reír y seguir su camino a sus habitaciones, sin percatase que una pequeña sombra los seguía.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **¿QUE HARA RIDEN EN EL CASTILLO?**

 **¿SABRAN LO QUE TRAMA EMILY?**

 **¿URSA DEJARA EN PAZ A KRISTOFF?**

 **¿POR QUE ELSA Y RIDEN BRILLARON?**

 **¿QUIEN SERA LA SOMBRA QUE LOS VIENE SIGUIENDO?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESTA VEZ NO LES ASEGURO SI VOLVERE A PUBLICAR OTRO CAPITULO, YA QUE ESTOY EN UNA ODISEA SI ME VOY O NO ME VOY. PERO SI ME QUEDO VERAN QUE ACTUALIZARE LA HISTORIA.**

 **OTRA COSA QUE LES PREGUNTO, ES SI LE GUSTO LA IDEA DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, ADEMAS QUE SI ME PUEDEN ENVIAR IDEAS SOBRE UN PERSONAJE QUE PUEDA COLOCAR, CUANDO INCLUYA EL TERMINO DEL MULTIVERSO, TENDRE LA PUERTA ABIERTA DE INCLUIR A CUALQUIER PERSONAJE.**

 **SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Nieve y Vida

**Hola amigos he vuelto, sé que estuve fuera por mucho tiempo. Pero ya estoy con ustedes. Verán este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero no pude subirlo. En el próximo capítulo cambiare la forma de narrar. Así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Además busco reescribir el capítulo 1 de La Heredera del Poder, por la misma razón, mejorar la narración. Sé que muchos no están de acuerdo que Andy y Helena tuvieran una relación, pero en el capítulo 2 sabrán como paso todo.**

 **Bueno referente a esta historia, este capítulo será tranquilo, pero a partir del próximo capítulo la situación empeorara. Muchos dirán que Riden es muy poderoso, pero es que se enfrenta a personas de bajo nivel, sus poderes son parecidos a los de Goku, él tiene un buen corazón, es raro verlo triste.**

 **Respuestas de Review:**

 **-ALARZAM: Gracias por tu apoyo, veras que incluere a esos personajes, pero a Link no lo conozco bien, puedes decirme sus caracteristicas y personalidad. Saludos.**

 **-Lady Rain: Si es bastante raro, pero en este capitulo veras lo que paso. Se que tienes dudas sobre Jenny, de hecho ya estoy escribiendo o mejor dicho re-escribiendo el capitulo 1, para arreglarlo e incluir algo nuevo y como Madame ya te dijo, Hans y Elsa se enteraron demasiado tarde.**

 **-Madame Purple: Te agradezco por corregirme sobre lo de alteza, ya lo arregle, espero que me des ideas para mi que Riden aparezca en su fics , si es así estaría honrado.**

 **-Guest: Gracias por leer, espero que te guste la historia. Saludos**

 **Bueno, me gustaría que me dieran una idea de como Riden conozca a las otras princesas o incluir a un OC que tengan en estoy presionado por mis estudios por lo que me den ideas para capitulos no estaría mal.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Nieve y Vida.**

Riden se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, este se movía de un lugar a otro mientras se reía, al parecer tenía un sueño muy divertido.

-Hola señor malvavisco, ¿Cómo ha estado?, espero que todo esté bien en dulcetopia- Hablo dormido, al parecer tenía un sueño referente a que estaba en un mundo lleno de dulces. Seguía moviéndose hasta que un pequeña luz le dio en los ojos, haciendo que empezara abrirlos, a ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que había amanecido, este se levantó y dio una gran bostezo, después se froto los ojos, para ver mejor su habitación, era muy elegante y tenía las paredes de color verde, algo que le gustaba mucho.

-Sera mejor levantarme de una vez, esté día va estar muy movido- Dijo para sí mismo, para luego pararse de la cama e irse al baño, este a entrar vio el espejo y su cepillo de dientes, con un buen ánimo empezó a cepillarse, a terminar boto el líquido de su boca y noto que le faltaba el agua para enjuagarse. En eso un vaso lleno de agua apareció al lado suyo, pero este era sostenido por alguien.

-Toma, aquí hay agua para que termines de lavar tus dientes-Exclamo una misteriosa voz, Riden sin darse cuenta tomo el vaso y termino de limpiarse, mientras el ser que le paso el agua lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno iré a ver como esta Elsa tal vez siga dormida, Chaito- Se despidió el extraño ser mientras salía del baño. Riden se veía al espejo pero a notar la ausencia del ser, se quedó viendo la puerta.

-Adiós y gracias por el agua- Agradeció.

-De nada –Escucho una voz desde afuera, Riden sonrío y se dispuso a bañarse pero sus ojos se abrieron a darse cuenta de algo. Este salió del baño y fue directo a su cama, este agarro su toalla y su ropa que se iba a poner.

-Tengo que estar más concentrado, casi se me olvida esto- Afirmo mientras volvía al baño, pero en eso sus ojos volvieron abrirse a darse cuenta de otra cosa y fijo su mirada en el vaso de agua, su mente estuvo analizando el vaso hasta que su mente descifro su duda.

-¡Claro!-Grito – Tengo sed, creo que después de bañarme buscare más agua- A lo que procedió a bañarse. Su día estaba empezando y la mejor forma de hacerlo era estar bien limpio.

Mientras en la habitación de la princesa, esta iba despertando, el día anterior la había dejado agotada, estiro sus brazos para luego levantarse de su cama, pero algo llamo su atención. En frente de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Olaf, el muñeco que hizo el día anterior. Este se encontraba parado en frente de su cama, esto la extraño, ¿No se suponía que se había derretido en la habitación de Anna?. Esta lo observo por algunos segundos, no entendía como llego a su habitación o como seguía intacto. Pero en eso vio sus manos.

-¿Lo hice dormida?- Elsa estaba confundida – Eso no tiene sentido además tiene la zanahoria como nariz- En algunas ocasiones cuando era más pequeña había congelado su cama, pero hacer un muñeco de nieve era imposible, al menos que sus poderes tomaran mente propia y eso la hizo temblar un poco, por lo que procedió a extender sus brazos hacia él para derretirlo pero igual que ayer no pasaba nada.

-Ok, esto ya me está dando miedo- Exclamo preocupada acercándose al muñeco, este seguía ahí parado, Elsa empezó a tocar su cabeza y después quito unos de sus brazos. Se quedó mirando la madera hasta que noto que el muñeco soltaba un risa, Elsa voltio rápidamente a escucharlo, pero el muñeco no hacía nada, la niña lo miraba sin quitarle un ojo de encima, algo le parecía muy raro.

-¿Me estaré volviendo loca?-Pero lo siguiente que paso la heló más de lo que ya era, la cabeza del muñeco empezó a moverse lentamente hacia ella, y en un instante abrió sus ojos. El muñeco la miraba seriamente.

-Soy tu muñeco- Olaf hablo con una voz profunda. Pero de repente le sonrió -¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!- Dijo alegremente, pero Elsa se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin poder procesar lo que pasaba y cuando Olaf dio algunos pasos hacia ella, pudo reaccionar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito haciendo que el muñeco gritara también, ambos intercambian gritos a cada momento, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar una ráfaga blanca que fue directo hacia la ventana saliendo por ella, lo siguiente que se escucho fue de algo cayendo fuertemente con el suelo de afuera, tanto Olaf y Elsa veían lo ocurrido con asombro para luego verse nuevamente y volver a gritar. Así siguieron hasta que nuevamente la ráfaga blanca entro a la habitación pero esta vez deteniéndose, mostrando a Riden cubierto de algunas ramas y algo de tierra.

-¡Que mal!, después que me bañe- Menciono viendo su estado, al escuchar el grito de Elsa, salió disparado de su habitación, lo malo que fue tan rápido que no pudo evitar salirse por la ventana y golpearse con el suelo, el impacto fue tremendo pero tenía suerte que poseyera una gran resistencia. Sino el golpe lo habría matado.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa? Y ¿Por qué gritas?- Pero se sorprendido a ver al muñeco caminando hacia él, Riden lo miraba sorprendido, hasta que este camino hacia él. No entendía lo que pasaba el muñeco parecía tener vida pero porque no lo sentía.

-¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!, pero no grites, apenas pude ganarle a Elsa y si lo hago contigo posiblemente pierda- Al parecer pensó que estaba en una competencia de gritos con las princesa, que supuestamente gano debido a que Elsa se detuvo ya que le dolía la garganta. En eso la niña se paró al lado del peliblanco muy asustada.

-¡Riden Olaf no se derritió y está vivo!- Menciono al peliblanco mientras que este seguía viendo a Olaf, pero después sonrío, dejando confundida a la rubia.

-¡Esto es asombroso!, pero ¿Cómo?- Se acercó para empezar a examinar al muñeco, este por su parte lo miraba sonriente, pero en eso entraron los reyes para saber qué había pasado, pero se quedaron sorprendidos en ver a un muñeco de nieve que se movía y hablaba.

-¿Elsa que es esa cosa?-Pregunto el rey asustado mientras veía a Olaf, por su parte este estaba hablando con Riden, al parecer contándole el extraño motivo del porque estaba vivo. Elsa miro a sus padres sin saber que responder, pero en eso el peliblanco se acercó a ellos y los miro con una sonrisa, al parecer era el único que no veía al muñeco asustado.

-Oigan, no se asusten, es inofensivo, él dice que despertó ayer cuando estaba en la habitación de Anna, pero no sabe porque está vivo- Explico, dejando asombrados a los presentes. Olaf se acercó y los saludo.

-Hola, antes que griten déjeme presentarme, me llamo Olaf y adoro los abrazos, nací ayer pero aún no sé porque, por lo que espero que ustedes me lo digan- Menciono, dejando confundidos a los reyes, pero después se fijaron en su hija, la cual miraba sus manos con curiosidad.

-Creo que mis poderes te dieron vida pero no sé cómo- Concluyo asombrada, esto era nuevo, al parecer sus poderes le dieron vida a Olaf, no sabía porque pero le parecía fantástico. El rey la miro sin poder creérselo, sus poderes estaban creciendo más rápido de lo que pensaba, tenía que hablar con los Trolls otra vez, quizás ellos sepan las repuestas de este extraño suceso.

-Ok esto es nuevo, pero será mejor calmarse, bien Olaf no sabemos porque estas vivo pero deberías quedarte aquí hasta que lo sepamos no quisiera que los sirvientes se asusten por un muñeco parlante- Sugirió, a lo que Olaf asintió con su cabeza.

-Está bien, además vine a pasar tiempo con mis padres- Dijo Olaf desconcertando a los presentes.

-¿Padres?- Pregunto Idun, ¿Cómo podría tener padres?

-Sí, Elsa y Riden, ambos me hicieron, así que ellos son mis padres- Afirmó.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron todos sin poder creérselo, esto si era raro, no solo el hecho que estuviera vivo, sino que consideraba a Riden y a Elsa sus padres, los reyes se dieron cuenta del porque decía que Elsa era su madre pero ¿Por qué a Riden lo llamaba padre? Elsa por su parte se sonrojó, decir que ellos eran sus padres daba a entender que estaban casados, bueno no realmente, pero la frase daba a entender eso. El peliblanco lo miraba con curiosidad.

-"¿Somos sus padres?, pero si Elsa fue que lo armo, yo solo le puse la nariz"-Pensó, tal vez Olaf estaba confundido o tal vez su mente funcionaba como un animal, es decir, al primer ser que veía lo consideraba su madre. –"Debo saber la razón"- Pero en eso una mano se puso en su hombro, a voltear vio que era el rey, este lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Riden, quédate aquí con Elsa y mantengan a Olaf en la habitación, aparte averigua porque está vivo, te dejo ese trabajo- Dijo el rey, sabia lo listo que era el chico, en poco tiempo el peliblanco se había ganado su confianza, por lo que dejarle el asunto no le molestaba. El peliblanco asintió con su cabeza, así el rey y la reina salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos niños con el muñeco, ambos niños se miraron y después a Olaf, que no paraba de mirarlos con una sonrisa, tenían que saber del porque estaba vivo.

-¿Olaf, que te gustaría hacer?- Riden fue el primero en hablar. Elsa lo miro confundida, el chico se había adaptado a la presencia del muñeco. No era sorpresa, Riden poseía una extraña habilidad de llevarse bien con cualquiera.

-"Algo me dice, que esto no va a terminar bien"- Dio un suspiro, y se dispuso a sentarse en su cama, mientras que Riden y Olaf hablaban. Por lo visto se iban a tardar un buen rato.

* * *

Por los pasillos los reyes iban discutiendo del asunto.

-¿Crees que se deba por los poderes de Elsa?-Pregunto Idun a su esposo, este la miro y asintió.

-Esto debe ser lo que nos dijo Gran Pabbie, sobre que los poderes de Elsa tenían algo hermoso, me imagino que dar vida a un muñeco es la razón por la que es hermoso ¿Qué dices?- Su esposa lo miraba pensativa, para luego hablar.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero aun no entiendo la parte de que ambos sean sus padres ¿no te parece raro?- Pregunto, a lo que el rey la miro seriamente, no le molestaba el muñeco, pero que ande diciendo que Elsa y Riden son sus padres le molestaba un poco. Este suspiro, que manera de empezar el día. Por lo que ambos entraron a su habitación.

* * *

En otra parte de los pasillos se veía correr a Anna rumbo a la habitación de su hermana, la escucho gritar por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo de su habitación, no le gustaría que a su hermana le pasara algo. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y quedó impactada en ver a Olaf abrazando a su hermana y a Riden, no daba crédito lo que veían sus ojos, el muñeco se movía y hablaba, eso era increíble, rápidamente se acercó y Olaf a verla se alegró.

-¡Oh es mi tía Anna!, Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludó, Dejando extrañada a la pequeña, por su parte Riden y Elsa se ponían incómodos por lo dicho, por obvias razones el muñeco llamaba a Anna, tía .Aun así lo que decía no tenía sentido, para Elsa, no estaba casada con Riden y la cigüeña no lo había traído, y para Riden. Bueno digamos que estaba muy apenado, ya que la única forma de que ellos tuvieran un hijo, es por las acciones comunes de la reproducción humana.

Anna se le quedo mirando hasta que se abalanzo para darle un abrazo, este no dudo en corresponderle, le gustaban los abrazos.

-¡Vaya soy tía que alegría! –Exclamo la pequeña, no sabía por qué pero le daba gusto, en eso Elsa se acercó y le acaricio su cabeza, le encantaba lo ingenua que era su hermana, su inocencia y alegre personalidad le daban una lindura que no se podía comparar con otra cosa. Riden las miro y después se fijó en Olaf.

-Olaf me pregunto ¿Por qué dices que somos tus padres?- Tanto Anna y Elsa prestaron atención a esa pregunta, Anna era la que más quería saber ya que si el muñeco la llamaba tía tenía que ser hijo de Elsa, ¿Pero también era hijo de Riden?

-No lo sé, cuando desperté ya sabía eso- Respondió, ganándose una mirada extrañada de todos, ¿El nació ya sabiendo eso?, ¿Cómo era posible?, podría ser que su mente se desarrolló con esa parte ya formada o quizás era por pura casualidad.

Riden estaba pensativo, trataba de saber el porqué del asunto, hasta que un chispazo paso por su mente, ya entendía el por qué, por lo que miro a Elsa y esta se le quedo mirando curiosa, la cara del chico mostraba que ya había descubierto la razón.

-Elsa, recuerda lo que paso cuando le puse la nariz, ambos brillamos y después los brillos pasaron a Olaf formando esa esfera que se metió en su cuerpo- Por lo dicho tanto Elsa como Anna se asombraron, tenía sentido y de hecho Olaf había cambiado cuando todo termino, le salieron piernas, por lo que significaba que las energías mezcladas le dieron vida.

-Entonces es por eso que está vivo y pensándolo bien tal vez sea el motivo por la que nos dice padres- Afirmo la rubia, haciendo que Olaf saltara de la emoción.

-Es cierto si mal no recuerdo estaba siendo rodeado por esas luces antes de saber que eran mis padres- Dijo Olaf, de hecho la sensación fue demasiado extraña, en un momento no tenía vida. Después podía escuchar, ver y oler.

-¿Entonces ustedes le dieron vida cuando brillaron?!Eso es asombro! - Dijo Anna emocionada, los poderes de los dos era increíbles, incluso pensó que podrían hacer más como él. Riden río al parecer todo tenía sentido, sus poderes habían causado un tipo de cambio en la nieve, dándole vida a Olaf, Elsa pensó lo mismo pero se decepciono un poco ya que sus poderes por si solos no hicieron algo tan bello.

-Entonces vamos a jugar, con Olaf aquí podremos divertimos mucho- Dijo Anna, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza, no podían hacerlo.

-Anna, nuestro padres estuvieron aquí y nos ordenaron mantener a Olaf aquí para evitar que los sirvientes se asusten- Explico dejando a su hermana triste, Olaf también lo estaba, pero en eso la puerta se abrió, entrando una chica de cabello negro, era Emily que tenía consigo una bandeja con unos sándwiches.

-Riden aquí te traje lo que me pediste- Exclamo la chica, el peliblanco antes de irse a la habitación de Elsa había pasado por la cocina, pidiéndole unos sándwiches a Emily, ella acepto con gusto, el chico le caía bien, saludo a cada una de las princesas pero a notar al muñeco de nieve que la veía con una sonrisa no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la impresión, Olaf se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!, pero también me encantan o ¿me gustan?, bueno pero de todas maneras me gusta abrazar a todos- Dijo, pero en eso Emily soltó la bandeja y cayó al suelo desmayada, el muñeco la había impresionado y mucho. El piso quedo cubierto de salsa y de las rebanadas de pan, haciendo que Riden llorara de perder su desayuno.

-¡Oh Dios mio, Olaf la mato! – Dijo Anna asustada, pero Riden le tomo su pulso y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo se desmayó, al parecer Olaf le dio un buen susto- Rió el chico mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, a lo que el muñeco se quedó mirando preocupado a la chica. Elsa por su parte trataba de contener las risas, le pareció divertido la reacción de la sirvienta, sabía que estaba mal, pero la chica le caía mal.

Anna se alivió por lo dicho, por lo que Riden tomo a Emily entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama de Elsa, esta frunció el ceño por esto, pero se dio cuenta que la chica tenía que ser atendida. Aun así le molestaba que Riden la tomara de esa forma, parecían como dos enamorados y eso la hacía enfadar. Sentía extraños dolores en su corazón, no sabía que era, pero ver a Riden junto a Emily le daba ganas de entrarle a golpes. Pero noto algo que la alarmo.

-¡Riden, Olaf no está!- Dijo llamando la atención del chico y de su hermana, los dos vieron a su alrededor y era verdad, no estaba, se fijaron en la puerta, posiblemente se había ido, pero ¿Por qué?, por lo que los tres salieron de la habitación para poder buscarlo, dejando a la pelinegra sola en la cama.

-Bien separémonos, no debió haber ido lejos- Sugirió Riden por lo que las princesas asintieron, tenían que encontrarlo sino los reyes se enojarían, por lo que se pusieron en marcha tomando cada uno un camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto Olaf se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos buscando ayuda para Emily, le preocupaba que la chica estuviera en esa condición por su culpa, paso cerca de una puerta y la abrió, ahí pudo ver una habitación llena de pinturas, pero no había nadie.

-No creo que unos dibujos la puedan ayudar, será mejor seguir buscando- Para luego seguir su rumbo a otro lugar, pero empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, empezaba a detectar varias energías que estaban agrupadas en un solo lugar, pero eso no era todo también varias que estaban en otras partes, Olaf no entendía que significaba eso, en eso abrió los ojos a sentir una que era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Wow! ¿Ese es Riden?- Dijo a sentir una energía muy fuerte rodando por unos de los pasillos, así se dio cuenta que esas energías eran personas, incluso diferencio la de Elsa, no sabía porque pero tenía la capacidad de localizar a las personas por medio de sus energías.

-¡Excelente!, ahora con esto puedo encontrar a alguien que me ayude con esa chica- Exclamo con alegría para empezar a correr nuevamente. siguió hasta donde estaban dos energías , a entrar noto como había ropa regada por todas partes y en el medio se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era rubia mientras que el hombre poseía una espada y un uniforme, dando a entender que era un guardia, este tenía el cabello castaño.

-Rick eres demasiado fastidioso, te he dicho que no me gustas y no puedes seguir pidiéndome una cita- Dijo molesta la rubia, pero el hombre no dejaba de exigirle.

-Vamos Adelin dame un oportunidad, te juro que no te arrepentirás- Suplico arrodillándose ante ella, haciendo que la mujer rodara los ojos del fastidio, desde que había comenzado a trabajar aquí, Rick no la dejaba en paz, le parecía lindo pero no era su tipo.

-Lo siento Rick, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no, además déjame terminar de lavar la ropa, porque tengo otras cosas que hacer- Exclamo siguiendo con su trabajo, el hombre se puso triste y se sentó en una silla, no tenía caso, la mujer lo había rechazado varias veces, la chica tenía 19 años era la segunda más joven de todas las sirvientes siendo la primera la nueva que entro hace unos días, pero él se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio, sentía su corazón saltar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Pero en eso noto a un muñeco de nieve que los miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que saltara de su asiento del susto, llamando la atención de la mujer, pero este por estar asustado se limitó a señalar al muñeco de la puerta.

-¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!, estoy aquí porque una de las sirvientas se desmayó en la habitación de Elsa y necesito su ayuda para atenderla- Les explicó pero los dos seguían viéndolo sin creer que les estaba hablando, Adelin fue la primera en procesar lo que había dicho.

-¿Dices que una sirvienta se desmayó en la habitación de la princesa Elsa?- Pregunto, a lo que Olaf asintió. La mujer le pareció sorprendente que el muñeco hablara pero como sabia de los poderes de Elsa tal vez ella lo había hecho, bueno se escuchaba ridículo, pero había sido testigo de lo que era capaz la princesa.

-Bueno y ¿Quién es?- Pregunto, a lo que Olaf se quedó pensativo.

-No lo sé, pero tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes- Respondió, por lo que Adelin tapo su boca de la impresión, era Emily.

-¡Santo Dios, será mejor ver como esta! –Dijo preocupada para luego salir por la puerta y detrás de ella Olaf. Por su parte Rick miro todo sin decir nada, aun la impresión del muñeco parlante lo tenía asustado, pero a ver como su amada se iba del lugar no dudo en seguirla, podría ayudarla y así se ganaría su afecto. Así salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de la princesa.

Por unos de los pasillos estaba Riden tratando de encontrar a Olaf, a través de su poder de sentir energías, pero lo raro que no lo detectaba por ningún lado, de hecho desde que lo conoció no podía sentir su presencia, era como si no poseyera ningún alma, y eso no tenía sentido, si estaba vivo debía tener una, pero tal vez se debía por estar hecho de nieve, hay cosas que no poseían almas y una de ellas era la nieve.

-"Debe ser la razón por la que no siento su presencia, vaya esto va ser un problema"-Pensó cruzado de brazos, le iba ser imposible encontrarlo, pero de golpe sintió una presencia que provenía de unos de los pasillos, se dio cuenta que esta era muy fuerte y lo más increíble que se parecía a la suya y la de Elsa, eso era imposible al menos que fuera Olaf.

Siguió analizando la energía y era cierto, su energía y la de Elsa estaban unidas en un solo ser, y ese era el muñeco, pero después sintió otras dos que iban con él, a concentrarse descubrió que le pertenecían a la mujer y al guardia que vio el día anterior en el lavado.

-¿Sera que lo persiguen?- Se preguntó –Mejor me apresuro- Dijo para luego usar su velocidad y aparecer en frente de ellos, Adelin a ver al peliblanco se detuvo, por su parte Olaf y Rick lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Olaf ¿Qué sucede? ¿Adónde vas con ellos?- Pregunto preocupado. A lo que el muñeco se acercó a él, no le gustaba ver a Riden con esa cara, lo hacía sentir mal.

-Lo siento Riden, sé que tenía que quedarme en la habitación, pero a ver la chica desmayada Salí a buscar ayuda- Respondió algo apenado.

-¿En serio?, eso es muy lindo de tu parte Olaf, al parecer tienes el mismo buen corazón que nosotros- Le dio gusto lo dicho por el muñeco y después miro a las personas que lo acompañaban- Les agradezco su ayuda, pero no se preocupen ella está bien solo se asustó por ver a Olaf-

Esto sorprendió a ambos, de hecho a ellos le dio miedo al principio el muñeco parlante, pero gracias a que estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas del lugar no les causo algo peor, por lo que Emily a ser la nueva no soporto ver algo así.

-Bueno joven Riden, pero igual tenemos que llevarla a que la examinen, no podemos dejarla así como si nada- Exclamo Adelin, le parecía lindo la manera que el chico se preocupaba por todos, lo que le habían contado de él era que siempre le gustaba ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite, algo magnifico, en especial con eso poderes.

Rick lo miraba con una media sonrisa, desde que el chico llego al castillo no paraba de impresionarlo, sus poderes eran únicos, en verdad,a él le gustaría tener esa clase de poderes, se imaginaba cargando una montaña y encima de esta estuviera Adelin como su esposa o llevarla a varias partes del mundo de un momento a otro surcando los cielos, eso sería muy romántico.

-De acuerdo, la llevare a otra habitación y ustedes le dicen al médico que venga a verla- Ordeno, por lo que los dos se pusieron en marcha. Mientras que Riden y Olaf fueron avisarle a Elsa y a Anna sobre el motivo que el muñeco se fue. No tardaron en encontrarlas, pero lo malo que estaban acompañadas por los reyes, al parecer Anna fue directamente a decirles lo ocurrido, así ganándose una mirada de enojo de su hermana.

-Anna nos contó lo que paso, pero ya mande avisar al médico del reino, así que no tienes nada que preocuparte, aun así debieron estar más pendiente- Dijo el Rey algo molesto, Anna le había dicho que Emily entro sin avisar y no les dio tiempo de esconder a Olaf.

-Lo sentimos- Se disculparon los tres, se sentían avergonzados. Pero la reina los consoló, no tenían la culpa. Por lo que todos tomaron rumbo a la habitación de Elsa, ahí esperaron hasta que el médico llegara y examinara a la chica. Al rato llegaron Adelin y Rick acompañados por María y Nelly, ambas estaban preocupadas por la chica, era la más joven de todas y tenían el deber de protegerla a toda costa, el médico termino de examinar a la Joven para luego informar su estado.

-Está bien, solo fue una decaída, seguramente por algo que la impresiono mucho- A lo que todos miraron a Olaf, las dos sirvientas se asombraron en ver a Olaf, pero no se asustaron gracias a que Adelin les había contado sobre él, antes de venir.

-Bien eso es todo, así que me voy- Dijo el médico para irse del lugar, en eso Olaf se acercó a la cama y miro preocupado a la joven.

-¿Despertara pronto?- Olaf se sentía mal, ver a la chica le daba lastima. Riden se acercó y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Si Olaf, ella está bien ya verás que pronto despertara, además descubrí algo muy interesante de ti- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres Riden?- Pregunto Elsa, ella más que todos quería saber sobre Olaf.

Riden les explico lo que paso en el gran salón, cada persona presente se sorprendió sobre lo ocurrido, que los dos empezaran a brillar de un color azul y blanco respectivamente, era algo sorprendente, y que esos brillos pasaron a Olaf, dejándolos más impresionados, después les contó sobre lo que le había dicho Olaf, que los llamaba padres por una sensación que tuvo al momento de despertar.

-¿Entonces, no se sabe con exactitud del por qué les dice padres?- María estaba asombrada, los niños eran un caso muy especial, el asunto le parecía increíble. Riden negó con la cabeza.

-Si la hay, verán al principio no podía detectar la energía de Olaf, pero eso cambio hace momentos cuando iba junto a Adelin y Rick, descubrí que poseía dos energías, la mía y la de Elsa, es decir, debido a que nuestras energías están unidas a él, da a suponer que nosotros le dimos la vida y por esa razón nos llama padres, bueno eso es todo, pero aun así no entiendo lo que hicimos para lograrlo- Termino de explicar. Los reyes lo miraban extrañados, los poderes de Riden se unieron a los de Elsa y así crearon a Olaf, bueno para los adultos presentes ese punto les parecía demasiado incómodo.

-Ok, si ese el caso creo que Olaf seria nuestro nieto ¿Verdad Agdar?- Pregunto la reina ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su esposo, ¿nieto?, su esposa tenía un sonrisa pícara, dando a entender que quería incomodarlo.

-¡ABUELOS!-Grito Olaf para luego darle un abrazo a cada uno. A los dos le daba gracia la manera de ser del muñeco se parecía un poco a Riden. Los demás veían la escena felices, en verdad que los dos niños era asombrosos, por lo visto iban a ser grandes cosas.

-¿Entonces se puede quedar?-Pregunto Anna, por lo que sus padres asintieron, haciendo que la pequeña empezara a correr de la emoción, Elsa por su parte se sentía feliz que Olaf fuera aceptado, miro sus manos y notaban el brillo azul que salía de ellos, sus poderes eran únicos y podría llegar hacer cosas maravillosas.

-"Pero creo que Riden será parte importante en su desarrollo"- Pensó con alegría mirando al peliblanco. Pero después se empezó a escuchar unos ruidos que venían de Emily al parecer ya iba a despertar. Esta se levantó y sobo su cabeza, lo ocurrido le había dejado con un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?, no me acuerdo de nada- Dijo la joven, pero a notar a los reyes y a sus compañeros de trabajo no evito en asustarse- ¿Qué hacen aquí? y ¿Por qué estoy en una cama?- Dijo preocupada. A lo que Riden se acercó.

-Te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes no fue nada grave- Afirmo con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonrojar a la chica, Riden le parecía un chico muy lindo, era amble y considerado, pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien la tocaba, de repente sintió un extraño frio y cuando volteo vio a Olaf abrazándola.

-Me da gusto en estés bien, déjame volver a presentarme soy…..- Pero antes de terminar la chica volvió a desmayarse dejando a Olaf nuevamente preocupado comenzando a correr por todos lados pidiendo ayuda. Lo ocurrido hizo reír a todos y aún más a Elsa por ver a la chica caer como trapo en la cama.

-"Por lo visto desde ahora tendremos que tener al médico cerca"- Pensó alegre el peliblanco- "Pero aún me da curiosidad sobre esas energías dentro de Olaf ¿Qué efecto tendrán en el?"- En eso sintió una mano tocando la suya y a desviar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Elsa que lo miraba con una sonrisa, en eso Anna se acercó en darle un abrazo, pidiéndole que hiciera más muñecos parecidos a Olaf para así tener muchos nuevos amigos.

Riden a mirarlas a las dos con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ambas eran sus amigas y las quería mucho. Así que las tomo de una mano a cada una y se quedaron mirando a Olaf que seguía histérico por Emily, los tres se rieron pero no se dieron cuenta que sus manos brillaron brevemente, en la mano de Anna brillo de un color rojo mientras que en la mano de Elsa el mismo color azul, ambos brillos se unieron al brillo blanco de las manos de Riden. Dando a entender que las sorpresas aun vendrían.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué significaran las energías en Olaf?**

 **¿Por qué las manos de los tres brillo de esa forma?**

 **Bueno, Olaf apareció antes de lo debido, en el próximo capítulo empezare a incluir a las princesas,o no eso depende de mi creatividad y el tiempo que me de ya pienso actualizar "La Heredera del Poder". pero aún tengo dudas con Tiana, no sé si su época sea la misma que esta.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Riden Bleach vs Jack Frost

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien, a partir de aquí aparecerán otros personajes. Si leyeron "La Heredera del poder". Devil Birgit va a llegar a este mundo. Aun no sé en qué punto aparecerá. Pero será muy emocionante.**

 **Respondo una duda de ALARZAM. Riden posee una personalidad demasiado inocente, a tal punto que le cuesta guardar rencor a alguien malo. Sabe que hacen cosas malas pero cree que se pueden reformar. Un ejemplo ocurrió cuando Ursa molestaba a Kristoff. No le reprocho nada y la dejo ir. Pero ojo él se va a meter en muchos problemas por tener esa forma de pensar. Además mándame el link de esas historias que quieres que lea. No me suena algunas, te lo agradecería.**

 **Además agradezco que me mandaras la información del otro personaje, ya verás que lo colocare en un futuro capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Riden Bleach vs. Jack Frost.**

El peliblanco miraba como la nieve caía a través de la ventana de su habitación. Le parecía hermoso como esos copos de nieve caían, adornando todo a su alrededor. Desde pequeño le gustaba salir y jugar en la nieve. Incluso llegaba a comérsela, algo que los niños de su ciudad natal le parecía asqueroso. Se concentró nuevamente en el libro que estaba leyendo. Que trataba de cómo sobrevivir en ambientes problemáticos.

-¡Riden mira lo que Olaf y yo hicimos!-Anna entro corriendo junto al muñeco de nieve que llevaba tiempo con ellos- ¡Son los hijos de Olaf y queremos que les des vida!-

-Órale Anna, ¿Qué clase de muñecos son esos?-Riden miraba con curiosidad, unas bolas de nieve del tamaño de un melón, con un chocolate como nariz y como su bocas y ojos unos caramelos. Riden negó con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio tanta gracia la apariencia de esas cosas que ni siquiera se parecían a Olaf. Cerro el libro y agarro uno, en verdad que Anna lo estaba molestando con la idea de hacer un ejército de Olafs.- No lo sé Anna, estos muñecos no son muy estables que digamos. Además recuerda que Elsa y yo lo hicimos por accidente.

La pelirroja lo miro con tristeza- ¿Estás seguro?, yo creo que puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Se los mostré a Elsa y me dijo lo mismo-

-Porque es cierto Anna, no podemos hacer más muñecos, sin estar seguros de como lo hicimos-Riden entendía la emoción de su amiga. Pero el rey les dijo que no trataran de hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso él se puso triste, aun así quería intentarlo por lo menos una vez más. No sabía que podría ocurrir, pero la idea de dar vida a muñecos de nieve le parecía una idea grandiosa.

-Oh vamos Riden inténtalo, te prometo que no le diremos a nadie, será nuestro secreto-Olaf lo estaba apoyando. Su "padre" era un chico muy bueno. Se sentía muy bien cuando estaba cerca de él, no sabía con exactitud como tenia vida. Pero no le importaba. Bueno no mucho- Además le dije a Elsa que quería unos hermanos, pero ella se puso roja cuando se lo dije, ¿Acaso está enferma?-

-No Olaf…. Lo que pasa es que Elsa no se siente cómoda con ese asunto, en especial que le digas madre- Riden no le incomodaba mucho ese asunto. Olaf tenía en mente esa idea algo descabellada. No lo culpaba, el nació a partir de ellos. Con el tiempo que llevaba vivo aún no había descubierto la razón de existir del muñeco.- Entonces hagamos algo, iremos al pueblo y aprovechando que hay mucha nieve haremos muñecos e intentaremos a ver si cobran vida-

Anna y Olaf saltaron de la emoción y salieron corriendo de su habitación. Riden se les quedo mirando con una sonrisa. Esos dos eran idénticos. Guardo el libro que tenía y saco uno de Kung Fu. Empezó a leerlo y a estudiar los diferentes movimientos que hacían los dibujos, no era un maestro de la pelea. Sabía alguno que otra pose de pelea. Solo se limitaba a dar unos golpes y con eso bastaba.

Salió de su habitación rumbo al pueblo, por el camino saludo a unos sirvientes. Desde que llego lo trataban muy bien, a tal punto que lo consideraban un miembro de la familia real. No le parecía correcto que le trajeran el desayuno o se inclinaran a verlo. Le parecía innecesario. Bueno, pensó que se debía a las veces que los ha ayudado. Hablo con el rey para ayudar en el castillo. Y el gobernante no dudo en aceptar, le pareció bastante responsable que lo hiciera, tomando en cuenta que era su invitado especial.

Cuando doblo en una esquina, se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención. Estaba nada más y nada menos que Emily, limpiando algunos adornos. En eso noto como la chica disimuladamente metía unos adornos de oro en su vestido. Riden alzo una ceja de intriga. Usando su velocidad apareció a la espalda de la chica, esta aun no lo había notado. Emily volvió a meter otro adorno, pero esta vez debajo de su falda.

El peliblanco la miraba con curiosidad, ¿Se estaba llevando los adornos?

-¿Por qué son tan difíciles de meter en el vestido?-Emily gruño, mientras se movía de un lugar a otro, él trapo que estaba usando para disimular que limpiaba lo tiro al piso. Se movió de un lugar a otro acomodando mejor los objetos que tenía adentro. Miro a ambos lados para verificar que nadie la estaba viendo. Lo gracioso que nunca miro hacia atrás para notar la presencia del chico.-¡Odio estos vestidos de sirvienta, me hacen ver como una estatua!, mejor me lo quito-

Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su espalda para poder quitarse el traje. Riden miro con intriga la acción de la chica. ¿Por qué se iba a quitar la ropa? Y más importante, ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo los adornos ahí?, La chica se estaba tratando de quitar la ropa pero debido a su inexperiencia sobre esta clase de vestimenta le costaba quitárselo.

-¡Demonios, me fastidia tener este vestido, no debía aceptar este trabajo solo para rob….-

-¡Hola Emily!, ¿Qué haces con esos adornos? ¿Adónde te los llevas?-

La pelinegra sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Esa voz le había provocado un tremendo miedo. Empezó a sudar a tal punto que sentía todo el líquido recorriendo su cuerpo. Ya podía sentír el mecate en su cuello mientras esperaba que el rey diera la señal para dejarla caer y terminar con su vida. Emily dio poco a poco a la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos platinados penetrantes. Se dio cuenta que era Riden. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa que la hacía temblar. ¿Estaba feliz porque la descubrió? O ¿Tenía pensado chantajearla?, sí, eso era lo más seguro. En toda su vida a lidiado con hombres que la amenazaban para hacerles varios favores. Su madre murió por culpa de eso y desde entonces ha repudiado a hombres así.

-¿Estas enferma Emily?, no paras de sudar, déjame ver-Riden se acercó a ella y toco su cuello.- No tienes fiebre, pero no paras de sudar. Puedo sentir que tu corazón está latiendo con fuerza-

Emily lo miro con asombro, ¿No la iba a delatar?, vio como el chico tocaba una parte de su cintura, se sintió incomoda por sentir la mano del chico sombre ella- ¿Qué haces, no sabes que es una falta de respeto tocar a una mujer por ahí?-Emily se puso algo molesta. Pero sintió como algo metálico caía al suelo, a desviar la mirada hacia abajo, pudo ver uno de los adornos que había metido por esa parte. Riden lo recogió y lo puso en su lugar. Y miro nuevamente a la pelinegra con una ceja alzada.

-No deberías tomar cosas sin permiso, te podrían tomar como una ladrona y eso no sería bueno para una chica tan linda como tú- Riden le explico mientras sonreía.

La chica se sonrojo por lo que dijo el peliblanco. En verdad estaba confundida, el chico la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?, ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba robando? En eso miro como el chico sacaba una bolsa y se la daba. Miro el objeto que le dio, aun no sabía para que se lo había dado.

-Sé que tienes una familia pobre, pero no deberías robar por esa razón. En la bolsa esta la mitad de lo que me gane por trabajar en el castillo, dáselo a tu familia, seguro que le será de ayuda-Riden le sonrió para luego volver a leer su libro e irse, pero volvió a verla. Noto como la chica miraba la bolsa con el dinero. Quizás no había entendido el motivo.

-No te preocupes, tengo suficiente dinero para mí, tómalo como un regalo- Riden le parecía gracioso la manera que la chica lo miraba con asombro.- Solo te advierto que no quiero volver a verte tomar cosas sin permiso, deberías ser más agradecida por trabajar aquí. Bueno me voy- Riden desapareció del lugar. Emily miro la cortina de humo que el chico había dejado por causa de su velocidad. Miro otra vez la bolsa. No sabía que pensar, estaba confundida, el chico prefirió dejarla ir de a vez de acusarla. Sintió unos sentimientos que nunca había sentido por alguien.

Saco otro de los adornos que había robado y se le quedo viendo por un buen rato, para luego mirar la bolsa con el dinero. A mirarla recordó la sonrisa que le dio Riden y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le pareció tan tierno la inocencia que poseía el chico. Tenía poderes que haría temblar a cualquiera, pero poseía un corazon tan humilde que no se comparaba a nadie más. Puso el adorno donde pertenecía y guardo la bolsa que le regalo el chico.

Agarro el trapo y siguió limpiando, soltó una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos- Oh Riden, si supieras quien es en realidad mi familia no me hubieras perdonado- Emily comenzó a llorar, no sabía que le pasaba. Sentía un peso en el estómago. ¿Era culpa? O ¿Otra cosa? A recordar lo que le dijo su padre le hacía ponerse triste, pero cuando pensaba en Riden sentía una extraña tranquilidad. Termino de limpiar lo que quedaba y paso su mano sobre sus ojos- Perdóname Riden, sé que me odiaras cuando te enteres de lo que soy- Se retiró del lugar solo esperando a que su padre volviera con la información de su familia.

* * *

Riden se reunió con Anna y Olaf en la puerta del castillo. Varios guardias lo saludaron a salir. En especial Rick, que llevaba consigo unas rosas, que posiblemente eran para cierta sirvienta. Riden sabía muy bien lo que sentía el guardia por esa chica. De hecho ambos se volvieron muy cercanos. El sujeto venia de una familia de panaderos, pero desde niño le gustaba jugar con espadas y pelear. Fue por esa razón que decidió ser guardia.

-"Yo quisiera tener una carrera que me gustara, todavía ni se cual puedo elegir"-Riden pensó con mucho cuidado. Era muy joven pero aún no había elegido lo que quería ser en el futuro. Le gustaban muchas cosas. Nunca se tomó el tiempo de explorar específicamente un trabajo en particular. Hacia muchos trabajos solo para ganar dinero para comer. Su ropa no era un problema, el mismo se la hacía. Su vestimenta lo había hecho el mismo, se guio por algunos libro de ropa que había visto. Y eligió el emblema de un dragón, por el simple hecho porque le gustaban los dragones. No sabía en qué lugar del planeta estén estas criaturas, pero según escucho durante uno de sus viajes, que existía un lugar donde se podían ver fácilmente.

-¡Oye Riden este parque es perfecto para hacer los muñecos!-Anna corrió a un espacio lleno de una gran cantidad de nieve- Es una lástima que mi papi no dejara salir a Elsa. Ella estaba muy emocionada en salir-Anna puso una cara triste. Su padre le prohibió a Elsa salir con este clima. Según porque el tiempo no era muy adecuado para ella.

-¿Por qué Elsa no salió?, pensaba que ya podía controlar sus poderes, me parece algo triste que este así-Olaf se sentó en el piso mientras empezaba hacer pequeños montículos de nieve.

-Bueno, el rey tiene sus razones. Elsa tiene que seguir practicando para poder controlar sus poderes, hasta yo creo que no es momento que salga- Riden pensaba que los habitantes todavía no estaban listos en saber que Elsa tenia poderes. Solo cuando la niña sepa controlarlos en frente de tantas personas. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a socializar con otros. Los sirvientes y guardias del castillo era el primer paso. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

-Pero lo que no entiendo, es que a Olaf si lo dejaran Salir, principalmente que es un muñeco de nieve parlante-Riden noto como Anna y Olaf se miraban entre sí, algo estaba mal.- Dime Anna ¿Olaf tiene permiso para salir?-Riden pregunto sospechosamente.

Olaf comenzó a silbar mientras Anna lo miraba con enojo- Bueno en realidad es que….- Anna miro a Riden con algo de pena- Él no quería quedarse adentro así que lo deje salir.- Soltó una risita.

El chico negó con la cabeza. La princesa era demasiado desobediente- Anna, no debes hacer eso, a veces es bueno divertirse pero no deberías haber traído a Olaf sin permiso- Ambos se pusieron triste posiblemente el peliblanco obligaría a Olaf regresar.

-Pero de todas maneras él ya está aquí, así que ¡Vamos a jugar!-Riden salto sobre los dos y cayó al otro lado- ¿Qué esperan?, tenemos que hacer un ejército-

-¡Muy bien, esto es fabuloso!-Anna pensaba que Riden era un aguafiestas. Por ser más grande seguramente era un mandón. Pero el peliblanco la hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba. Ambos comenzaron hacer muñecos parecidos a Olaf. El muñeco se colocó en el medio para servir como modelo. Tardaron un poco pero gracias a los poderes de Riden fue muy sencillo. Los tres miraron sus creaciones con orgullo. Solo faltaba intentar darles vida.

-Bien aquí voy- Riden toco a unos muñecos y concentro su energía, tardo así por un buen rato y nada pasaba.-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Anna ¿Crees que hago algo mal?-La pequeña se acercó y reviso lo que hacía.

-No lo creo, ¿no será que Elsa debe tocarlo también?, es decir ella tiene los poderes de hielo-Anna no entendía muy bien los poderes de su hermana. Y eso que ha estado mucho tiempo jugando con ella. Desde que tiene memoria Elsa los ha tenido. Nunca pensó que clase de magia realmente poseía.

Olaf miro a cada uno de sus copias- Me parece que les falta algo de color. Tal vez rojo, azul, amarrillo, ¿Amarrillo?, oh no, ese color en la nieve es muy asqueroso. Imagínate comer nieve amarilla, ¡Bah!

Siguieron intentando varias veces. Pero nada pasaba. Riden llego a pensar que sus poderes no daban vida realmente. Solo al menos que Elsa estuviera aquí. Se sentaron en la nieve a esperar que se hiciera más tarde. Su idea no había resultado. En si Riden agradecía un poco que no pasara nada. Se dio cuenta que si el ejército de Olaf tuviera vida, no sabría decir que hubiera pasado en el pueblo. Se quedaron mirando el cielo azul por un buen rato.

-Riden, ¿No hay un cielo rosado o verde?-Pregunto Anna mientras señalaba el cielo.-¿Por qué siempre es azul y negro?, no me gusta esos colores, el azul es bonito pero el negro me da miedo-

Vio como Anna temblaba, era una niña después de todo.- No te debería asustar algo así Anna. Veras que cuando seas mayor, no le temerás a nada- Riden cuando era más pequeño le daba un poco de miedo la oscuridad. Su abuela le dijo lo mismo que le acababa de decir a Anna. Y ahora no le tenía miedo. Anna le toco la mano llamando su atención.

-¿Existe el Coco?-Anna lo miro con a los ojos con algo de preocupación. Sintió como la pequeña mano de la princesa apretaba más la suya.- Me han dicho que vive debajo de la cama, ¿Es cierto?-

Sintió algo de lastima en verla así. En realidad no sabía que decirle, el Coco era algo que muchos decían que no existía. Él no estaba completamente seguro, nunca lo ha visto. Una vez recordó a un niño de su pueblo natal, contar que lo había visto y que lo atormento toda la noche. Algunos niños se asustaron pero los más grandes se burlaron de él. Riden era neutro en ese tipo de casos. Creía en Santa Claus, eso lo admitía. Nunca lo ha visto pero algo le decía que si existía. Era extraño pensar esto. Cuando dudaba de la existencia de algo que no era común, miraba la Luna y de repente sentía que si existía. Miro a Anna que seguía esperando su respuesta.

-No Anna, el no existe, yo nunca lo he visto y eso que he andado en muchos lugares oscuros-Riden se sorprendió que la niña lo abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso quiere decir que él te teme-Menciono Anna con una sonrisa- Le pregunte a mi mamá sobre lo mismo y me dijo que el Coco solo se le aparecía a aquellos niños que le tenía miedo y tú eres muy fuerte y no tienes miedo, por lo que él no se atreve aparecer ante ti-

El muñeco de nieve se acercó a ellos con mucha curiosidad- ¡Oigan!, ¿Por qué le temerían a un Coco?, no se supone que se comen- Olaf no entendía sobre el Coco. Según sabia era una cosa marrón en forma de pelota que era muy duro por fuera, pero que por dentro poseía algo blanco que se comía.- Es muy raro que le temas a una comida, yo no le temo a ninguna cosa, de hecho un pájaro salió volando cuando me vio. Eso significa que soy intimidante-

Los dos miraron como Olaf sacaba el pecho con orgullo. Ambos se rieron las ocurrencias del muñeco, era para morirse de risa. El estómago de Anna soltó un gruñido dando a entender que tenía hambre. Riden le acaricio la cabeza ganándose que la pequeña se sonrojara. Era el mayor y tenía que cuidar a su pequeña amiga.

-Regresa al castillo Anna y come algo, después iré contigo para ayudarte en tus tareas, ¿De acuerdo?- La pequeña se rio. Le gustaba lo forma tan cariñosa que Riden la trataba. Siempre sabia que decirle. Empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Riden noto que Olaf se le quedaba viendo con unos saltones.

-Yo no tengo hambre…. y tampoco estomago-Olaf pregunto mientras mantenía su mirada en el chico.

-Olaf acompaña a Anna y procura que no se desvié. Es demasiado traviesa-Riden conocía muy bien a la niña. Sabía que cuando salía hacer algo, terminaba haciendo otro. No era tonta solo que demasiado imperativa. Él también lo fue cuando tenía su edad. Bueno, aun lo sigue siendo.

-Está bien, pero aun no entiendo sobre el asunto del coco, ¿Qué hay de malo con él?-Olaf tenía esa duda.

-Te lo explicare después o mejor ve a preguntarle a Rick, él debe saber mejor que yo que es el Coco-Olaf asintió y salió corriendo tras la joven princesa. No le dijo eso porque no le quería decir, solo que sintió las presencias que se estaban acercando al lugar. Pudo ver como varios niños llegaban al lugar. Y estos a ver los muñecos de Olaf empezaron a jugar con ellos. Podía ver como algunos destrozaban los muñecos y otros le añadían otras cosas para cambiar su apariencia. Decidió bien en hacer que Olaf se fuera, no se imaginaba como los niños lo iban a tratar.

Se sentó nuevamente en la nieve y vio como los niños se divertían. Tenía ganas de jugar con ellos, pero habían algunas madres que por así decirlo, eran demasiado sobreprotectoras y a lo mejor no les gustaría en ver a un chico con cabello blanco cerca de sus hijos. Estuvo un buen rato viendo como jugaban a las escondidas, a lo atrapados. Incluso a las guerras de nieve. Y algo que le llamo la atención de esto fue unas extrañas luces azules que chocaban con los ojos de los niños. Eso era raro, llego a pensar que Elsa fue la responsable ya que ese tipo luces salían de sus manos. ¿Era posible que Anna fuera a buscar a Elsa para convérserla de salir a escondidas?

-"No lo creo. Elsa puede ser muchas cosas, pero no una desobediente"-Riden pensó con curiosidad. No sería posible que saliera del castillo. Y tampoco fácil. Posiblemente el rey le ordeno a los guardias en vigilar que no saliera. En eso sus ojos platinados captaron algo inusual. Vio como un chico, mayor que el aparentemente. Se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia el grupo de niños que estaban jugando a la guerra de nieve. Pero lo más raro era su vestimenta. Tenía un suéter de color azul y unos pantalones marrones algo rotos y no tenía zapatos. Lo que le llamo más la atención que poseía una bastón y… ¿Cabello blanco?

Riden se levantó deprisa. ¿Cómo era posible eso? , ¿Había otro chico con cabello blanco?, A sentir su energía pudo darse cuenta que era muy fuerte. Casi podría jurar que igualaba la suya, pero tenía aun una gran diferencia. Y no era lo más increíble de todo, su energía tenía una esencia muy extraña que no se parecía a la suya, ni tampoco a cualquier persona que haya visto. Ni siquiera a Elsa, era casi como si estuviera muerto. Riden empezó a caminar hacia el chico. El joven de bastón había llegado a los niños y los miraba con una sonrisa. Lo raro era que los niños no le prestaban atención mientras arrojaban las bolas de nieves.

-¡Bien niños vamos a jugar!-El chico hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a una niña-¡JA te di!-

La niña volteo enojada a ver quién le había pegado- ¿Quién de ustedes fue?, no saben que es de mala educación golpear a una dama- Riden se detuvo a ver que iba a pasar. Algo no andaba bien y podía sentirlo.

-¡Ese fui yo pequeña, si no te gusta mejor vete a otra parte!-El chico soltó una risa. Pero la niña no respondió a su insulto. Eso le pareció bastante raro. Normalmente la niña gritaría y empezaría pelear con el chico.

-¡Esta bien, si nadie quiere pedir perdón mejor me voy!-La niña soltó la bola de nieve y se fue corriendo. En eso cada niño presente se empezó a ir del lugar.

-¡No se vayan, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. Oh vamos!- Salto en frente de unos niños y estos lo atravesaron como si no estuviera ahí. Riden miro con asombro lo que había pasado. Los niños pasaron a través de el como si nada. Como si se tratase de un fantasma. En eso se dio cuenta del porque su energía le resulta rara. Ese chico estaba muerto.

-¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa?-Extendió su bastón y congelo el piso por donde iba pasando un hombre con maderas picadas. Haciendo que cayera. -¡Excelente a ver quién más le puedo hacer una broma!- Hizo lo mismo pero esta vez congelo el piso donde iba una mujer con una bolsa con comida. Esta se resbalo, pero Riden rápidamente apareció atrapándola junto con la bolsa de comida. La mujer lo miro con curiosidad, para luego agradecerle por su ayuda.

La mujer se fue dándole como recompensa un beso en la mejilla. Riden la miro irse. La forma de actuar del chico no le parecía el correcto. Aún más en saber que poseía poderes parecidos a los de Elsa. La diferencia que necesitaba de un objeto para usarlos. Supo muy bien qué clase de persona era. Había conocido muchos de su clase, que le gustaba molestar a otros con sus poderes.

Sintió algo acercándose detrás de él y de un movimiento rápido detuvo la bola de nieve que estaba a punto de pegarle con su mano. Vio como el chico silbo.

-Buena atrapada chico, pareces tener buenas habilidades, adiós- Dio la vuelta para irse. De todas maneras el chico posiblemente no lo oyó. Nunca alguien lo había echo, iba irse volando hasta que.

-¡No deberías usar tus poderes de esa manera, alguien puede salir herido!-

Esa voz sonó en su cabeza. Volteo rápidamente para ver al niño que le había arrojado la bola de nieve. Miro a ambos lados para saber si realmente le estaba hablando a él. Se acercó un poco con una cara sorprendida. Estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido desde que nació.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?, ¿En verdad me hablas a mí?-Pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-¡Claro!, eres el único con poderes de hielo aquí ¿No?-Riden no entendió lo que pasaba. El chico empezó a dar saltos de un lugar a otro. ¿Estaba feliz? Y ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía pero el chico parecía haberse ganado algo, su emoción era tal que empezó a lanzar rayos de hielo de su bastón. Riden esquivo algunos de ellos. Debía tener mucho cuidado con esa cosa. En eso vio como lo estaba mirando, había parado de saltar. Ahora lo miraba, como preguntándose algo.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, tengo algo en la cara?-Riden se tocó preocupado su rostro. Pueda que no se había limpiado la cara o tenía algo en los dientes. –Por favor dímelo, para ir a limpiarme- El chico soltó un carcajada que le hizo parpadear de la confusión.

-No es tu cara niño, sola que tú cabello me da mucha intriga. ¿Eres un espíritu como yo?-Exclamo el joven con una cara seria. Le parecía que el chico era un espíritu. Tendría mucho sentido ya que nadie más lo puede ver al menos que fuera otro de su clase. Como Norte y el canguro que dice ser un conejo. Pero pensándolo mejor no podría serlo. La mujer que hizo resbalar lo vio y le dio un beso. Eso quería decir que podía verlo. ¿Era un espíritu muy conocido?, no podría ser humano. Su apariencia no era común por así decirlo.

-¿Eres un espíritu? ¡Oh, eso es increíble!, pero no soy un espíritu soy un niño de carne y hueso-Riden respondió con mucha emoción. Eso explicaba la extraña energía y que fuera atravesado por esos niños.

-Me llamo Riden Bleach, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era el primer niño que lograba verlo desde que nació. Salió volando y aterrizo en frente de él.

-¡Mi nombre es Jack Frost! ¡No puedo creer que me puedas ver! ¿Cómo sabias que existía?-Jack lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad. Quizás hallan otros niños que sepan de su existencia. Riden lo miro sin entender. Él no sabía de alguien llamado Jack Frost ni mucho menos de un espíritu.

-En realidad, nunca supe que existías antes de verte jugar con aquellos niños-Riden rasco su cabeza de la confusión- No sé cómo puedo verte, solo te veo y ya- Jack lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Espera!, ¿Cómo puedes verme si no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre?-Jack se acercó con sospecha- Entonces si eres un espíritu- Retrocedió molesto- ¿Quién te envió para hacerme esa broma?, apuesto que fue ese tonto conejo, seguro sigue enfadado porque saboteé su escondite de huevos-

Riden lo miraba con una ceja alzada de la confusión. ¿Habia dicho algo malo?, en si la actitud del chico fantasma le parecía algo rara.- ¡Oye amigo!, no sé qué sucede, pero nadie me envió hacerte una broma, solo te digo la verdad-

Jack Frost apunto su bastón hacia Riden, este último se sobresaltó por la repentina acción. Pudo sentir como en ese pedazo de madera se acumulada una energía muy peligrosa. Un rayo salió rápidamente hacia él. Salto para poder esquivarlo, en eso vio como el suelo empezaron a salir enormes puntas de hielo. ¿Lo acaba de atacar?, se mantuvo flotando. Jack subió también cruzado de brazos.

-Eso fortalece que seas un espíritu amigo, un humano no puede volar-Jack lo señalo con el bastón nuevamente. Riden se molestó por lo descuidado que fue, no debía mostrar esa parte de sus poderes. El tal Jack estaba muy sensible por algo.

-¡Escucha podemos resolver esto de una manera pacífica, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo!-Riden estaba muy preocupado. De alguna forma lo había hecho molestar- Si quieres podemos hablar calmadamente- En esos Jack salió disparado a su dirección. Agarrándolo y llevándolo sobre el pueblo.- ¡Suéltame, me pueden ver!-

-Al parecer eres muy famoso para que todos te vean. Debes decirle al conejo de pascua que mande a alguien que no sea muy conocido para hacerme una broma de mal gusto- Jack lo hizo dar varias vueltas para luego soltarlo, haciendo que cayera sobre un techo. A riden no le preocupaba que las personas lo vieran. Muchos ya sabían de sus poderes. Bueno solo aquellos que ayudaba en sus negocios. Aun así le prometió al rey no usar sus poderes en caso de emergencia.

Jack volvió a lanzarle un rayo de hielo. Riden agarro el rayo y lo desvió hacia el cielo. Voló hacia él y lo agarro para llevarlo hacia lo más alto del cielo. Jack se soltó de su agarre y lo miro con enojo. Debía admitirlo, su cuerpo estaba muy frio incluso más que el de Elsa. En eso vio cómo su contri cante movía su bastón en círculos, provocando un tornado de hielo que le dio de lleno. Riden sintió como la ventisca pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Cielos viejo tienes una buena resistencia!-Frost lo señalo con su bastón- ¡A ver cómo te va con este ataque! Una bola de nieve empezó aparecer en la punta del bastón. Riden miro con asombro como la bola alcanzaba un tamaño demasiado exagerado, como de una casa. Pero se sorprendió más cuando la bola creció al doble del tamaño que ya tenía. Y por lo visto no se iba a detener ahí.

Los habitantes de Arendelle miraron con espanto como una bola de nieve de gran tamaño aparecía en medio de ellos. Era tan grande que llego a tapar casi todo el reino. Los guardias a ver lo ocurrido salieron corriendo al despacho del rey.

-¡Su majestad, tiene que venir a ver esto!-Unos de los guardias grito entrando a la oficina.

-¿Nos atacan?-Pregunto Agdar viendo la cara de preocupación de sus guardias. Su esposa estaba al lado suyo junto con Elsa, que tenía una cara de miedo. La forma que entraron le había asustado.

-¡No lo sabemos, será mejor que venga a verlo por usted mismo!- Agdar miro a su esposa e hija. Y salieron lo más rápido posible. Si lo estaban atacando tenían que estar juntos. A llegar a la plaza del frente, los integrantes de la familia real abrieron con horror una enorme bola de nieve que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Dios mío Agdar! ¿Qué es eso?-Idun estaba sosteniendo con fuerza a su hija. Esto no era normal. Elsa por su parte miro sus manos ¿Lo estaba provocando ella? En eso vieron como Olaf y Anna corrían hacia ellos. La reina no dudo en abrazar a su hija.

-Anna, ¿Dónde está Riden?-El rey miro a su hija menor con intriga y miedo. El peliblanco podría detener esa cosa.

-Él se quedó en un parque, dijo que vendría más tarde-Anna estaba preocupada por su amigo. Esa cosa gigante podía aplastarlos. Agdar miro la bola de nieve. Tenía por seguro que Riden ya la había visto. Pero tenía la pregunta de dónde había salido esa cosa. Miro a Elsa y noto como veía sus manos con miedo. ¿Su hija lo estaba haciendo?, era una posibilidad. En si no creía que Elsa creara algo de esa magnitud.

Elsa sintió una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal. Miro la bola de nieve, había algo ahí que le estaba provocando algo raro a su cuerpo.

-Riden está allá arriba junto con otra energía muy rara- Olaf llamo la atención de todos por lo dicho.- Si, y esa otra energía que esta con Riden, está haciendo esa enorme bola de nieve.-

-Olaf, dices que Riden está peleando con alguien que intenta destruir Arendelle-La reina pregunto preocupada, le tenía mucho cariño al peliblanco, para verlo herido. Era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-No lo sé, la otra energía no se siente amenazante, más bien parece confundida-Olaf no sabía mucho de emociones. Pero sentía que esa energía estaba pasando por algo muy fuerte.

Elsa sintió un alivio en saber que no era la responsable. Pero estaba muy preocupada por Riden. ¿Quién era el ser que estaba haciendo esa cosa? Quería ir ayudarlo, podría estar herido. Solo esperaba que el chico volviera sano y salvo. Era muy fuerte, pero aun así no sabía con que se estaba enfrentando.

En el cielo, Riden miraba como la bola se acercaba a él, tuvo que retroceder para que no se golpeara con ella. Jack tenía un enorme poder. Fue capaz de crear algo gigantesco de un momento a otro.

-¡Oye Riden Bleach, prepárate para el golpe!- Pudo escuchar la voz de Jack al otro lado de la esfera. Vio como el objeto comenzó a elevarse hasta poder ver al espíritu levantando su bastón. Ese bastón estaba guiando al objeto. Le impresiona que el chico levantara algo así como si nada. Tenía una fuerza comparable a la suya. Tal vez se debía a que un espíritu no tenía límites en sus fuerzas. No poseía un cuerpo humano. Por lo que posiblemente no había algo que lo limitara.

-¡Jack no puedes arrojar esa cosa cerca del reino lo puedes destruir!-Riden miro debajo suyo como las miles de personas se quedaban viendo el enorme objeto. No le daría tiempo de bajar y advertirles.

Jack miro al suelo. Y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, trato de deshacer la bola, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba hecha y no podía descongelarla. Miro con miedo a Riden y no dudo en pedirle ayuda.

-¡viejo, no puedo detenerla, la tengo que lanzar, o si no caerá encima de esa gente!-Jack se maldijo por lo estúpido que fue. Dejo que sus emociones nublaran su juicio y toda esa gente lo iba a pagar caro. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía sostenerla y poco a poco la enorme bola de nieve empezó a descender. Riden a ver como bajaba, no dudo en sostenerla y empujarla lo mejor que podía. No podía dejar que cayera encima de Arendelle. Su fuerza apenas podía aguantarla. Sintió sus músculos prensarse por el peso que tenía.

-"!Oh no, no puedo detenerla, va a caerles encima, es la primera vez que mis poderes no me ayudan!"-

-¡Amigo lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía!-Jack se unió en su esfuerzo para sostener la cosa. En verdad la había regado. Riden lo miro. No lo culpaba, pudo sentir que el chico era alguien bueno, pero supuso que algo no estaba bien con él. No en sus poderes. Más bien en sus emociones.

-¡Eso no importa, solo ayúdame a llevar esta cosa a otro sitio!-Jack asintió y ambos aplicaron todas sus fuerzas al enorme objeto. Y estaba dando sus frutos podían sentir como la bola de nieve se elevaba poco a poco. Así siguieron hasta llevarla a lo más alto. Los habitantes miraron con alegría como el objeto que amenazaba sus vidas, subir hasta a un punto que no se veía tan amenazante. La familia real miraba aliviado lo ocurrido. Riden estaba alejando esa cosa. Pero aún se preguntaban que iba hacer con semejante objeto.

Riden estaba llegando a su límite. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo quedarse sin energía. Jack lo miraba con preocupación. Él no tenía un cuerpo, y eso lo hacía ser más duradero. Supo en ver como Riden mostraba signos de cansancio y sudor para saber que no era un espíritu y que todo había sido un malentendido. Eso lo hizo sentir peor.

La bola de nieve había alcanzado el punto más alto donde cualquier persona cerca del territorio del reino, podría verla. Muchos de los barcos que navegaban cerca podían ver la tremenda bola de hielo. Muchos navegantes tenían cara de espanto a ver algo así. Incluso pueblos cercanos podían verla. Pero debido a la distancia la veían como un punto blanco en el cielo. Aun así las personas se asombraron por algo completamente fuera de lo común.

La señora Lily, salió a ver el extraño evento junto a sus hijas. Escucharon el alboroto que tenía la gente fuera de su local. A mirar al cielo noto la bola de nieve.

-Mami, ¿Qué es eso?, estoy muy asustada.-Amber abrazo a su madre. Esta le toco la cabeza con preocupación. Esto no era normal. ¿El clima provoco eso?, durante su estadía en Arendelle. Siempre ocurrían cosas raras debido a las tormentas de nieve. Pero esto era demasiado raro.

Vio a muchas personas señalando la bola gigante. Miro a un grupo de hombres que anotaban en un pequeño cuaderno lo que ocurría. Esto le pareció muy raro.

-¡Esto va ser la noticia más grande del mundo! ¡Una enorme bola de nieve del tamaño de un reino entero flota sobre las cabezas de los pobres habitantes de Arendelle- Lily escucho lo que dijo uno de ellos. Entonces entendió que se trataban de periodistas que estaban en el pueblo. Esto no le gustaba, sabia como eran las personas de exageradas. Y eso no le caería bien a Arendelle. Apenas las personas habían salido del rumor que la familia real estaba embrujada. Ahora con esto iba a fortalecer ese rumor o iba a desencadenar uno peor. Algo así que todo el pueblo estaba maldito.

-¿Esto se debe al clima del reino? O ¿Al supuesto rumor que los reyes se encuentran bajo un hechizo?-Otro hombre soltó esas preguntas. En definitiva nada bueno iba a pasar.

-Madre deberíamos entrar. Si esa cosa cae, todo va estar cubierto por la nieve-Analy se le acerco, noto su rostro de preocupación. Miro nuevamente al cielo. Esa cosa se estaba alejando más. ¿Qué la estaba subiendo? ¿El clima u otra cosa?, Miro a sus hijas.

-Todas adentro, tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor-Lily entro seguido de sus hijas, menos de una. Ursa se quedó mirando el fenómeno de arriba. Algo le decía que ese chico llamado Riden era el responsable. Escucho a su madre llamándola. Tenía que prepararse a lo que venía, nada de esto se veía bien. Entro pensando que ese chico había hecho algo.

Un hombre se quedó mirando a Lily y a sus hijas. Para luego mirar hacia arriba. Iba rumbo al castillo para decirle a su hija sobre la decisión de la banda. Nunca llego a pensar que se toparía con algo así. En serio, ¿una bola de nieve gigante del tamaño de una montaña apareciendo de la nada sobre el reino?, los miembros de la banda se rieron sobre la princesa con poderes de hielo. Marcándolo como loco, algunos lo amenazaron por semejante informacion. Pero esto en definitiva iba a darle la razón a ambos.

-Seguro los idiotas las están viendo, ahora ¿Quién es el loco?-Se marchó, mientras veía como las personas empezaban a sacar su bienes de sus hogares. Le dio gracia. Al parecer iban a tratar de escapar antes que la cosa caiga. Pero noto como se iba alejando. No le veía el sentido de su miedo.-Que personas tan ridículas, el miedo los hace comportar como idiotas-Se puso a silbar en medio de todo el caos.

En el cielo, Riden sacaba todas las fuerzas que le quedaba. Miro a Jack como trataba de ayudarlo. La había alejado lo suficiente, pero no podían soltarla. ¿Si caía en otro pueblo? , sabía que algo de este tamaño provocaría un gran desastre sin importar donde caiga. La física le enseño que algo de un peso muy grande a una altura definida, caería al suelo con tremenda fuerza a tal punto que el impacto no solo dañaría el punto de choque sino a sus alrededores.

-¡Jack intenta deshacer la bola de nieve desde arriba, yo la mantendré a esta altura!-Riden miro como el joven lo miraba con duda- ¡Hazlo rápido!- Jack asintió y dejo de sujetar la bola para luego volar al punto más alto de esta. Se dio cuenta que habían llegado cerca del espacio. Se sorprendió lo hermoso que era todo. Las estrellas brillaban de una manera asombrosa. Miro hacia luna y noto un extraño destello en ella.

-¿Qué hago hombre de la Luna?, no puedo detener esto, por favor dime que puedo hacer-Jack la miro pero no podía escuchar nada. Solo le hablo una vez y fue cuando salió del lago. Lo único que hizo fue darle el nombre que absolutamente nadie conoce. Frunció el ceño y miro el objeto, apunto su bastón y lanzo otro rayo para intentar destruirla.

En lugar de destruirla el rayo creo una capa de hielo, que cubrió toda la bola en segundos. Riden sintió como sus manos eran cubiertas por el elemento frio. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Ahora pesaba el doble que tenía.

El espíritu de hielo puso su mano en la cabeza con preocupación. Había empeorado la situación.-¡Por favor, tiene que ser una broma, ahora es azul!-Jack le gustaba hacer bromas a otros, pero esto no entrada en ese campo. Muchos espíritus lo consideraban un fastidio y no los culpaba. Desde que nació lo único que sabía hacer era sacar de quicio a cualquiera que estaba cerca. En ocasiones le gustaría saber porque existía.- Soy un fracasado- Miro la Luna nuevamente. Se preguntaba si podía ir volando hacia allá. Quizás podría encontrar al hombre de la Luna y preguntarle directamente.

Riden ya estaba a punto de dejarse caer. Su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Nunca creyó cansarse, siempre pensó que su poder no tenía límites. Bueno estaba por encima de los estándares humanos, lo sabía bien, pero esto en verdad era una dura prueba. Recordaba las peleas que tuvo con otros como el. Eran fuertes pero nunca provocaban un caos de esta magnitud. Empezó a ver borroso. Dejo aplicar fuerza a la bola y esta de manera rápida choco con su cuerpo haciendo que cayera junto con el hasta la tierra.

Jack miro con horror como caía el objeto.- ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No!- De manera desesperada clavo su bastón en el duro hielo. Y jalo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de detenerlo. Riden por su parte sentía el enorme peso en su espalda. Miraba como iba cayendo junto con ella a toda velocidad. Soltó un pequeña lágrima, era la primera vez que no podría salvar a nadie. Miro como se dirigían a Arendelle. Que suerte tenia, exactamente caería ahí. Por lo menos hubiera querido que cayeran en el mar. Pero la gravedad y el viento no lo habían favorecido.- No sé si pueda sobrevivir a esto, y mucho que menos sé que quede algo de Arendelle- Sintió algo que apretaba su corazón, no era miedo más bien sentía como un calor dentro de él. De alguna forma empezó a recobrar los sentidos. Se sentía mejor. Sin perder tiempo se enderezó y volvió a colocar sus manos en la bola. Esta vez mirándola directamente.

Los habitantes de Arendelle entraron en terror a ver como la bola se precipitaba hacia ellos. Algunos ya habían salido del pueblo. El problema era que tenían que alejarse lo más que podían del pueblo, ya que no sabían hasta qué punto cubriría el impacto. Los reyes y sus hijas miraban todo, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Mis reyes a que irnos ya tenemos la carruajes listos para partir!-Kai se acercó rápidamente. No entendía porque los reyes no se habían preparado para irse. Agdar lo miro.

-Kai me quedo aquí, ya no hay tiempo. Si mi reino es destruido yo moriré con él. Pero quiero que te lleves a mi familia. Ellos mereces vivir más que yo-Su esposa reclamo por la decisión que su esposo tomo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, te necesito-Idun sostuvo con fuerza su brazo- Si tú te quedas yo también lo hare. Recuerda que hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Anna y Elsa miraban a sus padres abrazadas. No podían creer lo que escuchaban, iban a morir. ¿Riden no detuvo al que causo esto? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de las pequeñas. Elsa sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Riden estaba muerto?, eso no podría ser posible. Miro a Olaf que no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Oigan todos, Riden está bien, pero siento como su energía se está elevando mucho!-Esto preocupo a los presentes- Algo le está pasando y no sé qué es- Todos miraron como la bola de nieve estaba provocando una sombra enorme en todo el lugar. Pero notaron un pequeño punto que estaba debajo de ella.

-¡Miren creo que ese es Riden!-Anna se apartó de su hermana para señalar con su pequeño dedo.

-¡Dios mío, está sosteniendo esa cosa, va terminar aplastado!-Idun puso las manos en su boca. El joven estaba tratando de detener la caída del objeto, al parecer no estaba funcionando ya que seguía cayendo muy rápido.

Riden sentía las energías que estaban en el suelo aún más cerca. Sintió nuevamente esa energía que tuvo al momento de tocar a Olaf. Pero esta era más fuerte. En eso sus ojos brillaron de un blanco intenso. Y su cuerpo empezó a soltar una enorme aura blanca. La luz que provocaba llamo la atención de los pocos que quedaban en los alrededores. La bola de nieve estaba a metros de estrellarse contra Arendelle. El momento se volvió crítico cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Parecía haber anochecido. Pero una luz blanca le daba una mejor perspectiva a cada ojo presente. Todos miraron como la Luz se posaba en el mástil que tenía la bandera del reino en la parte más alta del castillo.

Los sirvientes y la familia real miraron con la boca abierta. Como Riden sostenía la bola en lo más alto del castillo. Pero lo más impactante era su apariencia. Tenía los ojos negros pero una esfera blanca brillaba dentro de ellos. Su piel se había tornado de un tono algo negro. Y su rostro poseía unas extrañas marcas que brillaban de blanco. Y su cabello parecía tener fuego pero este era blanco. Cada persona que lo miraba no se podía creer como se veía. Riden miraba a todos con esos ojos que hizo temblar a más de uno. Parecía estar enojado.

En eso el chico comenzó a brillar más, provocando que se cubrieran los ojos. Riden miro hacia arriba y de un movimiento. Salió disparado hacia el cielo, llevándose la bola de nieve nuevamente a lo más alto. Su vuelo fue tan fuerte que una onda de color blanca se esparció por todo el reino. Dejando escuchar como si algo hubiera explotado.

Los habitantes se quedaron quietos como esa extraña luz se llevaba el objeto al cielo. Muchos juraron que era un Ángel. Que los había salvado. Pero aun no terminaba, en el cielo donde se había ido esa luz, hubo un destello. Que ilumino todo el firmamento y una tremenda explosión que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Alrededor del planeta se podía ver como una luz blanca cubrió todo como si se tratarse del rayo del sol alumbrando su día a día. En muchos reinos sintieron un fuerte temblor. Llegando a pensar que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

En los mares ocurría lo mismo, la corteza marítima provocaba que bajo las aguas todo se moviera. El Rey Tritón no sabía que pasaba. Parecía que Poseidón estaba desatando su ira.

-¡Mi amor lleva a las niñas a su habitación, esto está fuera de control!-Aviso a su bella esposa. Esta guio rápidamente a sus siete hijas. En especial a una escurridiza pelirroja. Miro como su reino temblaba sin control. Subió rápidamente a la superficie y saco su cabeza para ver con sus propios ojos como el cielo era de un color blanco y brillante. Sentía una energía demasiado poderosa. Esto no era normal.

-Qué lindo es todo, ¿Por qué el cielo es azul papi?-Tritón desvió la mirada y se encontró con la menor de sus hijas. La pequeña miraba todo asombrada, nunca había visto algo así.

-¡Ariel regresa abajo no deberías estar aquí!-La tomo y se sumergido rápidamente. Era muy peligroso. Su tridente temblaba de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta que su reliquia sentía algo que estaba fuera de su compresión. Llego junto a su esposa, que agarro a la pequeña entre sus brazos. La abrazó y espero que todo se calmara. Tenía que saber que había provocado este extraño fenómeno.

Al otro lado del mundo en el Reino de Agrabah. El sultán abrazaba a su hija Jasmín. Se impactó en ver como el cielo se volvía blanco y proyectaba una luz casi cegadora. Cuando vio todo el desastre no dudo en buscar a su hija. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. El mundo temblaba sin razón. Pudo ver como las paredes de su palacio empezaban abrirse unas pequeñas grietas.

-Papi, ¿Qué está pasando?, tengo mucho miedo.- Jasmín abrazo a su padre. Todo esto la estaba asustando.- Has que pare-

-Hija mía ten calma, ya verás que todo se calmara.-Miro arriba. Esperaba que así fuera. Jafar tenía que saber lo que ocurría.

Pero este se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. No podía explicar este extraño pero fascinante fenómeno. Miro su báculo en forma de serpiente. Este temblaba de una manera poco peculiar y no era por el temblor.

-Interesante suceso, esa energía hace que mi báculo tiemble, es sumamente fantástico-Mostro una sonrisa macabra, mientras seguía contemplando lo ocurrido.

En cada parte del mundo se podía ver la majestuosa situación. La muralla china podría desplomarse. El emperador tuvo que mandar a todo su ejército en ayudar a mantener la calma entre sus súbditos. Su palacio temblaba a tal punto que podría caerse. Tuvo que resguardar a sus hijas en un cuarto especial para casos verdaderamente críticos. Incluso en las tierras aun no exploradas los indios tuvieron que protegerse. Creían que el mundo llegaría a su fin muy pronto.

En una torre en medio de unas grandes rocas. Una niña de cabello rubio miraba con asombro lo ocurrido junto a su madre una mujer de cabello negro. Ambas sintieron el temblor y descubrieron lo que pasaba.

-¿La estrellas están haciendo esto mamá?-Pregunto la niña a la mujer. La mujer la miro por unos segundos para luego mirar el cielo. Esto no tenía una explicación lógica.

-Rapunzel no sé qué sea esto, pero ten por seguro que va a pasar.- En eso miro como el cabello largo de su hija comenzaba a brillar sin razón alguna. Las dos miraron sin entender lo que pasaba. Ninguna de las dos había cantado para que lo hiciera. En verdad nada tenía sentido.

En un reino de Escocia, un hombre enorme y de cabello rojo estaba acompañado con su esposa mientras esta sostenía a una pequeña niña de cabello alborotado del mismo color.

-Fergus, debemos entrar esto es demasiado peligroso-La reina Ellinor sugirió a su esposo. Este estaba mirando todo con cara de bobo sin percatase de que le estaba hablando.

-¡Fergus, ya entremos!-Su esposo reacciono y se dirigieron a un lugar más seguro.

La pequeña Mérida se molestó por haber entrado, se quería quedar en ver la luz blanca del cielo. Pensaba que se trataba de esas mismas luces que vio en el bosque antes que el monstruo oso los atacara. Pero había algo diferente en estas, eran blancas y no azules.

* * *

Sobre Arendelle las luces poco a poco se iban apagando a tal punto que quedo una pequeña en medio del cielo. Las nubes giraban alrededor de esta como si las atrajera por algún motivo. En eso la luz se precipito a una velocidad increíble cayendo en el agua cerca del puerto. Las aguas se sacudieron y crearon una ola que se llevó casi todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Los barcos se movieron por semejante ola. Las personas, incluso los reyes se movilizaron con rapidez hasta llegar al punto de impacto. Al calmarse el agua miraron como un cuerpo flotaba sin signos de vida.

El rey mando a sus guardias para ir a ver. No tardaron mucho en llegar con el cuerpo. Todos miraron que se trataba de Riden. No tenía ningún rasguño pero se encontraba inconsciente. Muchas personas empezaron a murmurar y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Muchos no conocían al chico pero los que si, se sorprendieron en verlo en ese estado. Uno de los periodistas empezó a escribir todo lo que veía. Tenía un noticia jugosa en sus manos.

La familia real se llevó al chico devuelta al castillo, pasando por miradas acosadoras de sus súbditos. Podían escuchar cosas como. ¿Quién es ese niño?, ¿Vieron eso cayó del cielo? ¿Los reyes lo conocen? ¿Estará vivo? Incluso llegaron a escuchar algo que no esperaban. ¿Es un Ángel?

Esta afirmación llego a oídos de uno de los periodistas. Le iba sacar mucho provecho a esto.

Ya seguros en el castillo. Llevaron a Riden a su habitación. Elsa como toda su familia miraba con preocupación cómo el chico no despertaba. Estaba respirando, y se veía bien.

-¿Riden estará bien papi?-Anna pregunto con algunas lágrimas.

-No lo sé hija, llamare al médico real, él nos podrá decir- En eso escucharon algunos ronquidos provenientes del peliblanco.

-Creo que está durmiendo-Elsa miro como Riden se movía en su cama, mientras seguía roncando. El rey no entendía lo que paso. Pero lo que haya hecho el chico provoco un tremendo revuelo en todo el reino. Y no solo eso, lo que paso pudo ser presenciado por otros, pero no sabía por cuantos. Sentía que desde ahora todo se iba a complicar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sera mejor dejarlo dormir, seguro nos explicara todo cuando despierte-Agdar salió junto a su esposa. Pero sus hijas no se apartaban del lado del chico. Las iba a llamar pero su esposa lo detuvo.

-Deja que se queden con él, le será bien que vea caras conocidas cuando despierte- Su esposo no dijo nada y ambos se retiraron. Olaf miro al peliblanco con preocupación, su energía había explotado de una manera tan repentina que no encontraba las palabras para definirlo. Elsa y Anna se acostaron junto a Riden. Pase lo que pase ellas estarían ahí para él.

-Te quiero Riden- Dijeron ambas mientras se acurrucaban más.

En la ventana de la habitación Jack Frost miraba la escena con pena. Fue su culpa que el chico este así. Se sorprendió como la bola de nieve salía disparaba hacia arriba y luego hubiera esa explosión. Miro su bastón, tenía que controlar mejor sus poderes. Ese truco solo lo usaba para jugar pero lo que provoco no fue para nada divertido. Suspiro y se sentó en el techo. Quería esperar que el chico despertara para disculparse.

-En realidad no es un espíritu, pero tampoco es un humano-Afirmo mientras notaba como la Luna salía. Así comenzando la noche.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno amigos me inspire para este capítulo, Jack Frost entro al juego. Desde aquí las cosas se ponen más interesantes.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Cuidado con los Reflejos

**Bueno sigamos con esto, aquí explicaremos un poco sobre las entidades malignas que cambiaron el mundo de Jenny.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cuidado con los reflejos.**

Riden se encontraba dormido en su cama, la pelea que había tenido lo había dejado muy agotado. A la mañana siguiente los reyes llamaron al médico real. El diagnostico no fue muy prometedor, estaba bien pero estaba muy agotado. Las princesas miraban con tristeza como su amigo seguía durmiendo como si nada. Trataron de todo para despertarlo, gritarle, hacerle cosquillas y hasta colocar un suculento festín para que lo oliera, pero nada de eso lo hizo reaccionar.

El chico parecía haber entrado en un sueño profundo, paro de roncar hace mucho. Olaf decía que estaba bien, al parecer su energía se estaba recuperando. El muñeco sentía algo diferente en su energía, esta fluía de una manera distinta y era más fuerte que la anterior. Los reyes se habían ido dejando a las princesas y al muñeco con el peliblanco. Anna empezó a tocarlo con su dedo en la mejilla. Miro a su hermana mayor y le sonrió.

-Elsa, creo lo que puede despertarlo-Anna se subió y le planto un beso en la misma mejilla. Elsa abrió los ojos por la repentina acción de su hermana. Esta mirar que no pasaba nada volvió a besarlo- No funciona, debería hacerlo varias veces, a lo mejor en un intento lo haga-

-¡Anna, no hagas eso, no deberías estar besándolo!-Regaño la rubia, no le gustaba la manera que su hermana estaba tratando al chico- Ademas lo estás haciendo mal, un beso no se da solo en la mejilla sino también en la boca- La pelirroja la miro y luego a Riden. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, alarmando a Elsa.

-¡Es verdad, gracias Elsa!-Anna se acercó más al rostro del chico e iba a plantar un beso en la boca. Pero alguien le cayó encima, sujetándola por la espalda.- ¿Qué haces? Ya lo iba a besar-

Elsa tenia agarrada a Anna, iba a evitar que cometiera una estupidez, si alguien iba a besar a Riden en la boca, esa seria ella. Se sonrojo en pensar en eso, y soltó a la pelirroja haciendo que cayera al otro lado. La niña se quejó por el golpe y miro a su hermana que estaba roja como un tomate. Anna alzo una ceja de la confusión y se dio cuenta de algo. Sonrió de manera siniestra.

-¡Tú quieres hacerlo! ¿No? ¡Lo quieres besar en la boca!-Anna grito llamando la atención de Olaf.

-¿No se supone que los padres se besan en la boca?, Elsa y Riden son mis padres por lo que no tiene nada de malo que lo hagan ¿Verdad Elsa?-Olaf se dirigió a la pequeña rubia que los miraba con miedo, ¿Besar a Riden en la boca? No podía hacer algo así, era una princesa decente que esperaba casarse para besar a alguien. Por otro caso. Lo podía hacer y Riden no lo sabría. Aun así Anna era muy atrevida para hacerlo. Su hermana poseía una inocencia por no decir ignorancia en algunas cosas.

-Si no piensas hacerlo, yo lo hare-Anna volvió a subirse y trato nuevamente de besarlo.

-¡Anna aléjate de el!-Elsa la detuvo y comenzaron un pequeña pelea entre ambas. Mientras Olaf y Jack Frost que estaba sentado arriba de un guardarropa. Las miraban con risa. El espíritu de hielo se había escabullido en el castillo. No creía que el chico viviera con dos semejantes niñas. Y lo que más lo asombro fue el muñeco de nieve que curiosamente veía hacia su dirección. Alzo una ceja y Olaf lo saludo con su brazo de madera.

-¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos! ¿Quién eres tú?-Olaf avanzo hacia el guardarropa y Jack se bajó por la sorpresa.- Tienes el mismo color de cabello que Riden, ¿Eres su amigo?-

-¿Me puedes ver? Eso es increíble, bueno, eres un muñeco de nieve no un niño-Jack se acercó a su cara y tomo su nariz de zanahoria- Eres fascinante, ¿Quién te dio vida? ¿Fue Riden?- Olaf asintió con la cabeza. Jack le regreso la nariz y miro como las princesas seguían peleando. Al parecer no se percataron de él. Eso significaba que no creían de su existencia. Las niñas se empujaban y Riden estaba en medio de ellas.

Jack Frost voló y las traspasó para examinar de cerca al chico. Seguía dormido, en verdad que tenía el sueño pesado o era un tremendo flojo, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para sacar esa conclusión. Regreso con el muñeco y le sonrió. Por lo menos había otro ser que podía verlo aparte de los espíritus.

-Soy Jack Frost el espíritu de hielo, puedo lanzar rayos de hielo y hacer nieve-Mostro su bastón. Olaf salto de alegría no podía creer que hubiera alguien más con tal poder.

-Igual que Elsa, ella posee poderes de hielo-Olaf señalo a la niña que estaba peleando en la cama. Jack miro a Elsa y no podía creer tal cosa. Parecía común y corriente- Ella y Riden me dieron vida, cuando combinaron sus poderes o algo así, pero no estoy muy seguro-

El chico se asombró. Una niña con poderes de hielo no podría existir, pero acababa de conocer a un niño con poderes increíbles. Entonces significaba que Olaf decía la verdad. Olaf se le quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-Oye Jack Frost, ¿Tú fuiste el que hizo esa bola de nieve gigante?-Pregunto el muñeco, haciendo que Jack lo mirara con vergüenza. Este comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a rascarse la cabeza para luego asentir. Olaf le sonrió confundiendo al chico. Iba a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por las niñas que miraban al muñeco extrañadas.

-¿Con quién hablas, Olaf?-Elsa lo miro pero este simplemente señalo a un punto vacío al lado suyo.- Ahí no hay nadie, ¿Hablas solo ahora?-

-No Elsa, aquí esta Jack Frost un espíritu de hielo que ataco a Riden, Él fue quien hizo la bola de nieve gigante-Ambas niñas quedaron impactadas por lo dicho por el muñeco. ¿Un espíritu de hielo?, eso explicaría la extraña situación. Anna y Elsa se bajaron y corrieron al lado del muñeco, atravesando a Jack en el proceso, este se apartó y vio con una sonrisa como las niñas empezaban a buscarlo.

-Ellas no me pueden ver ni sentir sino creen en mí, por lo que nunca me verán-Jack le dijo a Olaf que miro con asombro lo ocurrido.- Además vine a disculparme, no quería hacerle daño a nadie solo quería jugar-

-Él dice que no lo pueden ver ni sentir sino creen en él, y también que vino a disculparse con Riden, solo quería jugar-Olaf repitió lo mismo que dijo el chico a las princesas y estas fruncieron el ceño.

-¡Pues claro que creemos en un abusivo que lastimo a Riden!-Anna estaba molesta- ¡Cuando lo vea le daré patadas hasta dejarlo sordo!-la niña comenzó a dar patadas en el aire. Mientras Jack soltaba una risa, que hizo que ambas niñas voltearan a verlo. Elsa quedo impactada en ver a un chico alto de cabello blanco y un bastón muriéndose de la risa. Anna abrió la boca por ver a un espíritu. Ambas lo siguieron mirando con asombro, pero luego fruncieron el ceño y lo miraban enojadas.

Jack por su parte dejo de reírse para ver a las niñas que lo miraban de una mala manera. Este miro hacia atrás para ver con quien estaban enojadas. Y luego las miro con intriga. Elsa comenzó cargar energía en su brazo y Anna se quitó sus botas.

-¿A quién están mirando?-Pregunto nervioso, algo andaba mal aquí.

-¿Tu fuiste el que lastimo a Riden?-Elsa gruño para empezar avanzar amenazante hacia el- Hiciste que se quedara dormido para siempre-Sus manos brillaron más. Jack pudo sentir un miedo extraño. Esa niña poseía un aura algo tenebrosa, sus ojos le daba una sensación de inseguridad que antes no había sentido. Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Ustedes me pueden ver! ¡Significa que creen en mí!-Salto de la emoción-¡Me da mucho gusto que me vean no sabes lo feliz que…

-¡ATAQUEN!-Anna grito y ambas se abalanzaron sobre él. Olaf también se unió a la pelea, pero creyendo que era un juego, Jack trataba de quitarse de encima a las niñas pero ahora podían tocarlo. Esto no podía empeorar. En eso vio como Olaf se montaba al borde de la cama. Para luego dar un salto.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-Jack grito mientras el cuerpo del muñeco le caía encima.

* * *

Riden miraba el extraño sitio donde estaba. No sabía cómo llego, solo despertó sin saber mucho de su situación. El peliblanco parecía estar en una clase de salón que estaba completamente oscuro. Estaba el piso de cerámica pero su alrededor estaba completamente negro.

-¡Hola!-Grito pero su eco se escuchaba después- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-Volvió a gritar pero el resultado era lo mismo. Camino por el extraño lugar, miro al suelo y parecía no tener un límite. Siguió caminando y pudo comprobarlo. El salón no tenía un fin. Miro al techo y no podía ver un fin tampoco.

-Esto es raro, espero no encontrarme con un monstruo aquí-Riden murmuro para seguir caminando. Este sitio lo estaba poniendo nervioso, lo único que recordaba era que estaba aguantando la gran bola de nieve y que sintió un enorme poder saliendo de él. Después de eso apareció en este lugar. Sus ojos platinados se fijaron en un pequeño vidrio que flotaba en medio del lugar. Se acercó para mirarlo de cerca, parecía un trozo de un vidrio roto, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande. Retrocedió y se topó con otro. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por muchos vidrios. No poseían forma definida, algunos eran redondos, ovalados, también con formas de estrellas. Miro cada uno con curiosidad.

Un viento frio paso por su cuerpo, era raro pero a la vez familiar. Noto como provenía de uno de esos vidrios. Se aproximó con cuidado y miro a través de él. El vidrio comenzó a brillar y unas imágenes aparecieron en él. Se sorprendió cuando pudo ver a Elsa jugando con Anna en el gran salón, pero algo andaba mal. Se acercó más y la pijama de Elsa era negra. ¿Qué significaba esto? Nunca la había visto con esa ropa.

-Se ve bien en negro, en si el color le queda pero es raro verla así -Riden sonrió para luego notar como la Anna de la imagen saltaba unas colinas de nieve hasta llegar a la más alta- ¡Cuidado Anna puedes caerte, Elsa haz otra colina rápido!- Le grito a las niñas pero miro con horror como la pelirroja gritaba y caía contra el suelo. Sus ojos no podían ver el cuerpo muerto de su amiga. Lo peor de todo que Elsa se quedó mirando a su hermana.

-¡Elsa debiste atraparla, o intentar hacer algo con tus poderes!-Riden toco el vidrio y este se destruyó al instante liberando un polvo brilloso negro, se alejó mientras el polvo se acumulaba en un punto y este tomaba un forma pequeña. A terminar de formarse se mostró a la misma Elsa de negro, esta abrió los ojos de la impresión y miro a todas partes para luego fijarse en el peliblanco.

Riden la miro a los ojos y noto algo que en Elsa no era común. Ira y no solo eso pudo sentir su energía y sintió una oscuridad tan grande y repugnante que se asqueo con tan solo una milésima de ella. La Elsa de negro lo miro detenidamente, para luego sonreírle. La niña comenzó a caminar hacia él, mirándolo de una forma extraña. Muy extraña. Se paró y la pudo mirar mejor. Era idéntica a Elsa pero su pijama era negra con unas rayas en azul.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? Y dime donde estoy ¡Ahora!-Exigió la Elsa. Para luego mirar su cabello- Tu cabello es raro, pero te queda bien ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?- Riden no sabía que responder, la niña que tenía al frente poseía un aura oscura. No era Elsa, bueno no su Elsa. La niña que conocía poseía un alma muy cálida y hermosa que era opuesta a sus poderes.

-¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien en esa cabeza hueca? Respóndanme estúpido o ¿Eres un retrasado?-Elsa le dio una patada, que le dolió a ella, porque Riden ni la sintió- ¡Auch, mira lo que hiciste, me lastimaste estúpido cabeza de viejo!-La niña se agarró el pie y empezó a sobarlo. Clavo sus ojos azules en el chico, no sabía dónde estaba pero el idiota no se lo quería decir.

Riden estaba confundido, ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? O ¿Termino atrapado en una clase de ilusión?- Lo siento Elsa, debo seguir con mi camino así que adiós- Dio la vuelta. Esa no era Elsa tenía un lenguaje demasiado para una niña de su edad. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una copia? , pero algo era seguro. Era malvada y lo que vio en ese vidrio lo confirmo.

A empezar a caminar un rayo de hielo cayó en frente, creando una pared de hielo. A voltear la niña tenía el brazo extendido con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Adónde crees que vas cabeza de nieve? Dime donde estoy o te matare a aquí mismo y no bromeo acabo de matar a mi propia hermana por lo que no dudare en hacerlo-Elsa soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar al chico, esto era nuevo. En definitiva esa niña tenía un serio problema.

Riden suspiro y la miro con determinación. No sabía lo que pasaba o que ocurría en este lugar. Pero a escuchar a esta Elsa se dio cuenta que era una versión o mala copia de su amiga. Por lo que no iba a dejar que la niña se saliera con la suya. Mato a su hermana y fue testigo de eso. ¿Qué era?, no estaba seguro. Entonces debía averiguarlo, había encontrado un nuevo lugar para explorar y algo que le gustaba hacer era descubrir cosas nuevas.

-Bien Elsa, me llamo Riden Bleach y tampoco sé que hago aquí, desperté y vi por un espejo que jugabas con Anna-Riden le regalo una sonrisa. Que provoco una extraña sensación en la niña. Esta sacudió su cabeza y lo miro seriamente. Vio lo que hizo, eso quiere decir que era testigo de su asesinato. Gruño, no podía dejar que nadie supiera su secreto.

-Bueno Riden Bleach, temo decirte que no puedo dejarte ir, sabes demasiado-Elsa lanzo un rayo hacia el peliblanco. Pero desapareció, dejándola confundida. Sintió unos brazos tomándola por la espalda.- ¡Suéltame estúpido, como te atreves en tocarme!-Elsa empezó a patalear pero Riden las sostenía con fuerza.

-Mira, sé que eres mala y todo eso, pero debemos salir de aquí, además cómo pudiste matar a Anna-Riden le reprocho. Estaba triste por la situación, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. No sabía si era real o una ilusión horrible. Aun así un crimen no podía quedar sin tener su justicia.

-¡Dije que me soltara… ¡AH!-La Elsa malvada recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte del chico. Esta quedo inconsciente al instante. Riden soltó un suspiro. Debía mantenerla quieta por lo menos lo suficiente hasta descubrir lo que pasaba. Miro como los vidrios volvían aparecer. Habían desaparecido cuando toco el anterior. ¿Tenían vida? O ¿Era un mecanismo de defensa?

-Nota mental no volver a tocarlos-Riden cargo a Elsa en su hombro para comenzar a revisar nuevamente esos espejos raros. Cuando pasaba al lado de uno este mostraba una imagen y así fue con todos. Sus ojos analizaron unos acontecimientos que estaban fuera de su compresión.

-Esto es interesante, los espejos me muestras unos sucesos que no conozco-Riden miro uno y vió a una mujer rubia acostada en su cama. Riden le resultaba familiar. En eso un hombre de cabello pelirrojo entraba por una ventana y sacaba una espada. Miro con horror como el hombre la atacaba mientras dormía. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar el grito de la mujer. Desvió la mirada, no podía ver eso- ¡Dios mío, este lugar está lleno de cosas horribles, debo salir de aquí!-

Siguió buscando una salida, trataba de no mirar los espejos, cada vez que veía uno, se encontraba con muerte y más muerte. Nada que se veía en ellos terminaba bien. Cada vez que avanza, más de ellos aparecían. Su camino poco a poco se iba cerrando por los espejos, y no era bueno tocarlos ya que las cosas que estaban ahí de alguna forma llegaban a ese lugar. Y no quería toparse con algo raro.

Un espejo apareció y obstaculizo su camino. No pudo evitar ver su contenido. En este se veía a la misma mujer de antes con un vestido azul claro. Que trataba de abrir la puerta de una habitación. La mujer miraba detrás de ella. Como si algo la estuviera siguiendo. La puerta no se abría y ella volteo para luego ser atacada por otra mujer con cabello rojo amarrado con trenzas para luego ser mordida por ella en el cuello. Esta le arranco un pedazo de carne para luego comérselo. Sus ojos eran blancos y su piel estaba pálida y con heridas parecidas a mordidas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Me mordiste, estoy infectada! ¡Oh por Dios No! ¡Aléjense por favor!-La mujer gritaba pero otras personas aparecieron y se lanzaron hacia ella. Mientras seguía gritando. Esa gente era idéntica a la otra mujer. Soltaban gruñidos parecidos a monstruos. Riden desvió la mirada lo que estaba viendo era canibalismo.

-Qué asco, a veces me muero de hambre pero esto es una exageración- Riden dio la vuelta y siguió otro camino ¿Por qué dijo infectada? ¿Era un virus?- ¡Wow! Este lugar sería bueno para un teatro de terror, no me quisiera topar con una de esas cosas-Miro una luz blanca al otro lado del lugar. Salió corriendo esquivando los demás espejos y llego donde estaba la luz.

-¿Estaré muerto? Porque estoy siguiendo la luz-Riden soltó una risa- Debo dejar de decir tonterías cuando estoy solo-La luz blanca se extendió volviendo blanco la mitad del lugar. Ahora era mitad blanco y mitad negro. Noto como surgían otros espejos. Dudo por unos segundos pero decidió asomarse en uno.- A ver que tiene este, algo me dice que será diferente a los que están del lado negro-

Observo un árbol que parecía tener ventanas y una puerta. ¿Era una casa de árbol? Por obvias razones parecía una, era muy sorprendente. Sus ojos notaron a un niño más o menos de su edad saliendo de la casa junto a un perro de color amarrillo. Sus ojos se sorprendieron como este caminaba en dos patas y parecía hablar con el chico que poseía un tipo de mascara blanca o algo así.

-¡Órale, estos se ven muy simpáticos!-Riden toco el vidrio y este igual que el otro formo un polvo. Pero este era blanco de a vez de negro y adelante suyo dos siluetas tomaban forma. Eran las mismas personas que vio por el espejo. Estas miraron el lugar con asombro para luego mirarlo.

-¡Hola soy Riden Bleach! Y disculpen la molestia ¿Saben que es este lugar?, llevo un tiempo deambulando y no sé dónde estoy-Se rio con pena-¿Me podrían ayudar?-Riden sintió sus energías y estas eran completamente opuestas a la niña que cargaba. Estos se miraron entre sí para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Hola Riden, somos Finn el humano y Jake el perro, pero lamento decirte que estamos igual que perdidos que tu-El chico hablo mientras se acercaba para estrechar su mano. En eso Finn miro a la niña que cargaba en su hombro- ¿Ella está bien, que le paso?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Es una larga historia y para resolver tu duda, yo toque uno de esos espejos donde podía verlos salir de un árbol y creo que los traje aquí-Riden noto que metió la pata, de alguna forma esos espejos era como una clase de portal mágico que traía a las personas reflejadas en él. Eso explica porque la Elsa mala vino a parar aquí.

-Espérate tantito, dices que tocaste uno de esos espejos y nos tele-transportase a este sitio en negro y blanco-Jake se le acerco. Riden asintió con una sonrisa.- Bien, pudiera darte una paliza aquí mismo pero veo que eres un buen chico-

-Lamento por haberlos traído pero estaba perdido y pensé que ustedes eran una clase de seres imaginarios o algo así, no estoy seguro que es este lugar, desperté aquí y estuve caminando-

-Oye Jake ¿Crees que sea una dimensión mágica o algo parecido?-Finn recorrió el lugar con una espada de color rojo- Deberíamos buscar una salida para regresar a casa- Miro a Riden.- No te preocupes amigo nuestro deber es ayudar aquel que lo necesite-

-¿Enserio? Gracias Finn, tuve suerte que fueran buenos, la niña que está aquí salió de un espejo del lado oscuro de este sitio-Riden le señalo la parte oscura donde también había espejos- Tengo la habilidad de sentir las auras de las personas y ella posee una muy oscura, la tuve que noquear para calmarla-

Finn y Jake se miraron entre sí para luego comenzar a ver los espejos que estaban a su alrededor. Riden hizo mismo, en cada uno veía cosas distintas a las que vio al otro lado. Dedujo con rapidez que las personas que aparecían de este lado eran buenas. Observo el lugar y tenía un parecido con el símbolo del Yin- Yang. Le dio gusto en descubrir un mundo mágico. Sabía que existía la magia y espíritus. Había descubierto un sitio increíble y a la vez peligroso. Aun así ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Siguieron observando los espejos hasta que se toparon con uno que se veía a unas chicas vestidas con trajes de colores y hacían poses muy raras. Una de ellas era rubia y tenía dos coletas muy largas.

-Estas chicas se ven muy fachón Finn, son como modelos-Jake menciono con alegría.- ¿Qué tal si la traemos?-Estuvo a punto de tocar el espejo pero Riden lo detuvo con su mano. Este negó con su cabeza.

-No es buena idea, estamos atrapados aquí y si las traemos terminarían igual-Riden no quería tener a más personas aquí. Se equivocó con traerlos y no volvería hacerlo.- Mejor limitémonos en mirar sin tocar, ¿Ok?-

-Riden tiene razón Jake, estas cosas parecen ser unos portales a otras dimensiones, he visto lugares que no existen en la Tierra de Ooo-Finn explico dejando a Riden confundido.

-Dicen que vienen de otra dimensión, algo me suena de esa palabra-Riden se quedó pensando lo que dijo. No había escuchado de ese reino. ¿Otra dimensión? Finn noto la duda del chico y dedujo que no estaba acostumbrando a la teoría de mundos paralelos.

-Veras, existe algo llamado Multiverso, tu universo es uno de muchos que existen, por ejemplo el nuestro-Finn le empezó a explicar lo básico de mundos paralelos y en donde en cada uno de ellos existía versiones de sí mismo con diferencias físicas o mentales. Riden escuchaba todo detalladamente. ¿Otros universos? ¿Viajes en el tiempo?-

-¡Eso es increíble, leí historias donde sus protagonistas viajaban en el tiempo y alteraban su pasado! ¿Eso es lo mismo? ¿Verdad?-El peliblanco estaba emocionado. Ahora tenía sentido, lo que veía en los espejos eran otros mundos aparte del suyo.

-Eso es lo mismo, nosotros estuvimos parados en mundos raros-Finn miro a Jake para luego mirar al peliblanco- Tenemos un amigo llamado Prismo que es el amo de los deseos en el multiverso, si llegamos con el podremos salir de aquí, Jake ¿Tienes el papel que te dio para llegar con él?-

El perro comenzó a buscar entre su piel, a Riden le había sorprendido sobre ese tal Prismo ¿Amo de los deseos? ¿Era un Dios? Alguien común no se creería tal cosa. Los viajes en el tiempo eran imposibles en su mundo, Y mucho que menos probar la existencia de mundos paralelos al suyo. Sentía una emoción muy fuerte. Esto era el descubrimiento del siglo, y pensaba que su hogar ocultaba cosas inimaginables, no se imaginaba otros mundos. Si mal no recordaba se topó con una extraña criatura durante sus viajes y le conto sobre un sitio llamado Mundo Mágico. La salvo de una trampa de unos cazadores.

Jake dejo de buscar y negó con la cabeza- Lo siento viejo, pero no la tengo, creo que la deje en mis otros pantalones- Finn frunció el ceño.

-Amigo tu no usas pantalones, siempre andas desnudo- Jake se miró y se rio.

-Es cierto, pero debería empezar a usarlos, ¿No crees? A las mujeres les gusta-Comenzó a menearse de manera graciosa, haciendo reír a ambos chicos. Riden le parecía gracioso el perro parlante. Seguro si conocía a Olaf, ambos se caerían bien. Hablando de Olaf, pensó como estaban sus amigas. ¿Estaban bien? ¿Igual que el estaban atrapadas en este lugar? Quería verlas de nuevo, no le gustaba estar tan solo, bueno, estaba acompañado por dos personajes muy graciosos. Le gustaba hacer amigos y ya había conseguido a unos que venían de otro mundo.

-Oigan chicos deberíamos seguir buscando, y sobretodo conocernos mejor. Como ya les dije me llamo Riden y soy del Reino de Arendelle. Ustedes mencionaron sobre una tal Tierra de Ooo ¿Qué es ese lugar precisamente?-Riden quería saber más de sus nuevos amigos. La curiosidad lo mataba, un reino de otro universo. Finn Y jake sonrieron entre sí.

-Nuestro mundo está lleno de cosas muy locas, como monstruos, criaturas mágicas y hasta vampiros, no sé si en el tuyo existan.-Dijo Finn para luego empezar a sacar unos objetos raros de su mochila. Entre ellos estaban varias joyas y estacas- Tenemos una amiga vampiro llamada Marceline, al principio nos dio algunos problemas pero después somos grandes amigos-

El peliblanco se sorprendió lo del vampiro, nunca había visto uno, pero criaturas mágicas y monstruos. Podría decirse que se a topados con muchos. Jake bufó lo dicho por su amigo, a veces esa mujer era un problema en especial con él.

-Además existe otro reino llamado Dulce Reino, es gobernado por la Dulce Princesa y creo que te sorprenderá que es una chica hecha de caramelo literalmente-Finn le sonrió para luego sacar un objeto extraño donde podía ver una imagen de tal chica.

-¡Wow! ¡Un reino hecho de dulce y chocolates! ¿Se puede comer esos dulces?-Riden pregunto emocionado. Anna y El pasarían un buen rato en ese reino. Aun así ¿Cómo se mantenía apartados de las hormigas? Un lugar que tenga tantos dulces sería un festín y sobretodo que este al aire libre.

-Si se puede comer el dulce, pero del suelo y de objetos no vivos, los habitantes del Dulce Reino están hecho también de dulce por lo que es un crimen comerlos-Finn recordó la vez que llevo a Susana salvaje, no termino bien. Pero notando mejor la vestimenta del peliblanco se dio cuenta que era humano. Esto lo hizo sonreír- ¿Riden en tu mundo existen los humanos?-Riden lo miro con un ceja alzada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Noto como Finn se ponía lago triste, ¿Dijo algo malo? No quería terminar en otra pelea sin sentido. Jack Frost también se puso así. –Oye no te ofendas pero no sé qué quieres decir con eso, los humanos estamos por todas partes- Estaba confundido por la actitud de chico.

-No te preocupes Riden, lo que pasa que Finn en nuestro mundo es el único humano que existe. Veras, los humanos son una raza extinta y muy rara-Jake le explico, Riden no podía creer algo así. ¿Extintos? ¿Acaso el mundo de Finn está en una época de guerra? Para que una raza entera se extinga debió haber pasado algo muy grave.

-Bueno, sabes algo sobre nosotros, cuéntanos de ti-Finn se recuperó para luego hablar- Dinos de tu mundo y ese reino donde vives-

Se dispuso a hablar sobre su mundo. Finn y Jake no les sorprendió que en el suyo existieran los humanos. Riden le explico cómo vivía en un Reino gobernado por dos reyes y que tenían dos hijas. Donde la mayor poseía el poder de congelar. Les sorprendió esa parte al parecer esa princesa le caería bien al Rey Helado. Hablo un poco de sus viajes donde conoció a muchos con poderes increíbles pero que se mantenían ocultos ya que la sociedad donde vivía era muy intolerante a esa clase de cosas. Y le conto sobre la pelea que tuvo y que cayo inconsciente. Luego había despertado aquí.

Luego le explico sobre la niña que saco del otro lado. Riden descubrió que esta Elsa era una versión malvada de la que conocía. Eso explicaría su horrible acto y que fuera tan grosera. Si Elsa poseía una versión malvada. Él también tendría una, incluso Anna. Debía ser precavido en este sitio. Esto de mundos paralelos era nuevo para él. Aun así le emocionaba ver otros lugares donde un cambio en el tiempo provoco un suceso diferente.

-Jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso, puedes crear mundos donde la cosas sean peores, me imagino que la versión mala de tu amiga, vino de uno de esos cambios-Jake alargo sus brazos para agarrar a la niña inconsciente. Riden se sorprendió un poco. El perro tenía un poder asombroso.

-¿Ella posee poderes de hielo?-Finn pregunto mientras la veía. Jake la coloco en el piso para examinarla mejor- ¿Tú la noqueaste? ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?-

-Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, puedo volar y sentir la energía viviente de las personas-Riden no sabía que otro poder tenia.- ¡Ah también tengo una increíble resistencia!-

-¡Cielos viejo, podrías ser un gran aventurero! ¿A qué clase de monstruos de has enfrentado?-Jake se acercó con unas sonrisa. Esos poderes era una cosa buena onda.

Riden solo tuvo unas cuantas peleas con monstruos, pero era muy raros, no los reconocían de algún mito o leyenda que había escuchado.- Digamos que muchos, pero ustedes son muy asombrosos, me imaginó que pelearon con cosas más allá de mi compresión- Finn Y Jake asintieron. Ahora debían buscar una salida de este pésimo lugar. Jake le hizo el favor de llevar a "Devil Elsa", la proclamo con ese nombre porque en si era malvada. Continuaron caminando observando los espejos de lado blanco. No querían toparse con lo que estaban en el negro.

El peliblanco se topó con un espejo donde se veía a un chico de rubio con un sombrero verde, tenía un traje verde muy curioso y poseía una espada. Estaba peleando al parecer con unos monstruos. Decidió ignorarlo, no quería tocarlo por accidente y traerlo o peor traer a los monstruos. En otro pudo ver a un sujeto con un traje rojo con azul que estaba trepando en una pared. Este sacaba unas telarañas de sus manos y saltaban de un lugar a otro.

-¡Órale este tipo tiene poderes de araña, eso es genial!-Riden tuvo la tentación de tocar el vidrio y traerlo. Pero se detuvo y se dio unos golpes en cabeza. Debía concentrase.

-¡Oye Finn ya encontré el papel que me dio Prismo!-Jake saco el papel que le dio cuando estuvo en su dimensión. En eso una extraña energía los rodeo y fueron tele-transportados a otro lugar. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación de cuatro paredes de color amarrillo. Riden miro todo confundido. ¿Cómo hicieron eso? Él se movía rápido pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a una clase de sombra que estaba en una de las paredes, que los veía con su único ojo visible.

Prismo miro a sus amigos que conocía, para luego fijarse en Riden. Le sorprendió ver a la versión joven de otro de sus amigos. Al parecer el momento donde lo conoce había llegado. Este suspiro, Riden Bleach era conocido por ser un viajero interdimensional bastante problemático. Iba de mundo a mundo ayudando a los que más necesitaba. Causando cambios de gran escala. Al parecer ya dio el primer paso. Leyó la mente de esta versión y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Hola Prismo! ¿Cómo te va luego de tu resurrección?-Dijo Jake con alegría.

-Hola Finn y Hola Jake, me alegra verlos y veo que trajeron a Riden Bleach, me di cuenta que andaban en la dimensión de los espejos, deberían tener cuidado con ese lugar.-También noto a la niña inconsciente que traía Jake.- ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué trajeron a esa demonio aquí? No deben tocar los espejos del lado oscuro, ahí están las peores cosas del Multiverso-

-Disculpe, creo que es mi culpa por accidente lo toque, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, ese debería ser yo-Riden se señaló así mismo. Le sorprendía que supiera eso, pero según había entendido este ser era un Dios por así decirlo y que lo supiera debía ser parte de sus poderes. Prismo dio un suspiro, el chico ya empezó a causar problemas.

-Bien Riden, me sorprende que te tomes todo con calma, algunas mentes se vuelven locas por verme pero tú eres alguien bastante seguro ¿No te doy miedo?-Riden negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. Prismo sonrió por eso.

-No lo estoy, usted tengo entendido que es un Dios, y tampoco me asusta que sepa mi nombre, Debe ser muy fuerte para saber todo eso-Riden puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. No le temía a lo desconocido. Una persona intolerante actuaria así, pero no el.

-De todas maneras, deberías tener cuidado con cosas que aún no entiendes, no las toques antes de saber que sea-Prismo le aconsejó para luego ver al otro chico y al perro- Ustedes también salieron de un espejo ¿Verdad?, bueno debo decirles que no son en realidad Finn y Jake, no los que conozco precisamente-

-¿Qué dices Prismo? Somos lo reales, bueno eso creo ¿Tú te sientes real Jake?-Finn estaba confundido. Jake comenzó a tocarse para ver si era real y su cuerpo se sentía real. – Yo me siento real y hasta Riden es real- El chico toco al peliblanco para comprobar su teoría.

El Amo de los deseos, los miro para luego contestarle- Los dos vienen de la dimensión de los espejos, un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio se encuentra en distintas épocas, las personas que vieron ahí, son versiones de otros universos que ya existen pero que se encuentran en una época más adelantada o retrasada-

Los tres se miraron con extrañeza- ¿Nos dices que somos versiones de otro punto del tiempo de los originales?- Pregunto el perro mágico. Prismo asintió para luego ver a Riden. Este miraba sus manos con curiosidad.

-Menos tu Riden, tu si eres el original, bueno eso creo hay algo en ti que no me convence, de alguna forma una parte de tu ser llego a esa dimensión, de hecho tu cuerpo físico se encuentra en tu realidad de origen- Una de las paredes apareció el peliblanco dormido en su cama. Miro con asombro, le parecía increíble y a la vez raro. Significaba que sus poderes provocaron algo extraño en su cuerpo. Finn y Jake miraban con curiosidad la situación. ¿No eran los originales?, eso significa que lo verdaderos seguían en Ooo como si nada.

-¿Entonces somos copias?-Pregunto Finn, el ser cósmico negó.

-No se sientas mal, ustedes son tan reales como los originales, lo que sucede que provienen de un mundo paralelo que se encontraba más retrasado que el original, los originales son un poco más grandes y han vividos otras aventuras. Ustedes fueron sacados por accidente, igual que esa Elsa malvada- Menciono la última parte incomodo, esa niña poseía una energía comparable con en Lich.

-¡Wow, entonces regrésanos a nuestro mundo!-Exigió Jake- ¡Y también a Riden, creo que pasamos mucho rato afuera!-

-Podría hacerlo, pero primero necesito un favor suyo chicos, es muy importante que lo hagan, vidas dependen de ello-Los tres lo miraron con asombro.- ¿Han escuchado de Los Que Tienen Muchos Ángulos?- El trio negaron con la cabeza.

-Ok, estos son entidades cósmica muy antiguas como el mismo tiempo, no poseen un cuerpo físico pero les gusta provocar cambios negativos en los mundos que deciden corromper-

-¡Cielos! ¿Y qué hacen precisamente en esos mundos?-Riden estaba interesado, sentía que se había metido en algo muy serio. Miro a su yo acostado en la cama. Debía regresar pero algo le decía que debía cumplir el favor de Prismo.- ¿Quieres que los detengamos? ¡Por qué estoy dispuesto en atrapar a esos seres!-Choco sus puños con una sonrisa. Si les gustaba hacer el mal debían ser detenidos. Finn y Jake asintieron, se sintieron motivados por la acción del chico. Prismo le sonrió, en verdad desde pequeño le gustaba ayudar. Su versión adulta es idéntica, bueno a diferencia de su cuerpo de Sansón.

-Ellos no pueden ser detenidos, pero si apartados, les gusta jugar con las emociones de las personas a través de cualquier objeto que refleje, un espejo, un lago, para ser más específico, manipulan los reflejos de las personas para hacer que comentan atrocidades y es peor si las personas aceptan por completo su oscuridad-Los presentes temblaron por escuchar eso.

-Son seres que se alimentan de las emociones negativas y cuanto más absorban más fuertes se hacen ¿No Prismo?-Finn sabía mucho de seres así, es su mundo se ha topado con algunos de su clase. Si tenían que salvar a alguien de su influencia debían actuar rápido.

-¡Dinos a cual mundo debemos ir Prismo, quiero regresar con Arcoíris debe estar preocupada!-Jake dejo a Devil Elsa en el piso para luego acercarse a los dos chicos- ¡Démonos prisa!-

-¡Wow! ¡Wow!, espera un poco Jake, primero que nada, les explicare lo que harán, en el mundo que van a ir existe una princesa con un amuleto mágico, ese amuleto tiene la habilidad de concederte poderes-Prismo empezó a explicar lo básico- La princesa que tiene ese amuleto ha sido corrompida por Los Que Tienen Muchos Ángulos, la hicieron enloquecer a tal punto de matar su propia familia, aquí entran ustedes, deben quitarle el amuleto y traerlo aquí-

Riden se quedó confundido- Y con eso la liberamos ¿No?-El ser cósmico negó. El peliblanco se quedó extrañado. ¿No la volvería a la normalidad?

-Riden, los que aceptan la oscuridad en su corazón se quedan permanentemente corrompidos, la princesa de este mundo lamentablemente cayo tan bajo que no tiene salvación-Prismo mostro en la pantalla de al lado una mujer de cabello castaño que lideraba un ejército de animales contra un reino.- Se llama la Emperatriz Sofía, es muy poderosa, no solo tiene el amuleto de Avalor sino la barita más poderosa que existe de ese mundo, tengo entendido que le pertenecía a Merlín-

-¡Changos! ¡Esa mujer se ve muy mala!-Finn miro a la susodicha con asombro, tenía un rostro maligno y tenía un vestido rosado con negro. Pero lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, tenía un color rojo muy brillante- ¡Nos encargaremos de ella Prismo, no te preocupes!-Finn choco sus puños con determinación. Y Jake salto de la emoción. El perro amarrillo aumento de tamaño y cargo al chico en su espalda. Miraron a Riden que seguía viendo con lastima a la mujer.

-¿No vienes Riden? Cuanto antes terminemos, regresaremos a casa-Finn le hizo señas pero el chico tenía un rostro triste- ¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué te sucede?- Prismo sabía lo que sentía. Estaba preocupado por la mujer.

-Oye Prismo ¿No podemos hacer algo por ella? Si no fue su culpa que actué así, porque no la salvamos, me parece injusto solo quitarle sus poderes-Riden no quería dejarla de esa manera, si fue corrompida, merecía ser salvada. Una cosa es hacer maldades por su cuenta y otra que te obliguen.

-Bueno, hay una sola forma. Tienes que regresar al tiempo exacto donde fue corrompida, Los Que Tienen Muchos Ángulos son inofensivos a los viajes en el tiempo, si llegas antes que acepte su oscuridad la podrás salvar, pero será en otra ocasión, primero cumple esta misión y después de ayudare a llegar a ese tiempo-Prismo ya había hecho algo así, cuando cambio el punto de la historia donde un Finn Alterno obtuvo la corona de hielo. Pero tratar con un mundo corrompido por esos seres era muy delicado.

-Entonces lo haré, pero antes hazme un favor, ¿Podrías llevar a esta Elsa devuelta su mundo?-Señalo a la niña inconsciente- No me gustaría llevarla si va ser muy peligroso-

Prismo miro a Devil Elsa, y la hizo desaparecer, la mando a su mundo original donde hará muchas atrocidades pero será mejor mantenerla en su mundo.

Riden le levanto el pulgar de agradecimiento, para luego subir a Jake. –Bien, estamos listos  
!Andando!-Riden exclamo con emoción para que luego los tres desaparecieran del lugar gracias a Prismo. Este miro a un punto del salón, notando que alguien estaba ahí.

-Ya puedes aparecer, ya se fueron-Sugirió, entonces un hombre de largo cabello blanco y ojos platinados apareció mostrando una enorme sonrisa.- No entiendo porque te haces invisible para estar vigilando, deberías solo aparecer y saludar-

-Lo se Prismo, pero no me podía arriesgar a que mi yo del pasado me viera, aun no es el momento que hablemos-Riden adulto hizo aparecer una silla, para luego sentarse- ¿Podrías darme un Sándwich, Por favor?

Prismo hizo aparecer una montaña de Sándwich, Por lo que el hombre se dispuso a comer.

-¿Sabes algo? Pensé que eras un travieso cuando eras pequeño, pero tu yo del pasado tiene casi tu misma personalidad, aun así tu poder es mucho mayor a la de el-Prismo le daba gracia la personalidad del Hombre. Riden adulto trago lo que tenía la boca para luego limpiarse con un trapo.

-Si lo sé, a veces quisiera convivir conmigo mismo, pero no es necesario- De repente un copia exacta de el apareció- Puedo hacer clones y con eso es suficiente ¿No?- Soltó una risa.

-Si te diste cuenta, al que viste ahorita no es el verdadero Riden, es un clon que debido al estallido de poder termino en el mundo de los espejos-El clon hablo mientras el original seguía comiendo.

-¡AH, eso explica porque su energía se condeso en otro sitio!, ¿Entonces así fue como aprendiste a clonarte?-Dijo Prismo con una sonrisa. Tanto el clon como el original asintieron.

-Cuando el clon regrese, lo hará dentro del original y lo que vivió será añadido en sus recuerdos-El clon a decir esto desapareció. El original ya había terminado de comer. Una montaña no fue suficiente para su estómago.- ¡Oh vaya! Quede con hambre, me gustaría comer una hamburguesa, iré a un mundo donde allá. Adiós Prismo nos vemos después- Riden adulto desapareció en una luz blanca.

El amo de los deseos se rio. Ese hombre era muy chistoso.

-Espero que el más joven sepa lo que hace, los reflejos son muy peligrosos. Hay muchos mundos ya corrompidos-Miro la pantalla donde los chicos llegaban a las afueras de un pueblo.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bien amigos añadí a Finn y a Jake de Hora de Aventura como los compañeros de Riden en esta misión. Si, este Riden es un clon del original, que sigue dormido en su dimensión, la explosión de sus poderes hizo clonarse y mandando a su clon a la dimensión de los espejos.**

 **Ahora ya sabe sobre el Multiverso y lo veremos en otras aventuras. Yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien es la mujer. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Encantia

**Hola a todos. Riden ha comenzado una aventura algo complicada. Por lo que seguimos.**

 **ALARZAM: No sabía que eras de Venezuela, si quieres buscame en Facebook. Para hacértelo más fácil, busca en las publicaciones de usuarios la imagen de Capitán América Steven Rogers #1 en el Facebook de Madame Purple, esa imagen se la mande para que se inspirada en el traje de Riden adulto. O envíame un PM el nombre de como buscarte y yo te enviare el mío. Bueno si es que quieres. Saludos.**

 **Lady Rain: Si, los coloque por petición de ALARZAM, ellos ayudaran a Riden en algunas misiones, pienso colocar a otros, si leíste bien, mencione a Link de Zelda, a Sailon Moon y obviamente a Spider Man. Además notaste un Zombiverso Frozen, este universo en particular tendrá su propio arco, eso será en futuros capítulos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Encantia.**

El grupo de intrépidos aventureros observaban con precaución las calles del pueblo que habían llegado. Los tres tenían una misión clara, encontrar la Emperatriz Sofía. Y quitarle el amuleto de Avalor aparte una barita que según Prismo le pertenecía a Merlín. Riden sabía algo de ese hechicero gracias a un libro que una vez leyó. Su mente apenas terminada de entender sobre los mundos paralelos. Ahora se encontraba en un mundo diferente, que a simple vista parecía muy deplorable. Jake se había encogido al tamaño de un ratón para luego escabullirse donde se encontraba unos barriles. Finn saco su espada y lo siguió de cerca.

-Jake ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que hay por aquí-Finn susurro para luego hacerle señas al peliblanco. Riden simplemente camino con calma a su posición, mirando a Finn con una ceja alzada- Oye, ¿Qué haces? Baja tu cabeza te pueden ver, no queras recibir un flechazo o un ataque de cualquier tipo-

El peliblanco miro la calle y las casas que estaban a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Este miro tanto a Finn como a Jake que lo miraban con confusión- Chicos, no hay nadie en el pueblo, recuerden que puedo sentir las presencias de las personas y no hay nadie-Riden se rio un poco para luego mirar hacia el castillo. Sintió la presencia de todas las personas en el lugar, en especial la de la Emperatriz. De hecho se sorprendió por la cantidad de maldad que la mujer desprendía. Era parecida a la de Devil Elsa.

-¡Viejo tus poderes son asombrosos, con esa habilidad podemos saber dónde está el enemigo!-Jake volvió a su tamaño normal para mirar con emoción a Riden- ¿Dónde están? Para darle sus pataditas en sus pompitas-El perro mágico empezó a dar una patadas, mientras hacía ruidos de Kung fu. Finn miro a su hermano, tenía razón, la habilidad de sentir a las personas era increíble.

-Gracias Jake, pero cálmate, ya llegaremos a eso. Puedo sentir la energía de las personas en el castillo de allá-Señalo con su dedo un enorme castillo que se veía desde su lugar.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por las desoladas calles, les dio un poco de miedo, al parecer la emperatriz obligaba a salir a sus súbditos. Finn blandía su espada mientras que Jake tenía sus manos o mejor dicho patas delanteras alzadas por si cualquier enemigo aparezca de repente. Por su parte Riden miraba todo a su alrededor con un sonrisa de lo mas normal. Mientras tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba calmado, por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte de lo normal. Miraba las casas de este reino y le parecían hermosas, pero algunas estaban caídas y le faltaba mantenimiento. ¿Cómo un gobernante puede descuidar su reino así? Aprendió de Agdar muchas cosas de como gobernar. Era un buen rey. Volvió a pensar en sus amigas. Él estaba aquí pero también en su cama. No entendía como termino a parar en ese extraño mundo.

Noto como Finn corría detrás de un árbol, al parecer algo lo alerto y era verdad pudo sentir unas energías que venían a su dirección. Jake a darse cuenta se estiro hasta llegar con su amigo y Riden simplemente se desplazó apareciendo al lado de ambos. Estos quedaron impactados por la repentina aparición. Miraron el lugar donde antes estaba y luego a él. Sonrió, al parecer los sorprendió con su velocidad.

-¡Amigo sí que eres rápido! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Dijo asombrado el perro mágico.- Fue fabuloso-

-Eso fue una cosa loca, no me imagino lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa velocidad-Finn lo alabo para luego mostrar su espada- ¿Puedes sentir a alguien cerca? Porque estoy listo-

-Sí, hay cuatro energías que vienes hacia acá, parecen ser hombres y vienen en caballo-Riden escaneó mejor esas energías y podía sentir que eran unos hombres. Aprendió diferenciar el género hace mucho. Algo muy útil. Su informacion se confirmó cuando vieron a dichos hombres aparecer al final de la calle y seguir por ella hasta llegar a su posición. Portaban una armadura característica de este reino.

Se juntaron para luego quitarse los cascos. Se veían molestos y miraban su alrededor como si buscaran algo. Uno de ellos se bajó del caballo para luego fijarse en una residencia. Este saco su espada y camino hacia la casa. Patio la puerta y entro. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Los aventureros miraban con intriga lo que hacían. Les parecía una falta de respeto que entraran a una casa ajena y pues claro era ajena. Si fuera suya simplemente la hubieran abierto con una llave.

Se quedaron observando la casa, los hombres pasaron un largo rato ahí metidos. No sabían el tiempo pero se estaban impacientando. ¿Qué buscaban ahí? Finn llamo la atención de Riden, e hizo señas con su mano que iba acercarse. Riden asintió y el chico comenzó a caminar con sigilo hacia una ventana. Finn miro por la ventana y vio una escena inaceptable. Los hombres estaban destruyendo todo lo que estaba adentro mientras sacaban ropa y otros objetos de valor de la casa. Finn apretó el puño, era unos bandidos y lo peor de todo que supuestamente eran caballeros.

-Que rufianes, como se atreven en robar una casa de esa manera-Finn gruño para luego indicar a sus compañeros que se acercaran. Ambos asintieron y llegaron junto a él, para luego ver la situación.

-Eso explica porque andan por aquí solos, estas aprovechando que no hay nadie para robar-Riden estaba molesto de la manera de actuar de unos caballeros.- No se saldrán con la suya-

Se movieron hacia la puerta de entrada, y llegaron junto a los caballos, estos se alarmaron por su llegada, pero los calmaron. Miraron la puerta y esperaron a que el cuarteto saliera. Para pasar el tiempo se pusieron a jugar piedra papel o tijera. En donde Riden resulto vencedor, por la simple razón que veía las manos de sus compañeros lentamente y podía ver que iban a poner. Hicieron varias rondas, en donde el resultado era el mismo. A ver cómo sus amigos comenzaban a entristecerse por no ganar. El peliblanco comenzó a fallar a propósito, no era divertido si los demás estaban tristes. Algo que le enseño su abuela era ser un buen jugador. Pero en este caso perder a propósito era parte de esa actitud.

Sintió un extraño zumbido en su oído. Se tocó las orejas, llamando la atención de Finn Y Jake.

-¿Qué te pasa te duele los oídos?- Finn lo miro con intriga- Puede que se te haya metido agua, a mí me paso una vez y lo que hice fue tirarme de lo más alto de mi casa y el golpe hizo que saliera-

-O tal vez no te las limpiaste bien, yo agrando mi cabeza o encojo mi mano, para así sacar la cerilla- Jake hizo una demostración agrandando su cabeza, y metió su mano para luego sacar el pegajoso elemento. Tanto Finn como Riden hicieron una mueca de asco y Jake a ver la cantidad que salió lo tiro a un lado. Para luego disimuladamente limpiarse de la ropa de Finn sin que este se diera cuenta.

Riden tocaba sus oídos, pero el zumbido no le provocaba dolor más bien empezaba escuchar murmullos. Dejo de tocárselos, para oír mejor y parecían a las voces de unas personas, más bien de hombres. Miro hacia la casa y se sorpendio en oír lo que decían aquellos ladrones.

-Pobre de la familia que viva aquí, cuando regresen del castillo, se podrán a llorar-Un hombre hablaba con burla.

-Si es verdad, la Emperatriz Sofía los tiene como ganado cada día de la semana, esa formación matutina para alabarla se ha hecho muy beneficiosa para nosotros-Otro hombre hablo.

-Déjense de ridiculeces, y apresúrense, debemos sacar todo que tenga valor de este mugriento lugar-Se escuchó otra voz, pero esta parecía enojada.

Afuera el peliblanco oía con exactitud todo lo que decían. Así que estaban en el castillo sirviendo a la Emperatriz. Tenía sentido, al parecer los obligaba hacerlo todos los días. Riden hizo una mueca de disgusto, un gobernante tan arrogante para hacer eso no merecía respeto. Una persona de tal personalidad poseía un alma oscura. Era de esperarse, además le dio gusto tener esta nueva habilidad. Miro a sus compañeros que lo miraban confundidos.

-Chicos, puedo oír cosas desde lejos, se lo que dicen los hombres allá adentro-Riden exclamo con una sonrisa. Un nuevo poder había surgido, y era muy útil, pero de repente dejo de escuchar las voces. Se extrañó y trato de oír nuevamente pero nada. Ya no sentía el zumbido. Se rasco la cabeza en la confusión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?-Jake pregunto, pero el peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no puedo oírlos, al parecer mi poder ya se fue, ¡Vaya! Y tenía ganas de usarlo-Riden se sacudió la cabeza y los miro con una sonrisa- Bueno, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va ¿No?-Soltó una risa extrañando a sus compañeros.

El chico actuaba de una forma muy rara, algo infantil pero era bastante simpático. En eso notaron algo, los poderes del chico al parecer no se han desarrollado bien, eso quiere decir que tenía más habilidades escondidas que aún no sabía. Finn y Jake se miraron con una sonrisa. Riden parecía ser un caso muy curioso e interesante. La Dulce Princesa se gustaría examinar al peliblanco, algo le decía que no era totalmente humano. Riden los miraba para luego fruncir el ceño miro a la casa y advirtió a los dos.

-Ya vienen, póngase en posición de pelea-Riden ordeno. Haciendo que Finn y Jake se colocaran en posición.

Los hombres salían de la casa cada uno con una bolsa llena de objetos de valor. Se reían hasta que miraron a dos chicos y a un perro amarrillo donde estaban sus caballos. Se extrañaron por la forma que estaban. Finn estaba en el medio sentado en la parte trasera de uno de los caballos, con un codo en una rodilla, mientras lo miraba con una rara cara enojada. Riden estaba parado en su lado derecho con los brazos cruzados y Jake de la misma forma pero en el lado izquierdo. Los hombres se miraron entre sí para luego echarse a reír.

-¿Qué se suponen que hacen mocosos? ¿Tratan de meternos miedo?- Pregunto Burlonamente uno de ellos- Sera mejor que se vayan antes que salgan lastimados o peor que los llevemos con la Emperatriz, seguro le gustara en ver a unos desobedientes a su ley-

-No le des opciones Paul, deberíamos llevarlos de una buena vez, ir a las mañanas a dar honores a la Emperatriz es obligatorio-El hombre saco su espada y camino hacia el trio que seguía en la misma posición.

A los aventureros les pareció increíble que no se pusieran nerviosos en que alguien los viera robando, eso significaba que lo hacían seguido y no les importaba quien los viera. El hombre se paró frente a los tres y los miro con una sonrisa. Para luego mirar al chico de cabello blanco. Le pareció algo raro su apariencia pero noto la chaqueta de negro y blanco que poseía. Sonrió para luego tratar de tomarla. Riden miraba seriamente como el hombre iba agarrar su chaqueta pero antes que la tocara lo sujeto de la muñeca. El hombre a ver su mano trato de apartarla pero no podía.

-No sabes que es de mala educación tomar lo que no es tuyo y en especial si llevas una armadura de caballero-Riden se dirigió al hombre seriamente para luego sonreírle. El sujeto se extrañó por el repentino cambio del chico- Personas como tú, merecen un castigo- Riden coloco su dedo índice en su frente y antes que el hombre dijera algo, le dio un leve toque, que hizo que saliera volando hacia uno de sus compañeros, chocando contra este. Los dos restantes miraron con asombro lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué hizo? ¡Salió volando como si nada!-Uno de los hombres hablo con terror reflejado en su rostro haciendo que soltara la bolsa que cargaba. -¡Debemos decirle a la Emperatriz!- Trato de correr pero sintió algo rodeando su torso. Cuando miro una clase de cosa amarrilla lo tenía sujeto.

-Tu no vas a ningún lugar amigo, ¡Oye tú, piensa rápido!-Jake llamo al otro sujeto que miraba con asombro que un perro hablara. Jake levanto al sujeto y lo movió con rapidez para golpear al otro. Ambos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo. Jake comenzó a reír, mientras estiró su otro brazo y agarraba a los otros dos para luego tomar una soga y amarrarlos a un árbol cercano.

-Eso fue sencillo, no fueron la gran cosa-Riden se acercó para agarrar las bolsas con los objetos-Debemos devolver estas cosas a su lugar, ustedes vigílelos mientras que yo regreso esto-Riden desapareció para luego regresar en un instante. Finn y Jake lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿No ibas a devolver los objetos robados?-Finn pregunto con curiosidad. Riden se extrañó y miro la casa. ¿De que hablaba? Parpadeó por unos segundos para luego sonreír. Ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Si lo hice, lo que pasa es que soy tan rápido que el tiempo se ve lento a mi alrededor-Riden apareció a lo lejos, para luego aparecer detrás de Finn este dio un salto de la impresión- ¿Vez? Fui a la casa y arregle todo, incluso la limpie, las personas que viven ahí no son muy higiénicas-Se rio mientras que Finn, abría su boca de lo increíble que se escuchó todo eso. Riden era un chico muy asombroso.

-Je je Riden es súper rápido, si tuviera ese poder estaría en varios lugares a la vez, imagínate las posibilidades-Jake imagino estar en su casa y después parecer en la casa de Arcoíris. Incluso pensó en hacer fechorías, pero no sería buena idea. Era bueno ahora, su tiempo como ladrón habían acabado. Al menos si fuera como Riden. Su hermano lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Tener súper velocidad es asombroso, pero la súper fuerza es mejor, derrotar a los monstruos con un solo golpe sería divertido, lo que hiciste con ese sujeto fue ¡Increíble!-Finn grito con emoción, provocando que Riden se sonrojara por los halagos de sus compañeros. Era fuerte pero no demasiado, la bola de nieve le enseño que no todo era fácil. Fue la primera vez donde sintió miedo.

-No es para tantos chicos, no soy tan asombroso como creen, he tenido problemas que han sido una gran reto-Riden se rasco la cabeza con pena- A veces tienes limites que te hacen perder la esperanza, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos y seguir adelante ¿No?, bueno eso es lo que creo-Riden iba a tratar de no cometer el mismo error que antes, casi un pueblo entero desaprecia de la existencia y fue por pura suerte que lograra repeler ese ataque.

Jake miro a Finn con asombro. Si alguien tan poderoso como Riden había sido derrotado, significaba que en su mundo las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían. Tenian ganas de visitar su mundo a ver qué tal son las cosas allá. Finn en especial quería ir, ver otros humanos aparte de él le vendría bien. Dejaron a los hombres atados, no querían correr el riesgo de que escaparan y avisaran de su llegada. Los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo. De alguna u otra forma debían cumplir el trabajo rápidamente.

Luego de una larga caminata, descubrieron que el castillo estaba rodeado de un rio. Una táctica eficaz al momento de evitar que algún intruso se coleara. Miraron al rio y notaron algunos cocodrilos. Un detalle demasiado exagerado. Riden voló al otro lado mientras que Jake se alargó llevando consigo a Finn. Llegaron a la cima de una gran pared, notaron algunos guardias que estaban mirando para otro lado, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Aprovecharon para entrar al jardín donde una par de guardias iban a su dirección, se escondieron en unos arbustos. Dejando pasar a los sujetos.

-Con cuidado, no queremos empezar una pelea sin sentido, entramos le quitamos el amuleto y salimos ¿Entendido?-Riden les susurró a los otros. Finn asintió y Jake se encogió al tamaño de una hormiga- Seria buena idea que entraras con ese tamaño, podrás abrirnos las puertas-

-¡Déjamelo a mí Riden, Wujui!- Jake salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Pero con su tamaño iba a tardar mucho. Finn y Riden aguantaron las ganas de reír. Se veía gracioso.

-Sera mejor que tenga su tamaño normal, no creo que llegue ahora-Riden apareció en frente de Jake y lo levanto hasta su rostro- Déjame llevarte en mi hombro, sería más rápido y podrías meterte más rápido debajo las puertas, es para ahorrar tiempo-Jake asintió y Finn se reunió con ellos.

-Puedo montar vigilancia mientras ustedes se escabullen, si veo que viene alguien, les avisare como un pájaro-Finn hizo un ruido parecido al de un pájaro. Ambos asintieron y Riden usando su velocidad corrió dentro del castillo. Jake tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza para no caerse, iba demasiado rápido. La primera parada fue una puerta gigante que se ubicaba al frente de una fuente, al parecer era la entrada principal, pero lo sospecho de todo era que no había nadie vigilándola. Es decir ¿Dónde estaban los guardias?

Riden abrió la puerta y miro con detalle la sala. Tenía muchas pinturas de personas. Pero destacaba de una niña de cabello castaño. Las pinturas parecían ser muy viejas ya que la mayoría tenía polvo y sus marcos estaban deteriorados, era confuso ver tantos objetos en mal estado, tomando en cuenta que estaban en el castillo de una tirana. Jake regreso a su tamaño normal y analizaba las imágenes de la castaña, era bonita pero se veía triste.

-Esa niña al parecer tuvo un mal día, sale en todas las pinturas con cara triste ¿Qué le paso? No le dieron su comidita ¿Eh?-Jake bajo una pintura y vio de cerca el traje de la niña, era ¿De una campesina? Miro otra foto y encontró casi lo mismo- Es extraño que tenga retratos de una niña campesina, ¿Quién será para tener una variedad de lo mismo?-

-No lo sé, creo más bien que pueda ser una pariente o alguien especial-Riden menciono para luego caminar a otro salón, Jake lo siguió y dejo la pintura en su lugar.

Llegaron un salón que estaba hecho un desastre, observaron unos vidrios rotos en el suelo. A mirar mejor notaron una rayas y colores que le daban forma de un ojo. Notaron puntos vacíos que al parecer daba la impresión que había una ventana. Había armaduras destrozadas y basura por varios lados.

-¡Esta mujer debe cuidar mejor su castillo, mira lo asqueroso que es todo, debería contratar unos mejores sirvientes!-Jake estaban impactado por lo repugnante del lugar ¿Qué le ocurría a la Emperatriz? Una cosa es mala y otra ser sucia.- Le haremos un favor en destronarla-

-No tiene sentido, trato de sentir otras energías pero desaparecieron a llegar aquí, Creo que mis poderes están fallando-Riden miro al techo y levito hasta llegar a tocarlo, puso su mano en la estructura- Si, esto no tiene sentido, la resistencia del techo es deplorable, puede caerse en cualquier momento- Presiono una parte y una grietas aparecieron.

-Parece que nadie viviera aquí, ¿Prismo nos mintió?-Jake pregunto un poco molesto- Esa tal Sofía ni siquiera vive aquí, ¿Dónde están los guardias?, solo vimos los de afuera-

Riden bajo. Ambos siguieron explorando el sitio en busca de algo que diera con la mujer, el peliblanco no podía sentir ninguna energía. Estaba bien y no tenía alguna herida, pensaba que se debía por la repentina capacidad de oír de lejos.

-¡Riden ven a ver esto!-Jake lo llamo para señalar adentro de una habitación- Son esqueletos-

-¿Esqueletos?- Riden se acercó y comprobó lo que decía. En un salón había una cantidad exagerada de esqueletos.- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué paso aquí?

Observo el lugar podía sentir un gran calor, al parecer hubo fuego recientemente. Pero ¿Quién lo hizo? Jake por su parte podía oler a humo y si confiaba en su olfato, estas personas estaban vivas cuando fueron asesinadas.

-Viejo, creo que son los aldeanos del pueblo, fueron quemados vivos-Jake pronuncio las palabras con miedo. Riden lo miro sorprendido, ¿Los aldeanos? Entonces eso explicaría porque no sentía sus energías. En eso unas pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo. Una mujer de ojos rojos los miraba al final de este. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos y en su cuello poseía el mismo amuleto que Prismo les enseño.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya tenemos a un intruso en mi preciado castillo, ¿No sabes que no puedes entrar sin mi permiso muchacho?-La Emperatriz Sofía saco una barita y les apunto.- Te enseñare buenos modales mocoso. Lanzo un rayo de color rojo que fácilmente el peliblanco esquivo.- Al parecer tienes buenos reflejos y además tu perro no me gusta, doble castigo por traerlo-

-Óigame señora, usted es la horrible aquí, yo soy único en mi especie-Jake reclamo. Sofía abrió los ojos de la impresión. Aunque se lo esperaba, podía entender a los animales.

-¡Jake no la hagas enfadar! ¡Puede lastimarte y creo que no dudara en hacerlo!-Riden miro la barita de la mujer y luego el amuleto, solo tenía que quitárselo y así terminaría todo. Sofía lo miro sorprendida ¿El chico entendió al animal?, era la única que tenía esa capacidad. Su amuleto comenzó a brillar. Este indicaba que había una fuente de poder mágico muy cerca. Miro al peliblanco y pudo ver un aura muy fuerte. Sonrió, al parecer había encontrado una fuente de energía más grande.

-Es interesante encontrarme con un niño con poderes mágicos, la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas le absorbí lo poco que cargaban, pero tú no te vez como un monstruo más bien eres muy humano, bueno excepto por el cabello-Movió una mano y las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse entre los dos. Quedaron atrapados sin ningún tipo de salida. Jake golpeó una pared pero le dolió el intento.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué quiso decir con absorber?-El perro mágico estaba confundido-Debemos salir ahora- Miro al peliblanco que miraba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.- Riden ¿Qué sucede?-

El peliblanco no dijo nada y de un solo golpe abrió un hueco en el piso. Jake le sorprendió tal fuerza, el chico no se andaba con rodeos- ¡Vámonos!-Riden Ordeno para saltar y continuar golpeando los pisos debajo de él. Jake lo siguió. El chico daba golpes abriendo huecos hasta llegar a un punto lleno tierra.- Hasta aquí llegamos, parecen unas cuevas-

Ambos llegaron a un sitio lleno de muchos túneles. Seguro era las vías de escape alternativas si llegaban a una invasión, Riden podía sentir nuevas energías que venían del lugar, vieron unas pequeñas sombras que se movían alrededor de ellos. Se colocaron en posición de pelea para esperar cualquier ataque. Una de ellas sea asomo y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. A tocar la luz que llegaba ahí, revelo a una criatura de piel verde claro y cabello del mismo color pero más oscuro. Esta los miro con confusión.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Son amigos de Sofía?-Pregunto el extraño ser. Así las otras sombras aparecieron revelando a muchos otros. Estos lo veían con algo de miedo. Jake estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una de ellas.

-Por favor, no nos entreguen a ella, nos matara, solo busca nuestra magia-Una que parecía una chica le suplico, tenía un moño de color azul en su cabeza y vestido del mismo color.

Otros comenzaron a murmurar y daban algunos llantos. Esto los confundió, al parecer se ocultaban de la Emperatriz, y no le sorprendía, la mujer era muy poderosa y loca. Sobretodo loca. Riden los miro con tristeza, sentía su dolor y angustia. ¿Qué les habrá hecho para estar tan asustados?

-Oigan, no se preocupen, somos buenos y de hecho estamos para detener a la Emperatriz-Riden noto las miradas de confusión y asombro de las criaturas- Estamos aquí porque debemos quitarle el amuleto y la barita, para así detenerla. ¿Ustedes que son precisamente?-

Los seres de verde miraron al chico con asombro. Pensaba pelear con Sofía, eso era una locura, el chico de blanco no estaba bien de la cabeza. Uno de los seres que parecía más viejo se acercó al chico y lo miro detenidamente. Sintió una energía muy fuerte y extraña. Riden noto el anciano. Este llevaba una corona y una capa amarrilla.

-Muchacho lo que dices es una locura, Sofía es muy peligrosa en especial con los seres mágicos y veo que tu amigo también es una criatura mágica-Miro a Jake que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, claro era mágico pero no específicamente venia de un mundo donde era considerado una criatura de tal calibre.

-¿Seguro que crees hacer eso? Muchos intentaron derrotarla pero siempre terminaban muriendo ante ella, su amuleto absorbe la energía vital de cualquier ser y se lo da a ella-El viejo pidió a todos que sentaran. Riden Y Jake hicieron lo mismo.

-Somos Trolls, vivimos en las cuevas subterráneas para ocúltanos de ella, no siempre fue así, al principio salíamos para ver las estrellas pero eso cambio desde hace treinta años cuando la pequeña Sofía provocó un desastre de proporciones épicas para todos nosotros-El Troll le mostro a Riden una corona destrozada, podía sentir la esencia de otro Troll o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Mi nombre es Self, soy el que gobierna a los Troll desde la muerte del anterior gobernante-

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso para que estuvieran así? Nos topamos con ella allá arriba, y nos encero entre las paredes, no sé qué se trae, pero le daremos sus pataditas-Jake se mostró enojado por la acción de la mujer.- Y hablando de arriba, Finn sigue en los jardines hay que avisarle-

El peliblanco debía regresar con su amigo pero no sentía su energía, ¿Qué pasaba en este lugar? Sus poderes funcionaban un momento y después se esfumaban. Miro a los Trolls y se veían asustados, era raro el comportamiento de las criaturas mágicas. La Troll vestida de azul se acercó para verlo mejor. Sus ojos mostraban un rayo de esperanza, de cierta forma debía ayudar a estos seres, era un héroe y los héroes sacrifican todo para salvar a las personas en este caso Trolls.

-Me recuerdas cuando Sofía era niña, quería ayudar a quien sea, pero todo cambio a los doce años, actuaba muy rara-La Troll le mostro un cristal de color azul- Empezaba hablar con los cristales y estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, la veíamos hablar con el agua incluso se molestaba cuando la interrumpíamos, nos preocupó pero no nos dimos cuenta que algo malo le pasaba sino hasta que fue muy tarde-

El Trolls mas anciano apoyo lo dicho por la troll mujer, Paso a contarles como Sofía ayudo a uno de los suyos a explicarle al Rey Roland sobre que usaban garrotes para hacer su música, debido a que antes un ancestro del Rey había confundido que estaban atacando el reino, por esa razón los Trolls fueron obligados a ocultarse bajo tierra, hasta que todo fue solucionado. Sofía desde entonces los visitaba y jugaba en las cuevas, pero como dijo Neri, la chica comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña.

Riden Y Jake escuchaban atentos lo que decía, ellos sabían lo que le había pasado. Fue corrompida por Los Que Tienen Muchos Ángulos, al parecer todo empezó cuando tenía doce. Hablaba con su reflejo y al parecer cayo en la oscuridad, aun así ¿Por qué acepto su maldad si era tan buena?

-¿Y no notaron algo extraño? Un ejemplo si su reflejo se movía por si solo-Pregunto el peliblanco.

Los Trolls negaron, pero Neri asintió.

-Sí, una vez la vi peleando con un cristal, le dijo que no podía seguir…. Bueno seguir matando, me espante a escuchar decir eso, había hecho algo malo pero no sé, nunca le quise preguntar-Neri tenía una voz temerosa, Sofía siempre actuaba extraña y le daba miedo, sus ojos con el tiempo empezaron a volverse rojos, era como si fuera otra persona. El horror estallo cuando un día asesino a unos Trolls, que precisamente eran sus amigos, incluyendo al anterior gobernante.

Self la miro con preocupación, el día que murieron algunos de los suyos tuvieron que huir, esperando a que no llegara a ellos.- No sabemos lo que hizo allá arriba, pero fue más o menos cuando su hermanastra Amber cumplió los quince, Encantia quedo destrozada cuando la familia real murió repentinamente-

-¿Repentinamente?-Jake puso cara de sospecha- Me huele a que ella tuvo algo que ver. Riden estamos perdiendo el tiempo, debemos actuar ahora, que sabe que atrocidad esté planeando- El peliblanco asintió y se dirigieron por el mismo agujero por donde entraron.

-¡Esperen no pueden hacerlo! ¡Es muy peligro, los va a matar!-Self se alarmo por lo locos que eran. Sabían lo que la Emperatriz podía hacer, y si lograba capturarlos seguro los obligaría a decir donde estaban.

-No se preocupe señor, podremos contra ella, adiós-Riden agarro a Jake pequeño en su hombro y ambos salieron volando nuevamente hacia arriba. Los Trolls se quedaron asombrados por la habilidad del chico. Era alguien con poderes mágicos muy increíbles, pueda que allá la posibilidad de que pueda detenerla, bueno, era solo una posibilidad.

-¿Crees que puedan detenerla, Self?-Pregunto Neri. El anciano Troll la miro con duda, para luego indicar que se movieran. Algo era seguro, si perdían, tarde o temprano la mujer vendría tras ellos, lo mejor es estar lo más lejos posible del lugar. Aun así tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se equivocara.

En el mismo pasillo donde estaban. Ambos miraron que el hechizo de las paredes se había ido. Riden volvía a sentir las energías y Finn estaba en el jardín. Para asegurarse corrió de vuelta al sitio donde entraron. Llego y noto que el aventurero seguía oculto en unos arbustos. Finn se asomó y le hizo señas.

-¿Qué paso adentro? Encontraron a la Emperatriz, esos guardias regresaron y se veían asustados. Se fueron hacia la puerta de entrada, creí que los iban a descubrir-Finn saco su espada y se puso al lado de los dos. Jake brinco y se puso en su hombro. Agradecía que estuviera bien, el sitio era raro.

-Si la vimos, pero nos tendió una trampa y terminamos en unas cuevas, pero a regresar ya no estaba-Menciono el peliblanco.- Además encontramos unos Trolls que nos dijeron algo de su pasado, según que todo comenzó el cumpleaños número quince de su hermanastra- Riden pensó sobre el nombre de la chica. Amber, ese nombre era el mismo de la rubia que trabajaba en el Bar.

-Entonces, vamos tras ella, ya quiero regresar a mi casa, todo me está fastidiando-Jake volvió a crecer para luego salir caminando hacia el frente del castillo. Ambos chicos lo siguieron. Tenía razón se han tardado mucho. A llegar al frente, notaron unos animales, pero estos se veían muy rudos, sus ojos eran rojos también. Había conejos, pájaros, perros, gatos y hasta caballos con alas, pero a simple vista se veían malvados. Eran los mismos que vieron en la pantalla de Prismo. Y eran muchos, al parecer la mujer los usaba como su ejército. Había también algunos hombres con armadura, eran menos que los animales.

-Vaya, la loca esa le gusta mucho los animales y ¿Por qué no le guste? Al parecer usa a los perros también, en verdad me siento ofendido-Jake se quejó para luego mirar la puerta donde salía la castaña. Esta portaba una armadura muy femenina, tenía la barita y una corona puesta. Se veía feliz y eso no era buena noticia.

Unos de los hombres se inclinó y beso su mano- Mi Emperatriz nos informaron que unos extrajeron derrotaron a cuatro de nuestros caballeros, según lo que sabemos son dos chicos, y un perro amarrillo, uno de ellos llevaba el cabello blanco- Sofía frunció el ceño, así que eran los mismos que encontró adentro del castillo, entonces era cierto que tenían poderes.

-¿Los encontraron? Uno de ellos al parecer es mágico y me gustaría tenerlo como alimento-Bajo las escaleras rumbo a uno de sus caballos alados, Minimus hace tiempo dejo de existir y tuvo que buscar otro transporte- De todas maneras quiero que estén pendientes, invadir Arendelle será muy difícil teniendo al Elegido y a la Iluminara protegiendo lo que queda de las criaturas mágicas-

-Pero mi señora ¿Cómo entraremos si está bien resguardado?- Arendelle era un reino muy difícil de entrar- Esos monstruos tienen un gran poder-

-Por esa razón quiero derrotarlo, si los destruyo me podre quedar con su poder-Puso en marcha a sus soldados y sus mascotas. Helena fue una amiga de su infancia pero ahora deseaba tanto destruirla para así llegar a su cometido. Su ejército salió rumbo a Arendelle, ahí se ocultaban las criaturas que aún no había absorbido, muchos reinos decidieron no entrometerse en sus asunto, aun así habían algunos entrometidos que buscaban problemas.

-Solo espera amiga mía, que voy rumbo a tu hogar- Sonrió mientras salía volando a su destino.

En su escondite los aventureros escucharon lo dicho por la mujer. ¿Arendelle? Riden no podía creerse que su reino existiera aquí, pero era posible, este mundo era paralelo al suyo. Y se esa mujer absorbía poderes, significaba una solo cosa.

-Oh no Elsa, si llega le va hacer daño, hay que detenerla no me imagino lo que puede llegar hacer allá -Riden se levantó y miro a sus compañeros- Los llevare volando, así llegaremos rápido, hay que advertirle a Elsa sobre la invasión- Finn y Jake asintieron.

-Pero Riden ¿Quiénes son el Elegido y la Iluminara? ¿Lo conoces de tu mundo?-Pregunto el perro mágico.

Riden se puso a pensar, no había escuchado de semejantes nombres. Aun así debían ser otros seres mágicos si la Emperatriz deseaba destruirlos, era por esa razón. Pero lo fundamental era proteger a su amiga. Anna no sería su objetivo ya que no posee poderes. Aunque conociéndola se toparía en su camino y la podría lastimar. No quiso perder más tiempo y agarro del brazo a Finn. Y Jake se puso pequeño para estar sobre él.

-¿Listos? Entonces vámonos-Pero antes de despegar una flecha se dirigía antes ellos. Riden usando sus reflejos la detuvo a unos centímetros del ojo de Finn. Este último cayó al suelo por el repentino ataque. Riden miro la flecha y la partió a la mitad. La miro con duda y se fijó en cuatro sujetos. Que sorpresivamente eran los mismos que vieron a llegar.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, ¿Creen que fue chistoso atacarnos de esa manera?- Hablo el que tenía el arco levantado.- Llegamos tarde por su culpa, ahora la Emperatriz nos castigara- El sujeto volvió a preparar otra flecha. Para luego lanzarla hacia el trio, pero Riden camino hacia el frente y la agarro en su mano. El hombre volvió a lanzar otra y de igual manera el chico la detenía.

Los hombres empezaron a retroceder, no solo por la forma que el peliblanco detenía las flechas, sino por la manera que brillaba y lo peor eran sus ojos que se volvieron negro con una pequeña esfera brillante de color blanco. Y unas marcas blancas empezaban a mostrarse. Esa apariencia le daba un aire tenebroso más que la propia Emperatriz.

Riden llego en frente y los miro con esos ojos brillantes, el aire a su alrededor se estaba esfumando, les costaba respirar. Antes de decir algo. Riden desapareció y unos golpes se escucharon en el lugar, para luego los hombres caer inconscientes al suelo. El chico apareció detrás de sus amigos que voltearon con asombro y algo de miedo. El peliblanco los seguía mirando.

-¿Riden que te pasa?-Pregunto el humano algo tembloroso, apenas salía de sus susto de la flecha pero ahora estaba asustado por la apariencia del chico.- ¿Es una transformación tuya? Debo admitir que te ves algo malvado-Soltó un risita. Jake sentía una energía muy poderosa fluyendo el chico. Se sentía raro pero a la vez relajado, es como si la energía que fluye de él, fuera beneficiosa.

El chico extendió sus brazos, al parecer quería que los tomara.

- **Vámonos a Arendelle-** La voz del chico parecía dos voces en una. La suya y la de otro ser- **Hay que ayudar a los demás, Elsa y Anna me necesitan, soy su amigo-** Riden hablaba de una manera tan seria que dudaban que fuera el mismo, hay algo extraño en todo esto. El chico no les había mencionado nada de esta forma ¿Era normal o mala? Ambos tomaron una mano respectivamente, a tocarlo sintieron una energía extraña fluyendo por ellos.

-Oye ¿No vamos volando?-Pregunto Jake pero el chico negó con la cabeza. Para que luego una luz blanca lo cubriera. Gritaron un poco antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando el suelo quemado en el lugar.

Esto fue visto por Prismo, no se esperaba que el chico llegara a tener esa forma tan pronto. En definitiva al principio estaba preocupado por los tres, pero ahora rogaba que Riden no acabara con la mujer. La situación se había vuelto muy peligrosa, ese mundo puede llegar a ser destruido si el peliblanco no se controla.

* * *

 **Bien amigos, lamento la demora lo que sucede que estoy actualizando mi historia de The Loud House, además que he tenido problemas con mi creatividad, La Heredera del poder la actualizare el vienes o el sábado. Llevará como título "Tentaciones".**

 **La parte donde se quedan viendo a los ladrones lo saque de El Maravilloso Mundo de Gumball, donde la familia se pelea por el control remoto, esto pasa cuando Nikol sale al estacionamiento y la esperan como si fueran una pandilla.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Nuevo Reino

**Lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa que estaba actualizando otras historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Nuevo Reino.**

En un barco ubicado el muelle del Reino de Arendelle, el trio de aventureros apareció mediante una luz blanca. Provocándoles un mareo por el viaje a Finn y a Jake. Los dos corrieron a un lado para vomitar en las aguas del mar. Fue inesperada y muy violenta la acción del peliblanco. Sintieron un revoltijo en su estómago, la sensación los agito mucho. Habían sido tele-transportados de otras maneras, pero esta era diferente y muy extraña. La luz blanca los rodeo de golpe y no se diga de las descargas que recorrieron su cuerpo. De cierta forma era muy increíble lo que hizo Riden. Finn termino de sacar su desayuno para luego mirar con cansancio al peliblanco.

Estaba parado mirando hacia el frente, sin notar el estado de ambos. El chico aun poseía esa apariencia escalofriante. Era única y muy extraña para ellos. Había visto transformaciones pero esta tenía algo muy extraño, aparte de la apariencia su aura blanca no dejaba de rodearlo. Riden miro sus manos. Estaban cubiertas por sus guantes que el mismo hizo.

-Para la próxima Riden, avísanos antes de hacer eso, me hiciste vomitar mis huevos con tocino-Jake miro al chico con un rostro mareado. Aun tenia nauseas- ¿Me oíste? ¡Oye Riden te estoy hablando!-Iba a caminar hacia el pero Finn puso su brazo en frente para evitar que avanzara. Jake lo miro confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro nuevamente a Riden. Al parecer no le prestaba atención.- ¿Qué le sucede? Está actuando raro-

-Jake, algo le está pasando y creo que se debe a la apariencia que tiene, hagas lo que hagas no lo molestes, actúa normal-Finn sabía que el chico estaba algo delicado. La forma que tenía le daba un toque maligno. Así que para no arriesgarse que los atacara, tenían que tratarlo con sumo cuidado. El chico era buena persona, le caía bien pero esto no podría tomarse a la ligera. Saco su teoría de que Riden aún no puede controlar sus poderes.

El perro mágico rodo los ojos por el fastidio. Ahora tenían que lidiar con un posible ser destructivo. Aunque la apariencia del chico le parecía genial. Tomo el consejo de Finn se acercó con calma al peliblanco. Este rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia él. Esto puso nervioso al perro. Se detuvo pero Riden volvió a mirar hacia el frente y empezó a caminar al borde del barco para mirar mejor donde estaban.

Riden miro con atención sus alrededor con mucho cuidado, analizando cada casa y adorno que conformaba parte del bello reino. El chico miro al cielo. Azul como siempre. Pero unas nubes curiosamente comenzaron a moverse al barco. Esto provocó un breve titileo de su iris brillante. Se fijó en el castillo y un recuerdo paso por su mente. Se agarró la cabeza, las imágenes de Elsa y Anna inundaron su subconsciente. Pero algo estaba mal, las imágenes se veían borrosas y cambiaron a las de unas ancianas. Dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y miro al castillo. Era su hogar, Arendelle.

- **Estoy en casa, ¿En verdad lo estoy? No, este es diferente, no es el mismo lugar** -El aura que rodeaba al chico desaprecio. Sus ojos dejaron de ser negros con un iris blanco brillante. Volviendo a ser normales y su piel perdió la tonalidad oscura y las marcas desaparecieron. Su rostro miraba con confusión el lugar donde estaba, para luego mirar a sus amigos. Que no paraban de mirarlo con la boca abierta. Puso una cara de intriga, y miro atrás de él, para saber que los tenía tan asombrados.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Vieron a un fantasma o qué? Deberían cerrar la boca le pueden entrar moscas-Se rio. Para luego volver a mira el lugar. Era Arendelle, al menos eso creía.

-Se parece a mi casa, pero creo que se ve más avanzando de lo normal, hay residencias y negocios que nunca había visto y eso que conozco bien Arendelle como la palma de mi mano- Se quedó mirando su alrededor por un buen rato. Jake se rasco la cabeza y decidió dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento del chico, ya había lidiado con personas así, por lo que no le molestaba verlo nuevamente con su actitud infantil y buena onda.

Finn por su parte miraba con sospecha el cambio del peliblanco. Como sabia, pudo tener un arranque de ira a ver a esos hombres y su transformación salió sin avisar. Curioso pero a la vez espeluznante. Ambos se juntaron con Riden para mirar también el reino.

-¿Así se ve tu mundo Riden? Es muy ¿Cómo se dice? Común, solo mira esas casas tienen un color muy opaco- Finn estaba acostumbrado a muchos colores. El Dulce Reino y otros lugares de Ooo eran demasiado extraños y muy brillantes a comparación de este reino. Parecía estar pasando por un problemas económico porque las residencian tenían una grave deterioro.

-Bueno si, pero no se ve de esta manera, es más limpio y mejor cuidado, no sé qué paso en este lugar. Parece haber habido un batalla-Se fijó en algunas espadas y rastros de arcos y flechas. Incluso había cenizas como si hubieran quemado algo. No se imaginaba lo que podría ser. Se puso a escáner las energías cercanas y detecto dos familiares. Eran de Elsa y Anna, se sintió feliz, quería saber cómo se veían sus amigas en este mundo. Y se puso a pensar ¿Había también un versión suya? Tenía que averiguarlo. –Vamos a investigar, ¿Qué dicen?-Los miro con una sonrisa.

-A mí me parece bien, al parecer esa loca de Sofía no ha llegado, o tal vez si-Jake miro el lugar con curiosidad, puede ya estar aquí- ¿Qué hay de tus poderes? ¿Puedes sentir las energías? Y hablando de eso. ¿Estás seguro que no hay otra cosa con ellos?-Lo miro con intriga- Tu sabes, para evitar otra sorpresa como la tele-transportación-

Riden lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreírle- No te preocupes, no está aquí, pero la puedo sentir a varios kilómetros, se está acercando, hay que estar en alerta para que no nos sorprenda como la otra vez- No era para preocuparlo. Pero no sabía cómo ocurrió esa extraña transformación, tal vez se debía a lo que ocurrió con Jack Frost.

-Bueno andando-Finn salto y cayó en el muelle. Riden y Jake hicieron lo mismo, para luego empezar a caminar al lugar que seguro la Emperatriz invadiría. El castillo. Pasaron un rato caminando. Las calles de Arendelle estaban llenas de basura. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, al parecer las personas del lugar no tenían cuidado con su hogar. Se parecía cuando estaban en el otro pueblo. Estaba desolado sin señal de alguien, ni siquiera había animales. Continuaron hasta llegar a una plaza con una fuente en el medio.

-Este lugar está igual que el otro reino. ¿Estás seguro que alguien vive aquí?-Jake miro la fuente y se acercó para beber un poco de agua. Riden miro a las casas a su alrededor, había sentido varias energías provenientes de las casas. Esto lo confundió las personas estaban ocultas, al parecer por su seguridad. Noto una sombra mirándolos desde una de las ventanas abiertas, parecía ser un hombre.

-Chicos hay un hombre en aquella ventana, vamos a preguntarle que sucede-Los tres se acercaron pero el hombre se volvió a ocultar- Espere señor no lo vamos a lastimar, ¿Nos puede decir lo que sucede? Acabamos de llegar de… otro pueblo y esto nos confunde- No hubo repuestas, pero podía escuchar murmullos detrás de la puerta principal. Suspiro y les indico a sus amigos que se alejaran.

-Bien, ya nos vamos, perdone por las molestias-Dieron media vuelta pero un ruido provino de la puerta. Este se estaba abriendo. Miraron como una pequeña niña de la misma edad de Anna abría la puerta y detrás de ella. Un hombre anciano que tenía una expresión preocupada. El hombre los miro de arriba abajo. Y puso una cara de confusión. En especial con el chico de cabello blanco.

-Entren por favor, los guardias podrían verlos, no es bueno que estén afuera con el toque de queda-

Esto dejo confundido a los aventureros, sin decir más nada,entraron y notaron que no tenía casi nada. Al parecer era muy pobre. Riden le disgustó el estado de la casa del anciano. Arendelle no era así. Bueno no el suyo, debía recordar que estaba en otra dimensión. La casa tenía una sola cama y una mesa donde al parecer comían. Jake olfateo el aire y noto un olor muy feo. No eran condiciones para una niña pequeña. Jake tuvo que ponerse en cuatro patas para no asustar a los dos. No sabía cómo reaccionarían en ver a un perro parlante.

-Gracias por dejarnos entrar señor, pero ¿Qué pasa precisamente? ¿Por qué hay toque de queda?-Finn estaba extrañado por cómo estaba el pueblo. Sabía que un toque de queda era la manera de controlar a sus habitantes, pero ¿Por qué? El anciano lo miro por unos segundos para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Por ser de otro pueblo me imagino que no sabrán mucho de lo que pasa. Arendelle está en guerra con Encantia, por culpa de la Emperatriz demonio, esa mujer desde hace un año ha bloqueado barcos, provocando que no llegue mucha comida al reino-Camino hasta sentarse, la pequeña niña de cabello rubio se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a jugar con una muñeca- Mi nieta y yo hemos estado solos desde entonces, su padre está prestando servicio al Rey Anders para detenerla, la pequeña Fibi no lo ha visto desde ese día-El hombre estaba triste y la niña apenas parecía notar la ausencia de su padre.

-¿Y quién está a cargo? Si el rey no está, alguien debe dirigir el reino ¿No?-La pregunta de Riden provoco un mueca al hombre. Este puso su mano derecha en su hombro, en eso la niña dejo de jugar y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

-Soy un fracaso, debido a mi edad avanzada no pude ir ayudar al rey, pero tampoco podría dejar sola a Fibi, su madre murió desde hace cuatro años y su padre apenas le prestaba atención.-El anciano acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña- En estos momentos el reino es dirigido por Freki, bueno más bien el Rey Freki, es el esposo de la hija del Rey Anders, la princesa Bergdis. Su boda fue hace meses pero digamos que no fue muy bien celebrada, no solo por la guerra sino por la personalidad del hombre-

Riden Y Finn fruncieron el ceño, algo olía mal en ese tal Rey Freki. La pequeña Fibi abrazaba con fuerza a su abuelo mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo. Parecía asustada, Riden la miro con tristeza y miro al hombre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por decirnos eso. Será mejor irnos-Esto dejo atónito al hombre y a la niña. En ese momento la pequeña corrió hacia Riden y lo agarro del pantalón. Para evitar que se fuera.

-No te vayas, el hombre malo te va castigar, es muy malo y no le gusta que estén afuera-Fibi lo sujeto con fuerza, el peliblanco podía sentir el miedo de la niña. ¿El hombre malo? Su abuelo se levantó de su silla para apartarla de Riden, pero la niña se sujetaba con fuerza. Le parecía gracioso la actitud de la pequeña, le recordaba a Anna.

-Lamento lo que hace Fibi, desde que la guerra comenzó han prohibido andar en las calles a determinadas horas y los que lo hacen son castigados por los guardias que aún quedan en Arendelle. El pueblo ha decaído mucho, mientras que la familia real se mantiene en el castillo-El anciano por fin separo a la pequeña de la pierna de Riden. Pero el chico estaba atento a las palabras del hombre. ¿Elsa y Anna no han salido del castillo? ¿Por qué?

-Disculpe señor no entiendo, ¿La princesa Elsa no está aquí?-El hombre lo miro confundido para luego negar con la cabeza. Esto asusto a Riden, ¿Será que Sofía la capturo?- ¿Está muerta o salió del reino?- Estaba preocupado, sin importar si no fuera su Elsa. Era su amiga.

-Lo siento joven, pero me imagino que hablas de la Ex Reina Elsa, ella desde hace dos años le dejo el reino a su hijo el príncipe Anders- Riden quedo sorprendido. ¿Hijo? Miro a Finn y Jake y estos le dieron una sonrisa. Entonces ¿En qué época estaba?

-Señor ¿Cuántos años tiene la ex reina?-

-Bueno hijo, la señora tiene 63 años y su hermana 60, además posee poderes de hielo igual que su hijo, desde hace un año que no la vemos, ya que se resguarda en su castillo, por su seguridad-El hombre volvió a sentarse y agarro una manzana para dársela a Riden, este la tomo pero viendo que no tenían casi nada, decidido regresársela. No podía comerse la comida de aquellos con escasos recursos- Deberías comer joven, creo que has dado un largo viaje. No tengo mucha comida, me gustaría darle un poco a tu perro-Menciono el hombre mientras miraba a Jake. Este soltó unos ladridos, provocando una pequeña risa a su hermano.

-Estoy bien señor, mis amigos y yo no tenemos hambre. Además será mejor que lo guarde para usted, no me siento bien comiendo si otros sufren de hambre-Le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre.

-Me sorprendes muchacho, eres muy humilde pero ¿Qué los trajo por aquí? No pensé que dejaran entrar a alguien más al reino. Está prohibido ¿Son de algún reino aliado?- Esto dejo atónitos a los tres. Entonces no dejaban entrar a nadie más, eso significaba que estaban violando la ley. Riden miro a Finn y este asintió. Tenían que irse de aquí, no por ellos sino por el anciano y su nieta. Si los guardias eran malos, podrían arrestarlo por ocultarlos.

-¿Les pasa algo? Están como nerviosos. Pero no se preocupen, pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, ya va anochecer y no es buena idea que salgan solos. Podrían tomarlos como espías. Por cierto y disculpen por mi educación me llamo Cherd ¿Y ustedes?-Los miro con una sonrisa.

El trio se miró entre sí, para luego contestarle con una sonrisa- Soy Finn el….. Digo soy solo Finn y él es mi perro Jake-Ya casi metía la pata. No podía decir que era un humano a otro humano, se escucharía estúpido y podría sospechar.- Y él es Riden Bleach. Estamos aquí debido a que somos aventureros y viajamos de un lugar a otro, buscando cosas fascinantes y misteriosas-Dio una explicación algo exagerada. Ya que el hombre los miro con sospecha. La niña por su parte los miro con mucha alegría.

-¡Son aventureros, eso es increíble!- Fibi se acercó a Riden y le dio una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué han visto? ¿Viajaron al reino de las hadas? ¿Encontraron a un unicornio?-La pequeña siguió lanzando preguntas muy extrañas pero tomando en cuenta que estaban en un mundo que al parecer tiene muchas criaturas mágicas, lo tomaba con normalidad. Vio a unos Trolls en el otro lugar.

Cherd soltó una risa por las ocurrencias de su hija. No le parecían tontas sus preguntas. En realidad sobre unicornios y hadas no eran precisamente ficticias. De hecho varias de ellas ayudan a al Rey Anders a pelear contra la Emperatriz. – Ven aquí Fibi y deja a los muchachos en paz. Vete a lavar las manos para luego cenar, ¿Ustedes no quieren comer? Sé que son mis invitados y no importa que no tenga poca comida. Es de mala educación-

-No señor Cherd, estamos bien. Jake y yo estamos acostumbrados a comer poco y creo que Riden también-Finn miro al peliblanco y tenía una cara preocupada. Iba a decir algo pero un pequeño ruido salió de la barriga del chico. Riden tenía hambre pero fingió una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás. No había comido desde el desayuno en su mundo. Ahora por tanto movimiento le había dado hambre. Cherd lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero el chico levanto el dedo pulgar en señal que estaba bien.

Finn y Jake miraron a su amigo con pena, al parecer usar tantos sus poderes hizo agotar sus energías.

Por fin había caído la noche, se podían escuchar a los grillos, y las personas de las otras casas encendían sus lámparas para alumbrar la calle. Riden estaba sentado viendo como Cherd Y Fibi comían una sopa con pocos ingredientes. La guerra había llevado a Arendelle a una mala economía. En eso pensó en lo que le dijo el hombre. Esta realidad estaba décadas adelantada a la suya. Según Finn el tiempo era distinto en cada dimensión. Eso quería decir que Elsa y Anna eran más viejas en otros mundos. Y también él. Le dio risa imaginarse a las dos unas abuelitas, seguro serian idénticas a la suya. Tiernas y amable, bueno si es que en este mundo no son opuestas a las que conoce. Devil Elsa, como su nombre lo decía era mala. No sabía qué hacer.

Noto como Cherd dormía a su nieta. Mientras que Finn jugaba a con Jake, pero tratándolo como un perro. Jake estaba molesto y lo sabía por la cara que tenía. Sus amigos al parecer estaban acostumbrados a tantas locuras. Aun así debían irse desde la mañana tenían que hablar con los reyes actuales. Le dio gracia el nombre de Freki. Pero le daba gusto que Elsa tuviera un hijo, lo que entendía, los habitantes ya sabían que tenía poderes eso le dio mucha alegría. Su amiga no podía esconder para siempre sus habilidades. Y si la Elsa de este lugar fue aceptada, la suya también. En especial después de tener un hijo. Quería conocerlo, le daba curiosidad si tenía los mismos poderes que ella y algo más importante. ¿Quién era su esposo?

Miro a Cherd que terminaba en arropar a Fibi. Se acercó con cuidado y le toco el hombro. El anciano lo miro con duda- ¿Qué sucede joven Riden? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres comer algo? Fibi no termino de beber su sopa, si quieres la puedes terminar-

-No, bueno si, pero no es sobre comida, sino sobre la Ex reina Elsa ¿Quién es su esposo?-Cherd se le quedo mirando, para levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la mesa.

-Es complicado Riden, veras- Se sentó en su silla- Cuando la reina era niña fue encerrada por sus padres para evitar que el pueblo supiera su secreto- Riden ya sabía eso. El logro liberarla y ayudarle con sus poderes. –Así fue durante trece años hasta que se convirtió reina a los 21, y en el día de su coronación hubo un accidente provocado por su hermana Anna que hizo revelar sus poderes de repente-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser posible si yo la …..- Riden se tapó la boca. Cherd le hizo señas que bajara la voz o iba despertar a Fibi. El peliblanco se le había olvidado que no estaba en su mundo. Le parecía increíble que algo así pasara aquí. Entonces era lo que iba a pasar si Elsa se hubiera quedado encerrada. Pero ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿No llego a Arendelle? Entonces había la posibilidad que Elsa no lo conozca.- Lo siento, me sorprendí, puede continuar- Dio una sonrisa nerviosa, Cherd le restó importancia y siguió con la historia. El chico era raro.

-Bueno, lo que paso después fue que Arendelle quedo cubierto de hielo ya que la Reina había huido a las montañas y debido a que no sabía controlar sus poderes provoco que termináramos en una grave situación- Cherd tocio un poco. Riden estaba impactado. ¿Elsa hizo todo eso? ¿Nunca estuvo para ayudarla? ¿Dónde estaba y porque no hizo nada? Estuvo sola por trece años en su habitación, si no la hubiera sacado terminaría de la misma manera. Se sintió triste por la Elsa de este mundo. Pero al menos encontró a un hombre que la amo. Eso era una buena noticia.

-Después gracias a su hermana pudo regresar y restaurar el reino. Fue una gran alegría para todos, al principio estábamos asustados pero todo cambio. Aunque pocos meses después nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y nos dio un gran sorpresa, principalmente porque nunca se casó-Riden abrió los ojos.

-¡Wow espere! ¿Nunca se casó, pero cómo?-

-A mí también me sorprendió, no te imaginas como hablaban de ella, su hijo es por así decirlo ilegitimo porque lo tuvo fuera del matrimonio. Muchos reinos quedaron impactados y la catalogaron como una mujer… Bueno digamos que indecente-Cherd volvió a toser, para luego dirigirse a la cama junto a su nieta.- Perdón muchacho pero ando un poco enfermo, ¿Te importaría si sigo con la historia mañana?- Riden seguía sorprendido y lo miro para luego asentir con la cabeza. Cherd sonrió y se acostó junto a la pequeña. Finn y Jake dejaron de jugar para acercarse a su amigo. Estaban escuchando todo.

-Oye viejo, ¿Crees que tu amiga es, bueno tu sabes?-Jake lo miro con duda. Riden lo miro y negó con la cabeza. Elsa no era esa clase de mujer. Bueno, no podía decir mucho ya que su Elsa tiene ocho años. Aún no sabe de dónde vienen los bebes. Pero no puede decir lo mismo de una Elsa anciana, muchos niños cambian a llegar a la pubertad. Aun así Elsa era un princesa muy educada debía haber una explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

-No lo sé Jake, pero deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos que ir hablar con el Rey Freki. Debemos advertirles sobre la llegada de Sofía-

-Es lo mejor, vamos Jake busquemos un lugar para dormir, creo que el piso es estable-Finn se fue junto a su amigo, pero sin antes mirar de nuevo a Riden- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Si quieres podemos buscar un espacio más cómodo para los tres-

-No Finn, ustedes estén tranquilos, yo veré como resolverlo-Le dio una sonrisa. El chico se fue junto a su hermano a una esquina donde al parecer iban a dormir, por su parte Riden camino a la ventana abierta y miro a la calle. La noche de este Arendelle era más oscura que el suyo. Tal vez se debía por las pocas lámparas que alumbraban el lugar.

Tenía muchas dudas. Este mundo era distinto, él por alguna razón nunca llego a Arendelle. Dejo sola a Elsa en sus problemas. Supo cómo era de niña y si ambas eran iguales. Debió haber sufrido mucho por el miedo de lastimar a alguien. Elsa era una niña muy tímida y educada. Era imposible que cometiera un acto tan deplorable.

-Elsa es una buena mujer- Sonrió y miro hacia la luna. Por alguna extraña razón sintió como si alguien lo estaba observando. Le restó importancia y cerro la ventana, para luego sentarse en el piso. Tenía que dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos, su misión debía ser cumplida y mañana tenía trabajo que hacer. Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-Oh vaya, como quisiera comer algo ahora- Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

* * *

Estaba inmerso en sus sueño, hasta que un golpe lo saco de él. Riden se levantó de golpe para ver lo que sucedía. En la puerta del frente alguien tocaba con fuerza. A tal punto que parecía que la iba a derribar. Cherd se levantó asustado y miro a sus invitados, para luego pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto el anciano, pero la puerta seguía siendo golpeada.

-¡Habrá la puerta somos los guardias reales!-Un grito vino del otro lado. Esto alerto a los aventureros. Ya era de mañana eso significa que tenían que irse, pero al parecer la guardia dio con ellos. Cherd miraba con preocupación la puerta. Fibi se había despertado por el ruido.

-Abuelito ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo temerosa la niña- Se escucha como los hombres malos, no dejes que entren-El hombre miro con tristeza, no podía hacer eso. Suspiro y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre obeso con armadura, junto a cuatro guardias más. Estos miraban al anciano con molestia para luego fijarse en los dos chicos y el perro. El hombre gordo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa esto, Cherd? ¿Por qué hay un par de mocosos y un perro? Sabes que debes avisar antes de meter a otras personas en el pueblo y en especial en pagar los impuestos. Ahora es triple por tenerlos-El hombre gordo se fijó en los muchachos en especial en el peliblanco. Esto lo confundió.- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco muchacho?- Se movió hacia Riden. Era inusual mirar a un niño con ese cabello, al menos que fuera el Rey Anders.

Riden no dijo nada. La energía del hombre era mala. Ya entendía porque Fibi le decía hombre malo. Finn disimuladamente retrocedió junto a Jake, hacia la ventana. Por suerte ninguno de los guardias lo noto. Jake rápidamente se encogió para meterse en el bolsillo del chico. El gordo lo miro y movió la cabeza buscando al perro.

-¡Oye chico! ¿Y el animal?-Se acercó y lo miro de mala manera.

-Salió corriendo por la puerta, tus guardias no son muy buenos vigilando-Finn los señalo y estos lo miraron confundidos.

-¡Estúpidos!, búsquenlo, no me quiero que ande por ahí ensuciando las calles-Miro al anciano- Cherd, tienes suerte que este de buen humor-Este camino con una sonrisa hasta el hombre para luego darle una cachetada. Riden gruño por eso. El hombre gordo volteo para verlo y le dio una sonrisa arrogante.- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso? ¿También quieres uno?-

-No tengo tiempo para usted señor, necesito ver al rey a cargo, si me disculpa-Riden iba a salir por la puerta. Ese hombre no era bueno. Cherd lo miro y entendió que el chico estaba asustado, pero no podía irse así nada más. Fibi lo miro y se bajó con rapidez. Para ir tras él. Lo sujeto nuevamente de la pierna. Riden la miro y noto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No te vayas, por favor, quédate-Los ojos de las niñas fueron un golpe para su corazón. Fibi era una niña dulce que vivía en un chiquero. Riden le sonrió y la cargo. La niña soltó una risita, para luego jugar con su cabello.- Lindo cabello, es como la nieve-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Cherd, tu nieta tiene novio, pero de todas maneras sabes lo que pasara ahora. Tu casa le pertenece al Rey Freki-

-Por favor Ron, dame más tiempo- Cherd se le acerco pero el hombre le dio un manotazo apartándolo.- Mi nieta no tiene donde vivir, por favor dame más tiempo y te juro que lo pagare-

Ron soltó una risa, para luego mirarlo con una mueca de disgusto. Miro a Fibi que seguía jugando con el cabello del chico raro. Sonrió y se acercó al dúo. Cherd puso una cara de temor a verlo acercarse a su nieta. Ron iba agarrar el cabello largo de la niña, pero Riden lo sujeto de la muñeca. Mientras lo veía de mala manera. El peliblanco aparto con fuerza la mano haciendo que el gordo se echara para atrás. Se sorprendió por la fuerza que tenía el chico. Agarro su muñeca, le había dolido. Miro con ira al chico y saco su espada. Espantando a Cherd y a Fibi.

Finn a ver la espada miro la suya que estaba debajo de la mesa, la dejo ahí en la noche ahora tenía que actuar rápido. Miro a Riden que seguía tranquilamente cargando a Fibi, la pequeña miraba asustada el arma. En eso Riden la bajo y se quedó mirando seriamente al hombre.

-Tiene cinco segundos para salir de la casa de este hombre y dejarlo en paz. Ya le dijo que le pagara cuando pueda-Riden hablaba calmadamente. Finn se sorprendía por lo relajado que estaba, pero tomando en cuenta como noqueo a cuatro hombres como si nada, este gordo no sería problema. Ron se echó a reír para luego levantar su espada.

-Eres un descarado mocoso, hacerte el valiente no te salvara- Se acercó al chico y puso la punta de la espada en su cuello. La niña iba a ponerse a llorar, pero la mano de Riden se colocó en su cabeza.- Por lo que veo quieres mucho a esa niña, sería una lástima que le pasara algo malo ¿Sabes cuantos pedófilos conozco en el reino? Son muchos y seguro querían a esta niña- Fibi se ocultó detrás del chico. Pero Riden seguía mirándolo tranquilamente, sentía el filo de la hoja en su cuello pero no le molestaba.

-¡Por favor Ron no cometas una estupidez, déjalo en paz, el problema es conmigo!-Cherd estaba atemorizado. El niño iba a pagar por defenderlo. Ron era un hombre problemático, no entendía porque el Rey Freki dejaba a esa clase de hombres a cargo de vigilar el pueblo. Habían otros como el. Y la reina u otro miembro de la familia real no se pronunciaban al respecto.

-Pss. Como si me importara la vida de un mocoso extraño-Ron entero la punta de la espada en el cuello del chico, pero algo paso. No estaba sangrando. Lo intento con más fuerza pero la espada no hacía nada- ¿Qué significa esto?-Trato con más fuerza. Riden estaba quieto mirándolo de la misma manera. La expresión de Ron cambio a una de miedo cuando Riden tomo con su mano la hoja de la espada y aparto de su cuello.

\- Se te acabo el tiempo señor-Riden apretó la espada hasta quebrarla. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo, haciendo un pequeño ruido. Fibi Y Cherd miraron con asombro.- Perdona por romper su espada pero usarla contra la gente con malas intenciones, no es correcto.-Riden se sacudió las mano y miro a Finn.-Vámonos al castillo, tenemos que hablar con el rey y usted-Miro a Ron que temblaba- Váyase antes que se me acabe la paciencia, si cree que romper una espada es tenebroso, no se imagina lo que puedo hacer si estoy completamente molesto-Riden frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente. Ron empezó a sudar y sin decir nada salió corriendo por la puerta. Riden sonrió para luego mirar al anciano.- Ya está a salvo, creo que no volverá-

Cherd sacudió su cabeza para salir de su asombro. No se esperaba que el chico fuera una criatura mágica.- Entonces eres una criatura mágica, oh cielos, debí saberlo por tu cabello y tu extraña vestimenta ¿Escapaste de la Emperatriz Sofía?-

Riden noto la intriga que tenía el hombre. No había escapado más bien la dejaron ir. Fibi lo volvió abrazar con fuerza mientras reía.- ¡Eres un mago! ¡Venciste al hombre malo, eres mi héroe!-La niña estaba muy feliz. Riden se confundió con lo de mago. Pero de cierta forma lo era. O eso pensaba. Cherd no parecía asustado, y no era para extrañarse ya que si sabía sobre lo de Elsa y su hijo. Quizás estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Puedes hacer hielo como la Reina Bergdis?-Fibi lo miro con una sonrisa. –Haz algo por favor Riden, un truco-

-Fibi déjalo en paz. Seguro está agotado, chico en verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, pensé que las criaturas mágicas se habían casi extinguido. La emperatriz acabo casi con todos. ¿Vienes ayudar al Rey Anders? Me imagino que serias un buen aliado-Cherd sabía que el rey necesitaría ayuda para vencer a esa mujer. Y este chico sería una buena adición. Aunque le parecía curioso que se parezca a un humano. Si no fuera por el cabello, se vería normal.- Eres un hibrido, dime ¿Algunos des tus padres se casó con una criatura mágica?-

-Yo… no lo sé, en verdad no conozco a mis padres señor Cherd. Soy huérfano desde hace mucho-Riden puso una cara triste- Lo único que recuerdo era a mi abuelita, ella me crio desde pequeño pero murió cuando tenía seis años-

-Oh, lo lamento Riden, me imagino que fue una gran mujer, si tienes buenos valores es gracias a ella. Bueno, deberías ir al castillo y hablar con el Rey Freki, seguro te enviara a la batalla contra la emperatriz, pero ten cuidado, con el alboroto que hiciste con Ron, tendrás que darle un buena explicación, pensándolo bien podrías ayudarnos y desmascarar a ese rufián ante él- Cherd sonrió y Riden le devolvió el gesto. Finn miraba por la ventana y se dio cuenta que los guardias que fueron a buscar a Jake regresaban a la casa y no se veían contentos.

-Riden, tenemos que irnos ahora-Finn agarro su espada y se despidió del anciano- Muchas gracias por acogernos Cherd, le debemos una- El anciano le sonrió. Pero después noto la ausencia del perro.

-¿Y tu perro? Pensé que estaba aquí, soy muy distraído y muchacho ¿Tú también eres una criatura mágica?-Cherd lo miro con curiosidad. Podría ser una posibilidad. Aunque la espada lo confundía. ¿Por qué un niño llevaría un arma?

-No se preocupe, está muy cerca y para que lo sepas él también es una criatura mágica-Finn sonrió pero sintió un breve golpe que venía de su bolsillo. Jake lo había golpeado.

-JA, debí saberlo, ese perro era….. Muy extraño a mi parecer. Bien pueden irse y les agradezco por ayudarnos, si tuviera algo de valor se los daría.-Ambos muchachos sonrieron y salieron por la puerta.

-¿Van a volver? Quiero jugar contigo Riden-Fibi lo miraba con ojos tristes. Riden le sonrió.

-Sí, cuando termine con mi misión volveré para jugar un rato-La niña le sonrió para luego irse con su abuelo. Riden le pareció bonito el momento de los dos. Le recordaba la vez que su abuela lo trataba de esa forma. A salir notaron a los mismos guardias que lo miraban con sospecha.

-¿Dónde está el comandante Ron?-Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Se fue al castillo, nos dijo que podíamos ver al rey, por lo que nos pidió que nos lleven ante él -Finn mintió. No podían decirle la verdad. Posiblemente terminarían envueltos en otro problema.

Los guardias se miraron entre para luego asentir.- Bien, entonces vengan con nosotros-El mismo hombre respondió y empezaron a seguirlos. En la casa Cherd y su nieta miraban con preocupación a los chicos. El rey no salía mucho pero se murmuraba que tenía una personalidad muy tétrica. Pero su esposa la reina Bergdis era todo lo opuesto, de hecho tenía un enorme parecido a su abuela.

-Buena suerte muchachos, espero volverlos a ver-Cherd sonrió.

Riden y Finn seguían a los guardias con mucho cuidado de vez en cuando los hombres giraban a verlos. Sabían que estaban metidos en un problema si el tal Ron llegara y le decía sobre lo acontecido en la casa. Jake se asomó desde el borde del bolsillo y miro a sus amigos. Se estiro hasta llegar a la oreja de su hermano.

-Finn, ¿Adónde vamos? Tenemos que movernos a otro lugar. Esos hombres se ven muy peligrosos, no creo que nos lleven al castillo-Jake se ocultó cuando uno de los guardias volteo. Finn sonrió y el hombre miro al frente otra vez.

-Cálmate Jake, te pueden descubrir, además Riden y yo nos encargaremos de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, solo espera y veras-Volvió a mirar al frente. Riden por su parte iba con una sonrisa, tenía hambre pero no debía levantar sospechas. Analizo las almas de los hombres y dos de ellos eran malos, pero los otros dos eran lo opuesto. Al menos tenían la posibilidad que no intentaran nada malo. No les tomo mucho llegar al castillo de Arendelle.

Riden se sorprendió por lo cambiado que estaba, tenía otras torres y otras extensiones en el jardín. Llegaron a la puerta principal y otros guardias les abrieron. Al entrar notaron pinturas donde se podían ver a unas personas. Riden no reconocía a ninguno de ellos, pero le llamo la atención de una mujer de vestido azul. Era la misma que había visto en los espejos en el otro lugar. Sus ojos azules le resultaban familiares. Se quedó viendo la descripción de la pintura y decía "Reina Elsa de Arendelle" Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron con asombro a la mujer.

-Es Elsa, santo cielo se ve…. Muy hermosa-Riden sonrió ¿Su amiga se iba a ver de esa forma?. Era sencillamente asombroso. Paso su mirada a la pintura de al lado. Y se podía ver a una mujer anciana, tenía arrugas y todo. No tenía que adivinar la forma de su cabello la delataba.

-Oye niño, apresúrate-Unos de los guardias lo llamo, se había detenido para ver las pinturas. Finn lo miraba con curiosidad. Para luego mirar las mismas pinturas. Eran de la niña que era su amiga en su mundo. Él había visto a versiones alterna de sí mismo y entendía lo asombroso que era ver algo así. Riden dejo de mirar las pinturas y se apresuró a unirse con su amigo. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, le resultaba familiares algunos, pero otros no.

-Es fantástico como cambia todo, ¿Verdad Finn? Me parece linda la decoración, Elsa debió hacer un estupendo trabajo como reina.-

-Eso lo debes saber tú, la conoces bien, si esto lo hizo ella, deberías sentirte bien-

-Lo sé, pero esta no es mi Elsa. Digo, no me refiero que la otra Elsa sea mía sino que no la conozco bien a esta, para decir lo mismo-Riden se había enredado- ¿Entiendes? Es confuso hablar de otras versiones de una misma persona, ¿Recuerdas a la Elsa de negro? Ella es malvada y no sé si esta lo sea también- Lo miro con duda, para luego pasar su mano por la cabeza. Estaba confundido.

-Riden quiero hacerte un pregunta, ¿Te gusta Elsa?- Riden se detuvo de golpe y lo miro muy sorprendido.

-Claro que no, ella es mi amiga, aun no pienso tener novia, solo ayudar. Y para que lo sepas Elsa tiene 8 años y es muy joven, para tener novio-No se esperaba una pregunta así, Finn lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, pero no deberías tomártelo tan mal. Hay un dicho que dice que la amistad entre un niño y una niña siempre termina en amor. Según lo que me dijo Jake-

-Bueno, es algo casi científico, aunque tomando en cuenta que la quieres mucho cuando se vuelva una mujer súper linda, quizás te enamores de ella-Jake se asomó por el cuello de Finn- Solo espera-

-No lo creo, ella está destinada en casarse con un príncipe y yo soy un niño común y corriente- Finn y Jake lo miraron seriamente- Bueno, en el sentido que no soy de sangre azul-

Los guardias volvieron a verlos. Y se callaron, tenían que guardar silencio, esos hombres podrían escuchar. Se miraron entre sí, tenían que hablar con el rey Freki y después ir a buscar a esa mujer, la misión se había tardado mucho. Finn conocía muy bien a Prismo, seguro los estaba vigilando y esperando que cumplan lo encargado. A girar en una esquina, un objeto esférico iba directo a ellos. Los guardias se apartaron y este iba hacia Finn.

-¡Cuidado!-Riden grito y con su mano detuvo el objeto antes que golpeara al chico. El peliblanco se quedó viendo la extraña esfera, tenía una contextura dura pero un poco blanda. Parecía tener hueco el interior.

-¿Qué es esto?-Miro detenidamente la cosa. La dejo a caer y esta reboto.-Órale, es gracioso-

-Riden, es una balón -Finn la tomo y la hizo girar en su dedo índice- En mi mundo hay muchas de estas-

-¿Un balón? No me suena ese nombre-Más o menos recordó unas cosas parecidas, pero los niños de su ciudad lo hacían de trapos y la lanzaban por todos lados, pero estas no rebotaban ¿Cómo era posible? En eso unas personas venían corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos miraron y notaron a dos niños idénticos y a dos niñas corriendo hacia ellos. Los guardias hicieron un saludo militar y los dejaron pasar.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo por un rato para luego uno de los niños señalara el balón.

-Eso es mío, disculpa se nos escapó y salió rebotando lejos ¿Me la puedes devolver?-Finn le sonrió y se lo regreso. El chico miro al otro con una sonrisa – Bien Kol, será mejor que te prepares que te voy a dar una paliza-

-Ni en tus sueños Kell, eres muy malo para el futbol, no podrás vencerme tú solo- Le hizo una mueca burlona.

Ambos se miraron con rabia para luego tirar el balón en el suelo y alejarse pateándolo. Los guardias los miraron con el ceño fruncido se suponían que no podían jugar adentro. Riden quedo algo confundido por la palabra Futbol, ¿Era una actividad del futuro? Se quedó pensativo, en este mundo el tiempo estaba adelantado y podría decirse que estaban en una época con avances tecnológicos. Su mundo estaba retrasado. Sintió unas miradas en él. Se fijó en dos niñas que más o menos tendrían su edad. Estas no paraban de mirarlo.

-Hola, ¿Por qué me miran así?-Las niñas se sorprendieron y desviaron la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Disculpa, lo que pasa que nunca te hemos visto ¿Qué haces aquí?- La que parecía ser la mayor y de cabello rubio oscuro se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa- Soy la Princesa Biyn, mucho gusto-La chica hizo una reverencia. Mientras que la otra niña rodaba los ojos.

-Biyn no deberías hacer eso todo el tiempo, solo di tu nombre-La niña miro a Riden- Me llamo Bodile y soy la menor de todas las hijas del Rey Anders ¿Y tú eres?-

Riden las miro por unos segundos para luego sonreírle- Encantado me llamo Riden Bleach y…. solo soy un chico común que vino de visita-Soltó un risa. Haciendo sonrojar a las chicas. Finn miro la escena con ganas de reír. Jake miraba los tres con una sonrisa pícara. Se podía ver como ambas chicas parecían llamarle la atención el peliblanco. En eso ambas niñas los miraron y Jake se volvió a esconder.

-Ufs, disculpa por no verte, ¿y quién eres tu chico?-Pregunto Biyn seriamente. Finn se sintió incomodo por la manera que lo miraba. A diferencia de Riden estas lo miraban con sospecha. Por favor, Riden se veía más raro que él.

-Mi nombre es Finn, he igual que Riden vengo por un asunto en el castillo, ambos somos buenos amigos-

Las niñas asintieron y volvieron a mirar al peliblanco con una sonrisa. Finn suspiro, al parecer estaban más concentradas en Riden, en definitiva les gustaba.

-Altezas, estos chicos vienen hablar con su cuñado, según por un motivo importante, debemos llevarlos con él- Uno de los guardias se acercó. Sorprendiendo a las princesas.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué? El tonto de Freki no le gusta recibir visitas, aun no entiendo que le vio mi hermana, es muy arrogante-Bodile bufó, para luego mirar a Riden- Dime algo ¿Vienen a servirle como un charlatán? Porque los hombres de este pueblo siempre los hacen por un poco de dinero-

-Bodile no seas grosera, debes respetarlo porque es el rey a cargo, por lo menos hasta que regrese papá. Además sería bueno que te lleves bien con él. Será rey después que se retire nuestro padre-Biyn miro a Riden con una linda sonrisa- No creo que Riden venga para pedir dinero, ¿O sí?-Lo miro con algo de tristeza.

-No, es de suma importancia porque traemos informacion sobre la Emperatriz Sofía-Esto provoco que los guardias y las jóvenes se sobresaltaran. Finn puso una mano en su cabeza. Riden había regado la misión, no debían decirle nada a nadie. Pero ya que, podrían de ser de utilidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Eres una clase de espía enviado por ella?-Bodile se apartó algo asustada. Los guardias rodearon los dos chicos, pero Riden negó con sus manos algo nervioso.

-No lo soy se los juro, Finn y yo venimos ayudar-

-Ah sí, pruébalo chico lindo, u ordenare tú aprensión en estos momentos-Bodile lo señalo con su dedo con una sonrisa presumida.

-Alto Bodile, espera que nos explique, recuerda lo que dice mamá, que seamos pacientes y justas. Entonces Riden. ¿Por qué están aquí? Se breve-Biyn se paró firme con una seriedad que de cierta forma le recordaba a Elsa.

-Bueno, estoy de lado de su padre soy… -Se quedó pensando una repuesta clara. Miro a Finn y este lo miraba sin saber decir.-Somos sus aliados porque….

-Tic tac Tic tac, se te acaba el tiempo guapo-Bodile lo miraba con un sonrisa. Al aparecer estaba a punto de condenarlo.

-Somos criaturas mágicas y se los probare-Riden comenzó a levitar, dejando con la boca abierta a las princesa- Y tengo otros poderes, súper fuerza y otras cosas. Venimos porque queremos ayudar a vencer a la emperatriz. Por favor podrían bajar las espadas no tengo la necesidad de pelear-Miro a los guardias que lo miraban con enojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, sabía que debía haber otro híbrido!-Bodile salto de la emoción. Biyn simplemente veía lo lindo que se veía el chico mientras flotaba, su hermana le dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndola reaccionar.- ¡Es excelente! ¡Oye! ¿Quién de tus padres es una criatura mágica?, en nuestro caso es papá ¿Y el tuyo?- Bodile se le acerco, levantándose un poco hasta estar cerca de su rostro. Riden se sintió incomodo por la cercanía de la niña. Los guardias se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hay que llevarlos con el rey, ¡Deprisa!-los guardias apartaron a Riden de la princesa para luego llevarlos a los dos a la oficina del rey. Biyn y Bodile fruncieron el ceño por la repentina acción de los guardias, desde que Freki está a cargo se comportaban de manera grosera hacia ellas. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a seguir al grupo.

-¿Qué crees que quieran decirle Biyn?-Pregunto la menor- Papá se fue desde hace un año y no ha regresado ¿Crees que los envió para cuidarnos?- Tenia un cara triste. Su padre las dejo solas con su madre para irse a luchar contra esa mujer. Tenía miedo que le hubiera pasado algo. Se perdió su fiesta número once. E igual de sus hermanas, incluso la boda de Bergdis.

Su hermana la miro con una sonrisa- No lo creo, sabes cómo es nuestro padre un gran luchador. Además recuerda que tía Helena esta con él. Ambos son imparables- Biyn miro a los lejos a Riden, se sentía rara cerca de él. ¿Le gustaba? Bueno eso parecía, no había visto un chico tan lindo desde… desde nunca. Los príncipes que venían al reino. Todos era unos presumidos por su nivel social pero Riden era un chico normal, pero también una criatura mágica. Daba puntos a su favor.

Su padre lo aceptaría por esas dos cosa. Su madre era una campesina y sus amigos también. Además se llevaba bien con las criaturas mágicas, el las protegía. Entonces doble punto a su favor. Se rió un poco, ganándose una mirada de confusión de su hermana. Bodile miro el punto donde miraba Biyn y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Riden es lindo, ¿Tendrá novia? Espero que no, porque sería un buen novio-Bodile miro la expresión de asombro de su hermana. Había cumplido su objetivo. También le gustaba el chico, podría ser su futuro esposo. Pero poner celosa su hermana no había precio.- Si papá lo conoce, tal vez lo comprometa con alguna de nosotras ¿Verdad Biyn?-

-Deja decir idioteces Bodile-Reprocho la chica roja como un tomate.- Eso.. Debe esperar apenas lo conocemos-

-Bueno, entonces vamos a conocerlo, alcánzame si puedes-Bodile adelanto el paso, dejando a la rubia en su vergüenza. Esta gruño y la siguió de cerca. Si creía que puede quitarle un posible novio estaba equivocada.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo un hombre se encontraba sosteniendo una esfera que brillaba con intensidad. Esta esfera saco un luz que proyecto la imagen de una mujer con vestido rosado y negro con unos ojos rojos.

-Buenos días su majestad. Se ve hermosa como siempre-El hombre sonrió. La mujer bufo y lo miro con seriedad- ¿Sucede algo? El Rey Anders le está dando problemas. Ese monstruo no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer como usted-

-Ya cállate, ese anciano no es rival para mí, pero no te llamo para eso. Me llegó informacion sobre un par de mocosos con habilidades que podrían poner en riesgo la invasión-Sofía lo miro con malicia.-Quiero que te encargues de ellos si llegan a Arendelle- El hombre sonrió.

-Bien su majestad, pero ¿Cómo se ven? Pensé que acabó con los híbridos de otros lugares-

-No sé de donde salieron, pero uno de ellos tiene cabello blanco y trae consigo a un perro que habla. Los únicos híbridos que quedan son los que están ahora con el elegido y la Iluminara. Quizás estén otros escondidos, sácales la informacion y me la pasas. Posiblemente vayan directo al reino que resguarda a su clase-Sofía paso la mano sobre su cabello- Ya sabes que hacer Freki-La esfera dejo de proyectar la imagen de la emperatriz. Freki sonrió malignamente.

-No te preocupes, estaré listo. Todo por mi emperatriz- Guardo el objeto. Le hubiera gustado casarse con una mujer así y no con un monstruo. Pero valía la pena si lograba ayudarla.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos. Este arco continúa, los que no conozcan a estos personajes. Lean el "Amor de una madre" en el capítulo 89. Freki de cierta forma me pareció sospechoso y no sé por qué. Ya que no apareció como tal sino por uno segundos. Bien nos vemos y agradezco que lean mi historia.**


	9. Capitulo 9:Familia Mágica

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora pero estoy muy ocupado con otras historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Familia Mágica.**

Una mujer mayor se encontraba mirando fijamente una pintura de un hombre de cabello rubio casi blanco. Estaba muy triste y preocupada por su hijo. Elsa se levantó de la silla y se sirvió un poco de té, que Birgit le trajo para calmar sus nervios. Ya no era la reina, apenas podía moverse, su edad ya no era para moverse con rapidez como cuando era joven. Si no hubiera ido ayudar a su hijo. Hans a pocas penas pudo ir, pero también se sentía horrible por dejarlo ir solo. Él no estaba en condiciones para andar peleando como antes. Miro su habitación con pesar. Era como estar encerrada nuevamente y no le gustaba sentir esa sensación otra vez. Estaba estancada en los mismos pensamientos de miedo hacia los demás.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila? Andy esta por ahí, peleando con esa mujer, no sé qué hare si le pasa algo-Elsa bebió un poco de su té. Para volver a mirar la pintura- Quiero que estés aquí, no tolero tenerte lejos hijo mío-

-Abuela, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?-Una voz vino de la puerta. Era Bergdis. Se limpió sus lágrimas para ir abrirle la puerta.-Hola Bergdis, ¿Qué sucede? No vienes al menos que tengas noticias de tu padre ¿Es así?-Elsa miro a su mera copia. Una mujer idéntica a ella, solo con unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de su padre. Era una mujer increíble, saco lo bueno de la familia. Aunque a veces pensaba que fuera reina temporal la tenía muy estresada. No sonreía mucho desde que Andy se fue a la guerra. Y no la culpaba, ella también lo estaba.

Bergdis la miro por unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra.-No precisamente, de hecho uno de los guardias me informo, que un par de niños, llegaron al pueblo y lo más sorprendente que uno de ellos tiene poderes-La mujer miro a su abuela que mostro un rostro de asombro. Elsa no sabía que decir. Salió de la habitación rumbo a conocer a esos chicos. Bergdis no dijo nada y la siguió. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida de la llegada de estos chicos, en especial del que tenía poderes. Eran escasas las criaturas mágicas que llegaban aquí. De cierta forma sentía mucha emoción de ver alguna que no estuviera muerta o con algo daño. Aun así, un chico con poderes, podría significar que quedaban híbridos por algún lugar.

La noticia llego a cada familiar presente en el lugar. En unos minutos, cada miembro de la familia real de Arendelle se encontraba en la oficina del rey. Muchos de ellos se resguardaban debido al peligro que hoy andaba por el mundo. En el lugar Freki miraba por la ventana muy pensativo. Su esposa se le acerco y este le dio una gran sonrisa. Debía ser paciente y no llamar la atención para que no supieran de sus planes. Y su esposa era un completa ignorante de lo que pasaba.

-Te vez preocupada ¿Te asusta la llegada de estas supuestas criaturas mágicas?-Freki pregunto seriamente. Bergdis por su parte negó con su cabeza, algo que hizo gruñir al hombre-Sabes muy bien, que no debemos dejar entrar a nadie al reino, en especial aquellos con poderes. Tengo miedo que puedan hacer algo que amenace la seguridad de mi familia-Sujeto la mano de la mujer y noto un frio en ella. Al parecer estaba un poco asustada.

-No seas así Freki, Biyn y Bodile me dijeron que no eran malos, y que no debíamos preocuparnos. No todos quieren hacernos daño y en estos mementos creo que es necesario saber lo que pasa afuera de estas paredes-Bergdis estaba muy preocupada por las condiciones de Arendelle. Desde que su padre se fue, las cosas se han venido abajo. Su boda con Freki, fue más por obligación que por amor. A veces pensaba que se apresuró, pero su abuela y madre no tuvieron otra opción. Se sentía como un objeto. Miro al hombre frente a ella, había hecho mucho por su familias, pero algo desde hace tiempo le molestaba-Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, pero parezco una niña en decir eso. Sin embargo mis hermanas saben identificar a alguien malo, podrías llamarlo intuición-

-¿Y le vas a creer a dos niñas que apenas salen? Es obvio que no pueden diferenciar de una persona mala de una buena. Estoy seguro que son espías de la emperatriz-Freki miro fijamente al par de niñas, que lo miraban de mala manera. Este les dio una sonrisa presumida. Haciendo que ambas le sacaran la lengua.-Son unas niñas malcriadas, por esa razón inventan tonterías que ponen el riesgo la seguridad de todos. Solo traen problemas-

Una mujer de cabello castaño, y cabello castaño con unos pechos enormes miro con rabia al hombre. Se aproximó al dúo y lo fulmino con su mirada. Freki reacciono por el estado de la esposa de Andy. La reina Birgit. Una mujer con una belleza que cautiva a cualquier hombre.

-Un momento Freki, no debes hablar así de mis hijas. Sé que no estamos para juegos, pero ellas tienen sus razones para decir que los chicos no son espías. Deberías ser mejor rey y no pasarte el tiempo sentado sin hacer nada- Birgit reprocho la actitud del rey encargado. En verdad el hombre tenía una personalidad que no le gustaba-Andy necesita toda la ayuda posible, y si mando a esos chicos como mensajeros, hay que darles una oportunidad ¿No lo creen?-Los presenten asistieron con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Birgit. Ya hemos pasado por esto, mi primo tiene sus razones para estar muy lejos, lo único que supimos del ejército de Andy, es que iban por las montañas del norte, de ahí no sabemos más-Aclaró una mujer de cabello rubio junto a otra con un cabello pelirrojo con dos coletas. En ese momento uno de los guardias entro a la oficina dando un saludo militar.

-Su majestad, los chicos están afuera, ¿Los dejo entrar?-Freki le hizo una seña para afirmar. En eso el guardia dejo pasar a un par de chicos. Pero las miradas se fijaron en el chico de cabello blanco. Que se quedó mirando a un par de personas en el lugar. Elsa y Anna ancianas, miraron con atención al chico de cabello blanco. De cierta forma sentían que ya lo conocían.

-Oh vaya, que sorprendente es esto. Miren su cabello, se podría decir que es familiar nuestro-Una chica de cabello castaño un poco mayor de las demás se acercó a Riden.-Hola, mi nombre es Bifrost y tengo 16 años. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? Debo admitir que te parecer un poco a mi papá por ese cabello, aunque te ves mejor que él-Riden la miro y luego a Finn, que levanto las manos sin saber que decir.-¿Sucede algo? Disculpa por ser tan extrovertida, soy así por naturaleza-Se rio la joven. Según sus hermanas era un hibrido y viéndolo mejor así era.

Riden comenzó analizar a cada persona en el lugar. Estaba el tal Freki, una mujer parecida a la Elsa de la pintura pero tenía ojos verdes. Un hombre mayor con un bastón. Los niños que conoció con el balón de futbol. Las niñas acompañadas de otra pequeña de cabello casi rojo que era sostenida por una señora mayor que lo miraba de arriba abajo. Pero a fijarse en una par de señoras mayores se dio cuenta que eran Elsa y Anna. Su rostro tenían un cierto parecido a las mujeres jóvenes de las pinturas que vio antes. Anna tenía un vestido idéntico de la pintura solo que su cabello y piel ya no eran jóvenes. Igual pasaba con la mujer de traje formal de reina, que era la ex reina de Arendelle. Fue una sorpresa verlas de esa forma, no dudaba que le recordaba a su abuela.

El peliblanco dio algunos pasos hacia las dos mujeres, que sorprendió a las personas en el lugar. Bergdis levanto sus manos para usar sus poderes en el caso que Riden intentara atacar a su abuela. Bifrost se confundió, por la actitud del chico. No había respondido a su saludo. Riden se detuvo y la miro directamente a los ojos para luego sonreírle.

-Disculpa, lo que pasa que estoy algo confundido por este lugar, me llamo Riden Bleach y vengo con una importante misión, verán digamos que no soy de este lugar precisamente-Riden no era más bien de este mundo.-Además, ellos son Finn y Jake, ellos tampoco son de aquí. Sé que es raro pero viendo que este lugar está en peligro, hemos venido ayudar. Somos como héroes-

Todos en el lugar se miraron sin entender lo que decía el chico, Se fijaron en el chico de vestimenta de azul y un gorro blanco que parecía ser de un oso. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando un pequeño ser de color amarillo salió de su bolsillo, antes de reaccionar. Un perro de color amarillo y que se paraba en dos patas apareció con una pata alzada.

-¡Hola a todos, soy Jake el perro! ¡Y vengo de otra dimensión!-Jake saludo a los presentes que abrieron la boca por su presencia.-¿Dije algo malo? Se los juro, antes de venir aquí, me bañe muy bien-

-Oye viejo, estoy seguro que no lo hiciste, de hecho, no te vi cerca del baño, así que hueles muy mal, como a perro mojado, que es irónico ya que eres un perro-Finn desmintió a su hermano, pero un grito por parte de las menores en el lugar los saco de su conversación. La pequeña niña de cabello rojo se abalanzo sobre Jake y comenzó acariciarlo. Y de igual forma Bodile y Biyn que tocaban a Jake, haciéndole cosquillas.-¡Oigan, no soy peluche!-

-Qué lindo perrito, y puedes hablar. Entonces si son criaturas mágicas, que bien, mi mami le gustaría conocerte-La niña de cabello rojo le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jake. Pero una chica de cabello castaño oscuro se le acercó para separarla del perro-Gray, suéltame, quiero jugar con el perro mágico-La niña tenía un rostro molesto hacia su hermana mayor. Esta por su parte negó con la cabeza. Llevándola hasta otra señora mayor, que miraba con miedo al perro.

-Rangfrid, no debes tocar animales desconocidos, en especial aquellos que tienes pinta de ser muy extraños. Sin ofender-Liv le sonrió a Jake, que frunció el ceño por tan ingrata declaración. No era que Liv le tuviera miedo, ya había visto y convivido con seres así, durante su larga vida. Aunque este perro podría tener pulgas y su pequeña nieta se podría enfermar-Además no entiendo esto, ¿Dices que vienes de otro mundo? ¿Son viajeros de tiempo? Bueno, no sería sorpresa, hemos tendido casos así antes ¿No es verdad Elsa?-Liv miro a su amiga que parecía tener un concurso de miradas con el tal Riden. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como tratando de descifrar algo. Y no era la única que pensaba lo mismo. Todos miraban a los dos con extrañeza.

Elsa camino hasta quedar frente a Riden, y se agacho a su nivel, para tocar su rostro. Riden hizo lo mismo. Y esto fue tomado por sorpresa por la familia real. Otra chica de cabello castaño se acercó a Finn. Que miraba de la misma manera lo que pasaba.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre tu amigo, ¿Es normal que toque la cara de las personas nuevas que acaba de conocer? O ¿Le hizo un hechizo a nuestra abuela?-La chica se llamaba Bruni, la segunda de las hijas del Rey Anders-Mi abuela al parecer tiene la misma extra maña, aunque se ve muy raro. Aunque es un poco gracioso. Por cierto me llamo Bruni y debo decir que tu ropa es muy bonita-La chica le sonrió a Finn que se sonrojo por el alago. Pero también tenía esa misma pregunta. Miro a cada persona del lugar y eran muy raros. Al parecer era normal ver cosas extrañas para ellos.

-Te agradezco por el cumplido y no lo sé, apenas conozco a Riden, pero te diré, que el ya conoce a tu abuela, de hecho el proviene de un mundo donde ella, tiene ocho años-Finn sorprendió a todos por lo que dijo. Entonces eso explicaba porque Riden estaba asombrado de ver a una Elsa mayor. Freki no le gusto lo tan bien que se habían tomado la llegada de los chicos, pero se debía a su afinación con las cosas extrañas que le pasaban a Anders desde que era niño. Toda la familia era propensa a lo extraño y por esa razón estaban muy tranquilos. Debía sacarlos del camino y avisar lo que sabía a la emperatriz.

Una risa por parte de Elsa, llamo la atención de todos, la mujer acaricio la cabeza de Riden para darle un beso en la frente. Luego se enderezo para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa. Riden no sabía precisamente lo que tenía. ¿Acaso lo había reconocido? ¿Cómo era posible? Las miradas estaban en Elsa que se dirigió a un punto de la oficina, donde abrió un vagón donde saco una flor. Lo más sorprendente que era una rosa blanca.

-¿Qué es eso, abuela? Es muy bonita esa flor-Bodile se acercó admirando la hermosa rosa blanca que traía en su mano.- ¿Por qué la tenías oculta? No sabía que la tenías-

Anna miro la rosa. Y la sonrisa que tenía Elsa. Miro a Riden y sus ojos se abrieron a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Anna sonrió y corrió hacia Riden para darle un gran abrazo. Un abrazo que le saco el aire por lo fuerte que era al peliblanco. Si todos estaban confundidos esto fue el jake mate para tener la mente llena de preguntas. La princesa Anna ya para ser un anciana, aún seguía muy animada, y como alzaba al chico, para moverlo de un lugar al otro, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Me gusta el ánimo de la abuelita, ¿Es normal que este así?-Jake le pregunto a Bodile y a Biyn, que miraban con la boca abierta la extraña actitud de la señora. Kristoff con un bastón en la mano camino hacia su esposa y le señalo lo que hacía, provocando que dejara de zarandear al chico y lo miro con dudas. Anna sonrió incómodamente y bajo al chico, que se agarró la cabeza por lo mareado que estaba. Pero se recompuso para mirar a la mujer.

-Bien, sé que soy muy simpaticón, pero que me traten así, me parece muy exagerado. No entiendo lo que pasa. Ustedes…. ¿Me conocen? Pero pensé que nunca existí en este mundo-Riden estaba confundido, en verdad no se esperaba esto de aquellas señoras que eran un versión más vieja de su amigas. Anna le pellizcó uno de sus cachetes, confundiéndolo aún más.

-En realidad tu nos ayudaste en el pasado, en un lugar donde Elsa era malvada, Bueno de hecho tu yo del futuro lo hizo-Anna rio ganándose una mirada de confusión. Pero Liv y Kristoff entendieron a lo que se refería. Cuando fueron a visitar al Tío Gru, llegaron a un lugar donde un hombre con el mismo nombre del chico las ayudo a escapar de la versión malvada de Elsa.

-Wow, un momento ¿Mi yo del futuro? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-Riden no podía créese eso. Pero Anna asintió, en eso Elsa se acercó y le entrego la rosa. Dudo unos segundo pero la agarro y al momento de tocarla comenzo a brillar. Cegando por unos momentos a las personas en el lugar.-Okey, cada vez estoy más confundido, ¿Por qué brillo? Es un truco muy sorprendente diría yo ¿Y porque me parece familiar?-

Riden miro con atención la rosa que emanaba una luz blanca. Biyn se acercó y se le quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa. El peliblanco no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, las sonrisas de la Elsa y Anna de este mundo, lo tenían desconcertado. ¿Su yo del futuro? ¿Existía una versión de él adulto y no lo sabía? Entonces significaba que él, de alguna forma siguió vagando por mundos paralelos. Era la repuesta más obvia.

-¿Puedes dármela por un momento, Riden?-Biyn abrió su mano con la esperanza que el chico dejara sostener la flor. Riden sonrió y se la entrego, pero la rosa dejo de brillar. Entristeciendo a la joven princesa- Oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo malo para que no brille?-Biyn miro a su abuela y esta le sonrió, para luego mirar a Riden.

-Me imagino que estas muy sorprendido, pero no tienes que temer. Hace años conocí a un hombre muy guapo y poderoso, que nos ayudó a mí y a Andy en varias ocasiones. Este hombre se llamaba Riden Bleach-Elsa recordó las veces que el hombre aparecía y le avisaba de algún problema que vendría. Según lo que le contaba era un viajero interdimensional que se la pasaba de un lugar a otro observando los mundos.- Y ese hombre eras tú, pero del futuro, no me pidas una gran explicación para serte sincera mi mente ya no es tan buena como solía ser-Rio un poco. Aunque Riden trataba de descifrar por si solo la informacion.

-Un momento abuela ¿Dices que este chico es Riden Bleach?, ¿Aquel Riden Bleach que mi padre nos contó en varias ocasiones?-Bergdis se acercó con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y duda. Su padre le conto una vez sobre ese hombre. Un hombre que le prestó ayuda en varias ocasiones y que lo tomaba como un hermano mayor.-Es increíble, pero ¿cómo este chico puede ser él? Yo pensé que no había aparecido más desde hace años-

-No hija, Riden tenía muchos deberes, aunque no conviví mucho él, sé que es un gran maestro. Andy se la pasaba mucho con él y debo admitir que era un hombre muy atractivo. Andy aprendió una que otra cosa sobre él- Birgit apenas pudo reconocer a Riden. Llevaba años que no veía ese rostro. El hombre dejo de venir hace décadas, cuando declaro que Andy ya había cumplido su cometido- Después que Andy salvo el mundo, Riden dejo de venir, pero según su padre, se volverían a ver cuándo menos se lo espere. Desde entonces Andy se la pasa esperando que algún momento llegara aquí, y por lo visto si lo hizo pero no como lo esperaba-La castaña se rio, confundiendo a sus hijas.

Las hijas de Andy, quedaron asombradas y sus primos también. Kell y Kol miraron con admiración al peliblanco. Mientras los demás, apenas daban crédito de lo que escucharon. Bergdis nunca conoció a Riden. Pero su padre le conto varias historias sobre él. Alguien que tenía un enorme poder, a tal punto que según hacía temblar el planeta. Nunca creyó semejante historia y viendo al peliblanco, aún más. Sin embargo, su abuela tenía un rostro sonriente y sabía que si su abuela estaba feliz. Era cierto. De una o de otra forma.

-Okey, es algo muy extraño, pero eso rodea a nuestra familia ¿No es así Freki?-Miro a su esposo que tenía un rostro serio y miraba fijo al peliblanco. Esto la extraño.

Riden procesaba la informacion lo más que podía. ¿El hizo todo eso? Entonces de cierta forma iba hacer muchas cosas con sus poderes. La Elsa de este mundo ya lo había conocido. Su primera impresión de todo esto era "Increíble y Asombroso" No evito sonreír. Estaba lleno de sorpresas, y pensaba que solo iba ser un vagabundo sin oficio. Era demasiado considerarse un vagabundo pero lo era. Ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar, y no tenía una casa fija. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba.

Elsa se colocó frente a él, Riden apenas entendía esto. Y ella de lo raro que pareciera. Sabía más que él. Más que el mismo podría saber. Elsa le pidió la rosa a Biyn, la chica se lo dio para luego volver a dársela. La tomo, y volvió a brillar con ese color blanco, que se identificaba con él. Un aura blanca comenzo a rodearlo, y su ropa comenzo a ser cubierta por relámpagos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Bruni mientras se alejaba un poco- No pensé que alguien podría hacer eso- A cabo de un momento dejo de brillar. Riden se vio por unos momentos para entender el raro acontecimiento, ya le había pasado varias veces. Finn Y Jake notaron algo que estaba en su ropa. A mirar mejor, vieron como la imagen del dragón blanco que tenía cambio a de una un figura que tenía siete puntas que iban hacia arriba.

Riden abrió su chaqueta y se quedó mirando la imagen nueva de su ropa. Esto era nuevo, nunca pensó que su ropa cambiara. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba aquí?

-Una vez me dijiste que tenías la capacidad que tu ropa cambiara por arte magia como la mía. Me confundí un poco en verte con la imagen de un dragón aunque era muy bonito-Elsa hablo con calma notando la preocupación del chico.-Me imagino que vienes a cumplir una misión, pero no me resisto en pellizcar esas mejillas tan lindas-Elsa comenzo a pellizcarlo, Riden se sintió muy incómodo, era muy raro, la única que hacia eso era su abuela. Aun así, esta Elsa era una mujer mayor, por lo que era común tal afecto.-En verdad eras adorable cuando eras pequeño y no puedo creer que este lindo muchacho se convertirá en un hombre muy musculo y guapo-

Esto provocó un momento incomodo en la oficina. Las hijas de Andy querían saber mejor como se veía ese Riden a comparación del pequeño. ¿En verdad era tan guapo como decía su abuela? Cada una de ellas estaba muy curiosa. Debían preguntarle a su abuela que paso cuando lo conoció.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué las dos actúan de esa forma? Exijo saber de dónde conocen a este chico, señora Reina-Freki se hartó y se puso en el medio de la conversación. Esto ya era ridículo. Miró a Riden, que a verlo mejor, frunció el ceño, no le gusto esa expresión del chico-No sé qué hacen aquí, pero tienes unos segundos para explicar todo, antes que los saque de aquí por violar la ley-Elsa se apartó de Riden y no evito dirigirle un mirada de desagrado a Freki. Bergdis sujeto de la mano a su esposo para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Cálmate Freki, seguro el joven Riden nos explicara ¿No es así?-Bergdis miro al chico y este asintió.-¿Ya vez? No debes ponerte como un cascarrabias- Esto hizo reír a la familia real, menos a Freki. Por su parte Riden le hizo señas a Finn y a Jake, que vigilaran a Freki. Ambos se vieron confundidos, pero a ver mejor el rostro del hombre entendieron a lo que se refería.

-Bien, para serles sinceros, es una historia un poquito larga, espero que tengan paciencia-Dijo Riden rascándose un poco la cabeza y colocando la flor en su cintura. Debía resolver esa duda después.

Suspiró y comenzo a explicarle todo desde que conoció a su Elsa y Anna, hasta que termino en el pueblo donde reinaba la emperatriz. Cada miembro de la familia real escuchaba la historia con asombro. En ella había un viaje en el tiempo y un extraño ser cumple deseos. Y la parte que llegaron ayudar a un viejo conmovió a las mujeres presentes. Explico su relación con Elsa y Anna de su mundo, incluso la Elsa malvada que encontró en la dimensión de los espejos. La Elsa y Anna ancianas se miraron captando la informacion.

-Órale, eso es increíble, entonces fuiste enviando por una clase de dios para vencer a la Emperatriz Sofía. Eres como mi tío Andy, él también tenía muchas misiones de ese tipo, aunque no tan locas como la tuya-Mencionó Kol con una gran sonrisa- Y más con tus poderes. Mi madre y mi tío puedes hacer muchas cosas pero no volar y correr súper rápido, en verdad eres asombroso-

-Yo tengo una duda, ¿Finn y Jake son de verdad o son copias nada más?-Gray pregunto mirando a ambos que solo negaron con la cabeza por la pregunta.- Ese lugar donde veías esas espeluznantes escenas ¿No era el mundo mágico? Hoy en día estamos muy opacas a esas cosas y mi madre es una fuerte fan de lo mágico a mas no poder-Gray era un chica normal lo más que podía. Pero siempre estaba expuesta a los problemas de su madre. Y ahora que su padre se marchó para ayudarla. Aún más lo estaba.

-No de todo, como explicó Riden, nosotros somos versiones de una línea de tiempo más atrasada a los originales, pero somos de carne y hueso, les demostrare-Jake se acercó a Finn y le dio una mordida en el antebrazo haciéndolo gritar.-Bah, sabes horrible Finn, debes tomarte un baño-

Finn se sobo la mordida y miro de mala manera al perro- Y tú el hocico, había una mejor forma para demostrar eso tonto-Unas risas vinieron de las personas. Era cierto que eran reales y muy gracioso.

-Entonces como ya aclare del porque vinimos, si no es de mucha molestia Elsa ¿Me podrías explicar sobre mi yo del futuro? Bueno, si es que quieres, voy a decirte que me parece raro verte con arrugas y todo eso-Riden soltó una pequeña risa. Elsa no iba a reprochar que lo llamara por su nombre, entendía que estaba muy confundido.

-Si abuela, cuéntanos sobre Riden por favor-Bodile la miro con ojos suplicantes-¿Siii?-

La ex reina tenía todas las miradas sobre ella. Se sintió incomoda por tener tanta atención. Dio un largo suspiro para mirar al peliblanco con un gran sonrisa-Hace años, cuando Andy tenia catorce años, fuimos a visitar al Tío Gru ya que se había casado y adoptado a unas niñas, cuando estábamos en su casa una de ellas me llevo a un ropero con la capacidad de llevarnos a un mundo paralelo donde, igual que suene loco, había una versión malvada de mí y no se imaginan lo mala que era, con tan solo recordarlo me da escalofríos y eso que soy fría, Ja-

-Que feo, una abuela mala no es algo que quiera ver, en especial que eres muy buena abuelita-Exclamo Rangfrid.-¿Y qué más? ¿Y qué más?-Liv sujeto con fuerza a la pequeña que trataba de irse. Ya estaba muy vieja para tratar niños.

-Sí, lo se pequeña, bueno retomando la historia, en aquel mundo había un resistencia llamada Alianza Defensora que a verme me confundió con la Elsa de ese mundo, me atacaron y termine en su base-Elsa apenas recordaba ese día, aun tenia pesadillas por vivirlo. Por su parte a Riden se le vino a la mente a cierta niña de vestido negro.

-Por lo que contaste, esa mini Elsa de negro puede que sea ella, pero no estoy segura, creo que tu tiempo lo dirá. Bien ¿Dónde estaba?-La anciana se tocó la cabeza tratando de recordar por donde iba o más bien que estaba contando-¿Me podrían decir en qué parte iba? Se me olvido-

-No te preocupes hermana, ibas en… en bueno en esa parte donde nos atacó… Un duende, si eso es un duende ¿O no?-Anna trato de recordar ese día también.

-Ibas en la parte de que estabas en la base de la resistencia su majestad-Birgit aclaro con algo de pena. Su suegra apenas recordaba su nombre. La edad la estaba afectando.

-Gracias Birgit, entonces en ese instante un hombre con un traje muy hermoso que hacia resaltar sus músculos y un escudo que brillaba con el sol. Además de un larga cabellera blanca me saco de ese lio, contándole que no era la Elsa malvada, y ese hombre eras tú jovencito-Elsa sonrió a recordar a ese hombre que la ayudo hace tiempo. Era muy amable y constataba con su belleza. Era alguien que traía una gran alegría de alguna forma.

Riden no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Y mejor dicho ¿Qué se supone que era en ese momento? Sin que nadie de la familia real lo notara, Freki salió de la oficina rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Finn y Jake notaron la salida del hombre. Y no dudaron en seguirlo. Mientras tanto Riden escuchaba la historia de la Elsa anciana, la cual era como escuchar a su abuela contando una de sus historias favoritas.

-Cuando regresamos a nuestro mundo, Riden nos visitaba en varias ocasiones y en una de esas me diste esa rosa blanca que creaste con tus poderes. Y me dijo que en algún momento de mi vejes recibiría la visita de su yo joven, ya que vendría ayudar a Andy una vez más-La mujer termino de decir su historia. Sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Wow, no sé qué decir, no me imagine que hiciera esas cosas. Pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo pude hacer eso de viajar entre mundos?-Riden pregunto con mucha confusión y ansias de saber más sobre él mismo.

-Según los que nos dijo. Dominaste ese poder cuando ibas creciendo, no sé en qué edad lo hiciste, pero debería ser antes o después de los quince, en realidad ni se lo que digo-Anna se rasco la cabeza muy avergonzada por lo olvidadiza que estaba- Soy una viaja casi tétrica ¿No lo creen?-

Kristy se acercó a su madre y la consoló-No te sientas así mamá, siempre serás una mujer fuerte, pero hablando de la ayuda que necesita Andy, Ellinor estuvo limpiando la extraña cosa que aquel Riden trajo una vez. ¿No es así hermana?-Miro a la mujer rubia que asintió con la cabeza. Ellinor camino hacia Riden que la miraba con duda. Acomodo sus lentes para luego decirle lo que sabía. Esa caja tenía muchas interrogantes.

-Veras, tu yo del futuro nos dejó una artefacto que nos serviría para una clase problemas, pero se encuentra en el castillo de hielo de las montañas-Ellinor se ganó una mirada de confusión del chico-Cierto aun no has visto ese lugar. No sé si tu Elsa sepa hacer ese castillo-

-En ese mundo tengo ocho años, aunque veo que eso tendrá un problema. Lo hice cuando hui de la fiesta de coronación y por obvias razones aquella Elsa nunca lo hará-Elsa estaba un poco sorprendida que Riden la sacara de su encierro, pero ya lo sabía o al menos creía. El Riden adulto le conto sobre eso, pero su mente estaba algo desgastada.

-No te preocupes Elsa. Cuando llegue el momento, le diré a la otra Elsa sobre el castillo, es muy talentosa y sus poderes mejoran cada día- Sonrió para alegrar a la mujer.

-Oh gracias Riden, con un maestro como tú, estoy segura que lo hará. Y por cierto espero que tu Olaf tenga una novia. Ese muñequito siempre ha sido un encanto. Además dile a tu Elsa que tenga confianza en sí misma y que siempre confié en sus amigos. Porque serán de gran ayuda-La Elsa anciana pensó un momento si decirle sobre la violación. Pero era un niña, si Riden le decía eso, daba la posibilidad que Andy no nazca, pero aquel era otro mundo y podría ser que Andy no este destinado en nacer ahí. Esto le provoco muchas dudas pero el tiempo de aquel lugar lo resolvería.

-Se lo aseguro, bueno, entonces vámonos a la montaña ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?-Riden pregunto por lo demás ya que podía volar. Pero Finn y jake sería otro caso. Y hablando de ellos, los busco con la mirada y no los encontró- ¿Han visto a Finn y a Jake? Estaban aquí hace minutos- Los presentes miraron a todos lados, pero tenía razón.

-Oigan, Freki tampoco está-Dijo Bergdis muy preocupada.

Riden frunció el ceño y salió a toda velocidad dejando una cortina de humo en la oficina para buscar a sus amigos. Escaneó el lugar para sentir sus presencias y los detecto en un piso más abajo. Pero también estaba Freki, en unos momentos llego a dicho lugar y noto a ambos mirando de cerca a Freki que caminaba por un pasadizo oscuro. Se puso atrás de ellos y ambos voltearon pero antes de gritar los dos pusieron una mano en su boca.

-¿Adónde va Freki? ¿Descubrieron algo?-Pregunto, ambos se quitaron la mano de boca para responder.

-No, solo fue a una habitación y salió con una gran sonrisa para luego caminar por este lugar-Respondió Jake con algo de molestia- Lo vimos salir y lo seguimos, por los momentos no ha hecho nada raro-

A volver a ver por donde caminaba el hombre había desaparecido. Riden se sorprendió a sentirlo arriba con los demás. En verdad era muy raro.-Chicos, está arriba será mejor volver, debemos ir a un castillo de hielo que hizo esta Elsa en una montaña-Ese tal Freki tenía algo raro, era una mala persona y lo sabía muy bien, Eso explicaba porque el pueblo estaba en esas condiciones gracias a su dirección. La familia real no sabía la clase de hombre que era. A diferencia de los demás era el único con ese tipo de oscuridad. ¿Qué tramaba?

-¿A un castillo de hielo? No me digas que hay un Rey Helado aquí, porque eso sería el colmo-Jake refunfuñó.

-No seas así viejo, recuerda que no estamos en nuestro mundo, aunque Elsa podría ser su homologo femenino, pero sería una locura, esa mujer no tiene nada de feo-Finn afirmo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Riden.-Bien, vámonos este sitio me parece algo aterrador-Los tres dieron la vuelta, mientras una sombra los miraba con una sonrisa maligna.

En la habitación de Andy y Birgit. La esposa del elegido sacaba un aro debajo de la cama. Sus hijas miraron el extraño objeto fijamente. Si mal no recordaban era aquel que usaba su padre para ir al castillo de hielo. Elsa y Anna estaban felices en ver ese objeto otra vez. Pensaron que Opkker se lo había llevado.

-Y bien ¿Dónde está ese chico? No entiendo que realmente sea el Riden que conocimos, pero el parecido es increíble-Kristoff se sentó en la cama. Su condición le impido ir a la guerra como sus nueros y sobrino. Se sentía como un inútil. En ese momento el trio de aventureros llegaron por lo que Birgit les señalo el aro en el suelo.

-Esto los llevara al castillo de hielo, cuando lleguen busquen entre los objetos mágicos, un caja metálica de color blanco y negro, que tiene el mismo emblema de tu camisa. Andy quiso abrirlo pero Riden del futuro le dijo que no podía que solo tu podría hacerlo-Birgit le sonrió al joven Riden y este le regreso el gesto.- ¿Sabes algo? Una vez me contaste que conociste a una versión mía muy extraña en tu juventud, dime algo ¿Has visto este hermoso rostro en tu mundo?-Birgit se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente. Finn y Jake miraron a la mujer con duda, aunque el perro mágico se fijó en otra cosa, en unas dos grandes cosas.

Riden trato de recordar si la había visto pero no sabía quién era.-Lo lamento señora pero nunca la he visto hasta hoy. Pueda que la vea en un futuro o no-Birgit asintió con una sonrisa, para extender su mano para estrecharla. Riden sonrió y junto su mano con la suya. De repente sus ojos se pusieron negros con la pupila brillante de color blanco. Y una imagen de la misma mujer sosteniendo la cabeza de una pelirroja apareció en su mente. La mujer con garras se fijó en él y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo que alumbro todo.

Ridne soltó la mano de Birgit, que se asustó como sus ojos y su piel cambió drásticamente. Todos miraron con asombro la nueva apariencia del chico. Que daba un poco de miedo por la mirada que tenía sobre Birgit. Riden cerró los ojos y volvió a la normalidad para luego mirar de nuevo a la mujer.

-Disculpa, a veces me pasa, no sé qué pasó pero vi algo muy extraño sobre usted-Riden estaba algo confundido, era lo mismo que le pasó cuando llego a Arendelle.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué viste?-Birgit quiso saber.-¿Es algo malo?-

-No, no estoy seguro, mis poderes han actuado raro todo este tiempo, pero tranquila, seguro se deba a una extraña falla que tenga-Se rio, pero sabía que era algo más. Birgit miro sospechosamente a Riden pero decidió dejarlo pasar. El trio se puso dentro de aro y una luz comenzo a brillar debajo de ellos.

-Oye Riden, por favor regresa pronto, quiero que juguemos juntos-Dijo Bodile junto a sus hermanas.- Y posiblemente para algo mas- Bodile pronuncio de una manera extraña. Ganándose unas miradas de confusión de su madre y hermanas. Hasta de Elsa y Anna, pero Biyn sabía a qué se refería. La chica miro fijamente como Riden saludaba con su mano. Puso un rostro triste cuando los tres aventureros desaparecieron. En verdad quería conocerlo mejor.

-Bien, como ya se fueron los refuerzos será mejor volver a nuestros hábitos, familia-Freki miraba con atención el aro, esperaba que todo saliera según el plan.-Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos al salón grande y jugamos un rato? No sé, cualquier niñería que tengas las pequeñas-

Rangfrid y Bodile sonrieron para salir corriendo rumbo a dicho lugar. Bergdis agarro la mano de su esposo y salieron con una gran sonrisa, pero los demás se extrañaron por lo repentino de la oferta. Birgit se quedó pensando por lo ocurrido con Riden. ¿Qué había visto? Era algo que el otro Riden tampoco le quiso aclarar. Salió seguida de sus demás hijas. Dejando a Ellinor, Kristy, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff en la habitación muy confundidos.

-No sé ustedes, pero siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto. No es para desacreditar a Freki y su mandato, aun así, ¿No les parece raro como actuó todo este tiempo?-Exclamo Ellinor, Kristy no supo que decir, pero Elsa y Anna tenían poco conocimiento de lo que pasaba fuera del castillo.

-Hay cosas que no se saben de una vez Elli, pero también tengo esa duda. Sera mejor calmarnos ¿Qué dices Anna? ¿Vamos a ver qué hace Liv? Creo que Rangfrid la tiene muy activa. Además con Riden aquí, seguro Andy y Helena regresaran muy pronto.-Elsa sonrió y Anna la acompaño pero sin antes, ayudar a su esposo para levantarse. Kristy los siguió de cerca. Dejando a Ellinor que se quedó mirando el aro con sospecha. Aunque vio algo inusual a un lado. Era un pétalo de la rosa blanca que tenía Riden en la cintura.

-Vaya que lindo pétalo-Lo tomo y lo miro fijamente, pero de repente una luz blanca la cegó. Y pudo ver a Andy encima de ella. Se encontraba desnudo y tenía un rostro lleno de lujuria. Pudo sentir una sensación familiar, pero a darse cuenta de lo que era. Soltó el pétalo que se desvaneció antes de tocar el suelo.-¿Qué fue todo eso? Dios mío, yo no…. Debo irme de aquí, mi cabeza ya está muy extraña por hoy-Ellinor salió rápidamente de la habitación. Debía quitarse eso de la mente.

* * *

En un punto desconocido, una luz alumbro como una lámpara los alrededores. En ella se pudo ver a tres figuras que miraban su entorno con clara confusión.

-Oigan chicos, este lugar no se parece para nada a un castillo de hielo. Riden ¿Estás seguro que ese aro era un transporte para ese castillo?-Finn miro con duda al peliblanco. Pero Riden estaba igual de confundido.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero este parece un bosque. Pensé que estaba en la montaña ¿Ustedes que dicen?-Se dirigió a los aventureros de Ooo- Han estado en castillos de hielo ¿No? Es extraño este lugar desprende una energía muy extraña-

Jake alargó su cabeza hasta arriba. A llegar a una altura necesaria. Pudo notar una gran extensión de árboles como si estuvieran en un bosque interminable. Jake frunció el ceño, este no era el castillo, al parecer esa familia les tendió una trampa. Bajo su cabeza y miro a sus compañeros con sospecha.

-Les seré claro, esas personas nos enviaron a otro lugar. Solo veo arboles hasta donde alcanza la vista. Lo siento Riden, pero ese artefacto está muy lejos, de hecho ni sé en qué lugar estamos-Jake se santo en el suelo y noto algo extraño en él. El perro mágico comenzo a olfatear el terreno y su nariz capto un olor muy familiar. En realidad estaban rodeados por ese olor. Su ojos se abrieron a darse cuenta de lo que era. Riden frunció el ceño.

-¡Bajen la cabeza!-Grito Riden a los dos. El trio se tiro al suelo al momento de varios rayos amarillos le pasaron por arriba.-¡Es una trampa!-Riden se levantó con rapidez para esquivar varios rayos que venían. Detecto varias energías rodeándolos. En los arboles aparecieron hombres con capucha que de sus manos lanzaban esos rayos. El peliblanco recibió uno en el pecho pero no le hizo nada.

La electricidad recorrió sus cuerpo pero sus ojos brillaron y levanto sus manos donde los rayos salían de él pero con un color blanco que provoco una explosión que lanzo por los aires a sus enemigos. Riden noto como uno preparaba un arco para disparar una flecha hacia Finn, que peleaba contra tres sujetos. El aventurero de Ooo le dio un gancho de lucha a uno de ellos, para luego darle un cabezazo a otro.

El hombre disparo de la flecha pero Riden vio cómo el objeto se dirigía lentamente hacia su amigo. Se movió a una gran velocidad apareciendo al frente. Riden se quedó viendo como el mundo a su alrededor parecía no moverse.

-Wow, esto es muy diferente, mis poderes se están fortaleciendo-Riden camino con tranquilidad alrededor de la flecha. Para luego agarrarla y romperla a la mitad. Se acercó al hombre y le quito el arco y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Se quedó sorprendido a ver como la mejilla del hombre parecía como el agua a moverse con esa lentitud.-Si, en definitiva esto es muy loco, aunque da algo de miedo-

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y el hombre salió volando a otro lado. Jake se agrando para aplastar a los que quedaban. Pero una figura montada en un árbol le cayó encima dándole una patada en la cabeza. Para luego caer atrás de Finn y darle un puño en la cara. Finn retrocedió pero comenzo una pelea con la persona en frente a él, que era claramente una mujer.

La mujer saco de su bolsillo una clase de esfera y la tiro al suelo provocando un humo que Finn olio y quedo noqueado.

-¡Finn! Oh ya verás mujer ninja-Jake la iba aplastar pero la mujer le tiro otra esfera al rostro- Oh no, siempre caigo en trampas estupi….-El perro cayó como un árbol cortado al suelo para luego recuperar su tamaño normal.

-Van dos falta uno-Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.- Pero ¿De dónde salió este perro amarillo? Pensé que todas las criaturas estaban en otro lugar-

La mujer miro con extrañeza al dúo, pero alguien la agarró del brazo para lanzarla en el aire. Para después sentir un golpe en la espalda. Haciéndola chocar con un árbol. La mujer de cabello rojo largo y ojos verdes se levantó con dificultad para ver al chico de cabello blanco frente a ella. Saco otra esfera con el extraño humo, pero a tratar de tirarlo al suelo, Riden la agarro para luego darle una patada por el suelo, para derribarla. La mujer dio un salto para apartarse del peliblanco, mientras que Riden la miraba con calma. Al parecer no estaba asustado.

-Cielos, sabes pelear chico, pero yo soy mejor-La mujer iba darle una patada pero Riden la agarro de una pierna para luego batirla contra el suelo.-Okey… Eres más fuerte de lo que creí. Te parece si hacemos un trato-Riden miraba como la mujer se levantaba con las manos en alto. A verla mejor le pareció muy familiar. En eso recordó una de las pinturas del castillo.

-Mira, estoy segura que vienes por mí para entregarme a Sofía, pero hay dos problemas, la primera soy muy hábil y segunda..-Las manos de la mujer lanzaron un rayo de color rosado directo a él. Riden levanto sus manos para detener el ataque. Que lo hizo retroceder un poco pero los desvío a un lado destruyendo un árbol cercano que cayó en picada hacia ellos.-¡Oh diablos!-La mujer sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura y moverse a otro lugar. Un gran estruendo se escuchó en lugar. -¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-

A ver mejor estaba a un lado del árbol caído. Y noto al peliblanco que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Usted es la Princesa Helena ¿No es así? Me llamo Riden y vine ayudarte por órdenes de su familia en Arendelle- Riden le extendió la mano. Helena lo miro por uno segundos. Pero a ver mejor su cabello blanco y sus ojos. Aparte del emblema de siete picos. Lo reconoció enseguida o casi.- Siempre me miran de esa forma, a veces pienso que mi cara tiene algo raro-Exclamo Riden mirando el asombro de la mujer. Esta se tranquilo y lo miro fijamente. ¿Era él?

-No puedo creerlo, eres Riden Bleach, pero ¿Por qué te ves como un niño? ¿Y tus grandes músculos?-Helena pregunto con algo de risa.- ¿Te afecto un hechizo de la juventud? Porque te recuerdo mucho más grande y con un lindo cabello blanco-

-Sí, soy yo, aunque no del todo, vengo a una misión para ayudar a Andy a detener a la Emperatriz Sofía ¿Y porque tengo el cabello largo?-Se tocó su cabello. La idea le sonaba muy extraña.

-Oh vaya, perdona por atacarte, en estos momentos estamos en una situación complicada. Andy fue capturado por el ejército de Sofía. Pero con tu ayuda seguro lo liberaremos ¡Oh sí!-Helena tenía una gran sonrisa y daba un saltitos de emoción. Para luego parar en seco y mirarlo sonrojada-Disculpa por eso, a veces me dicen que sigo siendo muy infantil-

-No pasa nada. Y bien ¿Podrías despertar a mis amigos? Ese humo raro los dejo fuera de servicio-Miro a sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente en el sucio suelo.

Helena soltó un pequeña carcajada.-No te preocupes despertaran en un rato, pero sería cobrar lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros, solo vigilaban el perímetro. Entonces ayúdame a llevarlo a nuestro campamento. Está a unos metros de aquí-La Iluminada usando sus poderes levanto a todos los hombres. Riden quedo sorprendido por lo habilidosa que era. Se dirigió a sus compañeros y los cargo a los dos. Su fuerza le era muy útil en estas ocasiones. Aun así. ¿Por qué el aro los trajo hasta aquí? ¿Y porque no al castillo de hielo? Algo olía mal aquí y no era el bosque.

-Por cierto Helena, ¿Qué lugar es este? Tiene un energía muy rara-Riden pregunto. Mientras Helena lo miraba con confusión. Para luego mirar su alrededor y darle un sonrisa.

-Si es verdad, aun no conoces este lugar, bien pequeño Riden, este es el Mundo Mágico, hogar de las criaturas mágicas. Bueno solía ser su hogar, ahora está en peligro por tu sabes quién-Helena coloco un rostro decaído.-Las cosas ya no son las misma por culpa de ella. Pensé que era de fiar-Volvió a sonreír- Sin embargo creo que ya tenemos ganado esta guerra. Andando que tenemos mucho que planear. Mini Riden-

La mujer comenzo a caminar a una dirección por el bosque. Riden la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa. La pelirroja le recordaba un poco a Anna, por la raramente graciosa que era. Aunque este lugar si era sorprendente. La energía que sentía era muy familiar y extraña. Si este lugar existía en su mundo. Significaba que debía conocerlo en persona. Pero lo primero era liberarlo de la Emperatriz de una vez por todas.

-Espero que todo salga bien, debo esforzarme al máximo para terminar con esto-

* * *

 **Bien amigos, por fin veremos a Riden junto a Helena y Andy. El próximo será el fin de este arco y volveremos a ver a las pequeñas Elsa y Anna, donde sabremos que paso con Jack Frost y para saber si sigue vivo. Ja. Aunque sea un fantasma.**


	10. Capitulo 10:Misión Cumplida

**Hola a todos, aquí culmina el arco de la Emperatriz espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Misión Cumplida.**

En el medio del bosque se encontraban un grupo selecto de la resistencia contra la Emperatriz Sofía donde podía destacarse varias criaturas mágicas de todo tipo. Algunas gravemente lastimadas y otra ya fallecidas. Pero no eran las únicas ya que también se podía ver a varios humanos comunes y corrientes. Tratando de prestarle servicio a los heridos. Solo esperando la llegada de su líder. En una tienda del campamento se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, con una muleta en su brazo derecho. Este miraba con atención el mapa sobre la mesa esperando idear algún plan de rescate.

-Esto no está bien, Andy está en las manos de esa mujer despiadada que seguro no tardara de asesinarlo-El hombre camino poco a poco hasta sentarse en un silla de madera para mirar su entorno con algo de tristeza. Fue su culpa que su hijo fuera capturado. Si no fuera por su condición hubiera sido más útil.-Debí quedarme en el castillo junto a Elsa, soy un completo estorbo, sin tan solo la Espada Z hubiera liberado su poder nada de esto hubiera pasado-Miro dicha espada que se encontraba a un lado de su asiento.

-Ya soy muy viejo para luchar. Y pensaba que ya estaba decaído, ahora lo estoy aún más-Hans suspiro para esperar que su hija llegara. Por lo menos podía servir de consejero en esta guerra. Miro a la entrada y pudo ver a muchos de sus hombres corriendo de un lado a otro.-¿Ahora qué? ¿Otro ataque?-Frunció el ceño y se paró lo más rápido que podía.-Si esa bruja cree que puede venir otra vez a quitarme algo preciado, le juro que no la dejare tan fácil esta vez-Agarró su espada y su muleta para ir poco a poco afuera. Hasta que una silueta conocida apareció por la entrada con un rostro preocupado. El hombre se detuvo en seco para contemplar con sorpresa a su hija.

-Papá ¿Qué haces levantado? Tus heridas aún no han sanado ¿Quieres que te de algo peor?-Helena entro y lo sujeto, pero el hombre gruño ante esto.-Déjame ayudarte, recuerda lo que dijo Opkker, tus heridas echas por la barita de Merlín son muy graves y pueden provocarte más daño si te mueves-La mujer lo condujo hasta un cama y lo obligo a sentarse.

-No soy un bebé para que me ayudes a caminar hija. Aun puedo moverme con facilidad ¿Vez?-Movió su brazo pero sintió un fuerte dolor que le provocó un breve grito. Helena se acercó pero este le fulmino con la mirada.-¡No me ayudes Helena! ¡No soy un estorbo!-Hans desvió la mirada muy molesto. La Iluminara lo miro con lastima y una pequeña lagrima salió por uno de sus ojos.

-No es tu culpa que Andy fuera secuestrado, en las guerras siempre pasa eso. Solo… espera y veras que lo vamos a salvar-Helena pronuncio aquellas palabras con el fin de calmar a su padre. Aunque él no lo veía así.-El solo quiso protegerte. Pero no esperábamos que nos atacara por otro ángulo, esa Sofía tiene muchas mañas debajo de esa carita traicionera-

-Ese es el punto Helena. Nos llevó a una trampa, sin embargo debo admitir que por lo menos pudimos reducir su ejército de animales rabiosos. Pero ¿Estas bien? Usar todo ese poder de un solo golpe es muy peligroso-Hans miro a su hija con mera preocupación. Fue gracias a ella que pudieron hacer tal milagro. Aun así, hubo muchas bajas en ambos bandos- También deberías descansar y no andar exponiéndote así nada más. Debes ser más cuidadosa hijita.-Le dio un poco de risa el puchero que puso su hija. Tantos años y aun preservaba esa personalidad juguetona y casi infantil, era como ver a una tercera Anna.

Helena rodo los ojos por las palabras de su padre. Miro la Espada Z y luego al hombre.-Bueno. Sé que tienes razón, pero te traigo buenas noticias, ¿Sabes? La extraña energía mágica que sentimos no llevo con alguien muy importante y que nos llevara a la victoria-Helena sonrió de oreja a oreja, confundiendo a su padre.

-¿Es Andy? ¿Lo encontraron?-Trato de levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejo. Su hija se apresuró a detenerlo.-Perdona, creo que mi salud no es la mejor en estos momentos. Dime por favor que Andy está bien-Hans miro a su hija con preocupación, pero su rostro negando la petición le puso muy mal.

-No papá, no es Andy, pero con él. Seguro lograremos encontrarlos en un dos por tres, ya le avise a Opkker y está a gusto de tenerlo aquí-Helena salió de la carpa. Mientras que Hans se quedó pensando en quien podría ser, ¿Otra criatura mágica? ¿Acaso consiguieron llegar aquí a salvo? Tenía muchas preguntas, en un momento su hija regreso con una silla de ruedas.-Vamos a verlo padre, no solo Opkker está feliz en verlo sino todas la criaturas mágicas presentes. Me imagino que lo recuerdas muy bien, al menos que tu mente este un poco borrosa-Helena se rio provocando un gesto de molestia de su padre.-Okey, salgamos de esta prisión, en verdad que este lugar necesita un poco de estilo más juvenil-La mujer ayudo a su padre a sentarse para poder salir rumbo a ver al misterioso visitante.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas y humanos se encontraban rodeando al trio de aventureros. Finn y Jake despertaron en uno momentos después y Riden los tuvo que detener para que no atacaran a Helena. El camino hacia el campamento de la mujer estuvo muy calmado. Aunque el peliblanco podía sentir un gran cantidad de energía mágica que lo ponía muy incómodo y no sabía porque. Y la cosa no ayudaba por las miradas que tenían las personas frente a él. Parecían que vieran a un famoso por sus caras de admiración y asombro.

-Oye Riden, esta gente me está empezando a dar miedo-Susurró Jake a su odio.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos y buscamos a la emperatriz por nuestra cuenta? No lo tomes a mal pero esa tal Helena me cae gordo y eso que muchos me caen bien-El perro mágico miro a su alrededor y pudo notar un grupo de seres pequeños hechos de piedra. Esto le provoco mucha curiosidad.

-Lo siento Jake, pero ellos pueden ayudarnos a entender a lo que nos enfrentamos. Recuerda lo que paso en el castillo. Nos tomó por sorpresa el ataque-Riden apenas pudo entender lo que hizo la emperatriz. Esa barita debía ser destruida. Era muy peligrosa- Además un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal, no podemos andar por ahí y resolver todo a los golpes, es mejor actuar con calma-

-¿En serio, Riden? Estoy seguro que si vas a donde se encuentran esos tontos apuesto que los derrotarías sin duda. Solo transforme en eso de antes y hazlos volar en pedazos-Jake sugirió con una gran animo que provoco murmullos por parte de los presentes. Finn le tapó la boca por las miradas que le daban los miembros de aquel ejército.

-Jake, no deberías andar diciendo eso. Aun no sabemos que sea esa transformación de Riden. Incluso ni él lo sabe-Dijo el humano muy preocupado- Algo estoy seguro, esa apariencia que toma Riden me da mucho miedo. No puedes exigirle usarla, sería muy peligroso-

-Debo darle la razón a Finn, no quiero lastimar a nadie con mis poderes ni mucho que menos ahora que están muy descontrolados. Siento por alguna extraña razón que puedo causar mucho daño cuando tengo esa forma-Riden coloco un rostro preocupado que sorprendió a los hermanos. La cara triste de Riden era algo muy diferente y algo lamentable.-No soy tan increíble como creen. A veces quisiera ser normal, pero sé que no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Así que mayormente paso mi tiempo ayudando a otros. Porque es mi deber y una promesa que le hice a mi abuela-Riden miro al suelo con algo de tristeza. Recordar a su abuela le dolía mucho.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y a voltear se dio cuenta que era Finn que lo miraba con una sonrisa.-Entiendo perfectamente eso, no es bueno lastimar a otros sin razón alguna, creo que tenemos el mismo motivo. Ayudar a otros, y eso es algo admirable-Jake asintió con su cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Perdona por ser tan impaciente, no me acostumbró a las aventuras tan largas. Y esta, es una de ellas, no entiendo ´porque te limitas, creo que eres tan poderoso como para vencer a un ejército de un millón de soldados y es obvio que puedes arreglártelas sin nuestra ayuda-Jake se ganó una mirada de confusión por parte del peliblanco. Este se enderezo y puso su mano en su barbilla, pensando en lo que dijo. Tenía razón en que podía vencer a un ejército, en realidad en sus viajes solo se ha enfrentado a personas que usaban sus poderes con fines muy pequeños, como robar o vengarse de alguien en específico, pero ninguno ha hecho algo como destruir una civilización entera.

-¿Sabes Jake? Es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo tan grande como esto. Digamos que tengo miedo de regar todo- No era un cobarde, más bien temía que todo se le fuera de las manos y terminara empeorando las cosas. Cuando era niño, usaba sus poderes irresponsablemente, su abuela lo educo que los usara con moderación, y para casos importantes. Recordó la vez que casi aplasta a un vendedor de frutas cuando buscaba una flor debajo de su carrito de venta. El hombre salió corriendo diciéndole monstruo. Entendió que debía ser cuidadoso, aun así no dejo de usarlos y varias veces se metió en problemas.

-Siempre busco la manera de ayudar a otros pero de alguna u otra forma termino metiéndome en problemas. Mucha gente no se la pasaba cerca de mí por eso. Me llamaban "Tornado blanco" porque siempre provocaba un gran caos sin importar lo que hacía-Riden no era malo, pero las personas no lo veían así. Su abuela lo catalogaba como un niño muy tierno y no era la única. Muchas personas a verlo decían lo mismo hasta que hacía algo con sus poderes, algunos huían y otros lo miraban con miedo, por esa razón limitaba sus poderes, porque a igual que Elsa, temía hacerle daño a alguien. Sin embargo el no negaba lo que era y decidió darle un buen uso.

-Son palabras sinceras chico, es bueno que te des cuentan de tus errores y aprendas de ellos. Un ejemplo seria yo, no te imaginas los problemas que provoco constantemente-Uno de los seres de piedra se abrió paso entre la multitud. Este era acompañado por otro que parecía ser mujer. El trio los miro por unos segundos, los dos seres lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Opkker y ustedes deben ser nuestros aliados por así decirlo, y déjame adivinar eres Riden Bleach ¿No?-Opkker miro al chico que tenía una cara de confusión. El troll rio un poco para mirar a los otros dos que estaban de la misma forma-Por lo que veo ninguno ha visto a un troll ¿Verdad? Aunque me sorprende de ti jovencito, la veces que nos veíamos me contabas de tus viajes donde veías cosas muy locas-

-Opkker, es solo un niño, recuerda que nos visitaba el súper guapo del futuro, pero viéndole bien, de niño era una cosa muy linda también-Luminara se acercó a Riden y lo miro de arriba abajo- Vas hacer un hombre muy guapo en el futuro chico. Y alguien muy respetable. Al parecer tienes mucho que aprender, aun sigues siendo muy….. Joven- La Troll no sabía mucho del pasado del chico. Para saber algo clave.-Lo lamento, lo que pasa que me acostumbre a enseñar a puros chicos malcriados e inquietos que sacaban de quicio a cualquiera. Pero tú, no eres como los demás, podría decirse que eres bastante maduro para tener…..-

-Doce, tengo doce años señorita-Riden sonrió, pero Luminara se rio por lo dicho.

-Soy señora, estoy casada con este tonto que vez a mi lado, y veo que eres educado, muy bien Riden. Entiendo porque serás muy amado en el futuro, tienes todo para ser un príncipe-Opkker negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su esposa.

-Vaya, en verdad que llamas mucho la atención con esa personalidad amable que tienes, le enseñe al príncipe Anders de Arendelle y era muy problemático pero buen chico.-Opkker sonrió y miro de cerca el traje de Riden donde vio el emblema con siete picos hacia arriba- Interesante, bien chico, según Helena has venido para ayudar y eso es bueno. Estuve escuchando tu conversación con tus compañeros y me llama mucho la atención tu pasado-

-Espérate un momentico amigo de piedra, ¿Ustedes son trolls? Pero en el castillo de la bruja esa encontramos a unos trolls que eran verde claro con un pelaje verde oscuro-Jake se puso en frente de los dos y los fulmino con la mirada- Me parece que nos están engañando ¿Qué tú crees, Finn?-

-No lo sé viejo, yo no vi a esos trolls, pero si tú dices que no son trolls, estoy de acuerdo, además este lugar huele raro-Finn olfateó el aire y si olía raro.-Creo que alguien se echó uno-

Opkker y Luminra miraban a los aventureros tratando de entender lo que decían ¿Trolls verdes? Sus ojos se abrieron a saber a quienes se referían.

-No puede ser, los Trolls de Encantia siguen vivos, eso es una sorpresa muy grande ¿No es así Opkker?-Dijo con una sonrisa Luminara- Eso significa que Sofía nunca los extermino, pero ¿Por qué será?-

-Estoy muy sorprendido también, lo único que supe de ellos fue que la mujer los volvió cenizas, pero fue una mentira al parecer-Opkker volvió a mirar a los recién llegados- Sé que están confundido pero descuiden, entendemos eso, y para salir de su duda. Nosotros somos también trolls, pero somos de otra clase de trolls. Existen varios tipos de nuestra raza y los verdes que vieron son Trolls del bosque mientras que nosotros somos de la tierra, por eso nos vemos como rocas-

-Oh, entonces tiene sentido, aquellos parecían ser plantas ambulantes. Bueno disculpen por las sospechas, desde que llegamos a este mundo, todo ha sido muy confuso-Jake se disculpó.

-Déjalo así, ya estamos acostumbrados, pero volviendo al tema. Dime Riden ¿Desde cuando tienes tus poderes?-Opkker se ganó una mirada de confusión por parte de Luminara ¿Por qué preguntaba eso ahora?- Y mejor dicho, ¿Podrías decirme algo referente a tu niñez? No lo sé… cómo tus padres-Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los que ahí se encontraban. Las miradas se posaron en el peliblanco. El rostro serio que tenía incomodaba a más de uno. El adulto daba más miedo con ella y el pequeño no era la diferencia.

Riden miro a todas partes y luego a los trolls- Bien, mi abuela me encontró a las puertas de su casa con una nota que decía mi nombre y la fecha cuando nací. Mis poderes los tengo desde bebé según mi abuela y no sé nada de mis padres- Era lo único que sabía, nunca se tomó la libertad de indagar más sobre su pasado. Según su abuela lo encontró el mismo día que enterró a su abuelo.

-¿Y tu abuela se llamaba….?-Opkker pregunto tratando de sacarle más informacion.

-Ibianne Bleach, era profesora de una pequeña escuela y mi abuelo era un militar que murió en guerra-Riden de cierta forma se sentía raro de hablar sobre su familia. Era algo liberador pero a la vez muy triste. Nunca antes alguien le había preguntado sobre su niñez- Oiga señor Opkker ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? No me acostumbró hablar tanto sobre mi vida-

-Disculpa por eso chico, pero me debo asegurar que seas Riden Bleach, tu versión del futuro me conto lo mismo. Como las veces que te comías la nieve y que rompiste el jarrón preferido de tu abuela y que después paso algo que puedo estimar que sigues sufriendo ¿No es así?-Esa informacion dada por Opkker dejo sorprendido a Riden. Recordó ese momento y no evito sentirse mal- Es para verificar que no seas un truco por parte de la emperatriz. Nos ha tendido muchas trampas durante la guerra. Es una maestra del engaño-

Riden no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando ese día que rompió el jarrón. Fue un mes antes que su abuela muriera. Finn miro con duda a su compañero. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué significo ese momento de su vida para él? Otra de las curiosidades de Riden.

-¿Estas bien chico? Creo que Opkker debería cerrar la boca antes que alguien se la quite con un hechizo-Luminara miro con molestia al trolls que trago saliva por la amenaza.

En ese momento Hans y Helena llegaron al lugar. Donde rápidamente el príncipe de las Islas del Sur fijo su mirada en el peliblanco. No podía creérselo. ¿En verdad era él?

-Helena ¿Mis ojos estas bien? ¿Por qué veo a un chico con cabello blanco que curiosamente tiene un parecido con un hombre igual?-Hans pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos. Mientras que su hija reía por tal pregunta.

-Es Riden papá, pero viene del pasado, ¿No te acuerdas que Andy menciono que Riden volvería pero siendo un niño?-Helena sabia eso por espiar a la reina Elsa cuando hablaba con su hijo hace años.

-Un momento, ¿Cuándo dijo eso? Porque nunca lo había escuchado ¿Qué más me ocultas hija?-Se sentía ofendido por tal acto. Al parecer sus hijos guardan más secretos de los que esperaba.- ¿Y están seguros que no es un truco? Para mí, no se parece nada a ese hombre que tenía un lindo cabello blanco y hermoso que hacia enloquecer a las mujeres del lugar.-Hans pronuncio las palabras con clara burla. Riden se sintió algo incómodo por tal declaración, como lo veía el hombre de silla de ruedas al parecer no le caía bien. ¿Qué le hizo él, o mejor dicho su versión adulta?

-Ya basta Hans, no estamos para bromas, y si, ya sabemos que no es truco. Vamos hablar a un sitio más privado ¿Okey? La vida de Andy está en juego-Luminara guio a los presentes a una de las tiendas del lugar. Riden, Finn y Jake seguían de cerca al cuarteto recibiendo miradas serias de Hans. Pero Riden sabía que eran dirigidas a él.

-Wow Riden, ¿Qué le hiciste a ese hombre? Se ve muy molesto contigo-Menciono Finn.- No soy un experto pero esos ojos dicen. "Te tengo vigilado"-

-Ya se le pasara, puede ser que Riden del futuro le debe algo. Por esa razón te mira así. Tal vez le ganaste en un juego de póker o le debes dinero-Dijo Jake.

El peliblanco, los ignoro y siguió mirando al hombre mayor con duda. Otra de las cosas que debía preguntar. Entraron a otra carpa donde se podía ver una mesa con mapas del sitio donde se encontraban. Helena dejo a un lado a su padre mientras buscaba algo en dicha mesa. Paso un tiempo donde los trolls le preguntaban acerca de lo que paso en Encantia. Los aventureros escuchaban un relato aterrador de la mujer que conocieron. Algo que Prismo no se lo había dicho.

Resultaba que Sofía era una amiga cercana de Helena desde que eran niñas, hasta que un extraño suceso ocurrió en su reino, con el cumpleaños de su hermanastra. Desde entonces había perdido contacto con ella, cuando fueron a Encantia, según los aldeanos la princesa Sofía había desaparecido. Pero hace un año volvió con un poder que ninguna criatura mágica podía enfrentar. Helena les conto sobre su collar que increíblemente logro matar a casi toda la población mágica en tan poco tiempo, absorbiendo sus energías vitales, cuando ella y el Elegido se enteraron, fue demasiado tarde, ya que uso un hechizo de Merlín para usar su poder en todo el mundo mágico, llevando a la extinción a los que se encontraban en el mundo mágico en ese momento.

Opkker y otras criaturas mágicas tuvieron suerte de no estar ahí cuando la mujer hizo el hechizo. Las criaturas mágicas sobrevivientes eran las que menos se la pasaban en su lugar de origen pero eso no las salvaba de la Emperatriz. Después del día llamado por los sobrevivientes "Cataclismo Mágico" La mujer comenzo a cazar e invadir países con altos índices de magia en el mundo humano, donde pudo encontrar a muchos de ellos. Por esa razón Arendelle se convirtió en la zona segura para los seres mágicos, pero debido a la guerra, todo aquel con poderes mágicos era enviado a la Iluminada y al Elegido. Por motivos de seguridad. Desde entonces la guerra no fue muy prometedora para ningún lado. Trataban de mantener a la mujer en el mundo mágico, ya que el humano se encontraba mucha gente inocente. El plan era mantener a la mujer en el mundo mágico y vencerla aquí. Pero nada le había salido bien.

-No sé qué decir sobre esto, esa mujer es muy malvada. ¿Cómo pudo destruir a razas enteras con poderes? Debe ser muy poderosa-Finn afirmo con mucha preocupación, para luego colocar un rostro molesto- Debe pagar por sus crímenes. ¿Cuál es el plan?-Miro con determinación a los presentes.

-Tienes agallas chico, eso me gusta, lamentablemente el mundo mágico ha quedado deshabitado desde el Cataclismo Mágico, y eso nos ha colocado en unas situación muy difícil, los ejércitos de Sofía se apoderaron de los pueblos que antes le pertenecían a muchas especies mágicas. Pero hemos logrado reducirlo, aun así cada vez regresan más-Helena se sentó en su silla mientras miraba a los invitados con tristeza. Todo fue su culpa, desde que se convirtió en madre, dejo a un lado sus deberes mágicos. No iba mucho al mundo mágico y cuando se enteró del desastre, sintió una enorme culpa- Les fallamos a todos, Andy y yo simplemente nos dejó importar las misiones debido a nuestra familia. Fue… Fue un desastre de proporciones épicas y ni siquiera pudimos hacer algo-

-Hija, no te sientas así. Fue algo que no podían saber, incluso los trolls no pudieron advertirles a tiempo-Hans que estaba al lado de ella trato de consolarla. Pero su mirada cambio a uno de enojo a ver a Riden.- Se suponía que sabias muchas cosas, ¿Qué paso con los viajes en el tiempo o dimensiones? Fanfarroneabas que sabias mucho del futuro de muchos mundos ¿Por qué no nos advertiste antes que ocurriera? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Riden no entendió la arremetida del hombre.

¿Le estaba echando la culpa de todo esto? Ni siquiera sabía que existía este mundo. Cuando iba hablar, Opkker se puso en frente y miro con desaprobación al príncipe.

-Hans, recuerda que Riden no puede intervenir directamente en los acontecimientos que deben ocurrir para mantener el equilibrio cósmico o algo así.-El chico miro al troll con confusión. ¿Ahora de que hablaban? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo aquí?- Solo podía hacer cosas minúsculas que no afectaran gravemente la línea del tiempo-

-¿Dices que Riden futurista sabia muchas cosas y no las decía?-Pregunto Jake- Pero ¿Por qué?-

-No Jake, veras nosotros tenemos la capacidad de hacer hechizos para ver el futuro, sin embargo este futuro no pudimos verlo por alguna extraña razón. Desde hace años esa clase de hechizo comenzo a fallar y no nos daban un futuro apocalíptico, solo aquellos referente al Elegido y hasta el punto que se casaría y salvaría el mundo, pero nada más-Luminara explico con detalle. No entendían porque no podían ver esta atrocidad. Al parecer algo o alguien estaba afectando el curso de la historia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Soy responsable de esto?-Pregunto Riden con un rostro que reflejaba clara preocupación y miedo, no podía ser responsable de las muertes de una raza entera.

-Si hubieras sido más honesto en el pasado o futuro, o lo que sea que eres ahora, podríamos haber evitado esto-Gruño Hans.

-Guarda silencio Hans, disculpa por el mal humor del viejo, lo que pasa que te tenia celos porque Elsa se te insinuaba-Opkker afirmo con una sonrisa pícara. Todos pusieron un cara de sorpresa y algo de asco.- Miren sus caras. Ja, la Reina Elsa cuando te conoció admitía que eras muy guapo y lindo sujeto, y eso molestaba a Andy. Además al señor gruñón de aquí-El troll recibió un golpe por parte de Luminara. Helena negó con la cabeza las palabras dichas por el troll, eso no es de todo cierto. Bueno según ella. Hans se molestó y salió del lugar dándole vuelta a las ruedas por sí solo.

-Vaya Riden, eso explica la actitud de la abuelita contigo, se moría por tus huesitos Je Je Je- El perro mágico comenzo a reír. Algo que a Finn no le gusto.

-No seas así, es obvio que fue una relación muy…. Muy…. Digamos que entre amigos. Aunque si le regalo una rosa blanca quiere decir que Riden si sintió algo por ella. Bueno no lo sé ¿Qué tú dices amigo?-El humano miro al peliblanco que tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

Riden no sabía que decir. Pero de golpe sintió una energía muy familiar. Se levantó de su asiento ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de todos.

-Ey chico, no te preocupes por mi padre, a veces se pone así. No deberías…-

-Puedo sentir una energía parecida a la de Elsa no muy lejos de aquí, creo que se trata del rey Anders-Riden hablo sorprendiendo a todos. Helena se paró enfrente de él y lo miro con esos ojos llenos de angustia.

-¿En verdad? ¿Dónde? Hay que enviar todas las fuerzas que tenemos para rescatarlo-El grupo salió de la tienda y Riden se fijó en un punto en específico. Mejor dicho en una montaña donde se podía ver una luz azul- Esta allá, donde sale aquella luz azul, pero no es el único que está ahí, también esta ella. Pero es raro, siento que la energía de Andy va disminuyendo a cada momento-

-¡Oh no, debemos darnos prisa!-Helena iba avisar a los demás, pero fue detenida por su maestra.-Luminra hay que salvarlo sino morirá-Miro a la troll con molestia.

-No Helena, es obviamente una trampa, ¿Qué hace ella sola con Andy en una montaña? ¿No te parece sospechoso?-Luminara no entendía esto hasta que se fijó en Riden, que miraba con intriga el punto azul.-Muchacho, ¿En verdad son ellos?-Riden seguía mirando el lugar, sin duda eran ella y la otra energía emanaba una esencia opuesta a la mujer. Quien fuera era un buen sujeto.

-Es cierto, si es su amigo, debe ser un tatica para que vayamos a salvarlo. Además si tiene un ejército, denle por seguro que no van a emboscar cuando lleguemos-Dijo Finn.

-Bueno, si es así, llegamos y le damos sus pataditas en sus costillitas. Podemos ir con algunos de estos sujetos cool con poderes ¿No es así, Helenita?-Jake miro a la mujer, que tenía un rostro molesto. Esta ignoro lo dicho por el perro y busco su arco y una flecha. Para luego ir a buscar un caballo. En ese momento lo que quedaba del ejercito mágico se reunió a su alrededor.

Helena a montar a su caballo se fijó en su ejército- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Iré sola hasta la montaña, si no regreso la resistencia queda en manos de los trolls Luminara y Opkker!-Ordeno la mujer, no tardó en llegar las declaraciones de sus ejército. Luminara se acercó a su alumna y esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé que es una trampa, pero esto queda entre ella y yo. Debo hacerla pagar por lo que hizo. Además fui yo quien le dijo sobre el mundo mágico-

-Helena, no puedes vivir con esa culpa que no tiene nada que ver con el presente. Era un niña buena que se encamino en malos pasos. Andy es una carnada para que vayas sola. Ella te quiere a ti y dudo que deje a Andy si tú vas-Luminara espero hacer razonar a su alumna, pero esta levanto su mano y una luz rosa salió de ella, cegando a todos los presentes. A recuperar la visión había desaparecido junto al caballo.-Esa niña y sus engaños, la va a matar-

-Entonces que hacemos Luminara, sería arriesgado si vamos todos-Dijo Opkker.

-¿Dónde está Helena? ¿Qué diablos pasa?-Hans llego acompañado de otro hombre. Opkker noto que se trataba de Ken- Bueno, tu hija se fue a pelear con la bruja de rosa y se fue sola porque necesita limpiar su honor de mujer chismosa-Opkker recibió otro golpe por parte de su esposa- ¡Auch! Deja de golpearme y sabes que es verdad. Creo que Ken esta de mi lado ¿No amigo?-

El hombre hizo un mueca de disgusto-Lo siento Opkker, pero estoy del lado de tu esposa. Perdona pero eres muy problemático y es cierto que Helena no es responsable de lo que hizo esa asesina-

-Vaya, ¿Qué te pasa Ken? Pensé que éramos íntimos-Se quejó el troll.-Además que haces aquí, creía que estabas inconsciente por la paliza que te dieron en el bosque-Esto disgustó al hombre, era cierto pero despertó hace poco y vino lo más rápido posible a escuchar que "él" estaba aquí.

-Resulta que escuche las quejas de Hans, sobre un peliblanco con poderes ¿En verdad Riden regreso? ¿Dónde está? No saben la alegría que tengo que él esté aquí. Seguro podremos derrotar a esa mujer de una vez por todas-Ken sonrió buscando con la mirada al hombre musculoso de cabello largo.

Hans gruño por lo ridículo que se escuchaba el hombre. Pero a procesar lo que dijo Opkker no dudo en preocuparse. Helena era muy irresponsable, seguro la iban a matar. Y no quería que terminara como él. O peor aún, como un cadáver.

-¿Por qué no la detuvieron? ¿Hay que ir a ayudarla?-Trato de pararse pero Ken lo detuvo.- Vamos, aun puedo pelear-

-Lo siento Hans, tuviste suerte que no te matara esa vez con esa barita loca-Ken miro con preocupación a los troll, que miraban a todo lados buscando algo- Oigan ¿Qué les ocurre?-

Luminara lo miro y luego a Hans. Los dos se le quedaron viendo el rostro casi decaído de la troll.-Es Riden, no está y tampoco sus amigos. Oh no, eso quiere decir que siguieron a Helena-Luminara no sabía qué pasaría si Sofía lograba absorber el extraño poder de Riden.- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero hay que ir ayudarlos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Si Riden cae en manos de esa bruja podemos decirle adiós a nuestra esperanza-

-Esperen, ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Si Riden le puede dar su merecido a esa mujer, sus poderes van más allá de cualquier poder de nuestro mundo ¿No? Nos lo dijo cuando éramos niños Andy y yo-Riden le había dicho a la pandilla que se limitaba todo el tiempo, ya que sus poderes alcanzaban un nivel que llegaría a destruir el mismo universo, pero pensándolo bien era un locura. ¿O no?

-Tal vez el adulto, pero este es un niño cuyo poder apenas se desarrolla y con lo poco que vi, me da a entender que no sabe aún usarlos a máximo. Eso es un grave problema. No perdamos más tiempo y vamos tras ellos-Opkker sabía lo que decía, ese niño no era aquel hombre con tenacidad y control. Al parecer creía que controlaba sus poderes, pero su yo adulto le dejo claro que sus poderes a tal edad no fueron muy beneficiosos. ¿Qué más no le dijo?

Todo el ejército se comenzo a mover para ir a la ayuda de los demás. Ken y Hans se quedaron en el mismo lugar, mirando con atención lo que pasaba. El amigo de Andy tardo de procesar las palabras del troll, y miro con duda al príncipe de las Islas del Sur que tenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo que un niño señor Hans?-Preguntó Ken, pero el hombre se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa.-¿Dije algo gracioso?-Hans suspiro y le indico que lo llevara de vuelta a la tienda.

-Es muy confuso Ken, pero te aseguro, es él, sin importar el tamaño que tenga, vamos a buscar la espada Z, debo prepararme-Hans se dirigió a la tienda donde estaba el objeto. Siempre cuando Riden llegaba pasaba algo más extraño que normalmente era su vida. Ken por su parte lo miraba pícaramente.

-Ya veo, sigue molesto por las insinuaciones que la Reina Elsa le….

-¡Eso no es cierto Ken! ¡Déjate de ridiculeces o le diré a Kristy que aun esconder las imágenes de esas mujeres desnudas que te dio Andy en tu cumpleaños!-La amenaza le provoco un escalofrió al hombre y una imagen de Kristy con ojos en llamas mientras que Andy estaba en el suelo casi muerto.

-Bien, bien, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Andy ya no es de fiar, si no lo mata la loca esa yo lo hare-Ken siguió al hombre. A veces se arrepiente de aceptarle ese regalo de su amigo. Andy aún tenía una mente sucia. Y eso que tenía a la esposa de pechos más grandes de todo el reino.- Ese Andy y sus locuras, ¿Cuándo será el día que no me meta en problemas por su culpa?-

* * *

En dirección a donde se encontraba Andy. Helena apretaba el paso con su caballo, le costó un poco burlar a su maestra para ir hacia allá. Sofía debía ser detenida por ella y nada más ella. Era su amiga, pero eso no importaba ahora. Debía encararla lo antes posible, y evitar la muerte de su hermano. Sabía que cometía una locura, aunque su descenso podría ser poco a cambio de la vida de su hermano. Era una locura pero era así. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atenta no lo hubieran secuestrado. Siguió su andar cuando diviso unas sombras que la seguían de cerca. A mirar hacia atrás se encontró con una criatura gigante de color amarrillo, que corría dando pasos largos y que provocaban un temblor débil. Helena le sorprendió un poco los poderes de ese perro. ¿A qué clase de criatura mágica pertenecía? Después noto una luz blanca volando al lado de Jake, no era difícil saber quién era.

-No debieron venir, esto es entre ella y yo. Puede ser muy peligroso, incluso para ti Mini Riden-El peliblanco comenzo a volar al lado suyo. Tenía un pequeña sonrisa que le daba a entender que no le importaba- Bueno, no puedo discutir con el Gran Riden Bleach ¿No es así? Cuando te conocí de niña en varias ocasiones te atacaba porque te consideraba mi rival-

-¿Tu rival? ¿Por qué me veías así? ¿Te hice algo malo igual que a tu padre? No me dejaba de mirar feo, y no quisiera serles una molestia. Si ese es el caso, ¿Podrías decirme? Es para no volverlo hacer-Riden pregunto con preocupación. Miro como Jake los alcanzaba y señalaba con su dedo una gran pared que se atravesó. Se detuvieron para contemplar el repentino obstáculo.

Finn se bajó del perro y camino hasta tocar la pared que estaba hecha de tierra y raíces.-Es obvio que fue hecho por magia. Aun se siente lo húmedo de esto. Pero cambiando de tema señora Helena, ¿Por qué le importa tanto pelear con esa mujer?-Miro a la pelirroja que bajaba de su caballo.

-La venganza no es un buen camino, y por lo visto, quiere vengarse de ella. ¿Sabe algo? En mi mundo nos hemos metido en problemas así. Pero andar por ahí, deseando venganza no es muy beneficioso-Dijo Finn con sabiduría, Había pasado por casos así. – Y otra cosa. Para que lo sepas nos hemos enfrentado a criaturas tan poderosas que te harían llorar. No es nuestro primer rodeo ¿Verdad Jake?-Miro a su hermano que asintió.

Una risa por parte de Helena los saco de su conversación. –Vamos niño, no me hagas reír, como monstruos en el desayuno y viéndote mejor, tu cuerpo parece un fideo ambulante-Se burló la Iluminada. Cuando vio al trio lo primero que se le vino a la mente que eran unos debiluchos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor por las habilidades que mostraron. Jake casi la aplasta, Finn tenía buena técnica y Riden. Bueno literalmente limpio el piso con ella. Sin embargo notaba los inexpertos que eran. Podrían caer fácilmente.

-Sofía, mato a criaturas mágicas muy poderosas, las aniquilo, las humillo a tal punto que ni siquiera me creo posible vencerla. Y si, pueden decir que es un ataque suicida, pero debo hacerlo sola-Helena iba a montar su caballo pero la voz de Riden la detuvo.

-Entiendo que no quieres involucrar a tus amigos pero ya es tarde todo el ejército se acerca hacia aquí-Esto provoco un temblor en la mujer.- Incluso tu papá viene, puedo notar que es un gran hombre. No creo que quieran verte lastimada, si la enfrentaste gracias a ellos y no pudiste hacer nada. ¿Por qué crees que podrás ahora?-Riden recibió una mirada seria de Helena, que rodo los ojos y volvió a montar su caballo.

-Puedo notar las dudas que tiene tu alma. Estas asustada, y veo que quieres sacrificarte para mantener lejos a los demás. Andy poco a poco se debilita o eso creo-Riden miro la pared que les bloqueaba el camino. Esa energía rara estaba en él.-Cuando era pequeño, era muy travieso, siempre a tratar de hacer algo, provocaba un gran caos. En muchas ocasiones mi abuela me detuvo y me enseño una lección en cada ocasión, hasta que ocurrió un accidente con un objeto especial para ella-No le gustaba recordar ese momento, aquel momento de su vida que lo volvió como es hoy.

-No puedo creer que estoy escuchando consejos de unos niños, soy la Iluminada y defiendo a las criaturas mágicas, y mi hermano es el Elegido. Un ser muy poderoso-Helena dijo esas palabras con claro orgullo.-Ustedes no saben las cosas que vivimos, por eso les digo que se vayan, no es juego de niños. Soy la guardiana del bien y debo hacerlo sola. Somos los seres más importantes del mundo y hemos sido reconocidos por eso-

Hubo un silencio en el lugar. Los aventureros miraban con seriedad a Helena. Lo que dijo no le había gustado. Finn se acercó a ella y la miro con molestia.

-¿Por qué te crees tan importante? Si, eres la elegida para proteger algo importante. Eso no lo niego, pero que andes presumiendo lo que eres no te da derecho de darnos órdenes. ¿Recuerdas a Prismo? Lo que te contamos es solo la punta de la lanza. Aquel sujeto de patearía el trasero aquí y en cada realidad donde existas-

-Sí señor, en nuestro mundo a cada rato le patéanos el trasero a seres parecidos a esta Sofía. Aunque aquellos no son tan sexys como ella-Declaró Jake poniéndose al lado de su hermano.-Vamos a ir allá y le daremos con todo a esa loca. Además lo único que queremos es su barita y collar-

-Aun no entiendo que quiere ese tal Prismo con esos objetos, son propiedad del mundo mágico y lo regresaremos si logramos vencerla. Lo lamento pero no podrán llevárselos-Helena coloco un rostro de molestia que no le gusto al dúo de Ooo- Nuestro mundo, nuestras reglas, así que lárguense y déjenme hacer esto sola. Ya estuve en problemas antes y no quiero tener más. Ni mucho que menos por un niño estúpido y un perro gordo pervertido-Una aura rosa apareció alrededor de Helena mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. –No saben que tengo una transformación que me permitiría hacerlos picadillos a los tres y…..!Ah!-Antes de terminar Jake le dio un puñetazo en la cara con una de sus patas enormes. Tumbándola del caballo, para después tomarla y golpearla varias veces con el suelo. Helena quedo en el suelo sin moverse. Paso un rato hasta levantarse y mirar al trio con sorpresa. Tenía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su boca.

-Hui, no debiste hacer eso Jake, solo quiere salvar a su hermano, sin importar que estuviera actuando como una… ¿Cómo se dice? Tonta-Riden no aprobaba la actitud de la mujer pero tampoco la de Jake. El perro mágico rio un poco.- Y tampoco para reírse-

-Es para que respete, nadie me llama gordo y pervertido y se sale con la suya. No me gusta los presumidos-Se defendió mientas volvía a ser gigante y miraba tras la pared. Aun se podía ver la luz azul a varios metros. Riden se paró en frente de la pared y de un momento le dio un puñetazo que la destruyo provocando un temblor en el lugar-Así se hace Riden, entonces vamos Finn. Hay que darle sus pataditas a la emperatriz homicida-Helena iba a detenerlo pero Finn se había montado en la pata gigante de Jake y salieron rumbo al lugar. Riden se quedó mirando su condición.

-Jake tiene razón Helena. Hay cosas que van más allá de este mundo, pude ver muchas en la dimensión de los espejos y puedo decirte que en munchos mundos la maldad triunfo sobre el bien. Pero descuida, las reliquias que tiene Sofía, quedaran en buenas manos, al menos eso creo-Riden comenzo a levitar para seguir a los demás.

-Tu yo del futuro me dijo lo mismo, Cuando era joven, pensaba que era invencible y Andy fanfarroneaba con eso muchas veces- Helena se sobo un poco el brazo que le dolía y miro con tristeza al chico.- Te sorprendería como nos bajó los humos de grandeza de no solo nosotros sino de nuestros maestros y de otras criaturas mágicas. Nos enseño que no debemos creernos más que los demás por solo saber más que los otros o tener más poder ¿Sabes lo que nos dijiste?-Riden se le quedo mirando. Helena sonrió, era obvio que no lo sabía.

-Que éramos solo uno de infinitos mundos que existían. Que habías visto como éramos asesinados o teníamos vidas prosperas. Le dijo a Andy que fuera el Elegido no era de importancia en otros lugares, y era cierto-Helena camino a su caballo y se montó para seguir mirando al chico.

-Lo que me dices tiene coherencia. No soy el hombre que conociste, pero entiendo a que quiso referirse. En la dimensión de los espejos vi versiones malas y buenas de muchos mundos. Estuve pensando y en los mundos buenos, existía siempre un Elegido. Es decir, una persona que constantemente pelee con seres malvados y salga triunfante. Fue elegido por su mundo para ser su guardián.-Riden miro al cielo, la noche estaba presente. Las estrellas reflejaban muchas cosas. A verlas le daba entender algo. Eran una milésima de algo más grande. Y siempre era así.- Finn y Jake son los elegidos de su mundo. Me contaron muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo, en tan poco tiempo he hecho. Ellos me ven como alguien increíble pero ellos los son. Apenas sabia del Multiverso y ellos ya han estado en lugares así.

-Y yo también, durante mi vida he estado en muchos problemas mágicos y viajes en el tiempo. Opkker y Luminara hicieron cosas que llevaron a crear un gran legado. Los Guerreros Z son un ejemplo. Pero Riden adulto nos dejó a entender que éramos…. Insignificantes, bueno nunca nos dijo eso directamente, aunque lo sentimos así.-No era para decir que Riden se hacía ver mejor que ellos, de hecho aquel hombre les enseño cosas que dejo sorprendido incluso a sus maestro trolls. Riden fue claro que debían ser igual que los demás. Hacer obras que fueran pequeñas pero terminaran siendo un gran beneficio para todos el mundo.

-Eso quizás lo dijo o lo dije por la razón que vieran más allá de lo que son o lo que sabían. Mi abuela me explico que sentirse poderoso nos lleva a nuestra destrucción. Puede que seas la Iluminada pero igual que hayas aprendido muchas cosas que te volvieron poderosa. Debes entender que nunca se deja de aprender y lo que sabes puede ser aplastado por otra cosa en cualquier momento-Riden sonrió y salió disparando hacia el cielo, dejando una línea blanca brillante.

Helena miro con atención como el chico llegaba adonde se veía la luz azul. No sabía si el chico tenía una conexión con su futuro, pero fue las mismas palabras que les dijo. Andy era un chico que se tomaba muy al pecho que era el "Elegido" y ella también. Y todo era cierto. Eran muy confiados que nadie los detendría. Pero la guerra mágica y esta les dejo en claro lo que dijo Riden. Había cosas que superaban su entendimiento. Y dejaban en ridículo las enseñanzas de sus maestros.

Se dio cuenta por qué Finn y Jake se molestaron por lo que dijo. No tenía el derecho en decir que los monstruos que ellos enfrentaron era peores que los suyo. Había cometido el error que Riden le había advertido. Y eso que era una mujer adulta.

-Yo y mi bocota, si mis hijos me vieran seguro me darían un buen regaño-Helena se puso en marcha para alcanzar al trio de aventureros.

* * *

En la montaña se encontraba Sofía sosteniendo su collar con una mano y su barita con la otra. Mientras miraba con burla al Rey Arders. Se resistía a su poder de absorción. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hermanita, conociéndola seguro venia en camino con su ejército. Aunque la informacion de Freki le dio un mal sabor de boca. Entonces esos tres venían por sus reliquias. Ese tal Riden era el centro de todo. ¿Una versión joven de, él mismo? No recordaba a ese tal Riden. Al menos que se lo preguntara a ella. Miro el amuleto de Avalor y pudo ver la silueta de una mujer.

-Fue tu culpa, no debiste tocar el espejo mi querida amiga. Tómalo como un pago de lo que me hiciste hace años. No sabes las cosas que sufrí en aquel lugar mientras jugabas con tus amiguitos de la realeza-Sofía soltó una carcajada. Su ejército iba rumbo a Arendelle, de hecho la gran mayoría eran sus monstruos hechos por su magia. Si tenía bajo su poder a la familia real, sería más fácil detener la resistencia de sus seres queridos. Y Freki se haría cargo. Pudo escuchar unos estruendos que venían de las cercanías. Miro el suelo y comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Y qué es esto? No recuerdo que Helena tuviera un gigante en su ejército. Yo acabe con todos-Sofía escucho un grito que venía de arriba. A mirar, pudo ver una sombra que venía hacia ella. Su amuleto brillo y salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Se fijó que su atacante era un chico de vestimenta azul. Frunció el ceño y cambio su vestido rosa por una traje apretado con varias espadas en su cintura, era del mismo color rosa y su cabello se amarro en una cola de caballo.- Me imagino que eres Finn ¿No es así? Según tengo entendido que eres un humano común-

-Así es vellaca, prepárate para la justicia de mis puños. ¡Bang sai!-Finn se lanzó contra la mujer para darle varios puñetazos que esquivaba con facilidad la castaña. Sofía detuvo uno de sus puños para luego darle un golpe en la barriga para luego lanzarlo en los aire para darle una patada que lo mando lejos. Pero Finn se detuvo y se volvió a lanzar al ataque.-¡Pagaras por las muertes que provocaste mala mujer!-

-Por favor, eres un simple humano, no me sirves a diferencia de mi rehén-Finn se detuvo y miro a un lado a un hombre con patillas y barba que estaba tirado en el suelo. Su cuerpo brillaba de una luz azul y parecía estar sufriendo ya que hacia muecas de dolor- El amuleto le esta absorbiendo sus poderes, y cuando lo hace, los recibo en los míos. Para así volverme más poderosa JA JA-Rio para lanzarle un ataque de fuego que Finn esquivo por poco.

-Ya veo, entonces absorbes todo hasta matarlo, eso significa que tienes los poderes te otras criaturas ¿Verdad?-Finn pregunto mientras sacaba sus espada demoniaca- Para serte sincero, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien como tú-

-¿En serio? Me interesa en ir a tu mundo, quisiera saber cuántos monstruos les puedo absorber su poder-Los ojos rojos de Sofía brillaron con intensidad. Una de sus manos se convirtió en una garra que sorprendió al chico.- Soy un monstruo, un monstruo que existió muy poco por culpa de Sofía-

Esto confundió a Finn.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú no eres Sofía?-La mujer rio por la pregunta.

-No del todo, si soy Sofía, pero una más divertida. Cuando vi la oportunidad que ellos me daban la quise aprovechar al máximo. Estar atrapada en el espejo me dio mucho coraje y al momento de salir, pude hacer pagar a todos aquellos que se lo merecían.-Del cielo cayo una luz blanca brillante, donde se podía ver a un chico de cabello blanco. Los ojos de Riden brillaban de blanco para luego volver a ser platinados.

-Vaya, me preguntaba cuando vendrías pequeño. Tú eres un tesoro muy suculento-Riden ignoro las palabras de la mujer y se fijó en las dos cosas que venían a buscar. Miro a Finn y noto algo que lo confundió.- A ver cómo se las arreglan con esto- Sofía comenzo a brillar y miles de copias comenzaron aparecer rodeando a los dos chicos en segundos.

-Wow, esto es muy asombroso, si no estuviera metido en un tremendo lio-Dijo Riden.

-No es para tanto, tuve muchas ganas de pelear y siendo más, esta de lujo-Finn choco sus puños para blandir su espada.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil, es mi primera misión para salvar el mundo. Aunque no sea mi mundo-

-Es interesante como se ven calmados, no saben el problema en que están metidos chicos. Si quieren mis reliquias tienen que saber cuál es la verdadera-Todas las Sofias hablaban al mismo tiempo.- Y apenas me estoy limitando, tengo más poder bajo mi hermoso cuerpo. Busquen todo lo que quieran pero antes de lograrlo habrán sufrido tanto dolor que lo dejaran como las basuras que son-Los clones rieron. Ya estaba todo resuelto.

-En realidad la verdadera eres tú- Riden apareció en frente de una Sofía que se encontraba en el medio del ejército y la golpeó en el estómago que le saco el aire al momento. Esto provocó que los clones desaparecieran. Dejando a la mujer agachada tratando de respirar. A alzar la mirada se encontró con Riden con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te daré un consejo, si no perdieras tiempo presumiendo de tus habilidades, podrías habernos vencido hace rato-Sofía gruño y apunto su barita hacia él. Pero Riden retrocedió rápidamente para ponerse al lado de Finn- Te daremos una oportunidad, entréganos las reliquias y sufre las consecuencias de tus actos, no quiero lastimarte- La mujer no podía creer el insulto del chico. La humillaba de esa forma tan extraña.

-¿Cómo pudiste saber quién era? Ni Andy y Helena podían saber cuál era la verdadera y tú lo hiciste en segundos-Dijo Sofía con completo asombro.

-Es porque Riden puede sentir las presencia de las personas, es obvio que pudo diferencia la energía tuya de los clones-Finn corrió hacia ella pero esta hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza rojo que lo detuvo.- Vaya, eres muy dependiente de tus poderes, ¿Por qué no resolvemos esto mano a mano?-Sugirió el humano con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con mi amigo. He visto que asustas a las personas con tus poderes, pero no sabes pelear-Riden se acercó hasta llegar al lado de Finn- Si solo te dedicas a tener más poder te vuelves muy dependiente de eso, eso explica porque están muy inquieta, puedo sentir que no sabes que hacer-

-¿De qué hablan? Yo se pelear mejor que Helena y de ustedes idiotas, pude capturar a Andy yo sola-Exclamo con molestia la castaña.

-Pero fue gracias a la ayuda de tu ejército, y aparte según Helena, lo atacaste por la espalda y eso no es pelear, más bien un truco de cobardes-Finn le saco la lengua provocando que la ira consumiera a la mujer. Sofía quito el campo de fuerza y relámpagos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. Riden se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer y agarro a Finn antes que la mujer disparara desde la barita un enorme rayo rojo que siguió devastando todo por su camino, hasta estallar a lo lejos.

Riden flotaba sosteniendo a su compañero, fue un ataque muy poderoso. Pudo notar el cuerpo de Andy que se encontraba atrás de la mujer, al parecer no quería que lo tocaran. Su energía se iba debilitando. Debían terminar con esto ahora. A ver mejor a aquel hombre. Encontró el enorme parecido que tenía con Hans. En eso le vino a la mente lo que dijo Opkker sobre Elsa y lo que Cherd le conto. Uniendo ambos datos, entendió que Hans era padre de Andy por ende esposo de Elsa. Pero eso significaba que su yo del futuro era el amante de Elsa. Esto estaba muy raro. Y viendo como lo trataban y que le diera esa rosa a Elsa, apoyaba ese hecho. Abrió un poco su chaqueta y pudo ver la rosa que brillaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el futuro?

-Riden, suéltame que tengo un plan-Sugirió Finn.

-¿Estas seguro? Puedes salir lastimado-Afirmo el peliblanco- Una caída a esta altura puede ser muy grave-

-No te preocupes, ya verás lo que haremos-Finn sonrió, Riden no estaba muy seguro pero soltó al chico que comenzo a caer en picada mientras Sofía los miraba con mucha ira. La mujer levanto su barita pero algo pequeño salió del bolsillo de Finn, una pelota amarrilla que iba haciéndose más grande a cada segundo. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta en ver como una inmensa bola amarilla caía en picada. No le dio tiempo de defenderse y hubo un gran explosión que mando volar el cuerpo de Andy hacia un árbol, donde este se golpeó con tal fuerza que logro despertar.

El hombre comenzo a levantarse, mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-Andy termino de levantarse-Lo único que recuerdo era la emboscada de la emperatriz y nada más-

-Sí, eso fue lo que paso. Pero ya estas a salvo-Riden apareció al lado suyo, el hombre se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa.-Soy Riden, creo que ya sabes quién soy-

-¿Riden? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Si eres un niño…. Un momento, ya me acorde que tú me avisaste que vendría un versión joven de ti mismo o algo así. En verdad no sé qué me pasa, o quizás seas un ilusión-Andy miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió en ver una clase de pelota amarrilla en frente de él.-¿Y que es todo esto? ¿Qué es eso?-Miro al peliblanco que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.-Si eres el verdadero Riden, significa que estoy en otro mundo o estoy soñando. ¿Y que es esa cosa amarilla?-Señalo la esfera de amarrillo que comenzo a escogerse hasta convertirse en un perro de color amarrillo.

-Bien, esto es nuevo, ahora veo a un clase de perro amarrillo-Dijo el Elegido sobándose la cabeza. Trato de caminar pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba- Cielos, estoy muy cansado, debería irme pero no sé dónde estoy-

-Oye, no te preocupes Rey Anders. Nos haremos cargo, tu solo quédate aquí hasta que llegue tu hermana que está cerca de aquí. Estamos en una misión para quitarle el amuleto de Avalor y la barita de Merlín a la emperatriz, ¿Sabes? Me topé con tu mamá, y es una gran mujer. Le dará gusto que estés a salvo-Riden miro como sus compañeros miraban por el cráter dejado por Jake.- Si me disculpas tengo un deber como…. Bueno digamos que soy un justiciero, adiós-Riden desapareció dejando con muchas preguntas al hombre que se limitó a mirar donde se encontraban los dos extraños.

Finn y Jake miraban con atención el cuerpo de la mujer que sorpresivamente se encontraba intacto, pero al cabo de un momento la mujer se levantó como si nada con un rostro lleno de ira.

Los aventureros de Ooo aplaudieron por lo increíble de sus habilidades.

-Debo admitir, que para ser un loca, tienes una grandes habilidades, ¿De dónde la robaste?-Finn pregunto.-Debió ser un guerrero muy difícil de vencer-

-Eso no te incumbe mocoso, aunque me parece fascinante los poderes del perro. ¿No quisieras unirte a mi ejercito?-Menciono Sofía mientras comenzaba a flotar para llegar arriba del cráter.

-Lo siento, pero no trabajo para brujas con falta de marido-Jake declaro mientras hacía crecer su pata derecha para darle un manotazo a la mujer mandándola lejos contra un árbol. Precisamente al lado del Elegido que miro con asombro como la castaña era apaliada fácilmente.-Ufs, creo que me excedí, no entiendo el miedo que le tenían, esta mujer es solo habla que habla y no pelea-Jake miro a su hermano. Finn asintió y comenzaron acercarse donde se encontraba la emperatriz que poco a poco se levantaba muy lastimada. Su traje estaba roto y su cabello lleno de tierra.

Andy a verla frunció el ceño, pero esta se fijó en él.-Tú, idiota de la realeza, cuando termine con estos estorbos serás el siguiente, no pensé usar esto, pero ya que- El amuleto comenzo a brillar y Sofía comenzo a crecer. Andy se apartó rápidamente mientras que Finn y Jake se prepararon para el ataque. La mujer había alcanzado una altura de veinte metros. Incluso la barita creció con ella. Levanto la mano libre para dirigirlo al dúo, Finn salto pero Jake usando su habilidad se enrolló en el brazo deteniendo a la mujer para que luego Finn corría por el hasta el rostro propinándole un golpe en la cara. Finn se fijó en el amuleto y se lanzó para sujetarlo.

-¡Quítate de ahí idiota!-Grito la emperatriz para dirigir la barita hacia el chico, que colgaba del amuleto.- ¡No debes tocarlo! ¡No volveré a ese estúpido lugar!- En eso Riden apareció en la mano de donde tenía la barita. Dándole un puñetazo que hizo soltarla. La mujer grito de dolor, Riden cayó y atrapo el enorme objeto que no tardo a volver a la normalidad.

-¡No! ¡No pude ser! ¡No me pueden derrotar unos mocosos y un perro pulgoso!-Ahora se arrepentía de enviar a su ejército hacia a Arendelle. En eso le vino a la mente otra cosa, sin su amuleto el ejército animal desaparecería.

-¡Te llego la hora emperatriz animal!-Jake saco parte de su cuerpo que comenzo a tomar forma de otro Jake gigante que duplicaba el tamaño de la mujer. Sofía miraba con horror como este Jake aumentaba de tamaño y uno de sus brazos se colocaba arriba de ella-¡Tenga!-El puño bajo a toda velocidad dándole en la cabeza a la villana. Finn de un jalón quito el amuleto para luego ser atrapado por Riden.

La emperatriz se precipitó al suelo mientras Jake se soltaba de ella. El trio se juntó donde la reliquia volvió a tener un tamaño normal.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Gritaron el trio mientras chocaban los cinco.

La mujer comenzo a recuperar su tamaño pero un llanto por ella detuvo la celebración de los aventureros. Se acercaron y miraron como lloraba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tratas de engañarnos?-Finn pregunto sospechosamente- ¿No eres muy vieja para llorar así?-

Sofía los miro.-¡No entienden! ¡Necesito el amuleto sino voy a desaparecer! ¡Ella ya no tiene motivos para existir!- Dijo con clara tristeza.

-¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?-Riden se acercó pero fue detenido por Jake- ¿Qué sucede? Puedo sentir que dice la verdad, deberíamos darle una oportunidad ¿No lo creen?-

-No señor, puede ser una trampa. Además ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar-Jake señalo las reliquias- Prismo debería tele-transportarnos en cualquier momento-

-Pero…..

-¡AAAHH!- Se fijaron en la mujer que comenzo a derretirse-¡No puedo regresar! ¡No puedo! ¡Ya verán que querrá morir, no tiene ningún motivo para vivir después de lo que la obligue ver!-Sofía termino de derretirse, volviéndose un líquido negro que repugnó al trio. Sin saberlo en las cercanías de Arendelle. Los animales que formaban parte del ejército de la emperatriz comenzaron a convertirse en el mismo líquido. Dejando a un reducido grupo de hombres que miraban con sorpresa lo ocurrido.

Entre unos arbustos Andy salió con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de presenciar. Esos niños y el perro fueron capaces de derrotar solos a esa mujer que fácilmente contuvo a Helena y a él. Cuando salió. Riden lo miro y le levanto un pulgar dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Andy sintió mucha alegría iba a ir a felicitarlos pero los tres desaparecieron por un extraña luz. Que lo dejo muy confundido. En ese momento sus amigos llegaron al lugar acompañados por su hermana. Esta se bajó de su caballo y fue directo a él para darle un gran abrazo.

-Andy me alegras que estas bien, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pero… ¿Dónde está Riden?-Helena busco con su mirada y solo veía lo horrible que se veía el lugar.-Cielos, ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Ni yo sé lo que paso. Y eso que lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero Riden y esos dos fueron capaces de vencer a Sofía-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de donde solía estar la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y dónde está ella? No veo su cuerpo-

-Es que se volvió un líquido negro y no sé cómo-Opkker y Luminara junto a los demás se acercaron felices de ver bien al rey. Pero igual estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado. Paso un rato donde Andy explico lo que había presenciado. A algunos no les pareció que se llevaran las reliquias que habían causado muchos problemas. Y eso no era lo único sorprendente. Un mensajero informo que el ejército de Sofía había sido reducido a solo hombres. Una grata sorpresa que fue aprovechada por el Elegido para mandar a capturar los que quedaban.

-Entonces, solo desaparecieron, vaya esto fue una locura, ellos pudieron hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos en un año. Me siento como una inútil-Declaró Helena mientras ayudaba caminar a su hermano-

-Si era el verdadero Riden, estan en buenas manos esas reliquias. Aunque no entiendo lo que paso con Sofía, lo que pude escuchar era que no quería dejar salir a alguien-Andy llego junto a su padre que lo miraba con una sonrisa-Hola papá. ¿Cómo te tomaste la llegada de Riden?-Puso una sonrisa.

-No me lo recuerdes, a veces pienso que ese hombre no nos deja en paz. Y mira nada más, todo fue resuelto gracias a él. –Hans se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo tomes así papi, pero algo me inquieta, La supuesta muerte de Sofía fue muy extraña. Tengo muchas dudas sobre todo esto-Helena aun creía que algo no estaba resuelto. Su ex amiga murió de una manera muy extraña.

Luminara se acercó- Lo se Helena, esto dejo más preguntas que respuestas. Examinamos ese líquido negro y es desconocido a cualquier otra sustancia mágica que conocemos. Pero la buena noticia que podemos estar en paz ahora. Sera mejor volver a Arendelle, debemos reconstruir todo y comenzar de nuevo. Esta guerra en tan poco tiempo llevo a un desequilibrio mágico muy grande-

-Eso tiene que ser una broma. Pero el mundo mágico quedo desecho y sin ningún habitante-Dijo Andy con mucha tristeza.- El amuleto de Avalor aniquilo como el 95% de la población-

-No todos Andy, podemos comenzar a repoblar otra vez el mundo mágico con los pocos que quedamos, gracias a la muerte de la emperatriz. Podemos vivir en paz-Opkker les sonrío a todos.

Esto no animo muchos a los presentes, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Ahora tenían un fuerte trabajo que hacer. Ahora tenían un deber más grande de solo proteger a las criaturas mágicas sino restablecer todo lo destruido. Y lo más importante. Darle crédito otra vez a Riden por su ayuda. Ese peliblanco era un milagro ambulante, pero se fue antes de hacerle un merecido honor.

* * *

 **Tierra-2696: Reino de Arendelle.**

En la habitación del peliblanco se podía ver al chico durmiendo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Riden se enderezo para mirar su habitación. Pero lo primero que vio fue a dos pequeñas niñas y a un muñeco de nieve encima de un chico de suéter azul. Mientras que era golpeado en la cabeza por un bastón por la niña de cabello rubio.

-Esto te pasa por ser malo con Riden. Por órdenes de la princesa heredera, ósea yo, quedas bajo arresto-Elsa miraba con molestia a Jack Frost, que tenía un rostro de fastidio.-¿Cómo te declaras?-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento? Vine para pedir perdón y ustedes me tienes injustamente aquí-Se defendió el espíritu.

-Elsa, también robo caramelos, otro crimen para su archivo-Anna mostro una paleta que sacó del bolsillo del espíritu, pero lo que no sabían era que la niña lo puso ahí para echarle la culpa- Eres el peor villano que hiciste, como te atreves en robarme mi dulce… esperen el dulce de algún inocente y triste niño-

-Es obvio que es tuyo niña, te vi ponerlo en mi bolsillo y para que lo sepan Riden está bien, véanlo ustedes mismas-Las princesas y Olaf se fijaron en la cama donde se veía al peliblanco saludándolas con una mano. Un gran grito de felicidad vino de las dos dejando sordo a ambos chicos. Elsa y Anna se lanzaron contra Riden para darle un abrazo.

-Hola chicas, no se imaginan lo que viví. Estuve en otro mundo donde ustedes eran viejas y aparte conocí unos amigos muy increíbles-Riden no sabía lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba en aquel lugar junto a sus recientes amigos. Y después estaba en su cama. Quizás se debía a lo que dijo Prismo que su mente estaba en otro lugar y su cuerpo estaba aquí. Pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás?-Oh por cierto Jack, acepto tus disculpas, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Chicas es el Jack Frost, también es mi amigo-

Jack se levantó con sorpresa- Espera, me perdonas así nada más. Eso es fabuloso, oye ¿Y que fue todo eso de la explosión blanca? Debo admitir que me diste un gran susto, además estas dos me empezaron a golpear sin razón-El espíritu se ganó unas miradas asesinas de las niñas que lo hizo cubrirse con su bastón.

-No estoy seguro, estoy igual que confundido que tú, pero me alegra que estés bien, pensé que te había lastimado-En eso un bola de nieve se impactó con el rostro de Jack. Elsa se la había lanzado y Anna le tiro una almohada-¡Oigan, dejen de lanzarme cosas par de niñas malcriadas!-

En eso una bola de nieve más grande le dio en la cabeza pero lo más gracioso de todo era que se trataba de la cabeza de Olaf.-¿Y tú por qué me atacas? Pensé que te caía bien-

-Si me caes bien, pero como vi que te lanzaban cosas, hice lo mismo para ser popular-Afirmo la cabeza de Olaf mientras era sujetado por Jack.

-Riden no nos agrada ese chico, te lastimo y deber pagar con su vida o al menos con chocolates-Dijo Anna mientras lo abrazaba- Hay que llamar a los guardias para que lo metan preso pero si tienes chocolates podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo y de chocolate-

-Sí, y usa sus poderes de hielo para la maldad, entonces es malvado y debes ser detenido ¿No?-Exclamo Elsa con el ceño fruncido. No le caía bien ese espíritu.-No podemos dejar que se quede, puede lastimarte otra vez, o peor aún llevarse nuestros dulces- Esto asusto a Anna.

-Chicas, Jack es buena persona, solo cometió un error, y si vino a disculparse eso le da mérito para ser tratado bien ¿No lo creen? Porque no tratan de llevarse bien ¿Okey? Seguro les va a caer bien. Y me doy cuenta que pueden verlo, eso es fantástico-

Ambas hermanas miraron al chico del bastón. Este les sonrió pero estas se limitaron a sacarle la legua y volver abrazar a Riden. Ambos peliblancos se miraron con pena. Al parecer tenían un gran camino por delante para que Jack se llevara bien con ellas. Pero un sonido extraño llamo su atención. A un lado de la cama apareció una caja de blanco y negro. Aunque lo más sorpréndete era que encima de ella la barita y el amuleto de Avalor estaban ahí.

-¿Y esto?-Riden aparto a las niñas para recoger los objetos. En la caja había una nota pegada. A leerla se dio cuenta que era de Prismo.- No puedo creer esto, ¿Por qué habrá decidido esto? ¿Por qué yo?-

-¿Qué sucede Riden? ¿Qué son esos objetos?-Elsa se puso a su lado, y se fijó en el amuleto de Avalor.- Que lindo amuleto, ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

-¿Son regalos? Yo quiero la barita o tal vez la caja-Anna se apresuró a ver los objetos que quedaban pero Riden los aparto rápidamente desconcertando a las niñas-Ey, quiero una de ellas, no seas egoísta-

-Lo siento chicas, pero esto le pertenecía a una bruja malvada y puede ser peligroso-Riden se fijó en la caja que tenía su emblema de siete puntas hacia arriba. Pero no se dio cuenta que algo cayo de la caja. Elsa y Anna vieron una rosa blanca muy hermosa. Sin preguntar ambas la tocaron y comenzo a brillar de un color rojo y uno azul que sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Vamos a explotar?, si ese es el caso, yo exploto primero-Se ofreció Olaf ya completo.

* * *

En el valle de los Trolls se podía ver a Gran Pabbie junto a otro troll. Estos miraban una esfera donde se podía ver a lo que pasaba en la habitación de Riden. El otro troll miro con asombro lo que pasaba.

-En definitiva Pabbie, hay que traer aquí a ese chico, mañana manda un mensaje a los reyes, Riden ha puesto al consejo con cabellos en punta-Dijo el troll.

-Opkker, lo que me dices es muy grave. ¿Estás seguro que Riden provoco el incremento de la magia en el mundo mágico?-Pregunto Pabbie.-Es solo un niño y dudo que pudiera hacer eso. Sin embargo debo admitir que me provoco un gran susto lo que paso en el reino-

-Sí y no solo eso, el consejo recibió una alerta del templo cósmico, las luces de los Elementales se han activado después de siglos, el mundo mágico se desequilibró por la energía que expulso el chico. Una energía que incremento los poderes mágicos en todas partes, todos los sentimos-Opkker miro a su hermano con preocupación.-El consejo quiere a Riden bajo control, y muchos rumorean que él pueda ser el Elegido-

-Eso no puede ser, se supone que el Elegido seria alguien con poderes de hielo y la única presente con tal poder es Elsa, bueno también esta Jack Frost, pero la profecía habla de un mortal, pero creo que eso no importa ahora. Si el templo cósmico se activó, significa que los Elementales volvieron a reencarnar y eso rompe la profecía del Elegido completamente-Pabbie estaba algo feliz. Si era verdad, ya sabía en quien reencarno un Elemental. La esfera mostro a la pequeña Elsa que miraba con una sonrisa a Riden. Solo tenían que buscar a los otros.

-Hermano, esto quiere decir que debemos apresurarnos a buscar a los demás. Si los Elementales volvieron significa que uno de ellos tendrá un poder que podría causarnos problemas-Dijo Opkker con mucha preocupación. Pabbie asintió y usando sus poderes les envió un mensaje en un pergamino a los reyes. Debían avisar del problema lo más rápido posible.

Ambos trolls, tenían que hablar con Riden. El chico no lo sabía, pero había provocado un desastre que puso al descubierto al mundo mágico. Y también por una extraña razón volvió activar el ciclo de los Elementales. Eso significaba que algo más grande había surgido.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Termino un arco y empieza otro. ¿Qué hizo Riden para tener al mundo mágico temblando? ¿Qué son los Elementales? ¿Qué quiso decir Pabbie que la profecía del Elegido fue rota? ¿Qué tiene que ver Elsa con los Elementales? ¿Qué le paso a Finn y a Jake?**

 **Saludos amigos, desde ahora las cosas se ponen muy locas.**


	11. Riesgo Magico

**Estoy algo inspirado con la historia. Espero que estén bien, disculpen la demora, no he tenido internet durante días.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Riesgo Mágico.**

 **-** ¡Increíble esta flor puede brillar! En definitiva quiero esta flor-La pequeña sonreía por lo maravilloso de la rosa que brillaba de colores azul y rojo- ¿De dónde la sacaste Riden? Es fabulosa, ¿Por qué siempre consigues cosas divertidas? Tendré que seguirte siempre para saberlo-

-Es una rosa Anna, bueno eso creo, pero ¿Por qué brilla?-La princesa heredera miraba con curiosidad al peliblanco que extrañamente tenía un sonrisa en su rostro- Debo imaginar que esta rosa de cierta forma te la dio alguien especial ¿No Riden? O ¿Sonríes así porque vez algo gracioso en mi rostro?-

Elsa conocía bien al chico con poderes únicos. Si sonreía significaba que todo estaba bien. Por esa razón la rosa no le provocaba miedo, aunque mirándola mejor, podía sentir algo extraño, pero familiar. Era como la vez que tocaron a Olaf, entonces podría ser que Anna y Ella estaban haciendo algo parecido. Su hermana reía mientras contemplaba la flor. Pero era lo diferente de ambas, ella aun seguía siendo muy inocente. Bueno no de todo, aun le molesta pensar que trato de besar a Riden en la boca. Debía tomar nota, Anna tiene unas mañas debajo de esa carita linda.

-Es que, no sé cómo decirles, me la diste tu Elsa, más bien tu yo más adulta-Riden no podía descifrar las miradas de las niñas. Elsa y Anna se quedaron viéndolo por un buen rato.-Sera mejor que se sienten, debo explicarle algo muy complicado y difícil de entender. Verán, desperté en otro lugar, un lugar donde se podía ver unos espejos que mostraban otros mundos y versiones de nosotros en otras líneas de tiempo-

Si hubiera un grillo en la habitación se podría escuchar con fuerza. El silencio y las caras de sus amigos le daba a entender que estaba en un hueco para poder explicarle lo mismo que Finn le dijo. Había dos factores que no lo apoyaban. Una, que Anna y Elsa eran muy pequeñas para entender algo tan complejo que era el Multiverso, y dos, que no tenía pruebas. Riden miro la rosa que aun brillaba.

-Bien, creo que no me creerán, y de cierta forma es verdad, porque dudo que entiendan todo lo extraño que pase en aquella dimensión de los espejos-Riden debía tratar explicarle sobre lo que vivió en aquel mundo. Si tan solo pudiera llevarlas, pero él no tenía esos poderes, bueno según él aún no.-Vaya, a veces creo que termino en situaciones muy locas difíciles de entender, ese el caso de la pelea de Jack Frost-Miro al espíritu que se encontraba sentado en su cama. Mirando con intriga a las niñas que seguían paradas sin decir nada.

-Oye Riden, sé que no debería en meterme en cosas ajenas, y eso que apenas nos conocemos, pero… Creo que algo raro les pasa a estas dos-El espíritu indico, que ambas niñas lo miraban fijamente. Eso no sería raro, pero lo que no estaba bien, eran sus ojos que brillaban de un color azul y rojo respectivamente.

-¿Elsa, Anna? ¿Qué les pasa?-Trato de acercarse pero un aura comenzo a rodearlas con sus respectivo color. Olaf abrió la boca lo más que podía.-Cielos, deben soltar la rosa chicas, puede dañarlas-Se apresuró para quitarle la rosa de sus manos. Las niñas dejaron de brillar y sacudieron su cabeza para mirar a todos lados sorprendidas. Hasta quedársele viendo con una mirada extraña.

-Riden, eso fue muy… asombroso, eso de mundos paralelos es bastante curioso. ¿Cómo pudiste volver aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se todo eso?-Elsa se tocó la cabeza, le dolía un poco. La rosa de alguna forma le provoco un descarga en su cabeza, y le mostro algo sobre una cosa llamada Multiverso- Me siento rara, no entiendo lo que paso, es como si… hubiera tenido una clase con algún profesor, escuche una voz de un hombre en mi mente que decía cosas sobre mundos paralelos. ¿Qué fue todo eso?-La princesa miro al chico que no sabía que responder.

Anna por su parte se rascaba la cabeza con clara confusión. Miro a su hermana y después a los demás. Jack alzo una ceja cuando lo miraba con enojo. Para que luego la niña mirara al Olaf que las miraba preocupado-No entendí nada de lo que dijo esa voz, estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué es precisamente el Multiver…ver…sus?-

-Eh, lo siento Anna, pero yo tampoco entendí mucho de lo que dijo esa voz. ¿Y tú Riden? ¿También escuchaste esa voz?-Elsa se ganó un negación por parte del chico, que se quedó mirando la rosa con intriga. Riden suspiro y miro la caja de blanco y negro con el emblema de siete picos. Parecía un escudo de alguna bandera. Busco con la mirada su ropa. Apenas se dio cuenta que tenía su pijama.- Esa cosa es muy peligrosa Riden, deberías guardarla en algún lugar seguro. No quiero que Anna la vuelva a tocar, pude quedar más… Bueno más imperativa de lo que es-

-¿A qué viene eso Elsa? Yo soy muy inteligente y responsable para saber que no debo tocar, al menos que sea chocolate, eso sí lo toco sin dudar-Dijo Anna con molestia.

El peliblanco miro la caja, según la nota de Prismo ahí se encontraba algo que su yo del futuro le había dejado, la abrió con cuidado y miro adentro. Riden quedo confundido a no encontrar absolutamente nada. Estaba vacía. ¿Qué significaba esto? Riden se quedó mirando a sus amigas y se fijó en la rosa en sus manos. Algo le decía que la colocara ahí. La metió junto a la barita de Merlín y por último el Amuleto de Avalor, pero este tenía algo extraño. La gema purpura brillaba varias veces.

-Riden, ¿Notas algo extraño en ese collar? Siento como si tuviera alma. Al parecer es como si estuviera vivo-Olaf se acercó para mirar el objeto- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos afuera? No le veo nada peligroso, pero si esconde la rosa, hay algo muy poderoso en ella-Riden metió también el amuleto.

-Lo siento Olaf, pero si supieran la clase de persona que la usaba, no querías tocarlo, será mejor tenerlo guardado en esta caja hasta que sepa qué hacer con todo esto-Cerro la caja metálica, y busco un lugar para esconderla, en la cual eligió debajo de su cama. –Listo, ahí estará seguro de cualquiera que quiera abrirla, espero que no le digan a nadie en donde la escondí, es de alerta mundial, si alguna de esas cosa cae en manos equivocadas el mundo podría destruirse ¿Entendido?-

Anna y Elsa se miraron entre sí, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Jack Frost solo levanto su pulgar para comenzar a flotar en el cuarto, y Olaf. Estaba parado con cara de bobo mirando a una mosca que volaba en frente a él.

-Olaf ¿Entendiste lo que te dije?-Riden lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, que no debo decir dónde está la caja con los objetos raros a nadie sin importar que, sino el mundo volara en pedazos y todos moriremos lentamente ¿Así era?-El muñeco tenía una sonrisa mientras los demás lo miraban con asombro.- ¿Y por qué me miran así? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, de hecho Olaf, eso está bien, no debes decir nada de la caja a nadie, te felicito, has entendido-Dijo Riden con una sonrisa. De todos Olaf era el menos capaz mentalmente, y la otra era Anna, pero al parecer entendió muy bien, al menos eso creía-Bien, no sé lo que paso, pero debo explicarle lo que viví desde el accidente, entonces será mejor que se sienten porque es una historia larga-

-¡Sí! Una historia, ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!-Anna se sentó muy animada en la cama junto a Elsa y Olaf. Jack se puso a un a lado muy cerca de las niñas, pero ambas niñas lo miraron con un rostro asesino. Por lo que decidió seguir flotando.-¿Hay una princesa en la historia, Riden? Porque me gustaría que hubiera una-Anna estaba muy animada.

-Más o menos, en realidad hay muchas princesas, pero una de ellas es malvada sin contar a otra que se parece a Elsa-Respondió el chico ganándose una mirada extrañada de la princesa-Bueno, aquí voy, si no entienden algo, por favor me lo dicen, en especial tu Anna, sé que te cuesta memorizar algunas cosas-

El peliblanco tomo aire, y miro con atención a los cuatro, debía ser preciso, de hecho él también estaba confundido por lo que había pasado. Prismo en la nota le aclaro que Finn y Jake estaban bien y que habían vuelto a su hogar. Fue una gran alivio que estuvieran en su casa, al principio pensó que estaban en problemas, ahora podía estar mas relajado, pero la decisión de dejarle esos objetos a él, era muy arriesgado. El ser cósmico confiaba en él, más que el mismo. Parecía que Prismo lo conocía más de lo que sabía.

Procedió en explicarle lo que vivió desde el mundo de los espejos hasta la pelea contra la emperatriz. Los rostros de sus amigos le daban a entender que estaban dudando de la historia. No le esperaba que le creyeran, había varias razones que no lo respaldaban, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía decirle la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Eso es todo, ¿Qué les parece?-Miro con atención las expresiones de los cuatros-Sé que es muy ridículo, pero es la verdad, tengo entendido que mi mente se fue a otro sitio y creó una réplica de mi cuerpo, mientras estaba dormido y después paso todo eso-

Paso un momento hasta que sus amigos respondieran. Elsa se bajó de su cama y camino hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad. La niña le dio un fuerte abrazo, y Anna no lo hizo esperar. Ambas se unieron a darle un gran abrazo. Jack Frost simplemente se rio mientras que Olaf miraba a un sitio con cara de bobo. Al parecer no le prestó atención.

-Entonces, ¿Me creen? Para serles sincero, yo no lo haría y eso que lo viví en carne propia, o lo que sea que haya pasado conmigo-Las niñas se separaron de él y le regalaron un linda sonrisa. Riden debía admitir que las dos eran hermosas, unas futuras mujeres de bien y muy bondadosas, eso lo vio en sus contrapartes ancianas, aunque no podía valerse de todo en esas versiones.-Al principio cuando las vi como unas abuelitas no me lo pude creer, Elsa me pellizcaba las mejillas muy fuerte, creo que vas a ser una gran mujer-

Elsa se rio por el comentario-Riden, esa historia de otros mundos y de otras yo, me parece muy fascínate, se escucha como uno de mis cuentos de hadas que me la paso leyendo, en una situación normal no creería semejante locura, pero eres mi amigo y sé que no nos mentirías-

-Pero yo aun no entiendo nada de aquel lugar de los espejos, si había una Elsa vestida de negro ahí, ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿También estaba vestida de negro?-Anna miro al peliblanco con intriga.

-No Anna….. No pude verte, al parecer no había una Anna malvada Ja-Riden no dijo lo que vio en aquel reflejo, si decía que aquella Elsa asesino a su Anna, podría asustarla, y tal vez ocasionaría que desarrollara un miedo a su hermana, no estaba seguro pero no quería arriesgarse-

-¿Y era tan mala como dices? Además, el negro no es mi color, ¿Por qué usaría negro? Se ve muy terrorífico, en verdad no sé qué pensar de esa Elsa que viste, aun dudo que exista alguien igual que yo, es raro-Menciono Elsa con algo de miedo. Si era mala, no le gustaría toparse con ella.

-Yo creo que es fantástico, podrían ser gemelas Elsa, siempre quise tener una hermana gemela, te apuesto que muchos no sabrían quién es quién, imagínate cuantas bromas haríamos Ji Ji-Anna comenzo a reírse, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza. Era una locura sin importar que.

Riden le alegro que sus amigas le creyeran más o menos su historia, podía ver que aun dudaban, peor como se dice "Ver para creer" Aun así, Elsa y Anna eran muy pequeñas y si le contaba cualquier historia se la creerían. En eso noto como Jack y Olaf conversaban entre sí. Se había olvidado que él estaba ahí. Debía hablar un poco con el espíritu, para saber más de él.

-Oye Jack, quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando no sabía tu nombre? Te veías muy molesto-Las miradas se posaron en el chico del suéter, este dejo de hablar con el muñeco de nieve, su rostro mostraba duda, pero suspiró para verlos como si nada pasaba.

-Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, nadie me conoce, es una cosa que le pasa solo a los espíritus como yo. Cuando ninguna persona no cree que existo, no me pueden ver ni tocar, por esa razón los niños del parque pasaron a través de mí-Explico Jack con molestia- Pero, cuando me hablaste me sentí muy feliz, era la primera vez aparte de otro espíritu que alguien hablaba conmigo y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando era un niño humano, o lo que seas Riden, sin ofender-Riden asintió él tampoco pensaba que era humano, y quedo claro hace mucho.

-Entonces, era por eso que pelaste con Riden ¿Por qué te vio? Eso no está bien Jackson-Dijo Elsa aun sin creer la historia del chico- Me parece muy ridículo que te enfurecieras y casi mataras a Riden, pero eso no es lo peor, ibas a destruir mi hogar, llegue a creer que yo lo provocaba, no sabes lo asustaba que estaba-Elsa se acercó amenazante al chico, Jack sintió un extraño miedo a ver esos orbes con un hermoso color azul, la niña daba un miedo que una niña de su edad no podría.

-En primera soy Jack no Jackson, en segunda no lo hice a propósito, de hecho sí, pero no sabía las consecuencias, solo actué con ira y me disculpo por eso. Además fue una ira justificada, no el buen sentido pero muy aceptable, verán como nadie cree en mí, muchos espíritus que las personas si creen que existen, me tratan como un fracasado y me excluyen de la sociedad-Esta informacion detuvo a Elsa y coloco un rostro lleno de lastima, era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella. El miedo de vivir sola y alejada de todos por culpa de sus poderes.

-Eso está mal, ¿Quiénes son esos espíritus malos? No es justo que te traten así-Dijo Anna comprendiendo la situación del chico, nadie le gustaba que lo apartaran, y ella sabía bien eso.

-Entre ellos están el Conejo de Pascua, e incluso Norte, pero es porque tiene su taller muy vigilado y es difícil que pueda entrar. Ah y para que lo sepan Norte es como le llamo a Santa Claus, ese gordito que se mete en las casas y les deja regalos-Un grito por parte de Anna asusto a todos, la niña corrió para estar cara a cara con Jack, mostrando un sonrisa que incomodaba al chico.

-¡¿Conoces a Santa?! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Puedo ir contigo para verlo? Quiero pedirle mis regalos para esta navidad-Elsa y Riden rieron por la actitud de la princesa, aunque Elsa también quería conocerlo. Al parecer el Jack Frost no era un mal sujeto después de todo, solo alguien que recibía un trato muy injusto por los demás.

-Si ese es el caso, te pido disculpas Jackson, creo que a ver a Riden herido, me hizo sacar algo de ira injustificada, en nombre de Arendelle, yo la princesa heredera Elsa, te perdono de todo crimen cometido contra mi reino, pero quedas advertido, no quiero otro desastre como ese. Te estaré vigilando-Elsa hablo con una seriedad que asustaría al hombre más fuerte. Era seguro que esa niña iba a convertirse en una gran reina.- ¿Quedo claro, Jackson?-

-Si su alteza, pero me llamo Jack Frost no Jackson-Menciono algo molesto el espíritu.

-A mí me gusta más Jackson y así te llamare hasta que te ganes mi completa confianza, estoy siendo reservada en mis asuntos, por esa razón te tratare como sea conveniente-Elsa aclaró con un pequeña sonrisa, pero en la mirada que mostraba hacía temblar un poco a ambos peliblancos. ¿Desde cuándo Elsa era tan madura? Apenas tenía ocho años.

-Okey, como todo está resuelto, ahora podemos ser buenos amigos, y… ¿De qué me perdí cuando estaba dormido?-Riden pregunto para levantar el ánimo de lo extraño que Elsa se comportaba, había visto cosas horribles pero la seriedad de la niña le daba un miedo desconocido.

-No de mucho, solo visitas de nuestros amigos, incluso Emily ha venido a verte, está muy preocupada por ti, espera que le diga que estas bien, de hecho iré a decírselo ahora-Olaf iba a irse pero la voz de Elsa lo detuvo, a girar a ver a la princesa esta tenía una cara de pocos amigos que lo hizo temblar- ¿Pasa algo? Debo ir a decirle a Emily que Riden está bien-

-No le digas nada aun Olaf, ella lo sabrá después, no quiero que Riden se fatigue más, debería descansar y después puede salir-Dijo Elsa más como una orden que un sugerencia.- ¿No es así Riden?-Miro al peliblanco que se rascaba las cabeza por la confusión.

-Pero Elsa, ya descanse mucho, quiero salir a ver cómo están los demás, deben estar preocupados-Respondió el chico.

-¡No, dije que debes descansar y eso harás! ¡Ahora, a la cama o no comerás!-Elsa toco al talón de Aquiles del peliblanco a decir eso. Podían tortúralos de cualquier forma pero la comida era una cosa que lo derrumbaba- Y lo puedo hacer así que no me provoques-

Riden fue directo a su cama. Jack, Anna y Olaf, se rieron por lo ocurrido, el espíritu pensaba que esos dos hacían una linda pareja, por así decirlo, son unos niños y ya Elsa lo tiene sometido.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los reyes que miraron a Riden con sorpresa. El chico levanto su mano en señal de saludo, la primera en reaccionar fue Idun que fue directo a darle un abrazo.

-Riden, me da gusto que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupada-Idun le toco las mejillas de manera cariñosa para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Pero su rostro de felicidad cambio a uno de enojo-¡¿Y porque hiciste algo así?!-La mujer agarro una de sus orejas y lo jalo dándole una molestia la chico, no una muy fuerte, casi no la sentía pero verla molesta no le gustaba.

-Ya Idun, le vas a quitar una oreja, pero Riden, me debes una buena explicación, me da gusto que estés bien, sin embargo lo que hiciste provoco algo que puso a Arendelle como el centro del mundo-Agdar aparto a su esposa, que lo miro con preocupación. Los niños y el espíritu miraron con preocupación a ambos reyes-Cuando estabas dormido, nos llegaron varias cartas de muchos reinos del mundo, todas decían lo mismo, querían saber el extraño fenómeno que paso aquí. No sé qué decirles, pero no es lo peor. Recibimos un mensaje de alguien que quiere verte con urgencias-

-¿Quién es señor Agdar? ¿Es otro monarca?-Pregunto Riden mientras se sobaba la oreja que le jalo la reina. Sabía que algo así no pasaría desapercibido. ¿En qué problemas se había metido?- Podemos decirles que fue un fenómeno natural ¿No?-

-No, fue la principal razón que vinimos a buscarte, ¿Recuerdas los trolls que le borraron la memoria a Anna? Ellos quieren verte y me mandaron un mensaje sobre la misma razón de otros reinos, quieren saber todo de ti-Esto sorprendió a todos, ¿Los trolls? ¿Qué querían ellos? Riden no los conocía, pero sabía que eran criaturas mágicas.

-¿Riden está en problemas? Pero no fue su culpa sino de Jack Frost-Anna señalo donde se encontraba el espíritu, pero sus padres miraron el lugar sin entender nada.-El hizo la bola gigante de nieve y casi nos mata, él es el causante de todos los problemas, castíguelo-

-Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, ya veo que eres de fiar-Dijo Jack por la acusación directa de la niña-Amigos como tú, quien quiere enemigos-

Los reyes se miraron sin comprender lo que decía la pequeña. Jack a mirar sus rostros ya sabía lo que pasaba. No lo veían.

-Anna, no es momento para juegos, esto es serio, a que ir esta noche al valle para saber lo que quieren, Agdar esto no me está gustando-Idun miro a su esposo que solo asintió con su cabeza para luego ver al chico que los miraba con preocupación.

-Iremos después de cenar, cada uno de nosotros, hasta tu Anna, creo que es hora que veas en persona los que te borraron la memoria, no hay que temerles, son muy sabios y seguro quieren aconsejarnos de lo que podemos hacer-El rey sonrió, calmando un poco la inquietud de los demás- Y Riden, sé que no hiciste nada malo, pero quiero saber de esa extraña apariencia que tomaste cuando sostenías la bola de nieve, hay algo que me inquieta-Agdar salió junto con su esposa de la habitación dejando con muchas dudas a los chicos.

-¿Así que trolls? Esta familia tiene mucho vínculos con los seres mágicos, son los primeros que veo que no se asustan en ver algo raro, bueno es compresible si tienen a una niña con poderes mágicos-Jack se dirigió a sus amigos. En verdad son especiales.

-Sí, se puede decir que Arendelle está lleno de sorpresas-Riden soltó una carcajada y se dio cuenta que alguien venía a su habitación, a ver a la puerta se encontró con la llegada de una chica de cabello negro.

-¡Riden despertaste!-Emily casi se lanzó hacia el chico hundiéndole en un gran abrazo- Me tenías preocupada, no sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando esa cosa apareció en el cielo. Pero tú nos salvaste eres mi héroe Riden, mi lindo y valiente héroe-El ánimo de la chica estaba fuera de sí. Era como ver a una segunda Anna. Olaf y Anna sonreían por lo lindo que se veía. Jack también lo hacía pero su expresión cambio a uno de miedo cuando sintió la energía negativa que estaba en el lugar.

A voltear se encontró como Elsa que tenía un rostro, tan pero tan terrorífico que lo congelo más de lo que estaba. A mirar al chico y a la chica, se dio cuenta de algo muy…. Incómodo. Riden estaba entre los pechos de la chica, y por lo que se veía no podía respirar. Ya que forcejeaba. Emily estaba tan feliz que no sentía el rostro del chico entre sus atributos y si lo sabía. Jack solo podía pensar que la chica tenía sus mañas ocultas. Pero a verla mejor, Emily era una chica muy hermosa, su cabello negro suelto y sus caderas pronunciadas bajo ese vestido le daban una gran belleza, y sus pechos, bueno no eran inmensos pero tenían un tamaño que cualquier hombre se volvería loco. Una belleza ambulante, sola podía decir que Riden era un suertudo.

Riden logro separarse de su prisión "acogedora" para mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica mientras que esta tenía un sonrojo que Elsa notaba muy bien.

-Hola Emily, me alegra en verte ¿Cómo has estado?-Riden no esperaba tal acción de la chica, algo diferente había en ella- Casi me asfixias, no puedo sobrevivir sin aire-

-Perdona por eso, pero es un alivio que estés bien, no soportaría perderte, eres alguien importante para mí-Emily decía esas palabras con un toque tan encantador que conmovió a los presentes menos a una, que se rompía por dentro-Estoy muy feliz, ¿Estas herido? ¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo traer mucha comida si quieres-

-Oh, eso sería fantástico, me muero de hambre, ¿También podrías traerme un pedazo de pastel de chocolate?-Riden miraba a la chica con mucho ánimo- Ah y también a los demás, creo que sería una manera de celebrar-

-Claro porque no, lo que quieras Riden, espero que te sientas mejor pronto, quisiera que me ayudaras en mi trabajo, me hacías mucha falta-Emily se inclinó un poco para darle un beso cerca de los labios del chico, para luego levantarse, no sin antes fijarse en Elsa, que apretaba las manos con claro odio hacia ella.

-Que tenga una linda noche su alteza-Emily hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Pero a cerrar la puerta se tocó los labios, en realidad quería besarlo en la boca, pero se vería mal. No podía admitirlo frente a otros, pero desde que Riden la perdono de robar, su corazón comenzo a latir cuando pensaba en él.-No puedo creerlo, me he enamorado de un niño, pero mi padre fue claro en el plan, hay que cumplirlo a toda costa-Había recibido hace poco que su banda va a secuestrar a la princesa Elsa, la bola de nieve gigante le dio la razón a su padre. Ahora debía ayudar a secuestrar a la niña. Si todo salía bien, se iría y no volvería a ver a Riden.

En pensar en eso, le provoca un dolor en el corazón. En verdad estaba enamorada de ese niño, tal vez se debía por su poco trato con hombres, que cuando uno le mostro cariño se enamoró de golpe. Pero era lo mejor, una relación como esa, seria imposible. No podía evitar sonreír a ver al peliblanco.

-No, estoy pensando estupideces, cuando todo esto acabe, me iré y no lo veré más, solo soy una chica que esta confundida eso es todo. Por favor, ¿Yo enamorada de un niño? Se escucha ridículo, solo es un mocoso ¿No?-Emily parecía un loca hablando sola. Era una criminal, y nada lo cambiaria, solo estaba pasando por una fase de su juventud.-Sera mejor buscar la comida de esos niños, debo estar concentrada en mi trabajo, cuando llegue el momento, la princesa Elsa va a desaparecer sin dejar rastro y nos dará una gran ganancia-Sonrió malignamente para irse a la cocina.

* * *

Por el camino al valle, la familia real y Riden iban para saber que querían los trolls, Anna estaba emocionada por conocer a las criaturas que según, le borraron la memoria, pero Elsa estaba con una actitud opuesta, ya que la última vez, no le dieron buenas noticias. Por su parte Riden esperaba como serían los trolls de este mundo, lo dicho por el rey le dio a entender que eran los trolls que parecían rocas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al valle. En el lugar se encontraba un montón de rocas, sin embargo Riden supo que no eran rocas precisamente.

-Hola a todos, ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué querían vernos?-Agdar fue el primero de hablar- Traje a Riden como me pidieron, espero que no sea nada malo-

-Papi, ¿Por qué le hablas a las rocas? ¿Y que es esa cosa verde que tienen encima?-Anna miro con curiosidad a las rocas en el lugar, hasta que estas comenzaron a moverse hacia ella-¡Ah! ¡Auxilio me quieren atacar!-La pequeña corrió hacia el peliblanco y se subió para que la cargara.

-No te preocupes Anna, son los trolls, yo también me asuste cuando los vi por primera vez-Elsa le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para que después dichas rocas tomaran las formas de los trolls-¿Vez? Ellos son los trolls ¿No son adorables? Bueno, eso creo Ji Ji-

La pequeña se quedó impactada en ver a los extraños seres, unos más pequeños se le acercaron pero Anna volvió apretar con fuerza al peliblanco. Aún tenía un poco de miedo. Pero Riden noto a alguien más, alguien que conoce muy bien. A girar a una dirección pudo ver a Kristoff acompañado de un troll, que parecía ser mujer. Y Sven que rápidamente se dirigió a él para saludarlo. La sorpresa se presentó en la familia real, a ver a un niño junto a los trolls.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kristoff, es un placer en conocerlos sus majestades-Se presentó el rubio ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Anna lo miro curiosa, para luego fijarse en el pequeño reno que saltaba a su alrededor.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Mira Riden es un…. ¿Perro?-Anna no sabía que era ese animal extraño.

Riden rio para luego bajarla para que contemplara mejor al pequeño animal.-No Anna, es un bebé reno, y se llama Sven, además él es Kristoff, es el amigo que conocí en el pueblo, es aquel que trabaja de recolector-Riden se acercó al chico y estrecharon las manos.-No sabía que conocías a los trolls-

-Je, ¿Recuerdas a los amigos que te iba a presentar? Bueno, te los presento, ella es mi madre adoptiva Bulda-Kristoff presento a la mujer trolls- Cuando me dijeron que vendrías quise aprovechar para presentarte a todos. !Bien amigos! ¡Él es Riden Bleach! Fue que me salvo de esos bravucones- El niño levanto la voz, ganándose un gran grito de clamor de todos los trolls en especial de Bulda que empezó a examinar a Riden.

-Dientes resistentes, cabello blanco y único-Bulda analizaba las características del peliblanco de una manera algo incomoda, para luego ver lo demás.-¡Wow! Para ser tan joven tiene buenos músculos, veo que serás muy musculoso en el futuro, creo que Kristoff consiguió a un gran amigo-

-Oye chico, ¿Eres una criatura mágica como dice el Gran Pabbie?-Dijo un niño troll- Porque pareces más a un humano-

-Bueno, yo no lo sé, en verdad no sé porque estamos aquí precisamente, nos llegó un mensaje de ustedes, así que ¿Cuál es el asunto?-El rey se acercó para colocarse al lado de Riden y agacharse para estar a su nivel, el hombre coloco un brazo a su lado y Riden pudo sentir la preocupación que tenía el rey.

-¿Dónde está el Gran Pabbie? ¿Y que hace un niño humano aquí? Pensé que no se mostraban a cualquiera-Agdar miro con sospecha a Kristoff y no era el único, Elsa también tenía un ojo en el rubio. Por su parte Idun y Anna jugaban con Sven. Tratando de entretener a la pequeña.

-Lo adoptamos poco después que ustedes vinieron por el accidente de Elsa, no se preocupen, Kristoff sabe que no puede decir nada de nuestra existencia, pero cambiando del tema, nos enteramos de lo que paso, bueno lo vimos por nuestros propios ojos lo que paso en Arendella-Dijo Bulda con preocupación-Nos da gusto que no terminara en desastre-

En ese momento Gran Pabbie se abrió paso entre los trolls, acompañado por otro más joven que se fijó en el peliblanco.

-Es bueno verlos, lo acontecido en Arendelle fue motivo para llamarlos. Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que vinieron, pero en esta ocasión es de suma importancia que trajeran al joven Riden-Pabbie se acercó al rey y al chico.-Hola joven Riden, en un placer conocerte en persona, Kristoff hablo mucho de ti, tengo entendido que tiene poderes igual que Elsa ¿No?-

-Sí, si los tiene y debo decir que no fue su culpa lo que paso en mi reino, el nos salvo, pero la explosión de blanco nos sorprendió mucho-Dijo Agdar, mientras que Idun se puso a su lado cargando a Anna.

-Nos asustamos mucho, pensábamos que el mundo se iba acabar-Dijo Idun.

-No se preocupen, sabemos que no tiene nada que ver, de hecho fue Jack Frost, lo sabemos muy bien, sin embargo lo que hizo Riden si tuvo sus consecuencias, la cual es el motivo que los llamamos, de hecho alguien lo quiere conocer en persona-Pabbie le dio paso al otro trolls, que iba a presentarse, pero Riden lo interrumpió.

-Opkker es un gusto en verte de nuevo, aunque no eres el mismo que creo conocer-Riden saludo al troll pero Opkker se sorprendió por lo que paso.

-Un momento, ¿Me conoces? Wow, y tú decías que no era famoso hermano-Dijo Opkker con arrogancia a su hermano, este rodo los ojos por lo dicho.-Bien, tengo curiosidad de donde me conoces, pero déjame presentarme como tal. Soy Opkker, el hermano menor de Pabbie, digamos que soy un troll muy importante-

-¡Eres un vago!-Un de los trolls grito entre los demás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién dijo eso? O ¿Acaso el cobarde no se atreve a enfrentarme?-Amenazó el troll mientras caminaba en frente del grupo de trolls-Vaya, por lo visto eres un cobarde, bueno sigamos-

-¡Eres un idiota!-El mismo trolls grito, pero Opkker fue detenido por su hermano antes que perdiera los estribos.-Okey, pero nos vemos en la salida quien quieras que seas-

Ambos hermanos volvieron a mirar a los invitados. Opkker se paró en frente del chico-Mira Riden y ustedes majestades, el motivo que estén aquí es por el riesgo mágico que el chico de aquí provoco por su explosión blanca que sacudió el planeta. No se alarmen, no es tan grave como creen, aunque el consejo de cierta forma quiere la cabeza de Riden-

Esto alarmo a los presentes. Kristoff trago saliva por lo dicho, y Elsa rápidamente se puso al frente de su amigo.

-No pueden hacerlo, él no tiene la culpa, no quiso hacerlo a propósito, fue un accidente-Dijo Elsa, pero un risa por parte del troll los confundió.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

Opkker paro de reír para mirar las caras de dudas de los presentes-Ja, fue muy gracioso, no es para tanto. Solo fue una broma, pero sus caras de miedo fueron algo relajantes-

-Oiga, no es gracioso decir eso, no se juega con la vida de los demás-Agdar no le gusto para nada la broma-Por favor Gran Pabbie, ¿Nos puede decir que es lo que pasa?-

El anciano trolls detuvo las risas de su hermano, tenía un rostro serio que Opkker se paralizo y entendió que no era momento para chistes.

-Bien, para comenzar, explicaremos que es el mundo mágico-Dijo Pabbie mientras miraba a los presentes con precaución- Pero prometan que no mencionaran nada al respecto sobre este tema a nadie más. Es un tema delicado que podría ocasionar muchos problemas para nuestra vida-

-Lo prometemos, si es para el bien de todos, juro como rey que no diré nada, ni mi familia-Prometió Agdar con seriedad, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este asunto. Riden sabía a lo que se refería, aunque no tanto para entenderlo completamente.

-¿Mundo mágico? Riden, ¿No es aquel lugar que nos mencionaste en tu habitación?-Elsa pregunto, ganándose unas miradas de asombro de todos. Pabbie se fijó en el chico. Este asintió lo que le dio mucha curiosidad.

-Por lo que veo sabes del mundo mágico, me da a entender que tus padres fueron criaturas mágicas ¿No es así? Dime, ¿Qué eres?-El anciano troll noto el rostro de tristeza del chico. Algo no estaba bien-

-¿Un criatura mágica? Pero Riden no es una de esas cosas, nos dijo que nunca conoció a sus padres, o ¿No era verdad?-Idun miro a Riden, no esperaba que le hubiera mentido- ¿Nos dijiste la verdad?-

-Yo… bueno, no sé si soy una criatura mágica, nunca conocí a mis padres, pero ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que sea una, y mis padres me abandonaron-Era una posibilidad, sus poderes podrían ser de alguna criatura mágica. Pero debido a que en el otro mundo no pudo conocer mejor de aquel lugar, había la posibilidad que en este sí. Por lo visto en este mundo si había un mundo mágico-Así que no se decirles, pero pueda que ustedes sepan ¿No?-

Los trolls se miraron con curiosidad, Opkker se aproximó al chico y lo miro fijamente. Su energía era como sintió la otra vez, noto el enorme poder del chico, un poder que le daba mucho miedo. Paso la mirada a Elsa, y le indico que se acercara, la pequeña lo pensó por unos momentos y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo malo con mi hija? Les juro que ha mejorado en su control de sus poderes, y eso es gracias a Riden-Dijo Agdar.

-Lo sabemos, desde que llegaron podemos sentir como la energía de Elsa está más estable que la última vez, felicitó rotundamente el avance de su control-Pabbie la tomo de la mano, y noto lo rápido que sus poderes habían mejorado, aún siguen creciendo, aunque había algo raro, pero no sabía que-Bueno, Elsa y Riden, como ustedes son lo que poseen poderes, esto los radica a ustedes dos precisamente. El mundo mágico es un lugar donde existen seres iguales a ustedes. Seres con poderes especiales-

La informacion sorprendió a la pequeña princesa, eso no lo sabía, pero la última vez no se lo dijeron ¿Por qué habrá sido? Además desde que conoció a Riden se dio cuenta que habían más como ella.

-Entonces, ¿No somos los únicos?-Se miró las manos. Riden noto las dudas que tenía la pequeña-Aunque ya lo sabía, según Riden conoció a varios con poderes antes en llegar a Arendelle-

-Vaya muchacho, así que sabes de la existencia de otros seres mágicos. Bien, será más fácil para que entiendas todo-Dijo Opkker con una sonrisa.

-Elsa, sabemos qué clase de criatura eres, pero Riden es otro caso, él… posee un aura muy distinta a cualquier ser que pudimos conocer. Verán, ustedes son híbridos, son parte humanos y parte criatura mágica-Pabbie sorprendió a los presentes, en especial a los reyes que se miraron con intriga, la parte de híbridos, daba a entender que uno de ellos era.. ¿Una criatura mágica?

-Exacto hermano, Tu Elsa, eres parte criatura mágica, por esa razón tienes poderes hielo, bien, el mundo mágico existe en una dimensión separada del mundo humano, que solo criaturas mágicas como nosotros podemos ir por medio de unos portales especiales-Explico Opkker ante las miradas curiosas de los demás.-El mundo mágico está regido por un consejo, este consejo por así decirlo son como los gobernantes, que procuran que haya paz entre el mundo humano y el mundo mágico, pero todo cambio cuando Riden desato esa energía blanca en sobre el planeta-

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos. Riden no le gusto eso.

-Si Riden, por tu brillante espectáculo, el mundo mágico sufrió algo así, como una sobre carga de energía que llevo a que todo lo mágico en nuestro mundo se volviera loco, eso altero al consejo, la energía mágica se desbordo llevando a que la barrera que separa el mundo mágico del mundo humano sufriera fallas en varias partes del mundo. En estos momentos se ha tratado de restablecer la barrera y se ha logrado, pero aún tiene problemas-Opkker miro al rey que tenía un rostro de preocuapcion.

-¿Riden hizo eso? Oh Dios mío, entonces ¿Qué va pasar ahora? No creo que solo nos llamaran para decirnos eso ¿Verdad?-Agdar miro al chico que tenía un rostro preocupado, tenía muchas dudas.-¿Y que hay con eso que Elsa es un hibrido? Que yo sepa, Idun y yo no tenemos poderes-Miro a su esposa con Anna en brazos, la pelirroja solo miraba todo con curiosidad. Kristoff junto a Bulda escuchaban todo con atención. El rubio apenas entendía de lo que decían. Los trolls le habían contado sobre el mundo mágico y del consejo. Aunque no le gustaba que Riden hiciera algo malo.

-Eso es otro tema su majestad, y no, ninguno de los dos son criaturas mágicas, pero un antepasado de la reina si lo es. Y sobre Riden, bueno, debo decir que está en problemas. El consejo me mando para vigilarlo, debido a que su poder los asusto-Dijo Opkker.

-Por esa razón mi hermano vino, nos dimos cuenta que debían saber lo que pasaba, estamos en riesgo mágico a nivel mundial, en varias partes los objetos mágicos han comenzado a manifestarse en varios lugares y de maneras diferentes. El consejo puso en alerta mágica a todos. Y Opkker fue enviado a buscar a Riden, ya que piensas que es el Elegido-Pabbie no estaba seguro, pero la profecía indicaba lo contrario, tal vez el consejo piense que Riden es el elegido. Sin embargo el templo cósmico dio a entender que los Elementales han surgido.

-¿El Elegido? Esperen, yo no puedo serlo, ya que ese debe ser Andy el hijo de Elsa-Reclamó el chico.

-Un momento, ¿Dijiste hijo? Riden ¿Ahora de que hablas?-Pregunto Elsa.

-Ufs, lamento decirlo de esa forma, pero el lugar donde estuve tenías un hijo llamado Andy-En ese momento Opkker se puso en medio de los dos.

-Lo siento, tengo que hablar en privado con Riden, así que vamos amiguito-El troll llevo a un lado al peliblanco. Dejando confundidos a los demás.-Okey muchacho ya se lo que ibas a decir, es Andy ¿No? Se supone que es el Elegido de otra realidad-

Riden se sorprendió que lo supiera.-¿Lo sabe? Incluso lo que viví en aquel lugar-

-No sé de qué hablas, pero tengo habilidades que me permiten ver el futuro. Y si mencionaste a Andy, me da a entender que puedes saber lo que le prepara a tu amiga ¿O me equivoco?-

-No señor, sé que va tener un supuesto amorío con un sujeto llamado Hans y tendrán a Andy-

-Oh vaya, por lo visto no lo sabes completamente-Opkker se dio cuenta que no sabía todo aun.

-¿Saber qué? Bueno, según lo que me dijeron, ella lo tendrá después de congelar Arendelle y que se convertiría en el Elegido. De hecho usted lo ayudo-

-Bien, veo que tendré que interrogarte muchas veces. Volvamos con los demás-Ambos regresaron con el grupo. Donde el rey tenía un rostro preocupado.

-Todo está bien, solo hablamos sobre un caso especial, que le diremos en otro momento. Bueno, para seguir con el tema que nos importa, dejemos esto en claro. Desde ahora Riden y Elsa estan bajo mi supervisión por el motivo ya hablado. Además, sobre el tema del Elegido eso aún no está claro-Dijo Opkker aclarando las dudas de los que pasaba.

-¿Qué es el Elegido? ¿Es un juego?-Anna pregunto con un pequeña sonrisa.-¿Es una historia? ¿Por qué se llama así? ¿Eh?-

-Lo siento princesa, pero debería dejar que los que sepan lo expliquen-Kristoff sugirió pero la pelirroja lo miro molesta.

-¿A ti quien te pregunto Kristoforo? Aprende hablarle a una princesa ¿Oíste?-Anna le saco la lengua, el rubio le regreso el gesto pero fue reprendido por Bulda. Y Anna le paso lo mismo con su madre.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas mami?-Reclamo Anna.

-Es por tener un vocabulario tan bajo pequeña, no deberías tratar así a otro niño. Debes comportarte como una damita en todo momento-Idun afirmo con firmeza siendo apoyada por Bulda.

-Bien, pero desde ahora te has ganado un enemiga poderosa Kristoforo-Anna frunció el ceño, no le había caído bien ese niño.

El rubio no sabía que pensar de la niña. Estaba completamente loca-Okey, gracias por la informacion princesa, estaré pendiente que no me mates Ja-Se burló, pero no se dio cuenta que los ojos de Anna brillaron de un rojo que hizo reaccionar a Pabbie y a Opkker, ambos la miraron y pudieron sentir un energía muy extraña.

-¿Y que eso del Elegido?-Agdar pregunto.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?-

Pabbie dejo de mirar a Anna y se fijó en el hombre.-Su majestad, el Elegido es aquel que esta destinado de mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y mágico, es el guardián de las criaturas mágicas. La profecía hablo que un ser con un poder único, nacería y salvaría el mundo, pero creo que eso ya no vale ahora.-Pabbie miro a su hermano y ambos asintieron. Opkker saco de una bolsa un libro y se lo entrego al rey.

-Este libro contiene informacion clave sobre los Elementales, se lo damos porque de cierta forma debe entender que Elsa está en vuelta en algo muy grande. Y aquí está toda la informacion-Opkker sonrió. Nunca pensó que ese libro volvería a ver la luz. El consejo fue claro en decir que se lo dieran al rey. Aunque el Elegido aun no exista, los Elementales literalmente le quitarían su labor si llegara a existir.

-Eso es todo, cuando vuelvan lean el libro todos juntos. No pregunten porque, pero les diré algo. Ahora, todos ustedes están metidos en algo más grande. Algo que denle por seguro que les dará muchas complicaciones-Pabbie comenzo a retirarse sin antes de miran a Riden-Chico, no sé qué seas, pero has logrado algo maravilloso, sin embargo también algo trágico-El troll se convirtió en roca y comenzo a rodar.

-Bien amigos, los estaré vigilando-Opkker se despedía para luego mirar a los otros trolls-¿Quién es el idiota que se la da de bien macho?-En eso un troll más grande de los demás y con tremendos músculos apareció entre todos.-¡Ay canijo!-Opkker comenzo a correr siendo perseguido por el troll musculoso.

La familia real y Riden no sabían que decir. Todos comenzaron a irse. No sin antes despedirse de todos. Kristoff se acercó a Riden.

-Oye espero verte mañana en la venta de hielo. Desde que me ayudaste, Ursa y su grupo no me han molestado-Kristoff choco los cinco con su amigo.-Y dile a tu amiguita que me deje de ver de esa forma-Ambos miraron a Anna que tenía un rostro lleno molestia. Y Elsa estaba en las mismas.

-No sé qué hice ahora, pero no te preocupes son inofensivas-Riden sabía que tendría que lidiar con ellas a llegar a casa-Nos vemos Kristoff- Riden toco el hombro del chico, pero en ese momento un luz blanca y amarrilla surgieron del contacto. La amarrilla venia de Kristoff y la blanca de Riden.

-¿Sentiste eso? Se sintió como una descarga-Dijo Kristoff mientras se sobaba su hombro.-Creo que vi que algo brillaba ¿Y tú?-

-Sí, es raro-Riden miro su mano, había sentido lo mismo que la otra vez. En eso una imagen de un hombre cubierto de rayos amarrillos apareció en su mente. Se sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el chico reno.

-Sí, estoy bien-Riden término de despedirse de su amigo y siguió a la familia real. Se fijó en el libro. Había una extraña energía en él.-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Llego con los demás, y pudo ver la preocupación de los reyes. Elsa y Anna lo miraron con una sonrisa. Tenía curiosidad sobre los Elementales ¿Qué eran? ¿Y qué importancia tenían en todo esto?

* * *

Cuando la familia real se fue. Opkker y Pabbie se pusieron a ver la esfera mágica.

-Hermano, si los Elementales volvieron quiere decir que debemos buscarlos. Si regresaron, significa que no necesitaremos al Elegido-Dijo Opkker.

Pabbie pensó un buen rato lo que venía. Los Elementales fueron destruidos hace siglos. Pero el ciclo se reinició gracias a Riden. Se pudiera decir que es el Elegido, pero el consejo y otras criaturas mágicas estaban equivocados.

-Tienes razón, ambos sabemos que la profecía del Elegido surgió después de la caída de los Elementales, pero creo que una nueva profecía ha surgido. Aunque no veo lo que pasa aquí. Se supone que el Elegido seria Elsa o uno de sus descendientes. Sin embargo, todo cambia con los Elementales. Entonces ellos retomarían su labor-Pabbie miro la esfera y pudo ver a miles de personas, cada una tenía algo especial. Pero solo aquellas con poderes elementales podría ser un candidato.-Elsa ya está destinada a ser uno de ellos. Entonces, debemos buscar a los demás-

-¿Y Riden? Su poder es increíble, no sé qué podría ser si se entrena bien. Veo que sigue siendo muy infantil-Opkker afirmo.

-No lo sé, en todo esto, su existencia no cuadra. Hay que vigilarlo muy de cerca-Los trolls miraron la esfera. Donde se podía ver a una niña de cabello pelirrojo y pecas. Con unos ojos verdes acercándose a Arendelle desde un barco. Esta tenía una sonrisa presumida.-Y por lo visto una de las candidatas se acerca al reino. Opkker creo que debes jugar a los espías-

Opkker miro a la niña y pudo ver a un niño un poco mayor al lado suyo. Este tenía la misma apariencia. El troll frunció el ceño. No pensaba que el viniera tan pronto.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. Riden ya apareció en el "Príncipe de Hielo" fue muy bueno. Ya verán más de las aventuras que vivió con Elsa y Anna. Y les digo que los Elementales formaran parte de algo muy grande en este mundo.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos.**


End file.
